The Moving Finger Writes
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: G1 AU, Slash. "You do not do things by halves, do you Heath? You realise what this could mean for you if this comes to light? Will you stand by what you believe?" Heath has always been a good Detective, Thane has always been deep in the criminal underground, but when neither man knows what the other does, what's from stopping them building a friendship?
1. Wayfaring Strangers

**The Moving Finger Writes**

Whatever one does in one's life is one's own responsibility and cannot be changed.

 **Notes:** Please note that this story runs parallel to xRae Asakurax story New Recruit. Reading that before or during this would be good! I will make notes when her chapters directly tie into mine. There was also an alternative title to this story for a long time, but I decided in the end it didn't lend itself to the serious nature of the fic:

The Law Is An Ass  
Said of the application of the law that is contrary to common sense. This proverbial expression is of English origin and the ass being referred to here is the English colloquial name for a donkey, not the American 'ass', which we will leave behind us at this point. Donkeys have a, somewhat unjustified reputation for obstinance and stupidity that has given us the adjective 'asinine'. It is the stupidly rigid application of the law that this phrase calls into question.

 **Warnings:** Dead bodies, injuries, blood, violence, acts of intimacy, depression.

 **Chapter 1 – Wayfaring Strangers**

Heath stepped into the small pub bar located halfway between the precinct and his home, in need of a drink tonight. Few members of the force came here, so he wasn't likely to bump into any colleagues, which was just fine by his reckoning. The place was tiny, squashed between a sports clothes outlet and a cheap carpet store. Barely anyone came here: It was more by word of mouth or sheer luck to stumble across it. Dark wood panelling covered the walls, lit by wall mounted lights, shaded by coloured glass. A long wooden bar spanned one side of the single room, a mirror behind it to double the appearance of the pub's size. Heath knew it was kept and run in a traditional Irish way and that no one bothered anyone else here. The patrons were quiet, keeping to themselves.

The place was hushed, but not sombre, and that often persuaded loud groups of partiers not to stay. The regulars didn't have to do anything and the atmosphere was never unwelcoming, it just wasn't right for them to stay. He nodded at the bar man as he made his way to an empty barstool and his beer wasn't long in appearing before him. The pub was mostly empty, with only one other man sitting at the bar, right next to Heath's preferred spot where he could see the door without turning. The cop in him demanded it.

Having unexpected, close company made him study the man sitting next to him, especially since one run through his mental catalogue told Heath he'd never seen him in here before. The lengthy, dark blue trench coat hung off his tall, lean frame, elegantly framing him and his stool. His long legs were folded up under him and he was leaning his elbows on the bar as he stared into his drink. Black hair with vivid blue streaks shone in the lights hanging over head.

"You going to stare at me all night?" the man in question turned his head to face Heath.

"Sorry, haven't seen you in here before."

"Looked like somewhere I could get a quiet drink."

Heath nodded, rubbing a finger through the condensation on his glass, "Yeah. One of those days huh?"

"Boss yelled at pretty much everyone," the other man snorted, taking a swig of his liquor. "Nothing new there."

"So you're out drinking alone?"

The other man's lips quirked in the briefest of grins, "I could say the same thing to you."

Heath smiled, shrugging, "Sometimes you've got to have your own space."

The other man made a noise of agreement before he finished his drink. With one finger he shoved it across the bar's surface towards the bar tender, who gave him a steady look and got a firm nod in return. After his lowball glass was filled the blue haired man hooked his drink back to him. Heath, thinking that was it for conversation, took a swallow of his own beer.

"Thane."

"Sorry?" Heath blinked at the man.

"That's my name."

"I'm Heath. Nice to meet you Thane," the smaller man raised his beer.

A proper grin spread across Thane's lips as he clinked his glass against Heath's. Both of them had another mouthful, though Thane downed considerably more of his.

"So why are you out drinking alone then?"

Heath shrugged, "Not sure. Been a good day, really. Helped track down some problems, got them sorted. Just felt like some me time."

Thane nodded and both of them fell into silence, though it didn't feel strained and it lasted until Heath had just about finished his beer. The taller man had gotten through two more glasses in that time and Heath had to admit he hadn't expected Thane to be able to hold his drink as well as he was, for such a slimly built man. Heath had a lot more bulk on him and was no slouch at drinking if it came to it.

"Stay," Thane said suddenly. Heath stared at him for a confused minute and the other man continued. "I'll buy you another beer if you'll keep me company for a little longer."

"I've got an early shift tomorrow…" Heath frowned.

"One more won't hurt," Thane looked over at him.

"I haven't exactly been stimulating company," the detective shook his head.

"You've been quiet and that's what I came here for," Thane sat up a little straighter, dropping his elbows off the bar as he turned to face Heath. "And drinking with a good looking man for company never hurt anyone."

Heath let out a loud snort, making the bar tender glance at him momentarily, "That might work from my perspective, but not from yours. I'm too rough around the edges to be good looking."

"That's your opinion," the blue haired man returned, eyes glancing up and down Heath, who felt a little pleased at being noticed for once. Most of the men he worked with were attractive, much more so than he was, so generally they got all the attention, though that didn't bother Heath all that much.

Thane smirked when he provoked the delighted smile from his drinking companion before signalling for another beer for Heath. Heath reacted like no one ever called him attractive and, granted, he wasn't handsome in the traditional sense. His hair was perhaps overdue for a cut, hanging haphazardly around his face and there was a haze of stubble showing on his jaw. Thane stood nearly a head taller, he estimated, as he hadn't been standing when Heath walked in, which made him a little shorter than average, but that wasn't an issue to him. There was solid bulk over his shoulders, the khaki green jacket pulling over Heath's biceps and across his back, with rest of his body following a similar vein.

Careless flirting came easily after a few drinks, but Thane never really bothered to follow it through. He had too much hanging over his head for anyone to find out what he did, so a quick, meaningless one night stand was all he could ever afford and those never satisfied him. Heath didn't seem inclined to push for more either. He responded well to Thane, even if he didn't continue the flirting when the taller man stopped, but neither had he decked him.  
"Alright, one more."

Thane smiled, gesturing at Heath's empty pint glass when he had the bartender's attention, and the olive haired man returned it when he raised his beer at Thane in thanks. Someone came through the door about then and neither man missed the way the other's eyes rose to the mirror to check them out. Their eyes met in the mirror, blue to mahogany and Thane couldn't help the grin, strangely pleased that Heath was as aware of his surroundings as he was. Heath dropped his eyes first, a small smile playing around his own mouth as he raised the glass to his lips.

It was like that, on and off for weeks. Sometimes Heath sat alone, like he had before Thane had appeared in his life and sometimes the bar man told him how Thane had been in here alone. Some nights they sat in silence, some nights they talked and Heath discovered whilst they barely had anything in common, they got on well. Neither of them ever mentioned work specifics, an unvoiced agreement between them, but that seemed to suit their relationship.

Eventually Thane got Heath's number out of him, saying they needed to at least sometimes co-ordinate this drinking lark and the shorter man remembered that first night when Thane had flirted with him. It didn't hurt to give the striking man a way to contact him, not in the slightest and at first Thane didn't bother him with calls and texts, just one every couple of weeks to ask if he was free that evening. He wasn't always, and that never seemed to bother the other man, but gradually Heath found himself wanting to make time for Thane and would let him know his plans if he had any.

xxx

Thane shut the door of his apartment, eyes casting around carefully even though he acted casual. It had been a while since he'd found any bugs in his home, courtesy of Samuel and he suspected a visit was overdue. He strolled around the apartment, dumping his keys on the counter, flicking on the TV for background noise and leaving the manila folder on the table. That was the reason he was looking for spying equipment. He could work around audio transmission but if anything was sending back a visual feed, then it would have to go. Samuel knew he actively looked for them but Thane did this at least three times a week so that on the days he actually needed the privacy it wouldn't look out of place. What was in that folder couldn't get back to Morgan and anything Samuel saw he would report. His loyalty was unwavering.

In the end he found two bugs; one in his bedroom, worked into the bedside lamp and the other in the living room, tucked into the edge of the fabric of his sofa. They were only audio but both died as soon as Thane found them. He wasn't in the mood tonight.

Once he had a drink in hand, ready for him straight out of his coffee maker which he'd already programmed to have one perfect for getting home, Thane sat back on his couch. He kicked out his legs in front of him and sighed, eyes on the folder. He was well into the work sitting waiting for him but it was tedious and difficult. Thane's speciality lay in planning and executing assaults and whilst he could get that down to the tiniest detail, including possible alternative outcomes, this wasn't the same sort of pieces of information.

Thane swallowed some of his coffee before putting it down on the table and spreading the contents of the folder out over the surface. Three pictures stared up at him, all three intimately familiar. Behind each photo was a stack of information being compiled into three new identities. Out of Spencer, Warren and him, Thane had the most patience to see this through and to keep it hidden from Morgan. The other two were helping keeping his extra curricular activities from everyone else in the organisation.

The three of them had sworn, years ago, long before Morgan had found them, that they'd always stick together and watch each other's backs. Spencer had always been the ambitious one and was the reason they'd ever joined up to this madness and they'd done well climbing the ranks but Morgan wasn't going to stand Spencer's backstabbing ways much longer and Thane and Warren knew he wouldn't be content to just take their trine leader down. The trine was everything to each other and wouldn't take one of their number being dismissed without revenge, however stupid it might be. Morgan was nothing if not thorough when it came to threats.

Thane was no hacker so getting hold of valid and legal paperwork that would stand up to scrutiny took time and money. He had to hide where his money was going as well as that of his trine mates. It was time consuming, tedious and Thane hated it but he hated working under Morgan more. Morgan didn't leave him with much free time. No one got weekends off: This was not a 9-5 job. You were owned because Morgan wanted every little detail of your life to be under his influence so what they were doing was dangerous, but probably more so for Thane than the others. Thane could shoulder the blame if they were ever discovered, though he doubted Warren would let him. Spencer just might if it would save his own hide.

His progress so far had taken weeks and he knew, without a doubt it would take months more. The longer it took, the more risk they ran and not only with Spencer shitty attitude in general life calling more attention to them than Thane would ever have liked. With Morgan controlling so much of them, Thane preferred a quiet life, keeping their boss' attention elsewhere, so he could work in peace and get away from it all from a few hours. The hours he got free were limited. Choosing to spend them out drinking was a rare luxury and he shouldn't but now there was more than just the lure of alcohol. Heath made the time pleasant rather than just a morose kind of relief.

Thane wanted to be out from under Morgan's heel more than he wanted Heath's company but he used it almost as a reward, when this life had gotten too shit he could just walk out for a few hours and ignore it. Heath even seemed to understand the unspoken rule about never talking about work, or at least not in specifics and only for a few minutes to gauge his current mood. Everything about his attitude, language, posture said he was a decent man in all aspects of his life, but he wasn't naïve, which Thane was extremely grateful for. He couldn't stand people like that, considering all of the darker things he'd done in his life. The world was shit sometimes and you had to realise that if you wanted to stand any chance of winning.

Thane shook himself, forcing his mind back to the task at hand. Work first. The deep, contemplative thoughts could fuck off.

xxx

The rain was coming down in a fine, grey mizzle, making everything slick but not enough to consider an umbrella or waterproof. Heath had pulled on a beanie and that counted since it kept his head dry but his hands free. He pulled his Jeep up into a rough, unmade lot, empty except dumpsters and dumped fly tipping. The Jeep slotted in neatly next to two blue dumpsters and Heath held out a twenty as he got out and locked the door. A dirty hand in a fingerless glove took it a moment later.

"Watch her Ray, same as usual."

"You gonna bring me back a coffee?" a rough voice asked.

Heath smiled at the man sitting in his shelter behind the dumpster and nodded, "Always Ray."

Heath headed off across the lot to the back corner and disappeared between two buildings. A small, skinny black girl appeared from a doorway and fell into step with Heath and started talking, voice soft and fast.

"Ain't been busy round here lately. Everyone says he's using the docks when he can get away wiv' it. G went lookin' and we ain't seen her since."

Heath looked down sharply, "Trey, you know you're meant to stay out of anything dangerous. Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, "You know people disappear all the time 'n you can't find them when they've gone."

"I promised to look after you if you did this for me but I can't do that if you don't tell me things."

Trey shrugged again and dug around in her pocket, pulling out a tatty piece of paper, "There's been a couple of guys hanging out here. Punks. Sammy says he can probably lighten their pockets if you want."

Heath stopped them before they stepped out on the street, "Tell Sammy to hold off until I know who they are, alright?"

"Alright," Trey stuffed her hands into her pockets, looking away.

Heath touched her gently on the shoulder, getting her to look up at him and he smiled slightly, the roll of notes dropping into the open hood on her back. "Say hi to the others for me and get a hot meal today."

Trey touched two fingers to her head and disappeared back into the alley. Heath crossed the street into a worn looking coffee shop and came back out ten minutes later with two coffees, one of which made its way into Ray's hands just before he left. The other sat in the coffee holder at the foot of his dash.

Once he'd pulled back out onto the road and settle back into driving he reached for his radio, hidden in the pocket under the dash on the passenger's side. It let Heath use the Jeep for undercover work if nothing was obvious about it being a cop car.  
"Dispatch this is A2 901."

"Go ahead A2," the female operator's voice answered.

"Run information for a bar called Broken Palm. Any disturbances or 911's in the last month. Over."

"Wait A2."

Heath patiently waited. He had no plans to go to this bar without any information and if there was nothing striking then he'd be heading back to the precinct to dig a little deeper.

"A2. No reports in the last month. Over."

"Ten-four dispatch. Out."

Back to the precinct it was then. He would need something more concrete than what Trey had given him, though he was in no doubt that it would be worth investigating. The street kids saw more than people gave them credit for and whilst Heath hated using them, at least he could see them get a hot meal once a week. In return they gave him good, useful information and they trusted him. Heath would only use them if they kept clean and out of trouble and it seemed to be working for the most part.

Once back at the office the Detective made a beeline to the office of the resident artist, profiler and close friend, Anthony Breaker. He was working on a sketch, uploading it to the computer for a print out to be used in a briefing later.

"Hey, Ant, could you do me a favour?" Heath stopped in the doorway.

The big black man looked up and smiled, "Sure. What do you want?"

The Detective came into the room to sit in the seat alongside Anthony, "One of my kids has gone missing. Can you draw me up a sketch and put it out to other precincts and the hospitals?"

Anthony nodded, expression more serious. He cleared his computer equipment to one side, pulling out his pad of paper and set of pencils. Once he was ready Heath started talking, detailing G carefully. He knew each of those that gave him information well, including things that Anthony would add to the details under the drawing, like habits and mannerisms.

At one point his friend looked up at him, "We'll find her Heath."

"Whether she's alive is another matter. They've been watching for Morgan's lot around the city," the Detective shook his head. "I told them to stay away from certain places but they are independent, to say the least."

Anthony nodded, understanding, "Don't go blaming yourself for their decisions. They know what Morgan's like and to stay away."

Heath shrugged one shoulder, still not happy but knowing his friend was right. Anthony went back to the drawing and Heath sat, waiting until he was finished. He knew Anthony was good and that would help but it pained him to see G's face staring up at him from the paper when he knew she was likely dead and dumped somewhere in the city.

xxx

Thane slammed out of the building, door bouncing back on itself, shaking the whole frame and he nearly put his hand through the glass windows as he walked past but kept hold of that last thin thread of control. He made it to his car before recognising that if he drove anywhere he would just literally mow the traffic out of his way and the realisation only served to piss him off more. The cab driver that picked him up five minutes later spent the entire drive shooting worried looks into his rear view mirror and sped off the minute Thane was clear of his vehicle.

Thane looked up at the pub with a grateful expression, hitching the gym bag up on his shoulder a little more as he headed for the door. Just as he reached it a group of young men came barging out, laughing and shouting to one another. The door caught Thane on the shoulder, knocking into it hard enough that it would probably bruise later on.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Thane snapped.

The group of men jeered back, drunk and uncaring, Thane managed to avoid the spill of liquid from one beer bottle and could feel his control rapidly disappearing. All he wanted was a fucking drink. One guy peeled out from the group, followed by cheers from his buddies, and swaggered up to Thane.

"What you gonna do about it huh?"

Thane knew he could put the guy on the floor in one move, break his nose with one punch, snap his arm, leave him in hospital, _kill_ him with stupid ease and if he kept spraying beer breath in his face, he was going to do one of them. He just might not be able to decide which one.

"Walk the fuck away, right now," Thane stated coldly. "I've had a really bad day and you don't want to start with me. This is your only fucking warning."

There was loud round of explosive laughter from the group and the guy swung his hands out widely,

"I'm so scared tough guy."

Thane's right hand curled slowly into a fist, fingers testing how tight they were going to be pressed into his palm as he felt the world slip away a bit. His focus narrowed down to the guy's face, not seeing the mocking smile, just a target. The crunch of bone and cartilage felt good under his knuckles, the shriek of pain was familiar to his ears and the vivid red blood drew his hand back for another swing.

"Enough! Stop this now!" A voice demanded, drawing Thane back out to the full world. Heath was standing between him and the other men, who had pressed forward in defence of their friend. There was a moment where his pride snarled that he didn't need someone telling him what to do but then he registered who the command had been issued at. Heath had one hand held up towards the men as he spoke, the other at his hip and their eyes were focusing on him, not Thane.

"This isn't a good idea," someone whispered a little too loudly and Thane grinned viciously.

"No it's not. Take your friend and go. I'll pretend I didn't see you," Heath let two of them come forward to grab their moaning buddy, who was fluttering his hands at his nose ineffectually. Both men watched the gang stumble away.

"Fuck, I need a drink," Thane muttered, pushing into the pub. Heath followed him without a word and that lasted past them sitting and Thane downing his first drink.

As he nursed the second Thane allowed himself to think back to the events that had transpired outside the door. The guy had deserved to have his pretty face ruined and normally it wouldn't have ended there, so Thane expected himself to be pissed at Heath for stopping the fight. Anybody else he'd be laying into right around now but Thane actually had to admit he had been impressed by the way the guys had listened and not argued. He was also grateful Heath hadn't called him on punching a complete stranger because he wasn't going to stand someone judging his actions right now.

Heath frowned slightly before smoothing his expression out. Thane seemed more morose than usual. Granted he may not have been the most talkative person but tonight he had barely exchanged any words with his drinking companion. Instead he had just knocked back his first drink and was now nursing his second. He seemed to have missed or was ignoring the incident outside, for which Heath was grateful for. In some ways he didn't like flashing his badge to make idiots pay attention but it worked when they weren't really spoiling for a fight.

Heath glanced down at Thane's feet and saw a duffel bag with a sport's logo on its side, but one look at the taller man told him he hadn't been to the gym. There was no reason why the bag would contain a change of clothes for that, but Heath trusted his instincts and something told him Thane worked out. He may not have ever seen the man without his coat on, even inside the bar but there was more clues than that.

"You go to the gym?" Heath nudged the bag with his toe and Thane shot a look down at his bag, expression darkening. "Yeah, normally."

"Not this time?"

Thane would usually resent the questions. He gave information on his own time, not at requests. He was never one to open up, but somehow, now he didn't seem to mind. "Guys that I work with were there. I couldn't face another minute of their company." His expression turned dark and Heath made a noise of sympathy before words came tumbling out of his mouth without his brain being involved.

"Do want to come to my gym? I can get a guest in for free."

Thane's gaze was sharp, assessing his offer and Heath hid the mild panic he felt about offering this man, who in all honesty, he didn't know all that well, another way into his life. One he had just seen break a man's nose. There was a moment where Thane clearly debated his offer before he nodded curtly, "Yeah I really do need a work out or I'm going to put someone down, permanently."

Heath nodded, knowing more than one person who could feel that way after a rough day on the job. They finished their drinks in easier silence, Thane seemingly more relaxed even if Heath could still tell he was coiled tight inside. He felt better about offering to help even if there was still something nagging at him.

Heath led the way to his car and Thane took in the dark green, 2-door Jeep Wrangler Rubicon hardtop with curiosity. It was Jeep's newest dedicated off-roader and hardly a city car, especially with the all terrain tyres it was sporting. There was mud painted up the doors as well and Thane guessed Heath spent a lot of his free time outside the city limits, which made his choice to be in the city an interesting one. It also wasn't a cheap car, which meant it was clearly something Heath had saved for and loved having.

"Nice ride," Thane said as he slid into the passenger seat. "This is what, thirty thousand dollars worth of car?"

"Yeah," Heath nodded back. "And she's worth every cent."

"Lot of people might say that you could get a sports car for that."

Heath grinned as he buckled in, waiting for Thane to do the same before he started the engine. "No sports car could manage the trails I go up." Heath waited until they were out in traffic before speaking again. "Why? You a sports car fan?"

"I like my rides smooth and fast," Thane smirked stretching his body out a little and not missing the way Heath glanced sideways at him.

"I'll bet."

Heath changed lanes and they drove steadily to his gym. Thane watched where they went with curiosity but remained silent, though there was a steady thrum running him through him now he knew was heading to the gym. The little bit of flirting with Heath helped too. Considering his surly attitude tonight, the fact that Heath had offered this and was still receptive to the teasing was doing a lot to put him even higher in Thane's good books.

The gym wasn't much to look at from the outside, with no fancy advertising and Thane began to wonder if that was something that Heath looked for considering what the pub was like as well. Heath greeted the man on the front desk by his first name and Thane just followed him through with barely a glance in his direction from the employee. It said something about either how often Heath was here or how much they trusted him here that they weren't worried about who he brought in here.

Heath showed him the locker room, showers and then briefly around the gym, giving Thane free range to do whatever he needed to without Heath needing to answer any questions once he got stuck in. A few guys raised a hand in greeting to Heath, another indication he was here a fair amount of time and that people liked him enough to bother interrupting their groove. Thane watched without a word, not feeling the need to talk or copy the actions. There was no need to draw more attention to himself when he would already be getting curious looks as the new comer. The other man disappeared over to the weights and rowing machines, leaving Thane to decide his own course of action. In the end he chose to head to the treadmills, X-Trainers and bikes.

Thane pushed sweaty hair out of eyes, glancing around for Heath as he slowed down from his run, gradually easing up to a walk, feeling the burn in his leg muscles. Sometimes he needed a punching bag to work out his anger but sometimes there was nothing better than just running, head down and mind blank. His companion wasn't in this section of the gym, with the running machines and bikes so Thane stepped off his and headed through to the area with the weights and rowing machines, eyes taking in everyone here without conscious thought. It was late and there were only a few people around, but none of them were Heath.

Thane frowned, turning his head to check he hadn't missed the smaller man as he'd come through and that's when he saw the door. It wasn't the one they'd come through from the changing rooms, but one tucked between the small wall of mirrors and the water dispenser. Confidently Thane walked over to it, not sure where it led but he knew that if he looked like he belonged no one would question him.

The door opened easily and swung shut behind after he stepped through. It didn't take the tall man long to glance around the room; it was just a small square, with most of the floor covered in mats. Around the edges were benches were a few guys, though more than were in the main gym, sat and all of them were watching the same thing, cheering. In the centre of the room two men, one of the recognisably Heath, were circling each other, fists raised in front of their faces. Both had fingerless sparring mitts on and both were covered in a light sheen of sweat. Heath's opponent was taller and leaner than the olive haired man, and moved lightly on the balls of his feet.

Thane watched the other man aim a few punches at Heath, which he either deflected or took without a flinch, though they weren't down at full strength as they were just sparring with one another. Heath never attacked his opponent, just accepted the blows, and after a while that seemed to enrage the other man. He stepped up his moves and the next punch that Heath didn't deflect in time made him grunt in pain, stumbling backwards until he gained his balance.

"Hey! Connor! You know the rules!" one of the guys on the sidelines protested.

"It's alright," Heath returned, eyes locked on the other man. "If he wants me to fight back, I will."

Connor grinned widely and started laying into the smaller man with almost a vicious glee. Thane's eyes narrowed, interested in seeing how Heath would deal with a guy clearly spoiling for a fight. Heath tactics didn't change much, but Thane could see the way his body rolled with the blows, lessening the impact now that they were heavier. The blue-black haired man was impressed though because Heath was good at taking a hit and not letting it faze him. He waited, patient, until Connor over reached himself with one punch and then Heath moved, left hand jabbing into the other man's ribs in a tight, controlled movement.

Connor's breath left him in a pained whoosh and he stepped back instinctively, but the shorter man followed him with another blow to the other side of his ribs and then a sharp uppercut to his jaw. That made him stumble back further, shaking his head to clear it and Heath let him back up away from him, face blank as he said, "I don't want to hurt you Connor, but if you keep this up, I will. You don't know when to quit."

Connor leapt at him and the two traded some more blows. The taller man managed to clip Heath's cheek hard enough that it would bruise later, making the guys on the bench boo and Thane guessed that clearly visible marks were another thing against the rules. Heath had, apparently, had enough at that point. The next fist aimed at his face he sidestepped, caught Connor's wrist with his right hand and pulled it towards him hard, making the other man widen his stance to compensate. The stocky man shoved his left leg into Connor's already stretched right one and slammed the side of his left hand into Connor's neck. His opponent choked out an awkward gagging noise of pain, half crumpling, half pulling away and Heath let him go. Connor crashed to the floor without Heath holding his wrist, hands wrapping around his neck as he gasped.

"Heath! Shit, man!" One of the other guys rushed out to Connor, pulling at his fingers to try and see his throat.

"He'll be fine. It's just the shock of the blow," Heath stripped his gloves from his hands before he turned away. He looked up to catch Thane's gaze and the taller man saw the guilt slide briefly through his eyes before he squashed it.

"I didn't peg you for one on one fights," Thane commented, making sure his voice didn't carry.

"It's just training in here. Connor always pushes and some times I have had enough of his bullshit."

"You sound more worked up now than before."

Heath shook himself, "It'll pass."

"You want to go?"

Heath looked at him, studying Thane closely and the taller man didn't know what he was looking for, but steadily held his gaze. "Yeah, thanks."

xxx

 **Author's Notes:** A2 is Heath's personal radio sign, 901 means solo officer. Ten-four is standard for received and understood.


	2. Almost Easy

**Notes:** So this story marks a change for me and how I write. For the first time, I have completed the fic before I started publishing it, so you can expect regular updates - I'm aiming for every five days, as long as my formatting holds and work doesn't get too mad. There are 18 chapters and over 100,000 words coming your way.

xxx

Heath could hear the music from down the hall as his door was always open. He knew it was Byron in his own little room, stuffed to the gunnels with sound and listening equipment but somehow he always found room for a music player. Occasionally he could hear his friend singing along, when he wasn't doing something that required him to listen and it made Heath smile. The choice today seemed to be Cliff Richards.

The detective pushed back out of his chair, collecting some box files before he left, and headed to see the singing policeman. He got there just as Raji did from the opposite direction. The Egyptian man had a look of consternation on his face and swung open Byron's door.

"Byron, please, we can hear you in the entrance lobby. This isn't very professional."

The red head looked up, a wide grin in place, "I'm cheering people up Raji! They all love the sound of my voice."

Heath snorted. Byron could sing, there was no doubt about that, but he doubted the people being brought in for processing would find it all that soothing. Raji looked exasperated and Heath knew this was not the first time they'd had this conversation nor would it be the last.

"At least put something tasteful on Byron!"

"There's nothing wrong with Cliff Richards," Byron sat back in his swivel chair.

Heath pushed past Raji with the boxes, dumping them on top of Byron's paperwork on his desk, "There is everything wrong with Cliff Richards."

"Says the man who listens avidly to country," Byron retorted.

Heath raised an eyebrow, "You keep playing it and we'll buy you his next calendar and force you to hang it up in here."

"No one would ever come see you if they had to look at that," Raji looked thoughtful.

Byron huffed, "Go water your Peace Lily, Heath and stop ganging up on me."

Heath waved goodbye as Raji waited for Byron to change the music or in the very least, turn it down so he couldn't hear it in processing. He listened to their conversation as he walked but tuned it out by the time he was sat back down at his desk. The paperwork loomed and Heath frowned at it momentarily. At least he'd gotten rid of two stacks of it on Byron, not that it'd see the light of day from his office any time soon. He still had research on the bar Trey had told him about as well. Some more, less savoury information had come to light which needed digging into and Heath could see why the kids had brought the two men to his attention.

Heath phone buzzed in his pocket and he dug it out to find a new text message from Thane being displayed.

'I need to get out tonight. Drinks?'

The detective grinned at the phone as he typed back.

'Bad day? Can't drink tonight, early shift. Dinner instead?'

The reply wasn't long in coming, which meant Thane was waiting for confirmation.

'You have no fucking idea how bad. Better be good, I'm still drinking.'

Heath snorted inelegantly, leaning back on his chair, ignoring the comings and goings around him for the moment.

'If you want good wear something decent.'

The reply was even quicker this time.

'You saying my clothes are bad?'

Heath smirked.

'No jeans or cargoes. I'll pick you up from the bar at 7.30.'

'You are paying.'

"That reads like a date man," a voice from over the top of his head commented and Heath craned his neck round to see Byron standing over him. "Since when have you had someone to take out to dinner?"

"Will you stop reading my text messages over my shoulder?"

"No, not when you grin like that," the red head parked himself on the edge of Heath's desk, crossing his ankles and settling himself down. Heath groaned in mock dismay, making Byron smile widely. "C'mon, spill."

"It's not a date. Thane's just a friend," the smaller man protested.

"Uh huh," Byron didn't look impressed. "This Thane hot?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"So that's a yes then," the comms specialist smirked. "Where'd you meet?"

Heath knew he was going to regret this, but Byron was a good friend, "A bar."

"You're just making this sound more and more like a pick up, not a friend," Byron's eyes danced with swallowed laughter.

"There is nothing wrong with making friends in a bar," Heath retorted.

"No, course not. You been anywhere else with this friend?"

".. the gym…" Heath muttered, sinking in his seat a little.

Byron blinked. "The one on Cedar?" Heath nodded. "That's way private for you man."

"He came in the back too, though I didn't mean him to," Heath put his mobile back in his pocket.

Byron straightened, feet landing back on the floor. He had a light frown round his eyes before it disappeared. "Then he really is a good friend. I'm glad you've got someone outside this place."

"Why?" Heath grinned abruptly. "Because everyone here makes you go mad?"

Byron laughed, swatting at Heath's shoulder good naturedly before heading out of the office. "I think you spend too much time talking to your boxes."

Heath grinned, eyes automatically going to the stacks of box files around the room. He was meant to share this office with his partner but there weren't currently any other detectives in the precinct without a partner so Heath traded that for his own room which doubled as extra storage. The detective had filled it with his own little things, much to the Commissioner's exasperation, and switched partners around depending on what case he was needed on.

xxx

"Thane! Pay attention!" Spencer snapped, making Thane twitch in his seat and lower his phone mid-text.

"What?"

"Get off your goddamn phone and get back to work," Spencer gestured at the table with the paperwork spread out between the three men.

"Fuck off," Thane growled back, going back to his phone.

"Who the hell are you texting?" Warren asked, exasperated. "You're on the phone all the time now and you never touched the thing before."

"That's none of your business," the second trine member muttered.

"It is Thane! You're delaying us and Morgan's going to get pissy again," Spencer reached across the table to grab at the phone. Thane twisted away, glaring at Spencer and Warren took the opportunity to snatch it instead.

"Some guy called Heath..." Warren got out before Thane took his mobile back again, rising out of his seat. "Who's he?"

"No one."

Warren's eyes lit up with glee, "Oh he's a fuck!"

"No he isn't," Thane shoved the younger man and his chair wheeled back across the floor.

"You're being fucking protective of him if he isn't and can we say denial?" Warren shot back.

The black/blue haired man hissed angrily, "Leave it alone Warren. What I do in my own time is my own damn business."

"Except this isn't your own time is it?" Spencer retorted, folding his arms over his chest.

Thane glared at Spencer, sharing the expression between both of his trine mates. He saw nothing in either of them to suggest they were planning on backing down or letting him forget this anytime soon. "I met him in a bar. We have drinks occasionally. He has no idea who I am. That's it."

"What about him? Who's he?" Spencer asked, tone casual and uncaring but Thane could read the caution in him.

"I don't care. We never talk about work. It's... nice alright?" Thane folded his arms, unconsciously mirroring Spencer's posture.

"Nice... not to be around us?" Warren's voice sounded a little hurt.

"Warp..." Thane sighed. "It's not you... well not all the time." Warren smirked a little then, getting the jibe was meant at both Spencer and he. "It's this place. You know that."

"We know," Spencer replied. "We're also meant to be in this together remember?"

"We are," Thane sat back down at the table begrudgingly, putting his phone away. "Having a drinking partner outside this shit hole doesn't mean we aren't."

xxx

Thane was playing games on his tablet rather than listen to Samuel drone on his monotone voice about the latest developments in his surveillance. He rarely needed to pay attention to these as anything he needed to know he was in charge of anyway. The 'public' front businesses were not his concern and whatever the hell Samuel was talking about now, some bar, was so far down Thane's list of interests that this game of Spider Solitaire was thrilling.

He did glance up when Frenzy and Rumble started talking. Their voices may not put him to sleep but they were often more annoying and childish than their big brother. Thane tuned back in briefly.

"Some cop's been hanging around, paying an interest. The street kids have been talking again," Rumble said, waving his hand around.

"Then get rid of them," Spencer snapped, unimpressed.

"Unnecessary casualties leads to more law enforcement interest. Currently would be unwise to provoke more interest in Broken Palm," Samuel responded.

"If you two stopped going there to get pissed, it wouldn't be a problem would it?" Spencer glared at the twins, who glared right back. "You're the ones on file, dimwits. Not me. You'll be why any heat will be coming down on the place."

"Assumption likely correct. Course of action to slow activities but not to cease," Samuel stated.

"Stopping would just draw attention too," Thane muttered.

"Correct," Samuel inclined his head at him.

"You got a picture of this cop?" Warren asked, looking just as bored as Thane did. Samuel dug out a photo and it was passed round the table. Thane didn't look up when it came past him and just handed it to Warren, getting a flash of green in passing. There were hundreds of cops in the city and all of them wanted to shut them down. The bar wasn't his concern, so neither was this one cop.

Once everyone had seen the surveillance photo Samuel continued on and Thane tuned him back out again. He had his own work in hand, both for Morgan and for his trine. Spencer and Warren had been harping on about their escape again recently, forcing Thane to remind them that getting new identities without Morgan getting a sniff of it was extremely difficult and time consuming. He was waiting on fake passports from out of the country. Thane had gone abroad for those to minimise the risk of Samuel hearing about it and none of the trine were particularly known outside of America so the chance of their faces being flagged if the passports were intercepted was minimal.

Everything had to wait, to start with, until Thane had tracked down three newly deceased men who hadn't been claimed by family, friends or the authorities and get bribes in place to hold their bodies and death certificates. Each had been carefully chosen beyond that to match up with each of their own family histories: Thane and Warren's dark hair harked back to very old ancestors who had hailed from warmer climes than Michigan, so their new 'dead' identities did the same.

Spencer could bitch it was taking too long, but Thane was meticulous and thorough. It was one reason Morgan trusted him with assault planning. He was good but he wasn't an anal retentive stick in the mud, unlike some people he could name. Thane glared at his Spider Solitaire as Samuel kept talking.

Beyond that there were birth certificates, social security numbers, school records, work references that needed time and planning to get. Using previously living people as new identities solved a lot of problems and Thane didn't have to worry about inserting completely new people out of nowhere into all of the databases. All he had to do was amend any records with photos, telling medical issues and wipe their criminal records. Fingerprints would be a massive giveaway. Spencer might just have been harking on about not being on file, but he was, just as all of them were. He had just not seen jail time for anything because they hadn't been caught for it, or had enough evidence to convict them. Morgan didn't come bail you out if you got caught but he would call a hit out on you instead, so it was worth your life to have the backup if you did get caught.

In total it was a hell of a lot of work to produce three new identities, let alone do it without a single soul catching on and they would just have to wait in this shitty life until he was done, even if that involved listening to Samuel do status report updates like this.

xxx

The body was thin, obviously so in the soaked clothes it was dressed in and Heath could see the cuts on the bare feet that were pointed towards him. The dirty, ill fitting clothes were stained with blood, despite the water and Heath already knew how hard this was going to be.

"Hi Heath," Ben greeted him quietly and the Detective nodded back. "She was pulled from the water about five minutes ago and the paramedics confirmed she was dead."

Heath carried on forward until he could see the girl's face and sighed softly. Despite her swollen and distorted features, Heath recognised her instantly. He pulled the missing flyer Anthony had made for him out of his pocket and handed it to Ben, who glanced between it and the girl.

"It's G," Heath crouched down next to her body, taking in the marks on her skin. "She was badly beaten before they killed her."

"The post mortem will tell us more," Ben replied. "But she fought."

Heath smiled sadly, "She fought everything."

"You said 'they'. Do you know who did this?"

"Nothing more than an informed hunch," Heath rose to standing again, having committed the injuries to memory. "She was one of my street kids who gave me information. G was going out of her way to help, even when I told them not to. She went down to the docks looking for information on Morgan Russell."

Ben shut his eyes for a moment when he heard that name, "Poor kid."

"I think she was your age Ben," Heath laid a hand on the small man's shoulder. "She's just been on the street for years and never got enough to eat."

Ben looked up at him then, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I had already resigned myself to the fact that she was dead, so I'll be alright. I've just got to tell Trey and the others now."

"That's always the worst bit."

Heath nodded, "Send the paperwork my way Ben. I'll handle this. It's partially my fault she's here."

"Don't say that," the smaller man protested. "She made her own decisions."

"I know, but I paid them for it. Without me they would have no reason to try to find more information."

"Maybe it'll make the others be more careful now?" Ben asked hopefully.

"I really wish it would," the Detective smiled sadly. He looked back down at G's face. "I wonder what she told them. She would have held out, especially with the other kids but…"

"But if it was Morgan…" Ben shuddered lightly.

"Then she didn't have a hope, I know."

The younger man frowned hard, "Does that mean you'll have to watch your back now? If she said who she was scouting for."

Heath chuckled wryly, "Ben, I'm a Detective in the police department, in the precinct that has been the single one in all of Detroit all out gunning for Russell. I was already watching my back."

"You know what I mean."

"The Commissioner will get my report and he'll decide but you know we all run risks every day in this job," Heath laid a hand on Ben's shoulder. "I'll be fine Ben, don't worry."

The Detective left the Officer to coordinate with the paramedics about getting G's body to the morgue for a post mortem and carefully started walking around the scene that had been cordoned off. It had been disturbed by the paramedics trying to save G's life but Heath was pretty sure, if his hunch was correct, that there wouldn't be evidence to collect anyway. Morgan's crews were, on a whole, pretty sharp when it came to leaving things behind and the higher up the ranks they were, the less traces they left behind. There were no signatures that Heath could see on G's body, so he couldn't say who had killed her yet, but each member of Morgan's elite known for their interrogations and murders had their own way of doing things.

Heath glanced back over his shoulder as a forensic officer started work on G's body and sighed quietly. Mentally he calculated whether he could afford enough time to drive himself out of the city and go for a drive in the countryside. Between shifts he probably did, but only if he didn't pull overtime. He'd feel better for getting some fresh air and peace but he'd feel guilty for not putting in the extra hours now for G. Right about now Heath missed having a partner to help share this burden with.

xxx

Heath wasn't a fan of fast food but this little diner felt like it was stuck in the fifties and somehow that helped the food taste less greasy. Thane hadn't looked that impressed when he'd followed Heath in the first time, just a little over a year ago, but he now chose to come here as well when it was his turn to pick where they ate. They were well into the middle of their meal, chatting easily when Heath's phone vibrated in his pocket and then an awful version of 'Happy Birthday' came warbling out. Heath groaned, downing his fork and burying his face in one hand.

"Thank you Byron…" Heath fished around in his pocket until he found the phone, which he answered with a, "You do this every year."

"And you still haven't learnt to hide your phone," Byron replied cheerfully. "I'm coming to get you tomorrow for work because we're having a party afterwards and you'll be in no fit state to drive home."

"I don't get a say in this do I?" Heath uncovered his face to look up at Thane with a pleading expression on his face. The other man just frowned at him.

"No! See you in the morning Birthday Boy!" With that Byron hung up and Heath put his phone down on the table with a groan.

"Shoot me now. He does that every year."

"Does what?" Thane asked, still puzzled but beginning to get an idea.

"Changes my phone ringtone so everyone knows it's my birthday and then throws a stupidly big party at work when he knows I'd prefer something quiet," Heath replied, shaking his head.

"It's your birthday?" Thane tilted his head slightly. "Today?"

"No, the 22nd. Byron just changes my phone early to be annoying," Heath picked up a chip.

"I missed it last year then," the taller man realised.

Heath shrugged, "And I've missed yours. Hell you're doing one better than me. I don't even know when yours is."

"July 7th," Thane smiled slightly. "But I'm not big on celebrating mine either."

Heath nodded and changed the topic back to what it had been before the phone call. Thane let him but his mind was still pondering the new information. Heath's birthday was tomorrow and Thane felt this urge to do something for it, but the other man had said he preferred less than what was already happening, so maybe he should just get him a present. What though? He knew many things about Heath but presents were personal and they were still, even after all this time, getting to know one another past all of those general terms.

As the evening wore on, Thane became more determined to make a nice gesture for Heath's birthday but didn't want it to seem like too much. Money wasn't an issue for Thane but he didn't want to wave that in Heath's face and he didn't want to be too obvious about what their friendship meant to him. He wasn't good with showing personal feelings and long learnt lessons about who to trust made it even harder.

He wasn't sure where the feeling came from to even get Heath a birthday present. Thane pretty much only ever bought Warren anything, mostly because he'd bitch otherwise, and Spencer, though they never talked about it. Both pretended that the other didn't care. It was far easier that way. Heath, though… He might have wanted a quiet day, but he wouldn't make Thane feel weak by giving him a present, badly expressing that he could quite possibly mean something to him.

Thane _knew_ it would be an awkward gift, born of their real differences in tastes and hobbies. He still wasn't sure how they got on so well considering they barely shared an interest between them. By all accounts Heath should have found Thane too abrasive, surly and uncommunicative but instead he seemed relaxed in his company, smiling at his dry, sarcastic humour and pleased every time they saw each other.

The question about exactly what to get Heath stayed with Thane throughout dinner, into the evening and was the first thing on his mind the next morning as well. By the time he'd made it through a shower, coffee and got himself out of his apartment, he'd just about decided on what it would be, in general, but he was heading well out of his comfort range. The lady in the shop was helpful and polite but Thane suspected she was highly amused at his confused questions and desperation to just pay for _something_.

Eventually he left, present in one arm and his level of discomfort growing in steady increments. His drive across the city didn't take him long as he carved up traffic in his Capri blue sports car. He wasn't a reckless driver but he didn't care much for the speed limits and he loved the loud rumble of the engine when he pressed on the accelerator.

Thane felt ridiculous as he pulled up outside Heath's gym, doubting himself, just as he had been standing at the counter purchasing the present in the first place, but despite that, there was still the lingering urge to do something. This was the only idea he'd come up with. He climbed out of his Chevrolet Corvette ZL1, pulling the present across with him from the passenger seat. The tall man tucked it into the crook of one arm as he locked his car before heading for the front door of the gym, unconsciously squaring his shoulders and lifting his head, burying any doubt. You always had to present an unbreakable front.

It was the same guy at the front desk that had been there the first time Thane had come to the gym, and on a few other of the subsequent visits. He glanced up from his writing, almost dismissing Thane when he saw him but looked twice when he realised he was alone _and_ carrying something very out of place at a gym.

"No Heath, no entrance," he told Thane.

"I don't want to use the gym," Thane replied, setting the present on the desk. "I just wanted to leave this here, for Heath, for the next time he came in."

"Ok..." The guy eyed him warily. "Why not just give it to him yourself? Or just ask him out."

"I don't want to ask him out," Thane clenched his jaw, forcing himself to stay put. "It's his birthday and I won't see him in a while. Look can you give it to him or not?"

"Yeah, sure, if you're sure," the guy picked up the present by its more solid base and carefully set it to one side. "Who shall I say it's from?"

"Thane."

The man behind the desk nodded, even if he still looked dubious. Thane nodded his thanks and departed as swiftly as he could without running away. It was done now and he wouldn't take it back so he'd have to live with the consequences, whatever they might be.

As it turned out Heath didn't make it back to the gym for a couple more days after that and when he did he was fully prepared to walk straight past the front desk as usual, but stopped when the administration officer hailed him.

"Hey, Heath, hold up a minute."

The Detective did a smart about turn and headed back to the desk, "Rob, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," the desk clerk shook his head. "Hang on a second." He disappeared into their office and came back out carrying a decent sized pot containing a green, almost delicate looking plant. Rob placed it on the desk in front of Heath. "A guy came in and left this for you."

"Do you know who?" Heath reached out and touched the lacy, soft leaves.

"Said his name was Thane. You know, the guy you brought in here before on your guest pass?" Rob frowned slightly and Heath nodded. "He said it was for your birthday. Personally I think he's trying to ask you out."

Heath laughed, "Thane's a friend. He just not particularly social, that's all."

"Well alright," Rob replied dubiously. Heath thanked him for holding the plant, taking it with him to the changing rooms. It was a really pretty Maidenhair Fern, and sizeable as well. Heath was touched by Thane's thoughtfulness, especially considering that they certainly had never given each other any sort of gift before.

The thought of the plant, sitting on top of his locker, made Heath smile unconsciously all the way through his gym routine. A curl of happiness sat in his belly and every time he saw or touched the plant for the rest of the day, made it feel warmer. The Detective took it into work with him, as that's where he was headed next, and found it sat very well in his office, even if he did have to clear a space for it. It sat proudly in the centre of the room and Heath wondered how to say thank you. Thane had to be waiting for him to acknowledge he had it and _liked_ it.

'Thank you for the fern. It's beautiful.' Heath ended up settling for a text message, guessing the other man would find talking about it awkward. A message gave him a chance to work out how to respond.

'I got it right? The woman in the shop kept saying plants meant things.'

The text back appeared quickly and Heath smiled slightly. He was guessing Thane had missed that she was describing their traditional folklore meaning.

'They do and you did. I don't have another one.'

'Good. I'm glad you like it.'

'I do. Talk to you later. Work calls.' Heath's office phone was ringing now and as he answered it Thane replied back.

'Same here. Later.'

Heath smiled again, not really hearing the man on the other end of the line. He definitely owed Thane a drink, at least.


	3. Changing Tides

**Chapter 3 – Changing Tides**

 **Notes:** This chapter marks the first scene tie in for New Recruit. Thanks as always to my beta. I mean, do I even need to say anymore?

xxx

 **New Recruit Chapter 1 scene tie in.**

Heath sat back in his chair, stretching his hands out above his head and groaning quietly when his shoulders cracked. He glanced at the computer screen in front of him and the mostly finished report. That needed a coffee. Writing reports wasn't something that came easily to Heath but he always got them done, even if he needed a jolt of caffeine to push him to finish them some days. The lack of a partner meant Heath was left with everything instead of being able to split it.

Heath pushed back from his desk, rising to his feet and heading for the door. He ran his fingers over his maidenhair fern as he passed before bee-lining for what passed as their common room-cafeteria. On the way he spotted Detective McCallen in the company of an African-American man Heath hadn't seen before and his interest was piqued. The cop in him assessed the man as they headed down the corridor towards him, taking in his easy gait, the gun in the holster under his left arm and the badge on his right hip. Once Heath recognised a fellow member of the law his blue eyes ticked up to the visor on the new man's face, trying to work out whether it was an accessory or needed.

Detective McCallen glanced up from their conversation and greeted Heath when he was within range. "Detective Reynolds, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Miles, my… new partner."

The lieutenant raised a hand in greeting, easy smile slipping onto his face. "Hey, man! S'good t' meetcha."

Heath nodded, "It's good to meet you too sir. Can I ask where you've transferred from? I wasn't aware Detective McCallen had asked for a partner."

Adam scowled slightly, "I didn't."

The lieutenant smirked slightly at that, nudging his shoulder gently to the detective's. "Philadelphia PD. And don' 'sir' meh, it makes meh feel old. Jus' call me Jazz."

Heath smiled at that, "I can do that. I'm Heath. Any reason for here? Philadelphia has got its own problems."

Jazz looked a little startled, but shrugged slightly, "Change o' scenery I guess. Philly's okay 'n all, but I had mah adventures there. Always wanted t' b' more north, 'n here was lookin'."

"Yeah, there's only Adam and I at Detective rank so someone was overdue."

"Really? I figgered there'd b' more. Huh."

"Alright, let's move on," Adam said, a little waspishly and he tugged at his new partner to continue walking. "We still have more ground to cover."

Jazz rolled his eyes at Heath, tapping two fingers to his forehead in an odd salute. "See ya round, man. Looks like 'm bein' kidnapped."

Heath grinned and let the pair past. Miles wasn't who he'd expected Orion to pick for Adam but then again, from his seemingly easy going attitude, maybe their Commissioner knew exactly what he was doing. He hadn't been lying when he had said someone was overdue and Heath felt a slight pang of envy that Adam had gotten a partner before Heath had. Granted Adam needed someone after what had happened to Kyle, but Heath was, in comparison, a newly promoted detective and hadn't actually had an assigned partner yet.

The stocky man shrugged his shoulders, letting the concern run off him. He'd get his partner in time. Their department was overstretched and there was never quite enough money for everything. Heath was good at his job regardless and worked well alone. He'd made Detective on his intuition and ability to track down a suspect, along with a clean record and good arrest rate.

"Coffee," Heath murmured to himself, getting back on track. "Coffee and paperwork."

xxx

The tall, dark haired man waited in the shadow of the building, eyes on the road. He was always careful to make sure he wasn't followed and that he didn't linger too long somewhere he might be spotted by other people in Morgan's crew, but he also made sure he never looked suspicious to Heath either. When the green Jeep appeared at the top of the street, Thane stepped out onto the curb so he could be easily spotted and waited for Heath to stop alongside him. Thane tossed his gym bag into the back of Heath's Jeep and gave him a grin as he climbed in.

"Right on time."

"Like I'm ever late," Heath returned, pulling out from the curb. "We've been doing this how long now?"

Thane shrugged, "A few months." Thane had to admit he was surprised Heath had extended the gym invitation to him as a 'whenever you want'. At first it had only been when Thane had wanted to blow off steam away from Spencer and Warren, and then it turned into a semi-regular thing. Now it was once a week, whenever they could make it fit their schedules. It might have taken them years to get here but it never felt like that long.

The rest of the journey was taken up with casual conversation that carried on through the locker room and right into the main gym. They split as always: Heath going to the rowing machines to warm up before he moved on to the weights. Thane without fail ran for at least ten minutes to loosen up, but today he was heading over to the punching bags afterwards. They worked in their own ways, at their own pace but kept an eye on each other. Thane would spot Heath when he bench pressed if there was no one else around and he was in his cool down periods. They enjoyed each other's company but it wasn't something they had to force.

Thane had also, at first, been surprised at their mutual agreement about when enough was enough. Both of them worked themselves hard, building up a solid sweat but they didn't try and break records. Heath met him at the door to the locker room, plastic cup from the water dispenser held out to him, which Thane drained readily before dropping in the bin.

"You want lunch after this?" Heath asked as he pushed the door open. Thane squinted at the clock on the wall once they were in the locker room.

"Yeah, I've got time."

They both went to grab their towels out of their lockers and turned for the showers but found them blocked by a cone and 'slippery when wet' sign. One of the gym employees was also there, mop in hand and bucket at his feet.

"Sorry guys, the showers are out of action."

Thane scowled, swiping his hair back from his sweaty forehead. Heath grimaced at himself before shrugging, "Never mind then." He glanced at Thane, expression contemplative. "My place isn't that far away. You can use my shower if you want to."

The other man was silent for a moment, just staring at Heath before he nodded once. Heath led the way to his Jeep and they were settled in it and on their way before Thane spoke.  
"This is the first time either of us will have seen where the other lives."

Heath tilted his head slightly as he drove, "I suppose. Does that matter?"

"No," Thane shook his head, falling silent again. He wondered why he was dwelling on it when it didn't seem to bother Heath and he'd been the one to extend the invitation. It seemed more personal than they had been before now, more personal than Heath taking Thane to his own gym with him, even though there had been years of this between them. Thane pushed it away, determined not to let it annoy him any longer. He was just hot and sweaty.  
Heath parked up in an underground car park under a block of apartments. It wasn't anything fancy but it was something not to have to find somewhere to park out on the street. They walked together to the elevator and Thane watched Heath press the button for floor fifteen. Out of all the numbers there, that would put Heath's floor two-thirds of the way up and, as it turned out, facing the better direction of south-east. The block was quiet as they headed along the corridor, the front door was a pale green with 503 hung in black numbers on it and when Heath swung the door open Thane could smell pine.

The flat was mostly open plan, dedicated to a living space with a sprawling sofa opposite a TV, and books lining one wall. The kitchen had a table that bordered the lounge area and everything was decorated in soft pastels with photos of landscapes hung in the spaces between furniture. There was one closed door off the corridor before the lounge and Thane guessed that was for the bedroom and the en-suite beyond. Heath dumped his own bag next to the couch before swinging one hand around.

"Feel free to make yourself at home. It's not much really, so I don't think a tour's necessary," Heath gestured at Thane. "I'll get you some towels and-"

Thane interrupted, "I've got one."

"Ok, well then, the shower's through here," Heath led him into his bedroom and pointed at the visible bathroom on the other side of the bed. "Guests first."

"...Thanks."

Heath smiled, "You're welcome."

He left as the taller man headed through into the bathroom, clicking the door shut behind him and placing his own sports bag on the counter next to the sink. Thane dug out his towel, bits and pieces for the shower and stripped, shedding the now cold and damp workout clothes. The shower surprised him a little with its power but damn it felt good. He stood there for a long minute, head tilted back, eyes shut, just enjoying being pounded by the force of the water.

Eventually he stopped wasting the water, scrubbing it out of his eyes. Heath's own shower things sat in a caddy in one corner and curiosity got the better of Thane for the moment. He was forced to admit a moment later he had no idea who any of the manufacturers were but they all said eco-friendly or chemical free on them. Thane realised, whilst it was a surprise, in a way it shouldn't have been. Heath frequently talked about the environment, wildlife, nature and it was clear he cared a great deal about what he talked about.

"The Jeep doesn't really fit that," the wet man murmured to himself as he popped the cap on the shampoo to sniff it. It smelt of mint and green tea and Thane instantly associated it with Heath. He hadn't registered it before but now it produced a clear image of the other man in his head. Thane put it back before he felt like too much of a creeper and finished up quickly, instantly feeling better being clean. He changed into the clean set of clothes in his bag and headed back out to the living area, scrubbing at his wet hair, having to wait to put the gel back in until it was drier.

Heath was in the kitchen and he smiled when Thane appeared out his bedroom. Thane could see he had made himself a drink and as he came closer, the shorter man gestured around vaguely, "Help yourself to whatever you want. Tea and coffee is above the kettle. There's stuff in the fridge. I'm going to go get clean."

Thane couldn't help the leer at Heath, "Are you on the menu?" It was perhaps a hell of a lot more forward than their flirting had been before, but Thane was relaxed and just couldn't help himself.

Heath snorted, hiding his embarrassment, "I'm gross and sweaty. I think you'd never come back again if I was."

"Maybe I like sweaty."

Heath left the kitchen, "You're mad."

Thane let him go, though he was still grinning. He wouldn't mind sweaty Heath in the slightest, if he made him that way. Over the years they had known each other, they had always flirted, on and off, or rather, Thane had flirted and Heath had responded. He'd either been embarrassed or he'd pushed the comment aside, but Thane didn't mind if he didn't initiate it. There was never anything serious in it.

Heath, on the other hand, got into the shower still chasing the comment in his mind. He'd never changed his mind over the first realisation that Thane was attractive and as they'd become closer friends, it had just cemented Heath's trust in him. That solid base was something Heath valued and was almost as much of a turn on as Thane's dark hair, long limbs and wicked smile.

The teasing comments had always staying in a mild area but today Thane seemed in a very good mood and it showed when he took advantage of an innocently meant remark. Heath had dismissed it out there but now, alone, it was coming back with more intent. It was like a hot rush, uninvited and in a way, unwanted, but in another Heath wasn't going to deny to himself that he was attracted to Thane. They were friends though, and that's where it was staying.

Even though Heath was quick scrubbing himself down Thane had somehow still managed to make them lunch, albeit a weird mix of food piled on a plate with drinks alongside. He was placing them down on the table when Heath walked back in. The shorter man made a vaguely surprised noise, tugging his t-shirt down over his stomach.

"You took me at my word then."

"Chance to snoop around," Thane sat down.

"Yes my kitchen holds untold wonders," Heath said dryly as he joined him.

"Who said I just looked round your kitchen?" Thane bit into a chocolate bar and Heath raised an eyebrow. "Your books are what I'd expect and I liked the lack of clothes in the bed." Heath flushed, realising that Thane really had looked around thoroughly and would have been so close to him being naked and wet. He derailed that line of thought abruptly.

"I'm gonna guess you sleep naked too." Well, sort of derailed it.

Thane smirked, internally pleased Heath hadn't seemed bothered by his intrusion, "I like the feel of cold sheets when you first slide in."

Heath took a swig of juice to hide the deeper flush. Normally the easy give and take was natural: Heath gave as good as he got, but with Thane it seemed to get under his skin more, get deeper and provoke more of a reaction that he couldn't control. He should hate it but honestly, it just felt good to let someone else make him feel happy with something so harmless.

"See, I like it when they've warmed up and you can wrap them all around you," Heath returned when he stopped hiding in his drink.

"Mmm that is a good part too."

Thane was lazing back in his chair, the image of a relaxed man. There was an easy smile on his face and a glint in his eyes as he watched Heath, who could see the interest there.

"So what do you think then? Of my apartment?"

Thane looked around thoughtfully, "I like it. It's not much but it's good."

Heath smiled, pleased, "What's your place like?"

"Similar. A little less open plan, a little bigger. A smaller block," Thane replied.

Heath nodded. He had guessed Thane might live in an apartment block as well but they hadn't really covered that before. They had stayed away from a lot of topics of conversation, mostly the ones that would lead to questions about what they did. Heath still didn't know _why_ they didn't talk about their work but Thane had been adamant in his silence over it and Heath didn't care enough to push. It wasn't important.

"Maybe one day, you'll get to see it too."

"I'd like that."

Thane looked pleased at that, like Heath had given him the right answer to a bigger question and Heath felt an answering tug of positive emotions. This is what he'd call a great start to the day.

xxx

 **New Recruit Chapter 3 scene tie in**

Heath felt tempted to kick the printer-photocopier. Its base was already covered in scuff marks from previous shoes and boots attempting to persuade it to behave but Heath was more the talking it into submission kind of guy.

"C'mon, I'm not kicking you so you should be thankful and I don't know… Do your job and print?"

The printer sat there, blinking one little light at him. Heath groaned.

"It's an inanimate object Heath. It's not going to be able to hear you, let alone understand your pleading," a smooth voice told him and the detective looked up to see Raji, a friend and fellow officer, standing the other side of the printer.

Heath shrugged at him as he smiled. "It's better than kicking it right?"

"Definitely. That would be just acting like a caveman." The man with Egyptian heritage watched Heath poke a few buttons in futility before he gave up. "Was it important?"

"Final section of a report I was going to put on the Commissioner's desk before I knocked off, so I didn't have to worry about it in the morning."

Raji came round to his side to inspect the little screen, looking thoughtful. Heath stepped to one side to let him have access and glanced up in time to see Jasper and Adam walking through the precinct together. Adam's hair was still wet from the showers, Heath presumed, but both of them seemed much more relaxed in each other's company, Prowl especially. They talked easily and the dirty blonde haired man had to admit that he was a little surprised Adam had taken to his partner so well, so quickly. He had cut himself off after Kyle's death to the point everyone struggled to make any sort of small talk with him. Jasper seemed like he'd gotten past that far more easily than any of them had and everyone could see the way Adam relaxed around him, even if he clearly frustrated him sometimes as well. Any emotion was a good thing.

"Lieutenant Miles seems to have settled in well," Raji commented without looking up.

"Prowl took to him better than I thought he would."

"Especially with his… relaxed attitude to work and correct procedure," the printer whined and clunked at Raji, who ignored it and continued going through a series of button pressing.

"You don't like him?" Heath asked, looking back at his friend as the pair disappeared from sight.

"He's a good officer. It's his work ethic that leaves something to be desired," Raji did lift his head that time. "His record may be highly praised but he is also known for doing things his own way, regardless of regulations."

"You sound like Redding when you talk like that," Heath quirked a smile. "But he gets the job done."

"Yes which is why I'm sure Commissioner Arkham agreed to have him here," the printer whirled into life, making Raji nod in satisfaction. "And I'm sure Security Director Redding wasn't best pleased about it."

"He's new. He'll get the hang of it here soon enough," Heath started picking up his report.

"It is always hard being the new member of the family."

Heath nodded, "And we haven't had a new member since Skylar."

Raji smiled at that, "We all remember that day very clearly."

Heath chuckled, "Thanks for the printer assist Raji. It clearly likes you."

"You've just got to try all the options before you beat it," the other man replied before nodding at Heath and heading back to his own work.

The Detective gathered up his report and headed off to the Commissioner's office. He just had his fern to water and then he could head home off shift for a well needed break. There were no plans for tonight but tomorrow he was due for his meet up and dinner with Thane, which he was looking forward to.

Thane was apparently in a good mood tonight when he upgraded their usual stop to a restaurant further down the block that put about ten dollars more on each meal. All he said to Heath was it was his turn to pay and he'd had a bonus at work that week.

"Your line of work do that often then?" Heath asked curiously. All he really knew was Thane worked in strategy for a large state-wide corporation.

The taller man snorted, "Rarely. I got given a job by my… boss that was meant to be impossible. _His_ boss was wasn't pleased he'd passed the job and I got the money when I sorted it." Thane was willing to talk about what he did, without names and any more explanation than that. Spencer had being trying to get Thane into trouble, mostly because he claimed he was being too _chipper_ recently and Thane had ignored that, trying to pretend spending time with Heath wasn't outwardly having such an effect.

"Well thanks for spending some of that rare, hard won money on me then," the stockier man gestured around the Italian restaurant they were in.

A year ago, Thane might have dismissed that, not wanting to draw attention to how much that pleased him, but now it sat more comfortably with him. "You're welcome but it's not like I was going to spend it on the guy who left me with the shit in the first place."

Heath laughed, "I can cope with being a replacement for that."

"A better replacement," the black-blue haired man replied, one corner of his mouth curling up.

They spent the rest of the time, in between the ordering and drinks and food arriving, easily chatting. It was often filled with Heath's laughter and Thane's dry chuckles. For both of them, as well as the easy friendship they'd built, it was a chance to get away from the stresses of their work and lives. They both held that in high regard.

In the middle of the main course Heath's phone started ringing and he dug it out of his pocket with a disgruntled expression, though his tone was friendly when he spoke, "Hey Raji." Thane couldn't hear the person on the other end, but he watched Heath drop his head into his free hand. "Seriously? Couldn't it wait, you know I'm off duty. No, I know that but… Raji! I'm not the only Detective in 27th!" Thane froze, fork halfway to his mouth as the words sank in. "…No, fine, fine, I'm on my way." Heath ended the call with a stab and dropped his phone on the table before lifting his head up to meet Thane's gaze. "I'm sorry, I've got to go into work."

"You're a cop," Thane said, as neutrally as possible, forcing himself to finish what was on his fork.  
"Yeah." Heath dug his wallet out of his pocket before he noticed something wasn't quite right with Thane. His shoulders seemed tight and he didn't seem as happy as he had been before. Guilt swept over Heath. "Look, I'm really sorry. I'll text you soon and we'll re-arrange dinner."

Thane nodded, "Yeah, sure." He hadn't continued eating even though there was still half his meal on the plate. He felt almost nauseous as his thoughts swirled round his head.

Heath stood, pulling the money from his wallet and slapping down a twenty dollar bill, "I'm catching the bill this time, since I'm bailing on you."

Thane stared at the twenty, "Yeah, sure." He slid out of his seat, needing, abruptly, to leave and not be around Heath. He was losing control of the blank mask that had settled on his face. Heath followed him out of the diner, waving to the waitress in apology, but by the time he got through the door, Thane was already climbing into his car. Heath waved, but Thane didn't look and the Detective was at a loss as to why he was leaving so quickly, why he hadn't finished his meal. What had happened?

xxx

Heath finally made it home from work. It had been a mess to sort but Heath could understand why Raji had called him in, even when it was his day off. In their line of work it wasn't like you could shut it off when you weren't on duty and Heath would have felt guilty if he'd refused. Now all he felt bad about was how abruptly he'd left Thane at dinner last night. It was clear that the other man had felt slighted, if his behaviour was anything to go by but it seemed too extreme a reaction. Thane may have been in bad moods before but he didn't seem to forget basic manners either and Heath felt like there was something he was missing from last night. Hell, Thane had even let him catch the bill even though it was his turn and he was normally very insistent about making sure they alternated paying for their meals. There hadn't even been a single word of protest.

Heath sighed, rubbing at his face with the heel of his hand. He was tired, considering he'd been up for at least twenty six hours straight and on his feet for most of that. There was a distinct probability that he was over thinking all of this but somewhere his conscious was disagreeing with him. Right now he just wanted to go to bed and get a few hours of sleep in before his proper shift started, rather than the extra he just pulled.

Heath headed into his room on autopilot, trying to quieten his thoughts so he'd be able to sleep. Even in the midst of the mess that Raji had dragged him into, there was still a part of his mind that was constantly thinking about Thane and worrying what he'd done wrong. Heath frowned slightly. He knew he tended to get overly concerned about friends when he thought there was something the matter but Thane was lingering in his thoughts more than was normal and Heath knew he was stressing that _he'd_ made the mistake, which he wasn't overly known for either. Yes he could readily admit when he'd caused offence, or whatever, but he didn't worry himself into an early grave over every little thing either.

The Detective groaned, feeling tempted to slap himself to stop his thoughts and sat down on the edge of his bed to start to strip. His phone vibrated in his pocket before it started ringing. Heath grumbled as he dug it out, ready to give someone a piece of his mind for disturbing him, but that all changed when he registered who it was.

"Thane?"

The voice on the other end of the phone was angry, tight and beginning to hint at being drunk, "This fucking stinks. Them, it, you..."

Heath blinked momentarily before concern took over. He'd never seen Thane drunk before, not as well as being pissed at something. The detective was well acquainted with his friend's moodiness by now, having ridden out more than a few funks, generally stemming from something to do with the work that Thane would not talk about, but the tall man kept alcohol well out of the equation normally. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Fuck off."

"Where are you Thane?"

There was a moment of silence before he was grumpily given an address. "Bring a bottle." Then he was cut off. Heath stared at his phone for a moment before grabbing the keys to his Jeep, stuffing his wallet in his pocket and taking off out of his apartment. He made a detour on the way to wherever Thane was to pick up the demanded bottle. Heath knew that Thane normally drank vodka, straight, which the olive haired man found disgusting, and he was aware that he'd have to drink to get Thane to even think about talking to him. If that was the case, then he was going to buy something that he at least liked, though it would have to be strong to appease his friend if he was in this mood. The Drambuie ended up costing him far too much, but Heath couldn't care less at this point. The drive was quiet, the period between rush hour and the time everyone was pushing back out of clubs and bars, knowing they had work the next day.

The address turned out to be a reasonably well off area of apartment blocks, and Heath rode the lift up to the top floor in silence, bottle dangling from its neck in its brown paper bag in his fingers. Thane answered the door without a word, leaving it open as he walked away back into his flat, leaving Heath to decide whether was going to come in or not. The smaller man shut the door behind him, hearing the catch engage and headed in the direction the other man had disappeared in. He found him sat at a table positioned halfway between the open plan kitchen and lounge space, a mostly drunk bottle of vodka on the table in front of him, which he was staring at, refusing to acknowledge Heath in any way.

Heath put his own bottle down on the table and headed into the kitchen to rifle through the cupboards until he found two shot glasses. He set them down on the table, unwrapped the bottle and poured out two measures of the golden liquid before sitting down opposite him, pushing the vodka away. Thane scowled at the shot glass before knocking it back. He paused, clearly actually tasting it, and nodded his acceptance, glass clinking as it was set back down on the table. Heath topped it up again and this time matched Thane when he downed his shot. They sat in silence for a while before the detective sighed, "Thane. Talk to me. Why do I 'fucking stink' exactly?" There was no affront in his tone. He could sense that the insult wasn't really aimed at him.

The black-blue haired man scowled, eyes locked on his empty glass and Heath wondered if he was actually going to get an answer. "You should never have told me you were a cop. It ruined everything."

"Why would that ruin anything?" Heath asked, frowning.

"Because, moron, if anyone found out we were friends then we'd both be fucking screwed six ways to Sunday or I'd have to kill you," Thane pulled Heath's bottle across towards him and filled up his glass before knocking it back and filling it again.

The scout stared at his friend, who still wasn't making eye contact with him and found himself at a loss. "Why would…?"

"Oh for fuck's sake Heath!" Thane's head came up then, mahogany eyes blazing with anger and focused despite the alcohol. "You're the goddamn police and I'm a man with a record and a fucking wanted list longer than your arm. You're saying you never fucking checked up on me?"

"No, I..." Heath stopped as realisation set in and then he shook his head. "I don't believe it. You're not like that. You're not..."

"Not what?" the other man interrupted. "Not bad? Not dangerous?"

Looking at him then, the way Thane's body had stilled, his eyes had narrowed, Heath realised that actually he was and it scared him that he'd never noticed before or rather had, but then dismissed it. The cop in him should have made him pay more attention, made him check up on Thane's background, but he hadn't. He had gone against all his training because his instincts had told him that this man was a good guy, that he wouldn't hurt Heath, that he wouldn't regret a friendship with him. Being a scout, trusting his instincts had often proved invaluable and the olive haired man realised he couldn't push that all aside because Thane had deliberately provoked and shocked him.

"Why does our friendship have to be ruined by this? I still don't believe you'd hurt me."

"It's not just our friendship. Think of your reputation. No one would ever trust you again if they found out," Thane said shortly, fingers tightening on the glass.

"I would think you were in a more dangerous situation than I am, if your reputation for talking to cops got out…"

The gun was just suddenly there, being levelled at his face from barely a foot away. Thane held it lightly, one handed, finger resting on the guard rather than the trigger and everything about it told Heath just how comfortable the other man was with it. His own hand clenched into a fist momentarily as the instinctive urge to reach for his own weapon kicked in, but his was back at the precinct, where it lived. Heath did not like guns one bit.

"My reputation? I've got no fucking worries about my reputation. You could just be my dirty cop, giving me the information I need," Thane sneered.

"Won't they notice you never come forward with anything then?" Heath dragged his eyes off the barrel and back to his friend's face.

The sneer changed to a snarl, lip curling upwards, "Then I could just put a fucking bullet in your face. You think I can't? I've done it before. What's that say about you? Fucking friends with a major league criminal."

"You won't shoot me," Heath stated, not sure how he knew it, but sure of that fact as soon as it left his mouth. He was so positive that the detective raised his hand, reaching out for the gun, intending to just push it away from being pointed at his face. Thane reacted violently, jerking the gun out of his reach.

"Don't."

"I wasn't going to take it, I was just…"

"You were still going to touch it," Thane snapped. "You'll get your fingerprints on it and how would that look if I had to leave it at a crime scene?"

Heath took a moment to shut his mouth but when he did, he couldn't help the small smile, "You care whether I'd get implicated in a crime."

The tall man's mouth pressed into a thin line and he looked away. The gun disappeared just as quickly as it appeared and Heath had to wonder how he achieved that with such a sizeable semi-automatic K100. Heath's smile disappeared, seriousness taking back over again. Thane wouldn't be sitting here, angry and drinking, if he wasn't conflicted.

"You're not a good cop," Thane muttered and the smaller man frowned at him, making Thane elaborate. "You should be arresting me, taking my gun, not sitting here drinking with me, telling me I won't kill you."

Heath looked back down at the table, snagging the bottle and filling up his own shot glass again. He paused before he downed it, glass at his lips. Why wasn't he doing as he should be? You didn't pull a gun on a cop, threaten to shoot them and remain sitting at a table drinking. He should have taken that gun, put him in cuffs and marched him down to the station but he hadn't even thought about doing that.

Heath downed the shot, "Not sure I could take your gun anyway."

Thane's expression changed, a slight smirk curling the ends of his lips. "I still want that one on one session with you at the gym."

Heath let him move the conversation away from his troubled thoughts. Eventually though the talking gave way to silence. Heath didn't drink anymore than what he had in his glass but Thane kept it up for a while afterwards, until he abruptly rose from his seat and headed for what Heath presumed was his bedroom.

"Show yourself out. I'm going to bed."

Heath watched the door shut behind the other man before gathering up his bottle and the shot glasses, leaving the latter in the sink. He made sure the latch was down so when the door clicked it locked itself but he took a long moment to make way back to the elevator and head home. Before, Heath had thought his head was tired and a whirlwind of thoughts, but that was nothing to what it was like now. He had reacted in there with the truth, following his gut and, honestly, his heart, but now, without Thane here, Heath was struggling with all that he had learnt. Their two year friendship was suddenly staring back at him with new meaning to Thane's evasiveness and the Detective in him was fighting back against his instincts, leaving him unsure of what to do. Well bar one thing, he was going home and to bed to sleep for at least the next twelve hours.

xxx

When Thane woke up the next morning he was immediately grateful that he didn't get hangovers. He just felt drained and whilst he wanted to blame the alcohol, the emotional upheaval of yesterday could well have caused it. Though getting up and going to work was definitely something he did not want to contemplate, Thane didn't really have much of an option considering how badly he'd bailed yesterday. Even before he'd stormed out with only one thought in his mind, he had been distracted and surly.

He let out a disgruntled noise, throwing back the covers and shuffling out of bed, heading for his shower and the hope it might wake him up more. As the hot water cascaded over his skin Thane, somewhat begrudgingly, thought back over the events of yesterday and had to wince when he remembered drunk dialling Heath, out of anger. The intense feeling hadn't been directed at Heath, not specifically. He had hated himself for getting drawn into the friendship without checking Heath out and for not being able to just walk away from it either. Apart from Warren and Spencer, Thane could have willingly dropped every single thing in his life if he wanted to and just walk away. Now apparently he had another tie he hadn't asked for and it grated. In some ways he had prided himself on his lack of meaningful connections. It made him safer in the back stabbing circles he ran in. Now, apparently, he had gone and made one with a cop. Not just some beat officer, but a damn detective in the 27th precinct. Morgan would literally gut him alive if he ever found out.

Thane froze abruptly. He hadn't checked his apartment for bugs before he'd started drinking. He'd been so focused on drowning out the thoughts that he had completely forgotten to do the standard sweep. If there was anything here, he was already screwed. Samuel would know it by now and so would Morgan. They would have heard everything said between them, seen Heath.

The assault specialist was out of his shower and searching his apartment in an instant, uncaring about the fact that he was naked and dripping water. He double then tripled checked the place, just to be sure, leaving himself feeling even worse than when he woke up as the shock of adrenaline left his system. Somehow his luck had held, and he'd found no bugs of any description.

Thane finished his shower and stood watching his coffee machine making the strongest coffee he could stomach, all done on autopilot as his mind kept drifting back to the previous night, whether he wanted it to or not. It would have been easier to clean up the mess of shooting someone in his own apartment than this. Thane could handle dead bodies but this emotional crap was way beyond his pay grade, and he wasn't even getting paid for this mess.

Despite his turmoil and still lingering anger, Thane knew he would have never been able to shoot Heath dead in cold blood and it pissed him off more that he had gotten drunk enough to pull a gun without the intention of using it. That was something he never did. He didn't threaten without knowing he could go through with it, whether it was on a personal level or merely just logistics.

Thane still didn't understand why Heath hadn't tried to arrest him, had barely moved when he'd waved the gun in his face. He might have heard what Heath said but, to him, it still didn't make sense. Never before had anyone in his life shown him that much loyalty based solely on a friendship. Even Warren and Spencer used him for their own gains that had nothing to do with their friendship, but Thane knew and accepted that. He'd done it to them. Heath though, asked him for nothing but his company and even then, sometimes he didn't even have to talk. It had been what he needed and it had crept up on without him realising, so much so now he didn't want to do without it. That could spell disaster and maybe even his death, and Heath's.


	4. Communication Breakdown

**Chapter 4** – Communication Breakdown

 **New Recruit Chapter 4 scene tie in**

"Get out!"

The goon scarpered out of Thane's office before the bag he'd brought thudded into the door behind him, slamming it shut.

" _Frag_ ," Thane swore lowly, fingers clenching and unclenching rhythmically as he fought to get control of his temper. He got out of his seat, heading to retrieve the bag he'd thrown and check none of the packets had burst. The last thing he wanted was the remains of a botched trade sprayed over his office, especially given his hatred of drugs anyway. The duct tape wrapped parcels of heroin were still intact, luckily and Thane sighed, zipping the bag back up. That was one thing that apparently hadn't decided to screw him over as the day went from bad to worse.

Thane was currently juggling more tactical scenarios than he wanted, with half of them already doomed to failure because other people within Morgan's ranks were refusing to play ball when they were supposed to. The hot water in the building had failed about the time Thane had desperately been craving a coffee and at the moment he was the highest ranked here, so he couldn't leave to go get one either and that had been five hours ago.

The latest misery was the guy who had just left, bringing him only half of the drugs he was supposed to trade, along with none of the money and none of the other men who had been with him. That was supposed to have been an easy deal with a new gang showing their face on the market. Morgan had wanted them to deal with only him and now they had screwed them over, Thane would have to come up with suitable reprisals that would sate Morgan's anger when he found out about this. If Thane was lucky, Morgan would only dock the money, rather hammer home his disappointment physically.

The tall man pushed the bag to one side with his foot and went back to his desk to start making some calls. He had his own contacts around who he could use favours with, rather than go through 'official' channels and that would give him a few hours respite from Morgan finding out. Thane paused, hand on his phone, before letting out a noise of irritation and calling Warren.

"Get your arse up here. We need to talk about the latest deal."

"The boys are back?" Warren asked.

"Not really. Just get up here. This one is as much on you as me," Thane hung up abruptly, knowing that would get his friend up here.

Five minutes later the similarly built man entered his room, a look of annoyance on his face. Thane forestalled his opening comment by pointing at the bag and once Warren had seen how far south the job had gone, simply said, "Call in favours."

"Oh fuck that. Just send Naomi," Warren snorted.

"That's... actually not a bad idea," Thane tilted his head. "You act like such an idiot I forget you can think sensibly occasionally."

"Piss off," Warren replied, though it was good naturedly.

"I'm sending Casey as well," Thane picked up his phone again but not two minutes later slammed it back down again. "Voice mail. He knows better than that."

"If it was Denton or Donovan, I'd expect it but Casey has more self preservation," Warren replied, still looking at his own phone. "Naomi's in though."

Thane's phone rang and the assault specialist snatched it up, "Casey, the fuck-"

"Incorrect. Presence required in Morgan's office. Octane and Donovan traitors. Denton deceased," Samuel replied in his monotone voice Thane still found creepy no matter how many times he'd heard it.

"Frag," Thane slammed the receiver back down again, not caring he was cutting Samuel off. "Blaze is dead and Casey and Astro have gone and done something monumentally stupid."

Warren winced, "Oh slag… Spencer told me about that hours ago… I may have been supposed to tell Morgan."

"Warp!"

"It slipped my mind!" Warren shrugged.

"Today of all fragging days Warren! What the slag is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is the matter with _you_?" Warren snapped after Thane took his head off for the fifth time in less than an hour. There was a reason he hadn't been hanging around in Thane's office like he usually did.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. We've been friends for over ten years TC. Something is making you moodier than normal," Warren folded his arms resolutely and refused to budge. Thane met his eyes briefly before turning away, walking to a window and staring down from the high rise to the construction site below. The other man joined him and waited in silence, which was a rare occurrence, and Thane sighed.

"I had a fight with Heath and I should just fucking walk away."

"Why?"

"Because he's a cop."

"What?" Warren spun around, arms flying out. "What the frag Thane? And you didn't check him out first?"

Thane shook his head, "I didn't want to. Frag it all Warp, I just wanted something where I didn't have to watch my back, my words, every little thing I do. I..." Thane's expression became pinched.

"You what? TC, just spit it out, c'mon."

"I trusted him... I still do," the assault specialist leant his head against the glass, unbothered by the sheer drop just the other side. "I pulled a gun on him, put it right in his face and threatened to blast a hole in him. Didn't even flinch. Didn't try and arrest me. Didn't try and take the gun. He just sat and drank with me. I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"Question his sanity," Warren replied dryly. "Or whether he's a dirty cop."

Thane snarled at that, head coming back off the glass to glare at Warren, "No! Heath would never..." Thane wrenched his head away, realising his mistake too late to take it back.

"Wow, you are so fragged aren't you?" Warren turned to lean back against the window. "You don't even want him to be dirty to help you feel better about being friends."

"It's not him."

"You can't walk away can you?" Warren guessed and Thane shook his head mutely. "Then be friends with him because it doesn't look like he's going to drag your ass into jail does it?"

"If he looks me up now, he might. He's in the 27th."

The younger man winced, "Ouch."

Everyone in Detroit knew it was Orion Arkham that had the longest standing desire to take down Morgan. The 27th was the precinct you watched more than the others. Samuel always had them under surveillance, though their Security Director and Communications Officer made his life hell trying to keep it undetected. Not that he'd ever say that. If that's where Casey and Astro ended up...

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Thane..."

"I mean it Warren. I can't. It has to be his call. Whether he tries to arrest me or ignores this, that's his call," Thane curled a hand into a fist and smacked it once into the window.

"I'd say take a break for an hour, but Morgan's calling," Warren touched Thane's shoulder briefly before trailing out to the door. "Don't let him break your heart too much."

"What?" Thane said faintly, looking round.

Warren grinned slightly, "You might want to take a closer look at your feelings TC, cause you are in deep."

With that he departed, leaving behind a stunned man who hadn't even begun to imagine any sort of deeper feelings towards Heath. He turned back to the window and rested his forehead on the cool glass. How the hell had Warren seen it when Thane hadn't? His friend was generally incredibly unobservant but apparently the one thing he didn't want to notice was something Warp _had_ seen. Brilliant.

With years of practice Thane straightened and put away his emotions until he could focus and function. It was a skill Thane was more than glad he had, but for the first time, was actually hating all at the same time. It felt wrong packing away feelings for Heath along with the anger at his job, and the sharp stab of worry about what Morgan was about to do. It didn't him long, so he wasn't late to Morgan's office.

"They did WHAT?" Morgan Russell glared at his second-in-command in outrage. "Why am I only hearing about this now, Spencer?"

"Because the police kept it wrapped up pretty tight," grumbled his right-hand man. "I told Warren to pass on the message to you, but apparently his memory banks are glitching." He shot a glare across to the man in question, who just sent him a sheepish grin in return.

"I don't give a shit about who was supposed to tell me what! I should have known this fucking hours ago!" Morgan growled, almost to the point of being feral. He swung round to the last of the three men in his company. "Find them. I want them back here in front of me by tomorrow noon." Thane bowed slightly and left, the trenchcoat he wore swishing elegantly behind him. He could still hear Morgan from down the corridor. "At least Thane is reliable, unlike you two failures," he spat.

"But my Lord-" Spencer tried to protest.

Thane hated when Morgan elevated one of them like that. It made him a target later if he failed. Sure, he'd get praise, but he'd rather miss out on both than be on the receiving end of Morgan Russell's infamous censure. What he couldn't know was by the end of the day Casey and Astro would be in police custody and Heath would have helped put them there.

xxx

Heath pulled into the underground car park for the precinct, parking to one side in his usual spot. His normal easy smile he wore was missing and he still looked tired. He didn't really want to be in work today but neither did he want to be home alone with his thoughts either. Without being able to talk to Thane, Heath had been left with questions that he couldn't answer. In reality nothing was stopping him talking to Thane but he didn't feel like he could make the first move and the hesitancy grated on the normally decisive Detective.

He had stayed behind with Ben to cordon off the apartment until more uniforms and forensics had arrived, after helping Byron secure Donovan. The arrest of Casey Octane and Astro Donovan had gone smoothly, more or less, but all of them had heard the recognition in both men's voices when they had realised Jazz was there. It was not born of him arresting them before, but more to do with fear on a personal level and it made Heath more than a little curious.

Byron literally pounced on Heath as he climbed out of his Jeep in every sense bar bodily leaving the ground. "Man, you'll never guess what I found out today!"

Heath pushed Byron away a bit, enough to shut the car door and get the file under one arm before he actually looked at him properly.

"No, I probably won't and since you seem about ready to pee your pants in excitement, I'm sure you'll tell me what I've missed."

"Gross," Byron pulled a face before remembering why he was there. "Jazz was a gang member before he joined up."

Heath frowned, "Really?"

Byron nodded, "Yeah. He went by the name Foxtrot, which is awesome. Orion said we don't need codenames, which totally isn't true."

Heath grinned, "You know you'd get called chatterbox."

Byron snorted loudly, "C'mon, think better than that. I like Blaster. Skylar's the talker. I'd call him Bluestreak."

Heath raised his eyebrows, nodding, "Yeah, ok I can see that."

"And you'd be…" Byron paused thoughtfully. "Hound." Heath laughed at that and Byron waved his hands. "No wait, it makes sense. You're always good at tracking people down right, like you sniff them out." Heath shook his head, still chuckling. Byron smirked. "You hounded that friend of yours out yet? The one from the bar." The laughter abruptly stopped and Heath frowned, looking away. Byron's expression instantly changed and he laid a hand on Heath's arm. "You alright man? I'm sorry, I didn't think that would mean anything."

"It's fine Byron. Just…" Heath looked back. "We just had a fight and things haven't been the same since."

"You guys made up?"

"Yeah? I guess so," Heath shrugged, not really wanting to tell Byron what had happened when he was still conflicted about his own decisions. "He found out I was a cop and it didn't go down well."

"He didn't know before?" Byron waved his hand abruptly, dismissing that question. "And what the hell difference does you being a cop make?"

"Byron that's… that's personal to him. I'm not just going to tell you things we talked about in confidence."

"No, but I can see it all over you man, you need to talk to someone," Byron poked Heath in the chest. "You might not want to talk about it now, but sometime you are going to tell me."

"I…" Heath smiled begrudgingly then. "Yeah I know you'll drag it out of me. If I tell you why, then you have to promise me you won't go digging, alright? I know what you're like."

"That's what anybody here is like if someone in the precinct needs a hand," Byron retorted before holding up a hand, noting Heath's set expression. "Alright, alright, promise. Now spill."

"He's got a criminal record," Heath shot out, like saying it fast would make it easier.

The other man blinked, processed and then frowned, "And not just for jaywalking and littering I'm guessing."

"I don't know exactly but from what he said… no."

"And you didn't look him up." Another statement of fact.

"No and that's why I'm asking you not to go looking. I want to trust him," Heath scrubbed a hand over his face. "I trusted him before this and I want to be able to get my head round this enough to trust him again. I don't want you to tell me what he's done."

"You want him to tell you."

Heath snorted, "Or sort of not at all. I don't know."

"He's not using you right?" Byron held up his hands in a peaceful gesture at Heath's furious expression. "Easy man, just checking."

"He never once asked me what I did for a job and when he found out he was pissed."

"Alright Heath, I'll trust you," Byron smiled briefly, hand patting Heath's shoulder. "Ok, enough bonding then. Just remember if you need anyone to kick his ass for breaking your heart again, I'm your man."

Heath laughed weakly, following Byron into the precinct, trying to ignore the strange stutter in his heart and burying it away. He was strangely grateful he hadn't told Byron that Thane had pulled a gun on him and threatened to shoot him. His friend would have been looking to put the criminal in the ground, or at the very least behind bars.

They were nearly at Heath's office when he spoke up again, "Why did you say that? Thane's just a friend." Heath didn't know why it was nagging at him, that turn of phrase Byron had used.

"Oh come on man, you are so into him. You're spending far more time with him than you used to, I've seen the texts on your phone, or enough of them to know Thane's name fills your inbox," the red head snorted. "Or is this news to you?"

"No… just. We're friends, that's it alright?" Heath frowned.

"Whatever you say Heath, whatever you say," Byron grinned, nudging his shoulder just before heading off to his own office, leaving the Detective to stand in the doorway looking just as confused as he felt. Byron's words were just making his already conflicted thoughts around Thane more messed up. He had never considered their relationship to be more than friendship, despite the flirting that happened and he wasn't sure he wanted to start _now_.

xxx

So Thane might have lied to Warren, or possibly himself, when he said he'd wait to talk to Heath until he was ready. He probably should have but he had this urge, like an annoying itch he couldn't reach, that he should in some way apologise, except he didn't do apologies. In his line of work, doing what he did, apologies were for the weak. They got you nothing. Thane even avoided apologies to Morgan if he could damn well help it. A promise a mistake would not happen again was not the same and out of the trine, the assault specialist had the toughest personality. Spencer liked to pretend he was better than the rest of them, but Morgan had his second in command afraid of his abrupt and vicious temper, though Spencer thought he hid it well. Warren was flighty and wouldn't fight Morgan over anything, if he gave him an easy life and let him do what he liked. Thane was not scared of Morgan. Cautious and aware, but not afraid of what he could do to him. He knew Morgan could end his life in a heartbeat if the whim took him but he was also just a man in the end.

So Thane wasn't good with words, which led to him standing outside Heath's apartment with a brand new, top of the range coffee maker in his hands. He hadn't seen one in Heath's kitchen when he had been round before and thought that was somewhat of a crime. Thane may have also bought one identical to his own, just because he knew it was good and could teach Heath how it worked, if he needed to, if it was wanted.

The rap of knuckles on the wood sounded loud to Thane's ears in the empty corridor and he had a moment of torn indecision about whether he was doing the right thing. He heard feet coming down the hall to the door and then Heath was standing in front of him, looking confused and wary. Thane grimaced slightly before hiding the expression when Heath's turned more distrusting. His eyes ticked down to the coffee machine and Heath's followed them. His expression went back to more confused and Thane wondered what he was actually going to say for the first time.

"It's for you."

Heath's gaze came back up to Thane's face, still none the wiser, "Why?"

"Because I was a dick to you about... you," Thane nearly said 'us' instead and clamped down on the urge to say more.

"So you thought that you'd buy my forgiveness back when there was actually nothing to forgive?" Heath raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No and there was something. What I did was wrong," Thane was incapable of actually saying he was sorry. The action was too ingrained.

"So what's with the coffee maker?"

"I saw you didn't have one and that's just wrong."

Heath smiled slightly at that before stepping back a little, arms dropping to his sides in an invitation to come in. As Thane stepped forward the other man said, simply, "Thank you. I accept your apology."

The man stiffened slightly, his shoulders tightening in a habit he couldn't forget before he relaxed, smiling at Heath before continuing down the hall to the kitchen. Heath followed him and watched Thane set the box on the countertop.

"So are you going to show me how it works then?"

Thane opened his mouth to say it was easy, just read the instructions before he realised Heath was leaving him an opening to stay if he wanted. "Sure, where do you want it?"

They spent the next few minutes setting it up and then Heath insisted that they tried it out, yet again opening an invitation for Thane to stay longer. It was both a balm to that itch Thane couldn't reach and yet more confusion. It seemed that Heath really had taken everything Thane had thrown at him in his stride and whilst he may have been a little quieter than usual, he was still openly friendly too. In some ways he wanted to blurt out and ask why the Detective didn't hate him, even if it was just in principle. He was also burning with curiosity as to whether Heath had finally looked him up on the police database. He was acting like he hadn't.

In reality Heath was having his own internal struggle, though it was not quite how he'd thought it'd go. He had been worried that all he'd see when he looked at Thane was all the imagined evil he'd done, the people he had probably killed and all of that would stop him seeing the friendship they'd built. It didn't happen. The other man was still Thane, he was still the same person as before, if perhaps a little awkward but Heath was feeling the same. The last time they'd seen each other, it had been confusing. It should have been a fight, verbally at least. There should have been heated words, something said in haste, damaging and confrontational, but, in reality, whilst Thane had been angry, he'd directed that at himself. Heath hadn't risen to the bait and that left them with unspoken emotions and no clear standing. All the Detective knew was that, apparently, both of them still wanted to be friends more than anything else.

They made coffee, Heath inviting Thane to sit with him on his couch, extending his welcome again and to start with the conversation was halting but it didn't seem to take them long to get back into their usual stride. Both of them found it easier than they'd hoped it would be and the underlying tension started flowing away.

xxx

Thane shut the Jeep door behind him and buckled up. As Heath pulled away from the kerb back into traffic, the he voiced a question that had been nagging at him for awhile.

"Is it a cop gym?" Thane asked abruptly, making Heath blink and frown at him.

"What? No, no, it's a private gym. There's a gym at the Precinct but I like getting away from the others sometimes," Heath shrugged. "I only have pretty average hand to hand scores and the same for marksmanship and it can get quite competitive in the precinct."

"You didn't look average," Thane replied, expanding when Heath looked at him curiously. "The fight."

"I can do defensive stuff. I have to get the attacking stuff over and done with fast or I'm no good."

"You can take a hit."

Heath nodded, "I mean, yeah, I'm built that way. I'm never going to be fast on my feet."

Thane's eyes automatically ticked down at Heath's words. The shorter man didn't have Thane's reach, height, but the assault specialist was pretty sure he weighed the same, if not more, making him solid. Thane had seen Heath in enough tank top t-shirts to know he had defined muscle structure but that it wasn't over the top. It wasn't compensation for his average height. He just seemed to naturally come built as solid as a house. Thane was in no way a pushover but he was built for speed.

Heath cleared his throat, pink flushing across his cheeks as he glanced away and Thane realised he'd been staring at Heath's body for a while now, but he couldn't be embarrassed by it.

"Being fast isn't everything. You have the stamina to outlast your opponent."

Heath's flush got a little brighter and Thane smirked. He hadn't quite meant that much implied flirting behind his words, but if Heath chose to think of it that way…

"Er yeah, I guess you could look at it that way."

"I definitely do," Thane replied, smirk still in place.

"I'd guess you'd know," Heath looked back, still a little pink but not wanting to stop the conversation. His words did wipe the expression off Thane's face though.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Thane interrupted, "No, don't. You're right, it's… natural now, I guess, to see people and know how they'd be dangerous."

Heath stared at him for a moment, knowing this would be the first real time they'd talked about the elephant in the room since the fight. He pulled his attention back to the road.

"It's the same for me."

"Why didn't you notice with me? Or say something?" Thane asked, curiosity piqued.

"Because I trust my instincts and they told me you were a good man," Heath frowned slightly. "Maybe there were things that told me otherwise-"

"Like when I broke that man's nose," Thane put in and Heath nodded.

"Like that, and that was wrong but I could see how drunk they were and how wound up you were. I guess, then… I was more concerned that you'd be alright than whether you'd hit him."

"He wouldn't have been able to lay a finger on me," Thane retorted.

"No, I meant why you were angry in the first place," he replied and Thane looked a little surprised. "That's what friends do."

"I know. I just… I wouldn't have called us friends back then."

"What would you have called us? We were friends."

"I know but friends for me means someone you can trust with your back," Thane scowled at the dashboard for a moment. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that but I haven't told you everything so…" He shrugged.

"So you don't think the trust is there, or not fully at any rate," Heath reached out a touched the other's man's arm. "It's ok to think that you know. I'm not offended. It makes sense."

Thane stared at Heath's hand on his forearm for long enough that Heath removed it.

"You really are a good guy aren't you?"

Heath shrugged slightly, expression warring between embarrassed and accepting. It seemed a redundant statement, with him being a cop, but Heath could sense that Thane meant more than that. That it was meant in a personal, ideological way. That right down in Heath's core, that was exactly the way he was. It was touching and embarrassing to be seen in such a light. He could also tell that Thane really didn't know anybody he could call that and be telling the truth. It was telling about what sort of life he led that he could think like that and it gnawed at Heath slightly that he didn't know more detail but like he had said to Byron, he wanted Thane to tell him, if he was going to know.

Despite this, their friendship seemed to have strengthened. Whilst they both still didn't talk about work in detail, the general conversation about it now had more meaning. When they said people had been problematic, both knew the other could be talking about dangerous situations. Heath felt that perhaps Thane had some connection with gang life, but not day to day street violence, which somehow made it easier and he deliberately didn't mention specifics about his own job, just to keep them on an even field of play.

Thane could tell Heath was still holding back on what he was saying, which was unexpected. Really, he had nothing to hide from Thane, whereas Thane was still refusing to share details because he didn't want to put the other man in a situation where he might have to choose between his job and Thane. Though perhaps, in a way, Heath was doing the same thing. Heath would never be killed for knowing his friend but Thane's life could be abruptly over if Morgan found out he was spending personal time with a Detective, let alone one from the 27th precinct. Yet again both men were on even terms with each other and both seemed inclined to keep it that way, even though both wanted to learn more, just from sheer curiosity.

"I guess… thanks then," Heath finally replied, starting to smile slightly. Thane nodded, though he didn't look over, but he seemed pleased at the response.


	5. Close To The Borderline

**Chapter 5 – Close To The Borderline**

 **Notes:** If you have already read New Recruit, then you'll be getting a scene that expands on something Heath mentioned in that story. Yay! Back history!

xxx

Heath was just parking his Jeep when his text message alert sounded from his pocket. He fished his phone out as he turned his engine off only to find a very brief message from Thane.

'Sick. Not coming out.'

Heath frowned, a wave of sympathy washing over him as he replied. 'Sorry to hear that. You need anything?'

It took a few minutes but this time the text was even shorter. "Shooting.'

That made Heath wonder how bad Thane really felt. He wasn't the type to exaggerate or complain and he wasn't blunt with Heath, not any more. The Detective started up his Jeep again, dropping his phone onto the passenger seat beside him and pulling out onto the street. It didn't take him long to cross three city blocks to Thane's apartment. In fact it seemed to take just as long for Thane to open the door after he'd knocked on it.

He was pale, with his normally styled hair hanging limply around his face. There was sweat beading over his chest and the only clothes he was wearing was a worn pair of sweatpants, hanging low over his hips. Thane blinked at Heath for a long moment before just turning away from the open door and heading straight back to his bedroom. Heath shut them door behind him and took a moment to survey the rest of the apartment. There were dirty plates and glasses on the table and kitchen counter, with wadded up tissues on nearly every available surface.

First off Heath found a clean glass, filled it with juice and took it to Thane. The bedroom was even more of a disaster zone, with dirty clothes heaped on the floor along with more tissues and dirty dishes. Thane was lying face down on top of the covers with his face turned away from the window enough that Heath could see his red, sore nose. Heath put the juice down on the bedside table, clearing away several mugs.

"When was the last time you had some tablets?"

"I don't know. Three?" Thane replied, scrubbing at his face tiredly. Abruptly a coughing fit overtook him and he scrabbled to get a tissue up to his nose. Heath left him to it as he disappeared into his en-suite to find something to help Thane.

By the time he was back out again, the sick man wasn't hacking up a lung any longer and he set down the tablets by the glass. "Here, take those."

"What the hell are you doing Heath?" Thane asked, pitching the used tissue off the bed.

"Lending you a hand?" the other man shrugged. "Take your tablets, I'll get you something to eat."

"You don't have to…" Thane protested weakly.

"I know."

Heath took as many of the dirty cups and plates with him as he could carry before repeating the process around the rest of the apartment until they were all piled up next to the sink. He found a clean plate and knife, the last one left in the drawer, and eventually enough things to actually make a sandwich. Thane didn't move when Heath reappeared in his room with the plate but Heath was pleased to see he'd taken his tablets and drunk about half the juice.

It took Heath a while but he cleaned up all the tissues and washed up all of the dirty dishes, leaving the apartment looking semi-reasonable. He ventured back into Thane's bedroom to find the other man had eaten his food and was in the shower. Heath grabbed a pile of dirty clothes, enough to make a wash and took them back out to the washing machine to work out how to set a cycle going before he put the coffee machine on.

Thane re-emerged just after Heath had finished making a coffee. His skin had slightly more colour to it and he didn't look quite so beat anymore. Though his hair was still wet from the shower, it was at least pushed back off his face and he was wearing a clean pair of sweatpants. He paused after a few steps from his room, taking in the state of the rest of his apartment slowly.

"You cleaned. Even the rank tissues."

"I did," Heath nodded. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Frag, yes," Thane came over to him then before frowning. "You shouldn't have. You'll get sick."

Heath smiled softly even as he carried on making Thane his drink but didn't answer that. It was touching enough that was Thane's main concern. The other man took his coffee when Heath held it out to him and automatically raised it to his face to inhale the steam and aroma. It took him a few moments, testament to how slowly his brain was processing information, for him to take it away with a scowl on his face.

"I hate having a cold," Thane muttered.

"You can't smell it," Heath hazarded and the scowl deepened.

"It's one of the best things about a good coffee." Thane headed for the sofa, mug in hand and just sat staring into space. Heath took the opportunity to head into the bedroom and strip the bed of the damp sheets. He was forced to rummage through the drawers until he found clean covers but it didn't taken him long to recover the bed, straightening it out.

Heath discovered the owner of said bed was glaring at him when he got back out into the main living area though and shrugged, going to fetch his own coffee.

"Stop fucking cleaning," Thane grumbled.

"You're welcome," Heath smiled slightly, not minding the attitude.

Thane sank down further into the couch, muttering into his coffee. They sat in companionable silence until Thane finished his coffee, at which point he dumped the mug on the nearest flat surface and gracelessly slid sideways onto the arm of his sofa. Heath shifted to accommodate with a chuckle, but didn't say anything. Instead the rest of Heath's visit passed quietly and Heath only left when Thane shifted his flop from the sofa back to his freshly made bed. The detective departed once he made sure Thane was resting comfortably and didn't need anything else. Thane made vaguely impolite noises at his concern but Heath didn't take offence when Thane passed back out on him.

It wasn't until a couple days later that Heath was halfway through that day's paperwork when a massive sneezing fit hit, and Raji poked his head to check up on him. Heath waved him off with a small smile, but once the Egyptian man left he rubbed at the bridge of his nose with a groan. Thane's only sympathy a few hours later was an 'I told you so' but Heath did get a care parcel of tissues a day later on his doorstep. There was a brief message tucked in the top that said Thane would see him in a week, as per their usual dinner.

Heath had just put down the phone when his doorbell rang. When he answered it Thane was smiling at him from the other side. He looked relaxed and good and he had to admit it lifted his spirits every time they met up. That smile was an added bonus.

Heath gave him a guilty smile, "Look I'm sorry Thane. You've had a wasted trip. My cousin just called me and asked me to babysit her daughter, last minute emergency."

"Oh," Thane tried to hide his disappointment, shoving his hands into his pockets. "That's alright."

Heath pulled a face, hearing and seeing his friend's drop in emotions, and asked, "Do you want to come with me? I know it's not exactly a riveting thing to do with an afternoon."

"Well I…" Thane paused and then shrugged. "I don't have anything else to do, so sure."

"You don't have to."

"No, I don't mind," Thane replied. "Are we going now?"

"Yeah, let me just…" the other man disappeared back into his apartment to find his shoes and keys. Thane waited outside in the corridor until Heath locked up and they started walking. "We're going to have to take the subway. There is no parking near her house."

Thane wrinkled up his face. "Great."

He intensely disliked public transport. Being around that many people got his hackles up and sent his watchfulness skyrocketing up to paranoia. Whilst he doubted anyone would try and pick-pocket him or anything else, Thane valued his personal space and only after someone had gained his trust and spent a damn long time earning his trust did he let them close, at least in that sense.

Heath's cousin's house was a tiny bungalow in a row of tiny bungalows that all looked the same on a busy, main street. There were velux windows in the roof, so maybe it wouldn't be as small inside as it looked on the outside. The house had a tiny porch out front, with a few children's toys on it but generally it looked pretty neat and tidy. Thane really hadn't been sure what to expect.

The woman that answered the door was also completely unanticipated too. Thane had been expecting a woman around Heath's age, or younger, but instead a stately looking woman who could have been his grandmother opened the door.

"Good afternoon Mrs Valentine," Heath greeted politely.

"Detective Reynolds," she returned, not quite frostily but Thane could see the old school manners shining through. "Cassandra is in the kitchen, colouring."

"Thank you. Do you know when Katie is due back?" Thane could also see the way her tone of address was affecting Heath's manners and he guessed it was making him use his professional voice more than he realised.

"I believe five hours but Ms. Xavier is not known for her punctuality."

Heath tried not to smile too much, "Thank you for standing in for me."

Mrs Valentine nodded and Heath stepped back to one side to let her out onto the porch. Thane followed suit but was aware of the older lady's sharp eyes looking him over as well as the glance back to Heath. He knew she would be too polite to ask questions but that didn't stop her making her own judgements about who he was and just what his relationship with Heath was.

The house was as neat and tidy on the inside as out, but with more evidence that a small child lived here; small shoes on the floor, brightly coloured pictures on the wall and photos of whom Thame assumed was mother and daughter. The child looked a lot like her mother but her eyes and nose had come from someone else: A someone else who wasn't evident anywhere in the house. Heath led Thane further into the house and towards the kitchen at one side. There were more toys here, more evidence of a small child.

"Heath... How old is your cousin's daughter exactly?" Thane asked as it occurred to him.

"Four."

Heath missed the look of vague panic that crossed Thane's face because Heath was already heading for the mop of blonde hair attached to a girl sitting at the table, colouring fiercely.

"Hi Cassie!"

The little girl's head shot up and she promptly abandoned her crayons to throw herself across the room at Heath. "Heaf!"

Heath scooped her up and spun her round, making her squeal and wrap her arms around his neck. Thane could see him smiling widely, happy because she was. Of course he had seen Heath smile and laugh before but he'd never seen him interact with a small child and there was no denying he was loving it.

"Are you going to be my babysitter now?" Cassie asked when they stopped twirling.

"Until your Mom gets back."

"I don't like it when she has to go to work."

Heath pressed a kiss to her hair, "I know sweetie." He set her down on her feet. "I brought someone to meet you."

Cassie then realised Thane was standing in the kitchen doorway watching them. She stared at him with wide eyes, her fingers curling into the bottom of Heath's shirt, clearly unsure by the sudden appearance of a stranger in her home. Thane had to say he'd feel much the same way if the roles had been reversed.

"Cassie this is my friend Thane. He said he wanted to come meet you when I told him I was coming over to babysit," Heath explained, flashing Thane a smile briefly, knowing it wasn't quite true.

"Hello Cassie," Thane said, trying to sound relaxed. Spencer had once told him small children were worse than Morgan when it came to sensing fear. He wasn't sure that was strictly true but he wasn't going to risk it.

"Why's your hair a funny colour?" Cassandra asked boldly, though her fingers were still curled around the hem of Heath's t-shirt.

Thane nearly replied by saying that's what his trine did, but that would just lead to more questions and Heath's own curiosity would be piqued. He had tried to destroy their friendship once before by revealing he was a criminal, but Heath had taken that in his stride. Thane wasn't sure if he'd do the same if he found out he worked for Morgan Russell since his whole department had spent years trying to bring the crime lord down.

"Because I like it like this," Thane returned and watched the little girl frown then shrug.

"Ok Cass, what do you want to do?" Heath looked down at her, drawing her attention back to him.

She pulled a thoughtful face, the tip of one finger in her mouth. "Bake some cookies!"

Heath smiled. "Alright, but you'll have to remember what we needed from last time."

Cassandra nodded enthusiastically, detaching herself from her 'uncle' and bee-lining straight for the kitchen down the hall. Heath glanced at Thane who was frowning deeply.

"I have never made cookies in my life."

The delight on the detective's face was enough to make Thane feel slightly nervous. "Oh, wait until I tell Cass that."

"Please don't."

"On no, you are going to be taught the fine and messy art of cookies and there's no way out of it," Heath grinned widely.

"I could just leave," Thane instantly regretted it when he saw his friend's smile falter slightly. "But that would involve public transport again and I refuse to suffer without you."

That got him a chuckle and Thane felt lighter for it, even if there was a streak of confusion as to why something so simple was making his emotions yo-yo. He followed Heath to the kitchen, standing back for a moment as Heath helped Cassandra get out the ingredients and other cooking implements that she couldn't reach before his lack of cookie experience was made known. The little girl looked as scandalised as a four year old could and promptly forgot her previous shyness.

Thane discovered that flour and cookie batter got everywhere and stuck to everything. Uncooked batter also tasted far better than he thought it would and that didn't help him from stop wondering what it would taste like to lick of off Heath's skin when Cassandra smeared some down his cheek. Inappropriate thoughts in front of four year olds were bad enough as it was without the strange realisation that watching Heath with his cousin was doing things to make his belly tense.

Thane had nothing to base the afternoon's experiences on. His own childhood had been reasonably normal, but first Warren, then Spencer had come into his life. To start with they had only messed around, going places they shouldn't have, but gradually their crimes had escalated; stealing cars, getting into fights, and then, Spencer had brought home a gun. Warren had done it for the thrill, Spencer for the power trip. Thane shouldn't have been drawn in, but for him, it had been a challenge to see if he could plan it all out and pull it all off without getting caught. He had rules he had stuck by, more or less, and in the end, he was loyal to his trine. They had messed around together since their teens, gotten drunk but they definitely didn't bake cookies.

As Heath had set the cookies into the oven, he'd asked Cassandra what she had wanted to do next and she had informed them she wanted to play a game, with cards. He hadn't been able to persuade her otherwise. She had presented a four year old face of absolute determination in the face of any argument.

"Would you like me to teach you how to play Go Fish?" Thane asked and the little girl nodded vigorously.

"Yes!"  
Thane sat down, cross-legged, on the floor and Heath watched his baby cousin make herself at home in his lap, eyes fixed on the cards that Thane shuffled in his hands. He didn't seem to mind at all. There was a smile on his face when he looked up at Heath, "We need someone to play against. You can't play Go Fish without an opponent."

"Yeah! Heaf sit down and play!" Cassandra demanded.

The detective grinned and folded himself down opposite the pair. Thane carefully explained the rules and what Cassandra had to do and Heath found himself surprised that the other man really did know how to play such a childish game. It was yet another uncovered mystery to the man. He took his cards when they were dealt to him and Thane held up his cards for Cassandra, chin resting on the child's head as he watched Cassandra point at cards in his hands.

Heath started and Cassandra dutifully pulled a five from Thane's collection and handed it over. The next card asked for got Heath a wide grin and a proclamation of 'Go Fish!', which the olive haired man did before the turn passed to Thane and Cassandra. Thane made a few quiet suggestions which Heath pretended not to hear and smiled as his little cousin really began to get into the game. As it turned out Thane was either ridiculously lucky or had somehow memorised the pack because they soundly beat Heath, much to Cassandra's delight.

They played several more rounds until the timer went off on the oven at which point Heath made Cassie come back into the kitchen to get a drink and something to eat whilst the cookies cooled down. She somehow managed to quiz Thane as she ate, barely pausing to chew, except when Heath gently reminded her. Heath was again surprised at how well Thane seemed to take it all in his stride, even if he did shoot him pleading looks when the little girl wasn't looking, though eventually he relented.

With great enthusiasm, and laughter from Heath, Cassandra decorated her cookies. She let Thane and Heath do one each as well, though she did tell them exactly what to do. Thane realised he shouldn't have been surprised when Heath proved to be quite the artist, considering he'd made cookies before. It was still a little something more to add to the person that was Heath and yet again, it was something else that made Thane appreciate his depth of character more.

The next hour or so passed in a similar vein, with Cassandra determined to spend her time with both men, rather than settle in front of the tv. Eventually she dragged Thane outside and he actually let Heath escape to do the washing up rather than use him as a buffer to the youngster's enthusiasm and stayed out there for some time too.

Heath dried his hands when he heard the key turn in the lock and went out into the hall to greet the woman who was technically his aunt, though they were nearly the same age and had grown up more like cousins.

"Hi Heath, how was Cass?"

"Good, as always," Heath smiled. "I think you lie when you tell me she's such a terror normally."  
She laughed, "It's just because she likes you so much. She's not like that with anyone else."  
"Well actually…" Heath glanced back over his shoulder when he heard footsteps coming in through the back door. Cassandra appeared first, letting out a shriek of joy at seeing her mother, before hurtling down the corridor and into her arms. Thane wasn't that far behind, trying to pull his hair back into some semblance of its normal style, which he gave up on when he saw they had company.

"Hello," Katie said warily, which Heath could forgive her for, since this was her home and there a man she didn't know standing in her hallway.

"Katie this is my friend Thane. We were going to hang out today, when you called me about Cass," Heath explained.

"So I came with him instead. I hope you don't mind, I just don't like passing up the opportunity to spend time with Heath. We don't get much time off work between us," Thane jammed his hands into his jeans pockets, looking for all the world like he was relaxed, but Heath could read the tightness in his shoulders.

"Fane played Go Fish with me and gave me a piggy back ride round the garden!" Cassandra exclaimed gleefully.

"That would explain the new hairstyle," Heath teased playfully and Thane glared at him, hand going back up to his head for a moment.

"Oh, well, then thank you for helping to watch Cass then," Katie nodded, shifting her daughter onto one hip. "Cass, say goodbye to Heath and Thane."

Heath leant in for a kiss and a hug from Cassandra who then held out her arms to Thane who looked startled for a moment, but eventually came forward. The small girl laid a very wet smooch on his cheek and hugged him hard enough Thane made a small 'gak' noise under his breath, making Heath and Katie smile. Thane disentangled himself from Cassandra, ruffling her hair as he did and making her squawk in protest, before nodding at Katie,

"It was nice to meet you."

"And you," the woman's eyes went to Heath and Thane stepped aside, heading out the front door without a further word until he was an acceptable distance away, but close enough he could still hear them. "Heath, I know he's your… friend, but really?"

"Katie, it's not like that," the other man protested softly. "He's a good man, that's it."

There was a short silence before she huffed, "I suppose I should trust you about this."

"Thank you. I'll see you guys soon. Bye Cassie," Thane heard Heath's feet move across the hallway to the door.

"Bye Heaf! Bye Fane!" He turned around to see Cassandra waving over Heath shoulder at him and he raised his hand as Katie shut the door behind her cousin.

The pair walked in easy silence back towards the train station for nearly ten minutes before Heath said, "Thank you for coming with me. Cass really liked you."

"I can't say I've ever been around kids before," Thane replied. "I guess I had no idea what I was letting myself in for."

Heath laughed softly, "Then doubly thank you."

Thane shrugged one shoulder non-committally but internally he was pleased that he'd agreed to come. It was such a little thing but it made Heath seem so happy. Being around his cousin had brought out a side Thane hadn't seen before, but he had also seen more of his relaxed, easy going nature, and _that_ made Thane feel good just to be around him.

The conversation halted again as they made their way down into the underground station, passing through the gates and crowds and then onto their train. With all their luck, they had managed to hit peak hour after work and more and more people followed them on board, pushing them further and further into the mass of bodies.

"I hate commuter trains," Thane muttered as more bodies pack in behind them.  
"You and me both," Heath replied before getting a bag rammed into his ribs. He winced, turning so it wasn't sticking into him. The press caught up to them in the carriage, hitting Thane first, forcing him to take a step forwards as the gaps were squeezed out. The gap had been between Thane's front and Heath's back as he'd turned. Thane made an annoyed noise at the close quarters but could do nothing else.

"Sorry but it's still the quickest way to and from my cousin's and the parking round here is crazy," Heath glanced up at Thane sideways, the best he could manage at the present moment.

The train abruptly lurched into action, making people sway. Thane tightened his grip on the overhead handhold, scowling and consciously attempting not to think about Heath's warm body moving with his. Some of the sharper jerks the train made pushed Heath's ass firmly back into Thane's crotch and Thane was not going to turn into one of those damn train perverts who got their rocks off on this.

"It's fine," Thane said tightly. They lapsed into silence that lasted until another stop. "Oh you've got to be joking."

More people were cramming their way into the train and Heath was forced to take half a step back into the non existent space between them when a man's elbow came precariously close to his nose. Thane exhaled loudly and shut his eyes, counting backwards in his head in fucking prime numbers in an attempt to shut out the desire to put his empty hand on Heath's hip and grind forwards.

Thane had lusted after Heath before, but it had been academic, not a physical manifestation. He'd never really touched the other man: He wasn't someone who hugged. Now he was fighting off every urge not to react because there was no way Heath would miss it and here was not the place to reveal these particular thoughts, if he ever did.

Heath didn't appear to be uncomfortable with the closeness, just annoyed with the general situation, based on his expression. He seemed more interested in avoiding other people's bags and sweaty armpits than what was going through Thane's head. His eyes continued to move over the people sandwiched together, automatically looking for threats without even thinking about it. Thane normally would do too, but right now he was too distracted. He should hate the feeling of not being able to concentrate, to look for danger, to plan in advance, but Heath never made him feel like that. This new feeling didn't change that, it was just something else to contend with. It had been a long time since he'd lusted after someone the way he was right now. Thane might have been a little rusty, but he'd manage.

They made it off the train and back to Heath's apartment without Thane doing something publicly indecent and, as far as Thane could tell, Heath noticing anything either. Thane stretched out on Heath's sofa, making his shoulders crack before relaxing with a sigh. Heath thumped down next to him, holding out a beer bottle by its neck and Thane took it with a grateful look, placing it to his lips and swallowing repeatedly. His companion flicked through the channels on the TV before gesturing at the screen,

"Do you mind? I've been meaning to watch this."

Thane took in that the programme was something about Yellowstone National Park and shrugged. He tilted his head back until his face with pointing towards the ceiling and stretched his arms out along the back of sofa, content to just sit and not think. Whilst babysitting a four year old girl hadn't been exactly like he thought it would be, certainly more tiring, but in a way it had been satisfying to watch her learn. It had also felt strangely fulfilling to see Cassie turn her eyes up to him in the same way she did to Heath.

He let himself drift, only stirring to take another swallow of his beer and time passed by without struggle. Thane was vaguely aware of the TV informing them of volcanic activity and geysers but it didn't interest him enough to be bothered to lift his head from the back of the sofa. He was aware of the way that Heath had settled next to him, sinking into the cushions and once the show was well in progress, the press of his shoulders against Thane's arm. There was no denying that Thane had remained more constantly aware of Heath's proximity to him since the subway, more than the usual trust held between them would grant. That more intense need had dropped to a low simmer, burning in the background still because Heath was here.

Thane glanced at the TV and then at Heath. The detective's eyes were mostly closed and he wasn't even fighting to stay awake. His dark blond-brown coloured hair was getting more firmly pressed into Thane's outstretched arm with every passing minute and he didn't have to wait long until there was a final slump. Heath was sound asleep.

He quirked a smile before he wedged his empty beer bottle between the seat cushions and reached for the remote to turn off the TV. Heath had left it on the seat next to his leg and Thane leant over him to retrieve it, carefully trying not to jostle him. It ended up putting him very close to Heath and Thane could see the stubble growing on his chin and the way his lashes were dark on his cheeks. The other man made a small noise, lips parting briefly as his head lolled sideways and into the crook of Thane's arm. Thane discovered why when he realised his hand was resting on Heath's stomach and he didn't remember putting it there.

The muscle under his palm was hard and ridged faintly. Thane pressed at it slightly with his fingers, feeling Heath's deep, even breaths. He pushed downwards until the bite of Heath's belt buckle dug into the soft skin of the underside of his wrist, jerking him back to reality. He was inches away from palming Heath through his jeans.

"Frag," Thane whispered. He couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted to fuck someone as badly as he did right now. Thane didn't do relationships. They were complicated and messy and one night stands were almost too much effort, but suddenly he wanted nothing more than Heath naked beneath him, screaming out his name. That simmering lust was growing into the heat it had been on the train, but now they were alone.

Thane watched his own traitorous hand dip lower, pressing hard enough to feel the shape of Heath through the denim. The other man made a noise, low and needy, and Thane glanced up to see Heath roll his head back, lips parted, wet and pink. Heat bloomed under his hand and he couldn't stop his fingers curling a little, feeling the other man react with a small jerk of his hips. It took everything the awake man had to pull his hand away, nails digging into his palm as he curled his hand into a fist.

He sat back, taking a deep breath before he cleared his throat, "Heath, I'm gonna go."

Heath jerked awake, sitting abruptly upright before he swung his head round to stare at Thane, "What?"

"You fell asleep," Thane replied, keeping his eyes trained well above Heath's waistline.

"Oh, right, sorry," Heath rubbed a hand over his face and then shifted uncomfortably.

"So I'm going to go home," he slid off the sofa to his feet. "I... I had a good day today."

Heath looked startled for moment before he smiled; a broad, pleased thing, "That's good to hear." He came to his feet as well and Thane pretended not to notice the way he shifted on his feet, subtly pulling at his jeans around his hips.

Their goodbyes were pleasant and cordial, with both of them ignoring their physical feelings: Thane out of the need not to admit he had gone too far when Heath had been asleep and Heath out of ignorance over what had truly happened.

Heath shut the door then collapsed back against it with a thud, before wincing, knowing Thane would have heard that. He scrubbed his face with one hand, muttering 'fuck, fuck, fuck' under his breath. God how could Thane have missed the fact that he was hard in, Heath had to admit, a pair of his tighter jeans? Shit he got changed before he'd met Thane, like he'd wanted the other man to see he could look good.

Heath slammed his head back against the door and then repeated it another couple of times to batter some sense into his own thick skull. Since when did he have erotic dreams about friends like that? Well since riding in a packed subway carriage, rubbing up against them with every sway of the carriage. _That_ had been a difficult enough situation to try and ignore to start with. The detective shoved a hand through his hair as he pushed up from the door he was propping up and wandered back into his apartment. One glimpse of the settee had him veering away from it and into his kitchenette where he collapsed into a chair, eyeing the washing up with a peeved expression.

It wasn't that Heath was upset he had a dream where someone touched him through his clothes before tormenting him by mouthing him through the rough denim, leaving wet marks trailing across his crotch. It wasn't that he was upset that a guy unzipped him and sucked him down to the root, leaving him breathless and clutching at his dark hair. Heath was an equal opportunities kind of guy and saw no problem in being attracted to both sexes, but generally, he wasn't all that interested in anyone. Other things had always seemed to come first, but now…


	6. Smooth Criminal

Heath was startled out of his paperwork when Byron stuck his head around the door and gave a quiet but attention-grabbing whistle. Once Heath looked up from penning his latest reports the communications officer thumbed over his shoulder, pressing his lips together in a thin line.

"Boss man wants to see you in the briefing room. Like, yesterday."

Heath rose from his seat, "You know why?"

"No clue. 'Top brass and necessary individuals only'," Byron parroted. "C'mon, still gotta pick up Simon."

Heath frowned at that, following Byron from the room. Orion didn't often call meetings like this, and without having given some sort of warning first. It either meant an inspection from Internal Affairs or it was new information that had just come into them which had to be handled with care. It didn't take long to find Simon and then Byron led the way to the briefing room to find three men already there and in various positions around the large central desk. Orion looked up as they entered, expression drawn. Adam looked very much like he was hiding a maelstrom of emotion behind a neutral facade and not holding it together as well as normal, and Alex was scowling, arms folded defensively across his chest.

"Come in," Orion waved them in tiredly. "Take a seat."

Heath shut the door behind him and was the last seated. Simon was already asking, "What's this about? I.A. being dicks again?"

Byron grinned and shared a look with Heath across the table. Alex's scowl just grew at the flippancy, making Heath school his expression and look at his CO for clarity. Orion allowed a small smile before going back to his more worried mien.

"If only." He handed out a few sheets of paper to everyone, "Lieutenant Miles has gone undercover to try and get inside Morgan's gang." There was an almost imperceptible twitch from Prowl. "He will be going by his assumed moniker, 'Foxtrot'. This was a very last minute operation with little time to prepare, otherwise this opportunity would have passed us by."

"That's a big risk to take," Heath commented, frowning lightly at the papers. "I can't imagine this was given the go ahead from any other agencies that are after Morgan."

"The FBI will never give anyone else any chance to catch Morgan without their involvement," Byron snorted, folding his arms over his chest and sitting back in his chair. "They'll be pissed if this works and a little too pleased if it doesn't. What are you reckoning on the odds for Jazz?"

"I have faith," Orion said. "How much, however, remains to be seen. Jazz will have to bring out some of the worst in himself to pull this deception off, but that may mean surrendering to old habits." He eyed all of his men in the room. "I need to know that everyone here is prepared to do what is necessary should that come to pass, God forbid."

"What exactly does that mean?" Byron asked, holding up a hand. "Cause you're making that sound very... final."

"Should it come to that, yes." Orion glanced at Adam, who was getting more agitated as the conversation continued.

The detective tilted his head at Byron. "Surely you have put two and two together by now, Byron," Adam said softly. "'Foxtrot' is not just a moniker, not for him."

"Should he let his old nature get the better of him," Orion continued. "Then we cannot let him go. We take him in, in handcuffs or otherwise."

"I got that," the comms officer protested. "But he's one of us as well. He'll make the right call."

"Byron, you can't guarantee that," Heath warned him before shaking his head slightly. "Good men can make bad decisions." A look crossed his face then, one of anamnesis, that he didn't realise he'd made.

Alex narrowed his gaze at Heath having caught the expression, and Adam shook his head. "No one can guarantee that, Byron, but I sincerely hope you're right."

"It's dangerous and stupid and I don't understand how you expect to trust a gang banger with a history like Miles'," Alex finally spoke up. "Morgan's going to be too great a draw, too much of a temptation. This was a mistake, Orion."

"Don't be so quick to rule him out Alex," Simon replied. "I've seen his psych evaluation and whilst he might be a rule breaker, he has also demonstrated superb mental strength and willpower. He was the best choice for this assignment and you know it."

"This should never have taken place," Alex retorted.

"Oh and what?" Byron snarked. "We just sat on our asses and waited for Morgan to hand himself in?"

"That is not what I meant and you know it James!"

"Enough of this," Orion's voice wasn't loud but it covered the other men's easily. "The decision is made. We now have to deal with what will come next. Jazz has an emergency beacon should we need to extract him. Byron, you're to make sure you or another officer is always watching for the distress signal from now on." The redhead nodded, settling into the briefing now. "Simon, I want profiles on all the major players in Russell's business updated and handed out asap. We could all do with a refresh. Alex our security has to be tight, especially in regards to aspects that could lead back to Jazz's police record." Orion glanced between Adam and Heath. "Both of you need to continue as normal. We all know you both get watched by Morgan as ranking detectives and he needs to see you continuing your police duties as per usual."

Heath nodded, as did Adam, albeit much slower. He couldn't imagine how difficult this must be for Adam, considering the loss of his former partner and clearly how close he had grown to Jazz within the short time he'd been at the precinct. Out of all the places they could be sending one of their own, Morgan's lair was the worst in the city.

"He volunteered, didn't he?" Heath realised out loud.

Orion nodded, "And he was insistent on the matter." Alex mumbled something under his breath unhappily but the Commissioner ignored him. "He has a lot to lose and I don't see Lieutenant Miles as the sort to lose in anything."

That made Adam smile ever so slightly before it faded again. "We can only hope," he said quietly, before adding a little louder, "I will do whatever it takes to make sure he comes out of this unscathed." The brunette folded his hands onto his lap. "We want as few people to know about this as possible."

"Agreed," Orion nodded. "Everyone understands how much is at stake with this, and not just Jazz's life."

"We'll keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary," Heath gestured around the table. "But I'd suggest leaving any narks alone for the time being."

"Done." Orion tilted his head at Heath slightly. "Would your kids count, Reynolds?"

"I've already told them to stay away from Russell's lot, after what happened to G," Heath rubbed a hand over his face. "Whether I tell them to really hole up, I don't know."

"Don't," Adam said immediately, and Simon nodded in agreement.

"Tell them to stay safe and away from Russell, but don't tell them to go completely to ground. We need to keep things as unassuming as possible." Simon sighed. "Jazz does know how to liven things up, doesn't he?"

That caused Adam to snort lightly and a small smile to appear once more. Heath met his gaze and nodded just once. Maybe it was agreement on what was said or maybe it was a promise to get through this, all of them. Maybe both. Adam didn't care, but his shoulders lost a little tension as he settled back for the rest of the briefing. It reassured Heath a little that Adam could still release some of that stress. He hadn't thought himself into a statistically low odds corner just yet.

xxx

New Recruit Chapter 8 scene tie in

Thane wasn't entirely sure why Morgan had called his lead trine into his office without notice, but that wasn't entirely unusual. It just tended to lead to unpleasantness for someone. Spencer, typically, had his best 'I'm not pleased about being ordered around' expression on and Warren looked ready to twitch out the nearest window, not helped by Morgan's attitude at the moment. The appearance of 'Foxtrot' on his radar, thanks to Samuel, had put the crime lord in a somewhat introspective mood. Thane knew he was attempting to out think the gang member, to puzzle out his sudden reappearance back into the criminal underground, so far from his usual territory on the west coast. Whilst Thane knew of Foxtrot, and his reputation, he had never met the man, and honestly couldn't say he wanted to either. He certainly didn't want him joining them, not with how unpredictable he could be.

Morgan was silent for a couple of minutes as he clasped his hands behind his back, interlacing his fingers. He wasn't facing the three men standing behind his desk, but he did address them when he spoke. "Foxtrot will need a much bigger test than our other recruits. He vanishes off the grid just as I start to close in on him, we hear nothing of Foxtrot for years and then suddenly he reappears out of nowhere wanting into my service? I'm not sure I buy it. He's going to have to prove himself."

Thane knew that cue well and it also gave him a chance to try and get ahead of the curve with his own ideas, rather than attempt to hash out someone else's plan. "That can be arranged." Spencer snorted derisively. "Well I don't like it at all," the second in command declared emphatically. "I don't know why we're even considering him, especially after Los Angeles."

"It's because of Los Angeles that I'm considering him," snapped Morgan, finally turning to face his lead trine with a scowl. "I need some of his ruthlessness in my organization, unlike the pathetic excuses I'm forced to work with now."

"Then why are your hands never dirtied, oh wise and glorious leader?" asked Spencer sarcastically.

Warren hissed at him to 'shut the fuck up' while Thane rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting for the fireworks, knowing that Spencer's attitude would always rile Morgan, no matter what. Like this, the effect would be almost instantaneous. Morgan's scowl turned murderous, and before any of them could react he had Spencer pinned against the wall of his office with one hand wrapped around his throat whilst he slammed his knuckles into the younger man's abdomen. Spencer scrabbled futilely at the hand grasping his neck.

"You listen and listen well you glitching, rusty son of a bitch," Morgan hissed into his face. "I am keeping our face with the public. The police are the ones trying to bring me down, and they haven't succeeded because of my abilities to run this organization and hide what we really do. The public see us as a company whose profits go to charities and otherwise helping them, they suspect nothing. I remain the face of this company, I keep the feds from finding anything, I clean up the messes you bastards leave behind. Without me you'd be in jail, or worse, right now." Morgan let Spencer go with disdain, watching him fall to the floor coughing and massaging his throat. "Don't forget it."

Thane stared at Spencer for a minute, waiting to see if he'd retaliate today, and then he spoke up. "My Lord?"

"What?" Morgan's gaze shifted swiftly to him and Thane hid any reaction he might have felt. Spencer took the opportunity to rise from the floor.

"We have a drug shipment due into the docks in four days time. However, the only dock they could get moored in is heavily guarded, and they can't unload the shipment themselves without being caught. We need to take care of the security." The assault specialist paused, tilting his head to one side. What he was about suggest was big risk, but he could make the problem land on Foxtrot if he played his cards right. "I believe that is as good a chance as any for the infamous Foxtrot to prove himself to us."

"And risk a double-cross?" Morgan raised an eyebrow, but Thane shook his head.

"I highly doubt that. Foxtrot is a loner, even when he called himself a gang-runner. He does things of his own accord, has no allegiance to anyone but himself. He has no interest in money, he's only in it for the kicks. I don't think we need to worry about being double-crossed. The thrill of bloodshed should be more than sufficient for him."

The crime lord walked slowly back to his desk, clearly mulling Thane's words over in his head. The loss of the shipment would mean a rather large set-back putting heavy pressure on his shoulders, but Thane also knew he would find it a temptation hard to resist. "Do it," he said finally. "But I'm holding you-" he pointed at the tactician, "-responsible, understand? Anything happens, it's your head."

Thane inclined his head at that, recognizing the dismissal, and turned swiftly to leave. He knew Morgan would expect the test to be sorted that day and Thane wasn't stupid enough to leave anything to chance if he could help it. That would include a back up if Foxtrot screwed them over, which was entirely possibly even if the gang runner was still playing on their side of the fence. He heard Morgan tell the others to get out and their footsteps following him down the hall. Right now he wasn't interested in their conversation. Spencer would just bitch after that put down and Warren would be a distraction. He had work to do.

xxx

New Recruit Chapter 10 scene tie in

Somehow it had been a very long time since Heath last read any of the profiles for Morgan's crew. Whilst he had been aware of most of them, he hadn't been directly responsible for trying to track any of them down and so hadn't necessarily kept abreast of who they all were; names, faces, roles. The Detective had read the files that Simon had left on his desk but the other officer hadn't attached photos, stating they were on the computer system and it was easier to look at the vast array of shots they had on there than print them all out again.

Heath had dutifully headed downstairs to the lab to look everyone up only to discover Adam had beaten him to it and was engaged in shifting through the photos slowly and methodically. He recognised a few faces through the glass window and was about to go in to join the other Detective only to be pulled up short by a very familiar face. It shouldn't have been a surprise, a shock. Thane was not a common name, he had seen it in the file upstairs, but blind hope had kept Heath denying himself the truth.

Heath could hear someone coming down the corridor behind him, the humming and faint beat of music telling him it was Byron without him having to turn around. The other man stopped next to him, peering into the lab to see what he was looking at, the music getting louder as he pulled out one of the earphones, but he said nothing. Eventually Heath shifted, nodding towards Adam.

"I know him."

"I'd be worried if ya didn't know Prowl, man. Where you been the past few years?" Byron teased and Heath shot him an amused, yet exasperated look.

"Not Prowl you aft, the one on the screen."

Byron gazed into the room and watched Adam scrutinize the profile of a black-haired man with blue highlights streaking through it. Heath could see the interest in his eyes as he took in Thane's profile and pain shot through him as he remembered what that meant. He laid a hand on Byron's arm, unsure if he wanted him to stop looking or just because he needed to talk. The communication specialist glanced at him and Heath could instantly see the concern. "Heath? Man, what's wrong?"

"Thane's... not a bad guy. He doesn't want it, any of it," Heath crossed his arms over his stomach, glancing back at the screen, unsure and clearly worried. "He's just trying to find a way out, I know it."

"Maybe Jazz can give that to him," Byron shook his head and wrapped an arm around Heath's shoulders, guiding the scout away from the tech lab back to the lobby. "Look, ya can't get a hold of Jazz to tell him anythin' without riskin' his cover, but if Thane is only trying to find a way out then our boy may have an unexpected ally." Heath still didn't relax, his shoulders tight under his friend's arm and that must have told the redhead something. "Ya didn't know he was part of Morgan's crew." It wasn't a question.

"No. Not until just now." Heath hated it. He should have looked into Thane's history when he'd told him he was who he was, but he trusted his friend to be honest with him and maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to know. There was a difference between knowing your friend was a criminal and understanding exactly what they did.

"Wow... geez man, I'm sorry," he tightened the arm still slung over Heath's shoulders in reassurance. "Are you...?"

"I'm fine," but the disbelieving look from the other man had the scout sighing. "I'll be fine. It's just a little disconcerting to find out a good friend of yours is in league with the man you've been trying to take down for as long as you've been on the force."

"I'll bet," Byron answered quietly. "How about a drink tonight, then? My house. Might help in decidin' what you wanna do."

"I don't want to lose him," Heath replied adamantly, already having decided that when he first found out about Thane's 'career'. "But I'm afraid if I confront him about it I'll blow Jazz's cover wide open, and that won't be a good thing."

"Drinks it is, then," declared the comms officer , grabbing Heath's arm and dragging him back into the garage to Byron's car, ignoring the weakly laughing protests by the scout. Byron shoved Heath into his Suzuki unexpectedly and the scout fell onto the seat, leaving the other man cackling as he slid smoothly into the driver's side.

The evening passed quicker than it probably would have alone, Heath granted Byron that, but he didn't necessarily enjoy every minute. It was hard to put aside the new information about Thane like that. There were moments he could feel himself slip into introspection and whilst Byron was good at saying the right thing most of the time, he also could see when to stop pushing and drove Heath home after a few hours, promising to come get him in the morning for his shift.

Hanging out with Byron had been a nice distraction, though his friend had tried to get him to talk about Thane more. He had been smart enough to put together Thane Mitchell and Thane his friend on the phone were one and the same person, therefore gauging Heath's mood but in all honesty, there hadn't been much talk on what Heath was going to do. Byron was a good enough friend not to push but to just be there if he did want to talk.

It left Heath alone with his thoughts for the first time, though, and he mechanically went through getting ready for bed as they rolled around his skull. He got nowhere. Heath knew he wanted to stay Thane's friend, but that he couldn't face him without being honest about his new found knowledge, which could end their friendship. It could prove to be the final straw, or it could unearth more things that Heath wouldn't be able to swallow. He had to talk to Thane but Heath could also see beyond the pair of them. Jazz now needed every chance he had and Heath blowing open a rift with Thane could damage something more than a friendship.

Heath fiddled with his phone, turning it round and round in his fingers, tapping it against his leg as he chewed on his lip. He couldn't decide what to type. How could he explain to Thane that he knew who he really was now? Anything he said would make Thane think that their friendship was over. It was no secret that Thane's phone would be monitored, the other man had told him as much, so he couldn't just come out and straight up say I know who you work for. That would put Thane in a compromised position, they would trace it back to him and Thane would suffer for knowing a cop. Heath would not do that to him. Their years of friendship meant more than that, to him at least.

xxx

New Recruit Chapter 11 scene tie in

It was nearly 11pm and Thane was running out of patience. Foxtrot was cutting it damn fine to the deadline and whilst that might not have been a surprise, it was not a welcome one. Thane had timed this and there was little margin for error to get the drugs out without being caught doing it. Spencer was complaining about having to wear their dock worker uniforms and working with newbies but they worked in pairs, so it was needed to blend in. That also necessitated the stupid wigs they were wearing too. Warren would be too busy in a minute dealing with the supplies. If Foxtrot came…

Thane would have also preferred it if Samuel hadn't brought Rumble and Frenzy with him. He would have preferred it if none of them were here, but he knew Samuel was going to instantly report back to Morgan, no matter what happened. He would have his own orders he was following that Thane wasn't privy to.

Rumble's watch beeped 11:00 quietly, but everyone heard it. It was then that a tiny 'whoosh' and small tinkle of glass sounded from nearby, making everyone startle and look around for the source. Thane spotted it first: The importations controller officer in the tower sitting next to their dock was slumped over the control panel. Another couple of swift, quiet swooshes and the patrol who were manning the dock with Thane and Spencer were downed. Three gate guards fell after that, then a scouting unit, four beat cops and an inventory inspector who was unlucky enough to be just entering dock twelve. It was like watching a sharp shooter thin a herd of unsuspecting deer.

"What on earth..." Spencer stared at the felled security in astonishment and then carefully moved up to the nearest body. Thane watched him nudge the man with a foot and then leap away. He suppressed a snort at his twitchiness and Spencer kicked at the body instead before he knelt down to feel for a pulse. His head jerked back up, eyes wide, "He's dead!"

"'Course he is yeh idiot," an annoyed voice behind them said and everyone turned to see Foxtrot had appeared, with a sniper rifle over one shoulder and a small duffel bag on the other. "I ain't that bad o' a shot. Gimme some credit yeh half-wit."

"What are these?" asked Frenzy, looking up from examining another body and lifting a dart between his fingertips.

"Mah own ammo," Foxtrot walked over to him and plucking it out of Frenzy's hand. "Poison dart-bullets; instantly fatal, self-made 'n untraceable. Makes murder a lot easier. It ain't a common type o' poison either, nearly impossible t'pick up in tox-screens unless y'know what t'look fer." He smirked at Samuel, who was watching him with any signs that he was put out by what Foxtrot was saying. "Yeh thought I wasn't comin', right? Wrong."

Thane watched the man who was already messing up the test step into Rumble's personal space until every breath made their chests touch and lifted his chin up with just one finger. When Foxtrot whispered, "Wouldn't miss it fer th'world," Thane watched Rumble flush and _knew_ there was something more to that interaction. Trust Rumble to pick someone as dangerous as Foxtrot. Thane then got that thought vindicated when Foxtrot let out a giggle at that point, tinged a little with a giddy insanity that didn't make him sound at all stable, and pushed Rumble away from him hard enough it drove the younger man back several feet.

Foxtrot turned and sprinted off to the control tower and loped up the steps three at a time until he reached the booth. Thane could see him busy with the electronics and could take a guess at what he was up to, considering everybody who wasn't part of Morgan's crew was dead, then Foxtrot would be covering anything else that could put them here. All the cameras would be disabled.

Five minutes later, which seemed like an eternity to be stood waiting with dead bodies at your feet, Foxtrot gave them a thumbs up and Thane had to take him at his word that it was safe to off-load the cargo. Considering he'd been doing nothing before this, then he'd had time to contemplate whether he'd give Foxtrot the opportunity to betray them and possibly screw Thane over in Morgan's eyes.

Thane nodded almost imperceptibly and barked out the next orders. Now, after being here for far longer than Thane would have been normally, it was time for some speed. Frenzy started waving their blank truck in, with Naomi driving. Warren had called her in to replace Casey who would normally be driving in a job like this. She reversed it up the ship and everyone moved with swiftness and efficiency of a long practiced team. It was times like this Thane felt a sense of enjoyment for doing this work. It felt good to see everyone working together without the stupid in fighting. It took less than 15 minutes for the shipment to be loaded up and the truck to speed off to wherever it needed to.

Foxtrot bounded back down the steps back to them some of whom were waiting rather impatiently. Thane bit back a sigh as they went back to the usual sniping with words.

"What the fuck were you doing up there, napping?" Spencer snapped. Foxtrot just stared coolly back and tilted his head, dreadlocks spilling off to one side.

"It takes time t' back out o' a hacked system without leavin' somethin' traceable b'hind. Every competant criminal knows that," shot the saboteur back sharply. "B'sides, yeh should b' thankin' meh fer takin' the heat fer ya."

"What do you mean?" asked Thane curiously, glancing at Samuel as he too requested clarification. Samuel would normally handle the computer systems and would never suggest that he had done something like that.

"I planted a small virus in their system," Foxtrot said idly. "Claimin' that Foxtrot's back. Hey Detroit PD, guess who's over from LA and wantin' t' play?" He picked up one of the darts for emphasis and grinned. "Foxtrot may've been flashy, but even they know I know when t' do discretion."

"And what if they think it's a hoax?" demanded Spencer. He always hated when someone showed him up.

"They won't," Jazz glanced back at the booth with a decidedly wicked smirk. "Trust meh. They know m'callin' card."

"Alright, let's get out of here." Thane interrupted whatever Spencer what about to bitch at next, forcefully and in obvious annoyance. He had no doubt over Foxtrot's words. "We've lingered too long as it is. Move it."

As they left Thane caught Samuel making his call to Morgan, informing him how the job had gone and in all likelihood getting the next set of instructions. Thane doubted that Morgan wouldn't want to see Foxtrot at this point, but how was more the question. Morgan was not a stupid man. He would be cautious with this gang runner and so it wasn't a surprise that when they made it back to their high rise headquarters that Samuel told them of the next step. Morgan would meet Foxtrot, with precautions.

Foxtrot didn't move as Spencer snapped a pair of cuffs on his wrists, hands behind his back, and refused to flinch even as the metal bit into his skin from being pulled too tight. Thane knew that disappointed Spencer even before he made the noise and compensated by shoving the smaller man roughly to start walking. Thane marched silently next to them both and Samuel flanked the other side.

"So th'boss man wants t' see meh fer real, huh?" Foxtrot said, voice cheery.

"You should be honored to meet him face to face," snapped Spencer, twisting his grip on the cuffs slightly.

"Oh, y'mean like yeh are?" Foxtrot barked a harsh laugh as Spencer snarled and really twisted the cuff chain round. Thane wouldn't be surprised if Spencer was doing damage but he wasn't going to comment on it if Foxtrot was going to continue antagonising him. "I've heard 'bout yeh, White. Y'ain't exactly Russell's number one fan, are yeh? I ain't sure yeh could have any less respect fer him, so don' go talkin' t'meh 'bout it."

Samuel grabbed Spencer's wrist as the commander drew it back to hit Foxtrot and stopped the motion dead. Thane realised Morgan must have been pretty damn specific about what he wanted if Samuel was getting involved like that.

"Action not recommended," he intoned emotionlessly. "Instruction: cease."

Spencer glared at the officer for several seconds, then wrenched his fist out of Samuel's grip. "Fine," he growled.

They continued for a few more minutes in silence and Thane could see Foxtrot taking in every bit of the building he could and whilst he wasn't surprised, he didn't like it. He never liked it when they dragged potential problems into the heart of their operations like this. They reached an elevator and Spencer pushed Foxtrot in first when the doors opened. Samuel mechanically pressed the button marked 'P', and the lift began to descend. Thane watched Foxtrot shift slightly, bouncing gently from foot to foot until the elevator stopped and the doors hissed open. He knew mental preparing when he saw it and he also saw the flash of surprise when Foxtrot took in the room beyond. It was so brief you could have missed it by simply blinking.

Morgan's office was a massive, obviously underground, room with support pillars lining the outside and a huge chair and desk at the back, behind which he always sat. He watched Spencer throw Foxtrot forwards, clearly aiming to humiliate him but when Foxtrot kept his feet, Spencer came out worse for it and he knew it when he made an inarticulate noise of rage. Silence persevered for several minutes as Morgan examined Foxtrot thoroughly, and then a slow smile that lacked any warmth spread across his face.

"Well, well, well, so this is the great Foxtrot."

Now Foxtrot was standing straight, eyes locked with Morgan's, never moving. "That's meh."

Morgan snorted, "Good. Modesty is wasted here, you will have no use for it."

Thane had to bite back a bark of laughter at that. He doubt if he could name anyone here who suffered from that particular malady.

"Modesty?" Foxtrot raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight onto one hip, adopting a cocky pose. "I'm th'best there is dammit. Modesty is fer th'weak. If yer strong, flaunt it. I think I proved that back in LA, didn't I?" His lips curled up in a sneer. "Yer 'test' was ridiculously easy. No wind made sniperin' a breeze, so t' speak, the security system was nothin' short o' pathetic 'n if I hadn't taken out th' extra patrols they'd had stationed that yer men hadn't anticipated yeh all woulda been caught red-handed 'n carted off t'th'pen." He snorted disdainfully. "Foxtrot's takin' all th'credit fer this one, like it or not."

"Extra patrols?" Morgan glared at Thane, who stared back unwaveringly. Internally he was cursing Foxtrot out six ways to Sunday. He knew the shit would drop him in it like that and he'd known about them. Thane wasn't stupid. He'd kept quiet over them because a harder test and a failed shipment for them was better than Foxtrot getting in here, not that he'd admit that to Morgan.

"They were impromptu and unscheduled my Lord, or I would have known about them."

"Everyone knows yeh need t' scout out th'area b'fore pullin' a heist," growled Foxtrot, golden eyes narrowing at him. Thane clenched his teeth together, holding back the urge to deck the man. "Yeh obviously hadn't, or if yeh had y'didn't do it thoroughly enough."

Thane could see the violence laid out in the man, aimed at just him for now and his pride itched to prove him wrong. Foxtrot was dangerous but Thane wasn't an easy target either. He didn't rile like Spencer, or jump in without looking like Warren. Thane knew when to talk, when to act and when to be silent, most of the time. He opened his mouth to snap back a retort when Morgan interrupted. Almost at the same time Thane watched Foxtrot squeeze his eyes shut like he was blocking something out, or keeping it in, and that gave him as much pause as Morgan had.

"Enough." Morgan rose to his feet and pointed at Foxtrot, "Prove it to me now, then. Show me that what you pulled off tonight wasn't a trick of some kind."

Foxtrot shrugged nonchalantly, "Alright, if th'boss man insists."

Thane had a split second to wonder just what Foxtrot was going to do before he was suddenly slipping free of his cuffs and launching himself at Spencer. The taller man was dropped to the floor and locked in a hold quicker than he could react. Thane had taken two steps forward in automatic reaction to assist his trine leader and and Samuel had taken one when they both froze as Foxtrot pressed Spencer's own gun to his temple. Morgan never moved.

"Now," said Foxtrot blithely. "I realize Spencer ain't exactly th'most diplomatic o' all o' yeh, but from what I gather he's one o'th'strongest fighters in this room. Am I wrong?" No one argued with him, either because they agreed or because Foxtrot really wasn't looking for conversation at this point in time. "One quick twist 'n his arm is broken." He tightened his hold just to make a point, and Spencer cried out in pain angrily. "Yeh don' ever mess with Foxtrot if ya wanna live, and yeh certainly don' underestimate meh."

Spencer fight the hold for a few more seconds before Foxtrot released him, rolling backwards onto his own feet, discarding the gun far enough away it wouldn't pose a threat. The commander launched himself after Foxtrot as soon as he was free, pulling his knife a knife from his ankle sheath. Thane knew he was angry enough now to make this count, regardless of what Morgan thought and given that he hadn't even let Thane try, the crime lord didn't want Foxtrot dead just yet. Spencer was good with a gun, and reasonable with a knife but he was seething and that made him sloppy. It ended when Foxtrot disarmed Spencer, forcing him to his knees.

"Jus' give it up," said Foxtrot simply. "Yeh ain't gonna beat meh, not outta blind anger like that."

"Enough of this," Morgan ordered and Spencer sullenly submitted. Thane was mildly impressed Spencer didn't try again when Foxtrot released him. He settled for a feral growl and stalked out the room without waiting for a dismissal, and Morgan watched him go in ill disguised amusement. "So." Morgan sat down and gave Jazz another once-over. "You've certainly got the stuff to be here."

"I'm sensin' a 'but' comin'," remarked Foxtrot dryly.

"Indeed. 'But' I need to know if you're willing to serve me. You will follow my orders and my rules without question, understood?"

Foxtrot made a contemptuous noise and Thane couldn't decide if that was brave or stupid. "I ain't promisin' anythin', I'm too independant t'be tied down t' anyone fer too long, but with enough freedom on my part yeh'll have m'services fer as long as yeh want 'em. That's th'best I can offer."

"Then it's what I'll have to live with." Morgan stood up once more and moved to stand in front of Foxtrot extending his hand which Foxtrot took and shook firmly. "Welcome aboard, Foxtrot. I'm expecting great things from you."

"Now that I can guarantee."

Thane wondered just how long this agreement would last when the men started working together. Spencer would prove difficult for Foxtrot, even if Morgan attempted to keep him in line, let alone some people Foxtrot had yet to meet. Shiv would consider him a risk but one he had to conquer. Thane just hoped Foxtrot didn't cause him trouble or made Morgan look in another direction now he was so close to finishing their new identities. Years of work hung in balance.


	7. I'm Not The Man You Think I Am

It wasn't long after Morgan had welcomed Foxtrot to the fold that the Porsche turned up. It was ostentatious and Foxtrot was beyond proud of it. Thane ended up with the keys and an order to search it. Morgan would still remain deeply suspicious of someone so independent and vicious as long as he breath in his body. Thane guessed he got the job as punishment in a way for letting Foxtrot take so much of the credit for the drugs shipment but it also showed Morgan trusted Thane to be honest about what he might find.

The Porsche was clean and extremely well kept, which Thane could appreciate and was more than thankful for. He had searched take-away filled grease pits before and hated every second of it. Combing it thoroughly led Thane to conclude that Foxtrot was a music junkie. There were CDs everywhere but nothing incriminating.

Thane was sat in the passenger seat contemplating the dashboard. It was the last place Thane could think of for a secret stash. Someone like Foxtrot would have one, he had no doubt. The boot and door panels were empty and bore no marks on them to say they were opened frequently when they shouldn't be. He'd pulled everything out of the storage compartment and hadn't found anything, but on one last hope stuck his hand back in and pushed at all the internal panels. The top one shifted slightly under his fingertips and Thane worked it loose to reveal a slot just big enough to take a gun. The gun that he then pulled free was a Glock 19.

"Well, fuck." Thane said. The solid black, semi-automatic pistol was standard police issue and there was no way someone like Foxtrot would own one. It would go against everything he stood for. That led to just one conclusion: Their little gang runner was an undercover cop. That would make Morgan's day and Thane would get a hell of a lot of credit for flushing him out.

Thane was about to get out of the car when suddenly his phone chimed from his pocket. When he pulled it out, he grinned when he saw Heath's name across the top, briefly distracted from the problem at hand. They hadn't spent much time together recently, with Thane organising Foxtrot's test and Heath seemingly busier with work than usual, with even his texts being fewer, so this was welcome. However when he opened the text his heart faltered.

' _I know.'_

"Shit…" Thane whispered. There were only two things Thane could think of that remained a secret between them; Thane's true criminal doings and what had happened at Heath's apartment. The latter only he could say something about so, somehow, Heath knew about the first. Had he gone looking, finally? Thane couldn't think why he'd pick now to do it when he hadn't done it straight after Thane had pulled a gun on him. That meant something else had happened, something had put Thane's history, _life_ under Heath's nose where he couldn't ignore it.

Thane's eyes ticked to the gun in his other hand and then back to the phone. His mind worked overtime. Could they be connected? Could Foxtrot be from the 27th? Could he be Heath's _friend_?

" _Fuck!_ " Thane hissed lowly. He would never be able to look at Heath again if he turned Foxtrot in to Morgan. It would be as good as pulling the trigger himself and he couldn't do that to Heath, but if he didn't, he could end up on the wrong end of a gun. One slip, and Thane would be branded a traitor and he'd seen what Morgan did to people who betrayed his trust.

Thane knew he was screwed when the second option was barely a thought passing through his head. Apparently risking his life was worth saving Heath any hurt, even if this was all guesswork. He chuckled darkly, staring at the gun and phone. Life never stayed easy.

xxx

Heath put his phone away again, biting at his bottom lip. Three weeks and still nothing from Thane since he had sent his text message, not even confirmation he'd read it. Heath desperately wanted to talk to him about it but Jazz's life stopped him. He couldn't risk him being discovered, however much he missed Thane, and god did he miss him. The tall, dark-haired man had featured in his dreams heavily since Heath had fallen asleep on his couch and not hearing his voice for so long was actually much worse than Heath had thought it would be. He had never really considered what it would be like for Thane not to be around.

Heath rose to his feet and headed out of his office towards the shooting range in the precinct, aiming for a distraction. On the way he passed Adam's office, noting he was at his desk working, still. Heath wasn't sure when he'd last been home and slept. With that thought, and a frown, Heath backtracked to Adam's door.

"Adam are you alright?"

Adam didn't answer at first, and it took Heath repeating his question before he registered he was being spoken to, at which point he turned and blinked owlishly at Heath. There was a moment's pause as he let the question sink in, then smiled humourlessly.

"Ask me that when Jazz is back with us, Heath."

Heath stared at him for a moment before he came into the office and sat down on the chair opposite Adam. "I won't need to then. Have you talked to anyone about this? You're beginning to act like you did after we lost Kyle."

"They have been avoiding me," Adam shrugged, gesturing outside the door. "I suspect no one is quite sure what to say. In answer to your question, no I haven't." He squinted up at Heath. "Though, you do not look like you've had the best of days recently either."

"No one is avoiding you, but when you shut yourself in your work for-" Heath glanced at the clock. "-3 days without a break, we remember what you were like before and you never appreciated us coming to talk then. As for me…" Heath sighed. "I know how you feel. Missing someone and not knowing what's happening."

"I see," Adam looked back at his monitor, where Jazz's face was smirking from his police profile. "I do miss him. A lot. I can't shake the dread he might not come back from this, even though I know that's… wrong." He let of a tight breath. "So you have someone too?"

"There's nothing wrong with that fear. He's in the most dangerous place in the city and you've lost a partner to less but he's also one of the best cops you've ever seen," Heath replied before shaking his head. "No, not like you have Jazz."

"I don't think I could handle…" Adam trailed off and instead tilted his head at Heath. "Enough you miss them also. I had no idea."

"No one does, except Byron, and he doesn't really understand considering…" Heath took a breath, finding his courage. "I can't risk contact with him because it could put Jazz in danger."

Prowl's gaze sharpened at that, "I… see. They are of _his_ ilk, then?" He turned back to Jazz's profile. "Can we… use them, I wonder?"

"I didn't know, not until recently and then it was too late, Jazz was in." Heath glanced down at his hands. "I'd trust him to help, if he knew who Jazz was, what he was doing. He wants out."

Adam was silent for a moment. "No, too risky," he said eventually. "Does Jazz know, have you any idea?"

"I don't think so. I don't think anyone else does," Heath looked back at Adam and studied him for a moment. "You can ask, if it will help Jazz. I know that comes first and I'm already grateful that you haven't… I know not everyone would talk to me if they found out."

"You have never shown bad judgement before, your record is spotless and as far as I am aware you do not spend your spare time around criminals. I have no reason to doubt you," Prowl's tone was matter of fact. "You say he wants out? From under Morgan's thumb, yes?"

Heath chuckled briefly, "I used to spend a lot of my spare time with one particular criminal and yes… The three of them do."

"Ahh, so it's White, Mitchell and Skype. I would guess… Mitchell is your other, then," Adam smiled slightly. "You do not do things by halves, do you Heath?" The expression disappeared again. "You realise what this could mean for you if this comes to light? Will you stand by what you believe?"

Heath gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Thane is more than his record says and I know that will mean very little to anyone else. I might survive because there are lines I haven't crossed yet but… I will stand by him no matter what the personal consequences."

Prowl stood up, then, placing a hand on Heath's shoulder, "Then I believe Jazz would stand by your decision and so shall I. We could do with each other's support, I think, now more than ever. Let us hope they find each other before Morgan does."

"Thank you Adam. They are both clever and adaptable men who know how to survive. You'll see Jazz again, you'll see," Heath nodded. "Now what would Jazz tell you to do? I believe he'd tell you to go home, get something to eat and sleep."

Adam snorted, shaking his head. "No, he wouldn't. He would drag me physically away, put me on a drip and knock me out," he said wryly.

"Only if he thought he couldn't tempt you away some other way," Heath grinned before tilting his head slightly. "Maybe I should ask you first, before Jazz is back, since he'll spin some story. How did you two end up together?"

"Honestly?" Prowl raised an eyebrow. "I'm not entirely sure. It just sort of… happened. He is very good at entrenching himself thoroughly into one's life." He huffed, "And not at all what I was looking for in a partner of any sort."

"Yeah, that happens somehow doesn't it?"

"Somehow indeed." He smirked slightly, "Whatever Jazz attempts to tell you about us, don't believe it."

"Oh now that might spoil it," Heath replied. "I'm sure there would be some truths mixed in there. Probably more than I'd want to know to be fair."

"And thus you should not believe him," concluded Adam with a small grin. He patted Heath's shoulder. "Thank you for stopping, Heath, it's appreciated."

"Any time Adam. Now you know you're not alone, so don't lock yourself away all the time. I can help with your cases too," Heath rose to his feet.

"Ha," Adam nodded at his empty incoming tray. "Shall we put that the other way around perhaps?"

Heath grinned then, "You'll regret saying that. I've got the beat teams' evaluations to go over for Orion."

"Mmm, fascinating. We may as well get it over with then, yes?" Adam took one last look over his shoulder at his monitor before pushing gently at Heath's shoulder.

xx

New Recruit Chapter 12 scene tie in

Thane frowned when Warren appeared back in his office after Foxtrot had disappeared once they'd finished the plan for the next weapons shipment and then just promptly lingered in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"I… erm…"

Thane put his pen down, "Warren, what did you do?"

"Foxtrot knows we're getting out," Warren shot out and Thane's expression tightened. "It's not my fault! He locked me in the elevator and threatened me!"

"I don't care whether he threatened to rip your balls off Warp! We are so damn close and he can't be trusted! He's got ulterior motives!"

"You think I don't know that? He's scary," Warren muttered. "He said he wouldn't tell."

Thane snorted at that. He did believe Warren when he said that and knew whoever Foxtrot really was that this sort of information was gold towards whatever the end goal was. It was also useful for self preservation to maintain his cover if he needed to make that call. It was not something he'd want to bet money on.

Over the past few weeks Thane had pushed the last of their details through for their new identities. Recently, with all the time he'd spent with Heath, he hadn't been concentrating on it, almost believing he could live in this limbo state if Heath was in his life. Now, with nearly a month gone without a word between them, Thane had turned back to what he should have been doing. He had to take himself away from Heath, for his own good. He would only screw him up if he stayed. Thane knew he couldn't offer him anything good, not in the way he truly wanted to now.

"It's alright Warren," Thane sighed. "It's done now. Just stay off Morgan's radar, in every way."

The other man nodded tightly before disappearing out the door. Thane glanced down at his desk. Hidden away was the Glock from the Porsche, along with the secret it came with. If Foxtrot needed it, Thane would give it up in exchange for the trine's safe escape.

As it turned out it was only a few days later when Thane's mental decision was put to the test. Spencer arrived at his office door and demanded he come with him. He was cleared pleased with himself, arrogantly so, like he knew something no one else did and Thane never liked to see that expression. It normally ended badly, for someone else.

When he stepped out into the corridor he found Spencer had already rounded up Shiv, Samuel, Rumble and Frenzy. Thane frowned at the other men as Spencer strode away but no one gave him any clues as to why Spencer had demanded their presence. Shiv, especially, wouldn't take to being ordered around by Spencer, even if he was outranked. Rumble and Frenzy were whispering to each other, right at the back of the group and refusing to be drawn into any questions by Thane. No one else was talking.

They descended one floor and were about half way down another office corridor when Spencer abruptly threw open a door to reveal Foxtrot leaning over a terminal, a PDA in one hand. This was the secure data terminal room and Shiv was beyond furious. Foxtrot was only startled for a split second before slamming his fist into his PDA.

It took Thane a moment to take in what was happening in the room but as soon as Foxtrot started ripping out wires from the terminal he got that they had caught him stealing information. Shiv was livid and was the first one to move forward to grab Foxtrot. Spencer wasn't far behind, with a triumphant expression on his face because Thane knew he'd be revealing in getting one up on Foxtrot. Ever since he'd arrived Foxtrot had been showing up the Commander, getting under his skin and beating him to every good idea.

Between them they subdued Foxtrot easily, but he didn't resist as they cuffed him and dragged him from the room. Thane guessed he knew when not to fight, when the odds weren't in his favour to do so. He had never shown himself to be a stupid man so Thane was pretty damn surprised when they'd caught him in the act. His eyes caught Samuel sending a message to Morgan with his phone so that when they turned up, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Man you are in so much trouble!" Spencer's voice was laced with so much glee as he practically bounced alongside the subdued Foxtrot, who ignored him by glaring at the floor.

"Imagine, Foxtrot. I come in to confirm the details of our next little job with my associates, and I find you taking something that doesn't belong to you," Shiv leaned into his shoulder. "I've never trusted you. Morgan was a fool to do so."

"'M a kleptomaniac, so sue meh," growled Foxtrot, who received a sharp whack to the face in reply.

"Don't play smart with me, boy. I'm not known for my sense of humor."

"Nah. More like he's known for his skills in torture," smirked Spencer. Thane hid the curl of disgust at that. He had seen what Shiv did to people he wanted information out of and he always seemed to cross some line or other.

Foxtrot did react then, turning a steady, humorless gaze to Spencer as they headed into the elevator. "So 'm I. I'm as good at takin' it as I am givin' it."

"We'll see," Shiv said in a dead voice and nothing else was said for the rest of the journey. For Thane, he was already trying to plan for all the outcomes. He would use this opportunity for the trine to escape if he could but he also knew he had to take a chance on Foxtrot as well. His conscience wouldn't let him walk out and leave him to Morgan's mercy, not when all he'd see would be Heath's pain. He still had no idea if Heath even _knew_ this man, but the risk was more than Thane was willing to chance.

As Shiv and Spencer threw Foxtrot to his knees, the rest of the men spread out around the room, with Thane placing himself as far away as he could, without being in Morgan's direct line of sight. Things were going to happen that he needed to be prepared for, without being directly involved if he could help it. Foxtrot settled his gaze on Morgan, ignoring the rest of them and watching the hard expression on the crime lord's face.

"Who are you working for Foxtrot? Why are you stealing from me?"

The man in question didn't answer, not even when Frenzy planted a boot in his stomach which made him double forwards slightly as the air left his lungs in a big rush. Samuel and Shiv exchanged a look across the room and Samuel disappeared out the door in silence.

"Why Foxtrot? Who are you? What did you come here for?"

Still no answer and another beatdown which continued on for several minutes, until Morgan grabbed a gun from in his desk drawer and aimed it somewhere around Jazz's knee before repeating his question.

Before he could do so though, Shiv's cool voice intervened, "My Lord, if I may?" Russell tilted his head to one side, but lowered the gun and nodded. "Samuel has just been kind enough to fetch my laptop for me, because I have a hunch."

Foxtrot finally broke his gaze briefly away from Morgan to dart to Samuel, whom had come back into the room during the last beating. Shiv moved to the desk, on which he placed the computer where he leaned over it, and for the next couple minutes there was silence save for the tak-tak-taking of Shiv's fingers on the keys.

Eventually he made a triumphant noise. "Clever bastard, but not quite clever enough." The operations commander turned the screen around and Morgan growled as Foxtrot's eyes widened. His police profile was staring back at him, picture and information included. Thane hated his gut had been dead on. So 'Foxtrot' was actually Lieutenant Jasper Miles.

"My mistake was that I assumed you to be a cop from here in Detroit. Either you really are from Alabama, or you were transferred there temporarily in case we happened to check the Michigan database," Shiv smirked. "I also found this a few days ago in some video footage I was trawling through."

He minimized Jasper's profile, and brought up a saved AVI video instead. It turned out to be footage caught on news cameras of various crime scenes dating back a few months. At one point he paused, and Thane recognised the bank break-in that the three turncoats had done. In the paused frame there were two blurry police figures, but one of them definitely had dreadlocks like Jasper's.

"I wasn't sure when I first saw this, so I tried checking state databases but couldn't find you anywhere. So I took Morgan's advice and let you have the benefit of the doubt, considering your history." He brought back up the profile and Thane had to give whomever it was credit for hiding the Lieutenant so well. Shiv or Samuel would normally uncover information far faster than that.

"So, Police Lieutenant Jasper Miles, what do you have to say for yourself now?" Spencer cackled as Jasper did nothing but narrow his eyes at the crime lord and his smug-looking commander. Spencer stalked up to him and lifted him roughly to his feet, then smashed the heel of his hand right into Jazz's face. The second in command moved to restrain him with a comment, "You're dead meat now, copper."

At that the smaller man spun around quickly, tossing off Spencer's hands and jumping his bound hands so they were in front of him before pilfering Spencer's gun from the holster on his side. The Lieutenant swung the weapon at each of Morgan's nameless guards either side of him and shot, one bullet each to the head with deadly accuracy even among the mayhem. Spencer, Shiv and Samuel were already trying to subdue him as Jasper leveled the gun at Morgan, but he clearly hesitated. Thane could see the dilemma cross his face and knew that despite his history as Foxtrot, Jasper Miles was a good man at heart, not to just execute Morgan and be done with it.

The pause allowed Spencer to get a good grip on the saboteur, twisting Jasper's arm to force him to release the gun and shoving him to the ground, where Frenzy tasered him to keep him down. For the first time Jasper cried out as the electricity coursed through him, and lay twitching afterwards as his muscles spasmed out.

"Take him to the cell blocks and for fuck's sake guard him. Make sure he cannot escape. I'll deal with him later," Morgan's voice was flat, cold and emotionless. Thane knew that was not a good sign and clearly Jasper did too as he grimaced as he was hoisted up uncomfortably by both his arms and dragged unceremoniously from the room. Considering Morgan hadn't done anything then and there, then there was a little time to play with before Thane had to make a move.

xxx

New Recruit Chapter 13 scene tie in

Heath listened closely to the briefing. Everyone had been on edge since they got the emergency call in for Jazz. Adam was… He studied the other man's profile as Alex talked. Adam was surprisingly calm and collected when he knew his partner was in trouble and Heath had heard and seen enough to know they were close for all of the month they had been working together. The olive haired detective didn't think he'd be able to cope this well if it were him but Prowl wasn't considered Orion's right hand man in the precinct for nothing.  
"Now, we only have a general area of about ten square blocks in downtown Detroit that we've managed to pin-point Jazz's emergency signal to because it's muffled and inexact, which indicates a dampener of some kind," Alex's voice was even and methodical. Despite his somewhat unpredictable paranoia the Security Director knew how to get precise information across when it came to these things. "However, Simon and I have been studying the locator positions of the microchip in Jazz's visor and we believe we've managed to narrow the search field a bit. Whatever Morgan is doing to mess with equipment seems to be working, though we have yet to figure out how he's doing it since cell towers and Wi-Fi connections seem to be just fine."

Simon took over, snatching up a red board pen and circling a large section of the map projected onto the meeting room whiteboard. There was already other writing scrawled around it in mismatched hands. Alex had been writing in green, Orion in purple.

"That's the general area of the emergency beacon," the tactician supplied before choosing a blue pen and marking out another, smaller, three-block radius part in the north-east of the previous circle. He shaded it slightly. "And that is the area that Jazz's microchip goes dark. That is where we're searching."

Adam raised a hand as Alex opened his mouth to say something else, and the security officer shot him an irritated look before nodding for the detective to speak. Adam inclined his head slightly before doing so. "Is it all high-rise office buildings around there?"

Simon glanced at the shaded area and considered for a moment. Heath didn't know the area. It fell outside his usual area, though he and Adam did effectively have to cover their whole precinct.

"There are a few shopping malls and entertainment centers in among, but for the most part I believe so. Why?"

"Damn," Adam bit his bottom lip. "From what Jazz could tell me the few times he texted he was stationed in an office building. Tall one, good view of the rest of the city and blinds rarely open."

Heath frowned slightly, looking at the map and trying to imagine the geography of the area to visualise which would have the best view of the city. Alex made a noise.  
"Actually, that helps a little. At least we have an idea of what we're physically looking for. Problem is, Morgan's facetious company doesn't do "business" in that area, but it owns practically every one of the buildings in the entirety of this part of Detroit. There's no way to tell where he's hiding out, none of our contacts will have heard any whispers. The only one who does just sent out a distress beacon and we've no way to contact him."

Adam flinched slightly at Alex's matter-of-fact tone and Heath clenched one hand into a fist. As he'd sat listening to the back and forth, gradually his mind had been made up. He could lose a lot, hell everything, but the life of someone was worth more than his pride and job. Adam couldn't lose another partner. It would destroy him.

When Heath stood up he could tell everyone was surprised, considering he was normally silent for these meetings and he couldn't meet anyone's eyes. His hair fell forward into his face as he spoke, soft and trying to hide any feelings that might squeeze their way out.

"I think I do."

"Heath, what are you thi-" Byron started, with trepidation colouring his voice and taken-aback, but Heath sharply waved him mute. He knew what his friend was trying to do, that Byron could see the outcome of this.

"What do you mean you think you do?" asked Orion. His tone was light enough, curious but Heath knew his commanding officer well enough to hear the warning as well.

Heath hunched his shoulders slightly and fidgeted, "I think I know a way we can find exactly where Jasper is." He took a deep breath, the room having turned deathly silent. "I know... I'm a friend of one of Morgan's lieutenants."

"What?!" Alex exploded, eyes widening. A finger was suddenly pointed directly at the scout. "No wonder Morgan always seems to be a step ahead of us! You've been telling him everything we've been doing!"

"No!" Heath's head shot up, his own eyes filling with pain, shock and anger. He knew it was a risk, getting blamed for being a dirty cop but it hurt more when it was levelled at him like that. "I would never! I didn't know he was part of Morgan's crew until Jazz came to the precinct and we were suddenly chin-deep in this thing!"

"You expect me to take your word for it?" Alex glared at Heath, who seemed to shrink in on himself. There was no proof to support him, not here. The only defence he had was currently wherever Jazz was. Heath started as a calming hand placed itself on his shoulder, and he looked around expecting to see Byron offering his comforting, silent support, but to his bewilderment he found himself looking at the brunette partner of the very saboteur they were trying to rescue.

"Enough, Redding," Adam ordered harshly, in sharp contrast with the hand on Heath's shoulder. "Hear him out, find Jazz and then we'll deal with this. You would do well to remember your priorities."

Alex looked ready to argue, but Orion nodded too. "I agree, Alex. Stop."

The security officer subsided moodily, a dark look still very much etched on his features and directed at the scout. Heath inhaled shakily, sending grateful glances to the other detective and Orion before continuing.

"I've known him for a couple of years. He's a great, sweet guy who I thought wouldn't hurt a fly. I mean, he's even helped me babysit my cousin more than once." His bottom lip disappeared as he chewed it. The words were difficult to find but now they had started Heath couldn't seem to find how to stop. He had bottled it for so long. "Then one night I was getting ready to leave and I walked past Detective McCallen's office. I saw him looking at some files with a face I recognized instantly plastered across them. I... didn't want to believe it. I couldn't at first. My Thane, a chief player in Morgan Russell's empire? The same one that taught my four-year-old cousin how to play 'Go Fish' and gives her piggy-back rides around the garden?"

Adam squeezed Heath's shoulder lightly to tell him he was going off course and Heath flushed. He hadn't meant it to get so personal. Byron put a hand on the scout's forearm, giving him more confidence again.

"Anyway, I couldn't decide whether to confront him about it or leave it, because if I confronted him then Jazz's cover would be blown and if I didn't I wasn't sure I could bear the thought of him being the bad guy here, so in the end I texted him, two words that just said 'I know'. He never got back to me and I haven't heard anything since, but if I can get a hold of him..." Heath trailed off uncertainly, eyes darting around the room from person to person. Only Alex seemed to be showing any kind of negativity or hostility towards him, the others appeared to be remaining carefully neutral or calculating. It was better than Heath had hoped but he still felt on edge.

"How do you know he'll help us?" asked Raji, speaking up for the first time.

"Because I know Thane Mitchell," Heath returned quietly and his heart constricted in his chest. "He will."

Orion, Adam and Ryan exchanged looks, clearly wondering what to do now that one of their own was freely offering up information that could simultaneously save Jazz and end his own career. Orion took a breath, odds calculating themselves in his head. He trusted the members of his team and Heath's revelation changed nothing about that feeling.  
"Find out."

"Sir!" Alex's protest was immediate and loud. "He will betray us. Any chance at a surprise will be gone and –"

"Redding, enough!" Orion rarely raised his voice but now was not the time for Alex's histrionics. "I trust Heath's judgement and if he trusts Mitchell with Lieutenant Miles' life, then I do." Orion looked up at Heath, seeing how much of an effect his words had on him. Heath was pale, under his tan, but didn't look like he was about to back out of what he'd said. "Call him."

Heath bit his lip as he dug his phone out of his pocket and thumbed this way to Thane's number, feeling every set of eyes in the place watching him. As he was about to raise it to his ear Alex snapped, "On speaker phone Reynolds!"

Heath nodded, changing the setting and holding the phone in his palm so everyone could hear the ringing and he'd never heard anything so unnerving.

Thane jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and Warren gave him an odd look. The assault specialist ignored it, fishing in his cargo pants pockets hurriedly until he found the smart phone. The phone slipped in his fingers for a moment when he realised who was calling him. When Foxtrot had been unmasked Thane had thought that he would never talk to Heath again, not when he knew who Thane really was.

"Answer the goddamn phone Thundercracker or shut it up because Born To Be Wasted is beneath an assault specialist of your calibre," Spencer snapped at him.

Thane flipped his trine mate two fingers as he answered, strangely hesitant about what Heath was going to say, "...Hello?"

'Thane! Oh thank heavens I got through to you, I was afraid you wouldn't answer.'

That voice. Thane closed his eyes against the relief that washed through him like a tidal wave. He missed the way Heath's voice sounded distant and muffled, there was so much emotion doing the rounds inside him.

"I nearly didn't," he replied softly. "I was terrified when I realized you knew, I didn't think you'd ever want to talk to me again."

'We'll be talking about that later, make no mistake,' said Heath firmly, and Thane nodded though he knew the scout couldn't see it. 'Anyway, that's not why I'm calling. I'm calling about Foxtrot.'

"Foxtrot?" Thane shared a look with the other two occupants of the room, both of whom had been listening in since the beginning. "What about him?"

'He set off his distress beacon, so I'm guessing you know who he is by now.'

"Jasper Miles, Detroit police recruit. Yeah. Shiv found him out and reported it to Morgan earlier today," Thane had a thought, still choosing to ignore the other noises from Heath's end of the line. "He would make an awesome SAS, did you know that?"

Heath made an exasperated noise. 'Not the time, Thane! Where is he? We're pulling him out before Morgan gets his mitts on him, but we need to know exactly where he is. The beacon only shows a general area.'

The assault specialist froze for a moment. That would mean giving away their hideout, giving up Morgan's location for the police to raid it. Would it be worth it? He wasn't ready, their new identities weren't finished yet but there would be no turning back from this.  
'...Thane?' Heath's voice sounded worried, like there was more than just the life of a colleague resting on Thane's answer.

"I'm here. I'm thinking."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled noisily. He mulled it over in his head for a little bit longer but he was already turning to his trine mates. Without him saying a word they realized what it was Thane was being asked to do, as they always had been able to when it came down to the serious stuff. Warren nodded without hesitation, and Spencer simply gave him a look that said it was entirely his call. Fuck it if they weren't ready. Thane was willing to blow everything for Heath and had been for a long time now.

"We're in the old Kilnsey building, the one that's been scheduled for demolition soon. It was a cover for any work Morgan may have had done to this place."

There was the sound of a few cheers in the background, and that was when Thane realised that he was on speaker phone to a lot of people but when Heath spoke again Thane could hear the smile in his voice. That made it worth it.

'Thank you, Thane. I knew you'd come through.'

"You're welcome." Thane hung up before he said something he'd regret and gripped the phone tightly in one hand for several seconds, stomach churning. He stood abruptly and turned to his trine mates. "You guys had better go, this place will be swarming with cops soon."  
"What about you?" asked Warren, already standing, one hand absently touching the gun at his back.

"I've got a guest to liberate so Morgan has one less bargaining chip," Thane wouldn't risk the other two when this was his gamble they were playing. He headed for the door.

"Have you forgotten our promise, Thundercracker?" Spencer spoke up then, arms crossed and looking as irritated as he could at the younger man. "None of us get left behind."

"Don't use that nickname on me, Spence," Thane gripped the doorway. "No, I haven't. You won't be leaving me behind guys, you'll be protecting me. Keep cover until I get back."

With that he vanished out the door, and Spencer let an indignant screech out after him. Thane knew they knew he was in some part lying. He would be right behind them but he might not be staying there.

"Honestly," Spencer grumbled, moving to Warren and tugging him towards the door as well. "C'mon, let's get our bags and our asses out of here."


	8. Ash And Smoke

New Recruit Chapter 13 scene tie in

Thane moved confidently, like he was meant to be here, but his feet made no noise on the floor. He knew once he had Jasper's possessions then he would have to run. Being caught with them was never going to go down well and Thane could think of no reason why he'd have them. There was already an extra gun stashed down the front of his pants that he'd liberated from Jasper's Porsche when he'd been ordered to search it. It had been one of the first real warning signs about the black man that Thane had taken to heart. No gang-runner carried a Glock 19, a cop gun.

There was no one in the storage room where their collection of… evidence was kept. Thane found the box with Jasper's items in it, front and centre of the pile, like someone had been looking through it recently. There were a few things in the box but Thane ignored them all to grab the visor and the Porsche keys. He already had an access card that would grant admittance to the cells and since he was all set to destroy this part of his life, he ran.

The cells weren't that far. They were just down one level and the stairs were taken quicker than was probably safe. Thane ran right up to the locked door, stopping himself dead at the lock. He swiped the card reader too fast the first two times and swore, taking a breath and slowing himself down. The third, slower try worked and allowed him access to the keypad with a beep.

"What're yeh doin'?" asked Jazz warily as Thane slid open the door after punching in the code.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Rescuing you."

The assault specialist stalked in and hauled Jazz up to his feet, pulling his set of keys from his pocket and pushing one into the cuffs, wrenching them off as soon as their release sounded. He then pressed the visor into Jazz's hand, listening to him make an inarticulate noise of relief as he slotted it into place. The cop rubbed at his sore wrists and watched the dark-haired man intently, leery.

"Poor choice o' words there, since I only had sound t' go on. Why?"

Thane growled, strangely hating the question when Jazz hadn't been privy to the prior phone call and decisions. "Because you're in the 27th. So's a friend of mine. If anything happens to you he'll be devastated, and the last thing I want is to see him hurt."

"So yer bein' a turncoat."

"Spence, Warren and I have been talking of getting out of here for months. You've just given us the break we were waiting for. Spencer had originally planned to set you up as our fall-guy, but seeing as you've managed that all by yourself..." Thane trailed off and shrugged, unwilling to talk about Heath here and now. He abruptly noticed Jazz's bloodied neck and shoulder, trailing downwards from his ripped earlobe. "What did you do?"

"Had t' get it out somehow." Jazz didn't elaborate further, and Thane nodded, guessing it had something to do with the beacon.

"Then let's go." He pulled Jazz's gun from his pants and tossed it to him.

"How did yeh get this?" He demanded, inspecting it automatically. "I didn't bring it with meh any o' th'times I came here."

"Actually, you did." Thane led him out of the cell and down a maze of corridors, turning without pause as he headed in a different direction to the one he'd come in, trying to throw anyone off who might have gotten wind of their plans. Thane knew everyone's tactics here and how to plan for, or against, them. "It was in your car when I was asked to turn it inside out. I kept it. I knew Shiv would start asking questions if the gun a cop typically carried was found in Foxtrot's ride."

"...huh." Jazz cocked the gun and aimed it as they walked, then lowered it but never relaxed. "I've never been that sloppy b'fore. I guess I owe yeh a lot more'n I thought."

"Help me get us both out of here so I can have that over-due talk with Heath and we'll call it even."  
Thane finally stopped in front of the only still working elevator in the building and turned to the saboteur. "Morgan knows we only have two ways out, and they'll both be heavily guarded. This isn't the time for Jasper Miles to be all reserved and careful. Foxtrot is going to have to do the work here." Thane had no doubts that by now someone will have realised what was going on and if they didn't, they soon would.

"Jasper can do it too," Jazz said and the assault specialist could feel his gaze even through the visor.

"No. Foxtrot is tainted and warped with blood, Jasper isn't. I won't be the reason he is." Thane held his ground over this, refusing to add it to the pile of things he carried with him. Jazz only fought him silently for a short time before he backed down.  
Jasper suddenly reached around Thane and pressed the button to call the elevator down to them. Thane was surprised but automatically leveled his own gun at the door the same time Jazz did. When the lift reached them and the door opened, two of Morgan's goons just had time to see the guns and register their shock before Thane and Jazz put a bullet in their heads, one apiece.

"Hold th'door," said Jazz, stepping into the metal box. He moved carefully over the fallen bodies and looked up at the ceiling as Thane wedged himself in the door, gun trained down the corridor even though he didn't expect anyone. A small hatch was obvious in the ceiling and Jazz grinned. "Alright, now we're talkin'."

Jazz tucked his gun down the back of his jeans as he took a step back to gain enough room to leap up, bounce off one wall and grab a guard rail that ran around the top of the elevator. After pulling himself up a little he hooked his toes under one and wedged his other foot over another so he was braced against two walls and could reach the hatch. Thane shook his head slightly as he glanced back at Jazz's spread eagled position, but didn't take much of his attention off the corridor. There were the sounds of Jazz fiddling with the hatch until there was a loud click and a noise of triumph. Jazz dropped back to the floor, missing the bodies still there and gestured upwards.

"Up. I'll give ya a boost if y'need it."

Thane holstered his gun before copying Jazz's earlier move, launching himself at the far wall and then jumping back to grab the edges of the hatch. He pulled himself up smoothly and smirked down at the saboteur once he was on his feet. Jazz just shook his head with a grin and pressed the button for the second floor, where one of their exits was located. The elevator doors hissed shut and Jazz climbed out of the hatch so both he and Thane were on top of the elevator.

Thane put one hand on a central cable as the lift lurched into action and watched Jazz shut the hatch. He could complain about the cold, noise and the god awful stink in here but Thane had seen lot worse in his time and just watched the lights tick by as they rose past each floor.

"It won't take 'em long t' realize where we went, but this should buy us some time," said Jazz loudly over mechanical rumblings and Thane nodded wordlessly.

They waited until the lift started slowing as it reached the second floor. As soon as the air vents were in reach, both men were working them loose and Thane was already halfway into it when the lift stopped moving. Jazz quickly followed, bringing the cover back with him and putting it back over the entrance.

"Hurry, go," he hissed at Thane even as Thane started moving forward.

The space was small, dirty and smelt like burnt dust. It was a tight fit for Thane and it was one of those times that he cursed being over 6 feet tall. He was glad he didn't do this… ever. Suddenly a thought struck him and he chuckled quietly, finding it more amusing than he probably should in the circumstances. Jazz shushed him before asking him what he found so funny.

"It's just..." Thane paused when they reached a fork in the ventilation, then decided on the left branch. "This feels ridiculously cliché. Do you _know_ how stereotypical we're being right now?"

"If it fuckin' works I don' care," replied Jazz, pushing at Thane to go a bit faster, which was really not much of an option.

"But really, Foxtrot? The vents?"

Jazz made an exasperated noise, but refused to say anything more. Thane was still smiling slightly, probably unconsciously trying not to think about where they were, what the hell he was doing and the fact that nearly every single person in the building would be trying to kill him soon.

Thane could tell when they reached vents that ran along ceilings into rooms as grates started appearing in the ducts and he made a conscious effort to crawl along more quietly. He heard Jazz stop behind him and then the alarm blare through the building, sighing softly, knowing that life had just got a hell of a lot harder.

Thane just about heard it when someone from outside the vent exclaimed, "What do you _mean_ Foxtrot escaped?", followed by the very same saboteur chuckling but kept going. He didn't want to hang around to be found.

"No, Thane, stay put," Jazz hissed. "Don' move."

The assault specialist froze, hearing the clear warning in the other man's voice. "What?"

"Lasers o' some kind, gridded. Right in front o' yeh. This could b' a problem."

"You think?" Thane shot back sarcastically, relaxing backwards away from the grid that he couldn't see. "Now what?"

"Shaddap, 'm thinkin'."

"Well think faster," muttered Thane, eyeing the space in front of him and wishing he'd taken the time to find out just what security Samuel and Shiv had been busy with that he didn't know about.

"Not. Helpin'," Jazz bit out before making a humming noise. "Thane, can yeh turn around?"

He _knew_ that was coming and twisted his head around, testing out how far he could move to one side. He wasn't dying getting stuck in some vent in a ceiling.

"It's tough, but yeah I think so."

"Do it. Yer gonna help meh take this grate off," Jazz told him.

Thane turned himself over from his hands and knees onto one hip and started curling his legs up. He let out a frustrated noise, "Fine, but tell me if I'm getting too near the grid." He knew he was making more noise than he was really comfortable with but Thane was really just trying not to knee himself in the face at this point. There was also a moment when he was bent double that he questioned his sanity in being here at all trying to help Jazz escape but that was brushed aside when he was on his hands and knees again.

"Don' move back whatever ya do," Jazz warned, flashing him a brief grin before he began picking at the grate to get it undone. Thane gave him a sour look in return, but dug out a set of keys to use the end of one to help unscrew the grate.

Five minutes later and the grate came off almost silently, much to both the men's delight. Jasper leaned out slightly, sweeping the now-empty corridor.

"We're in luck," he said, pulling back up. "No one's there."

"You do realize Morgan's got cameras all around this place so he'll know exactly where we are the second we drop down there?" asked Thane dryly, one eyebrow raised at the dreadlocked man opposite him. That was a bit of security he did know about.

"Right, o' course he would. 'Cept I put some insurance on the cameras should I need to escape. Like we are now," Jazz gestured out of the grate.

"Dare I ask?" Insurance in the saboteur's book could mean anything.

Jazz simply smirked and disappeared through the grate as he flipped silently to the floor. He looked around, then gestured Thane to do the same. He slid out feet first but landed without a sound just the same.

"When I was on security detailin' I set up a killswitch fer th' cameras, tuned t'meh earring alarm." Jazz touched at his ripped ear lightly, dried blood flaking off onto his fingertips. Thane understood immediately what he had done and what it meant for the cameras, but something didn't add up.

"They've been out for a while, then," Thane mused. "That's not right; Warren, Spence and I should've been informed the minute they went offline. I've heard nothing."

Jazz's eyes narrowed at that, but in the next instance he was yelling, "Down!" as a shot rang out. Both men hit the floor together, but the saboteur was up and aiming at the lackey who'd fired faster than Thane could act. A bullet from Jazz's gun hit the man's forehead dead center and dropped him instantly. Thane saw the briefest of satisfied smiles flash across the dark face before the other man turned back to him as he rose to his feet.

"Well, where now?" Jazz questioned.

Thane shook his head, trying to ignore that expression he'd seen. He had killed, obviously, but he never found pleasure in it and found it disturbing when people did. Thane gestured down the corridor the way they had been heading in the vent and Jasper fell into step behind when he moved off. The Lieutenant's visor was back to its ordinary blue and he kept tilting his head to one side. Thane could tell he was listening out for other people and that neither of them need to reiterate to remain as quiet as possible. They made good headway through the building, which just set Thane more on edge than before. They were on the right floor and so close to the exit now. Both men were tense now, knowing this wasn't boding well for them.

Jazz abruptly stopped and stiffened, expression turning hard. "We're surrounded," he whispered curtly, almost silently, whipping out his gun and steadying it at chest level.

"Well shit," Thane's own K100 came out. "You didn't hear them?"

Jazz made a frustrated noise, "No," he ground out. "I didn't."

They moved until they stood together, Thane facing back the way they'd come and Jazz aiming at the split T-junction hallway ahead of them. The first man to brave coming round the corner was on Jazz's watch, and the wall behind him was immediately painted in blood. The shot or the spray of red seemed to incite the smaller man to start shouting,

"Come out 'n fight meh, yeh bastards! Or are yeh too chicken? Scared o' Foxtrot? Well ya fuckin' should b'!"

"Don't goad them!" growled Thane, but the damage had been done.

Men came at them from both sides, trying to overwhelm them by numbers. Thane could tell instantly that they had orders to take Jazz alive if they could, but he didn't have the same leeway. Several times the bullets meant for the two escapees found other marks, and Morgan's men found themselves taking out their own as much as Thane and Foxtrot were. Jazz launched himself at the bad guys as soon as they were close enough, whereas Thane tried to stay clear, not wanting to get in close when he was obviously marked for death

It was only after the last man had fallen that Thane cautiously put away his gun and turned back to Jazz. The saboteur had a strange expression on his face, and he stepped over to the man who had actually managed to graze him with a bullet. He studied the body for a minute, then raised his arm and fired several shots into the man's head, desecrating it completely.

"Jazz, no! Stop!" Thane moved to stop the saboteur, but aborted abruptly when the gun swung round immediately to him. Thane stood stock still, his gaze meeting Jazz's, seeing the unstable expression written all over him. "Stop this, Jasper. Please."

Jazz let loose a bark of slightly insane laughter. "Y'told meh Foxtrot would have an easier time o' this, Thane. Well guess what? Yeh were right. I had a goal undercover, somethin' t' focus on so I could push this part o' meh back. But now? This is survival, pure 'n simple. Jazz wouldn't get out o' this alive 'cause he ain't willin' t'kill. I am." The gun lowered slightly. "I am."

Thane stepped back. Even with the gun lowered from his face, he didn't want to be so close to Foxtrot. He pulled his attention back to the wider corridor and immediately regretting dropping his guard so much.

"Foxtrot, look-"

Shiv dropped Jazz cold with a single, smashing blow to the back of his skull with the butt of his gun. Thane's gun was rising at Shiv when someone treated Thane to the same headache inducing experience. Before he lost lost consciousness he saw the operations commander leaning over the still form of Jasper Miles, slipping something between his lips and smug grin on his face.

Thane wasn't out long. Whoever had hit him hadn't hit him as hard as Shiv had struck Jazz. He came back round when someone was hauling him off the floor to make him stand and he lashed out with a quick fist, catching the guy in the left eye socket. The guy may have gone down but Shiv was still there and he landed a blow to the assault specialist's mouth, split his lip. It staggered Thane but he managed to ward off another blow with his forearm. It was all the other goon needed to right himself and then Thane was subdued with a pistol pressed to one temple.

"Be careful traitor. Your worth in keeping you alive is dropping quickly," Shiv reminded him coldly. Thane sneered at him but wisely said nothing. Shiv hauled Jasper to his feet, bringing the lieutenant back to his senses, though he seemed groggy and didn't react much to the rough handling. Both captured men were pushed to walk, which Jazz did mechanically and Thane fought against, dragging his feet and pulling away from Shiv's hold on him.

xxx

Heath parked up the cruiser as part of the barrier around the entrance to the building where they knew Jazz was being held and hurried around to the far side with Skylar and Raji who were Unit 2 alongside him. He tugged on his flak jacket, checking it over as everyone who was arriving made their way to their commander who was issuing orders.

"Adam and Ben I want you on point watch. Raymond, you and Anthony cover our asses. Simon, Heath and Byron you're with me. We've got to work out what the heck we're going to do. Sniper team, I want a non-radio signal when you're in position; I have a feeling our radios won't work while we're here."

The men and women disappeared off to their positions and Heath set himself up against the side of a cruiser with an easy view of the double glass front doors to the building. His gun was still in it's holster on his hip and it felt like a heavy weight balancing out the press of his phone in his pocket. Since his call to Thane it had felt like a lump of concrete rather than a life line and whilst everyone else here was tense about their operation, worried about their comrade, Heath was doing his best not to think about Thane.

Whilst he knew Jazz was in terrible danger, it had been clear that Morgan wanted him alive as he hadn't killed him outright. Thane… god knows what Morgan would do to him if he caught him helping a captive undercover cop get out. There was no reason to keep him alive. He had no known connections to them to use as a bargaining tool as a hostage. He could just be shot on sight.

Orion came back to the semi circle of cruisers, finished with organising his precinct for now and said heavily, but loud enough for people to hear, "Now we wait."

Twenty minutes seemed like forever and everyone snapped to immediate attention when someone called 'movement at the front'. Guns were immediately primed and trained on the doors, a couple of shotguns and a rifle in among the semi-autos. The double doors swung open to reveal none other than their missing comrade, closely followed by Thane Mitchell and both being herded out by slick-looking dark-haired man with a malicious smirk. Trailing behind them were several more men and they positioned themselves so they were spread out, but still close enough to create a protective cover. It became clear that Shiv had a hold on both Jazz and Thane, the former of whom appeared subdued and languid and the latter fighting to get away. Thane's lip was split, several small cuts littered his face and a large bruise could be seen forming on his forearm, and Jazz's ear, neck and shoulder were caked in dried blood, but neither seemed too much the worse for wear. Heath's grip tightened on the butt of his gun but other than that he didn't react yet. He was aware that considering what could have happened, Thane's injuries were minimal. It still tore him up inside more than he'd like, more than he'd ever considered.

"Let them go, Corey!" yelled Orion, from one side of Heath. "Release them! Now!"

The dark-haired man's smile simply widened, and he stepped aside a bit, dragging Jazz with him. "Ahhhhh, Commissioner Arkham. Now, why would I do that when they're my ticket out of here?"

Another couple of figures stepped out and Samuel took up the brief slack of holding Thane down, though he had to lean on him more as he didn't have the bulk over Thane that Shiv did. Heath made a noise of pain as Morgan Russell kicked the back of Thane's knees subtly, but enough that they buckled and took him down with them. Whether he did it out of spite or to confirm Samuel's hold on him, it didn't matter.

"I don't make deals with madmen," snarled back the 27th's leader.

Morgan clucked his tongue, "Shame." He gestured to Shiv who flipped the safety off his weapon and held it to Jazz's temple. "I'd hate for you to have to arrange for their funerals."

"You won't kill them," returned Simon curtly, joining in the 'negotiations'. "You need them to get out of this. Without them you have nothing standing between you and us."

Shiv just pressed the gun more to Jazz's head, prompting an annoyed stirring from the man. Dreads shifted, and an angry, empty golden gaze was suddenly visible. It sent a brief chill down Shiv's spine, but he ignored it.

"Don't tempt me," said Morgan smoothly, keeping his eyes locked on the police in front of him and raising his gun behind him. He shot and one of his men collapsed from a bullet to the side of his head. "I don't necessarily _need_ these two to get out of this. You should be wary of that by now, Commissioner Arkham. How many times have you tried to catch me now?" He grinned wildly as Orion's lips pressed thin and his lightly lined, tired face suddenly gained ten years. "Although, I really must congratulate you this time." He moved to Jazz and took the young man's chin in his hand, forcing it up and facing the 27th. Shiv moved his gun to point at the saboteur's spine, out of his leader's way. "Sending Foxtrot in to trip me up? I can't believe you managed to tame him, I am really _very_ impressed. I was a little too willing to trust a famous homicidal gang-banger. A mistake I will _not_ be making again." He let go of Jazz's head, but it stayed up defiantly. Morgan simply backhanded him for it. "And how the mighty have fallen," he scoffed.

"This is your last warning, Russell! Release them or we will open fire! Jazz knew the sacrifice he was making to go on this mission, he won't go back on that claim now!" Adam shouted and Orion shot him a sharp look. Adam winced as Shiv shifted his grip on his gun and smashed the butt home to the left side of Jazz's head, shattering the visor holder and sending an obvious wave of pain crashing through Jazz. It seemed to bring him back to himself more and he brought himself to his feet, but Shiv merely tightened his grip and pressed his gun further into Jazz's back.

"I've already told you I have other ways of getting out of here, suffice it to say one of which involves blowing this whole block to kingdom come. So unless you want your precious lieutenant or this ungrateful traitor killed and this entire vicinity incinerated, I suggest you stand down," roared Morgan, striking both captives in emphasis.

Heath flinched this time when Moran's fist connected with Thane's shoulder but the captive man didn't react except to send the crime lord a hate filled look. He wasn't fighting against Samuel's hold any longer, but watching Morgan and Shiv and Heath could see he was looking for an opportunity.

A wild sense of desperation tore through Heath and all professionalism dropped away. He could give Thane that opportunity and save him. As Adam lowered his gun Heath rose to his feet properly, mind going blank to correct protocol, his own safety, anything he should have been thinking. The Detective wasn't even aware he was visibly shaking as he turned side on to Morgan and his gang, losing the professionalism of his grip and aiming with one hand instead of both.

"You _bastard_. You let them go right now! I will _not_ lose Thane to you, not again!" Heath didn't know what was coming out of his mouth. All he saw was Thane in danger and the overwhelming need to do something about it.

"Heath, no!" Byron hissed, but the damage had been done.

Thane was staring at Heath with wide eyes; trepidation, hope and fear merging into one in his features. He would have never considered Heath losing his cool, not so publicly, not so dangerously. Morgan simply raised an eyebrow, before an evil grin twisted his mouth upwards.

"Well, well, well... seems you have an admirer, Mitchell."

"You leave him out of this," Thane spat, twisting violently in his restraints. Samuel adjusted his hold, keeping the assault specialist down. "You even think about touching him and I will kill you."

At that Morgan laughed, "And how, pray tell, are you going to do that? You can't even save yourself, let alone him."

"Just you watch," growled the dark-haired man, eyes darting to Heath with a plea in them not to do something stupid. Thane wanted Morgan's attention on him, not on the cops, not on _Heath_. The Detective either didn't see his expression or ignored it, because he started towards Morgan with fury on his face, rounding the front end of the cruiser. Both Byron and Adam grabbed him and physically held him back, and Morgan cackled gleefully, enjoying the lack of professionalism he was provoking.

Thane thanked Heath's colleagues under his breath for stepping in and for giving Heath a chance to calm down and reassess what he was doing. He didn't want Heath anywhere near Morgan's sights and honestly, he would kill his 'leader' if he even tried to touch Heath. Currently, god knows how, but nothing on earth would stop him.

Abruptly there were two war whoops from behind them before a couple of the lackeys around Morgan's group went down. Thane's head jerked round to see a pair of young men swinging through the gang and he knew them as the Twins. Sunny, the younger of the pair, headed straight for Shiv and Thane watched Jazz headbutt the other man. Samuel reacted, swinging round to try and get a clear shot on someone and Thane yanked hard sideways, forcing Samuel to hold onto him and ruining any chance he might have had. He could have used it as an opportunity to break free, but it would have meant sacrificing Jasper or one of the Twins. He knew why that didn't sit right with him.

Thane was aware of Jazz and the Twins taking off for the police line, running at top speed and the gunshots that followed but most of his attention was taken up by the appearance of his Trine mates. The element of surprise was gone though and the lackeys swarmed Warren and Spencer, overwhelming their superior skill with weight and numbers. Even Warren's usual slipperiness in tight situations didn't help him and they ended up all being held down by two people each, guns leveled at the back of their heads. Thane was pissed. They were meant to get out, not come back for him otherwise what the hell had they been working towards?

"What the hell kind of rescue was that? I told you to get the fuck out of here!"

"We don't leave trine mates behind or did you forget that!?" Spencer screeched back, completely ignoring the gun digging into his skull.

"Shut the fuck up already!" Morgan shouted over the three of them, which meant nothing.

There was only one good thing about their situation. Morgan was no longer focusing on Heath. He was safer right now, not that this would ever be a safe situation but right now, Thane's options were limited. Thane might not want to be held down, with a gun pressed to his skull, and he might want someone to help him so he didn't die but he wouldn't risk Heath. He wanted to survive this, _had_ to survive this because right now he really needed to talk to Heath about what the hell had just happened.


	9. Us And Them

New Recruit Chapter 14 scene tie in

The shot was loud to Thane's ears even over the sounds of his trine mates bickering and he felt, rather than saw, Samuel jerk when the bullet clipped his lower shoulder. Thane pulled forward, wrenching free and dived at the men holding Warren, taking the one with the gun straight down. Warren launched himself at the other man and the goon holding a gun to Spencer's head swung it out towards Warren. Spencer rammed his elbow back into the gun wielder's gut, doubling him over before kneeing him in the face. Thane rolled over sideways and kicked one foot up to catch the last man who had been holding onto Spencer straight in the groin. He collapsed pathetically, whimpering in pain and clutching at himself.

The assault specialist wasn't sure if the shot was meant to help free them or to serve as the start of the distraction but all three of the trine were aware of when Morgan and Shiv's attention landed on them. They were all on their feet together, searching for enemies and escape at the same time.

"Stop them! Now!" Morgan roared. Thane felt a flash of fear run through him but then another shot rang out. This one blew the back of Rumble's skull out and Frenzy was instantly opening fire back at the police. The rest of the crew joined in, like the unthinking goons they were and Thane took his chance. He ran for the police line, Warren and Spencer on his heels a second later when they realised where he was going and he never once worked out how none of them got hit in the crossfire.

Thane dropped his shoulder to the bonnet of the squad car that he knew Heath was behind and rolled over it without faltering. He dropped over the other side, landing on his feet in a crouch. The rest of his trine squeezed their way between the vehicles in a less dramatic move, ducking into safety. It took a moment for the police to grasp they were really there but there was a flurry of movement abruptly.

"You're under arrest," Alex snapped, handcuffs appearing out of his belt as he grabbed Spencer's wrist.

"Get off me!"

"Spencer, shut up," Thane snarled, pushing Warren out of the way to duck further behind the squad car until he was crouched next to Heath. The detective touched Thane's wrist like he was checking himself back in with reality.

"Detective Reynolds…" The Director's voice held a clear warning and Heath met Thane's eyes, an apology written all over them as he pulled his own cuffs out. Thane held his hands up together.

"It's alright."

Heath closed the metal circles softly and they were barely tight enough to stay put. His hands lingered. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Thane smiled wanly then, metal between his wrists clinking softly as he shifted around. "Been better."

Heath's hands slid up Thane's arms then, carefully checking him over for injuries as Alex struggled to get the now protesting Warren into handcuffs. The detective stopped his hands after he got to Thane's chest and he was in danger of going from checking to groping, pulling away and unholstering his gun again. He sideways glanced at Thane, giving him a slight smile and Thane returned it, knowing Alex couldn't see his face.

Thane hunkered down further behind the cruiser as the gunfire continued. Heath knelt next to him, watching for an opportunity to shoot and it was Thane's turn to reach out. He laid a hand on Heath's back, reassuring himself that he was alright as well and Heath shifted a little closer. The Detective had given Thane his back without a moment's hesitation and Thane knew that others could see it. The man that had cuffed Spencer and Warren kept looking over, not trusting and clearly judging, and Thane didn't know whether he wanted to protect Heath or ignore what their relationship might mean to the other police. Warren was also watching them but his expression was more understanding.

The intensity of the firefight was only getting worse and Thane knew the police were on the back foot. Morgan and his crew had nothing to lose and certainly wouldn't care about killing anyone whereas the cops would want to take as many of the bad guys alive as possible. At some point Spencer and Warren were moved back to another cruiser off the front line by Alex, leaving Heath and Thane alone until there was a call that the line was breached.

"Fall back to the buildings. Get to cover," the Commissioner's voice boomed over the fight.

"Go, I'll cover us," Heath said and Thane nodded.

Heath opened fire over the top of the cruiser and then they both sprinted back into the high rise directly behind them without incident. Once inside Orion signalled those nearest to him to split up into twos, and pass the message on. They would be on their own without radios, but they had a better chance by spreading their numbers out. He headed off with Alex, Raji stayed with Simon, Ryan found himself flanked by the twins, Adam and Jazz took off with no prompting from either man, and Heath stayed tight to Thane, who started stumbling his way through the building in Heath's wake, hindered by captive hands.

The scout grimaced at the sight, and debated with himself right up until they came face to face with one of the Russell posse. Before Heath had time to point his weapon and shoot Thane had let out a roar and tackled him, using nothing but his legs to manoeuvre himself into a position that he could wrap bound arms around the thug's neck and twist. Heath winced at the 'crack' that echoed around briefly, but decided then that his debate was over.

"Come here," he said quietly, unhooking his handcuff key and showing it pointedly to the strategist. Thane smiled lopsidedly in thanks, and waited patiently until the tell-tale click of metal announced the return of his freedom of movement. He rolled his shoulders and stretched, snatched up the weapon the thug had dropped and gave it a quick once-over.

"Let's go find some asses to bust," he grinned as he shouldered the semi, to which Heath just shook his head and followed the man out the room.

Thane led with confidence through the building, moving with clear practice ease, the gun raised and steady. Heath fell into protecting their backs, trusting Thane more than he probably should given the circumstances and hoping that they came across no one that would really test them. The detective didn't want to find the bad guys in a way because there was still some lingering doubt about what Thane would do in such a situation. He shouldn't, having just witnessed Thane snap a guy's neck in their defence but he had been without a gun and cuffed which was a world away from having a gun. Neither did he want Thane to be the first to come across the other members of Heath's team, not when he had a gun and no restraints.

As it turned out, it was Russell's lot that found them first: Specifically a bullet from Samuel's gun. Heath's only warning had been one creaky floorboard from behind them and he'd turned, gun tracking his eyes movement. There had been a moment to see the barrel of a gun pointed at Thane's back and everything had slowed down to a point in time, a snap decision. Heath sidestepped to cover Thane and both he and Samuel pulled the trigger at the same time.

Thane reacted instantaneously, spinning and dropping to one knee. Samuel ducked back behind the doorway he had been standing in to avoid the shot from Thane's gun and Heath reacted in a similar fashion, dragging Thane with him into their closest room and out of the corridor.  
"Was it just Samuel?" Thane asked, automatically taking up position to one side of the door as Heath slumped on the opposite wall.

"Don't know. I didn't see anyone else," Heath grimaced, one hand dropping off his gun to his hip. "Good news, I know I clipped his shoulder, again. The same one Jazz shot earlier."

Thane shot him a glance. "That sounds like there should be bad news."

"Bad news, he clipped me," Heath pulled his hand up, palm smeared with blood. Thane growled at that, eyes narrowing and expression turning murderous. The detective shook his head, returning his hand to press it down on his hip, just under where the bulletproof vest finished. "Don't, it's not bad."

"He shot you," the other man hissed at him and when Heath opened his mouth to respond Thane didn't give him the chance before he was swinging back out into the corridor and sprinting towards Samuel's last known position.

"Shit!" Heath pushed himself off the wall, leaving a bloody handprint in his wake and ignoring the painful, hot flare across his hip, to follow Thane in his somewhat suicidal run. He was just in time to see Thane swing round into the doorway that Samuel had gone into previously, disappearing from sight before the firing started.

It was rapid, from three guns – Heath could tell the difference in the sounds – with two of them controlled single shots and bursts, but one was just point and spray. Heath plastered himself to the wall outside the door, took a breath and swung his gun round, eyes taking in the chaos. Thane had made it to cover inside the room, standing behind a support pillar with his back pressed to it. Frenzy was blindly firing at the pillar, spraying chips of concrete everywhere but Samuel was waiting patiently for a clean shot. Both were behind overturned filing cabinets to the right of the open door way, whereas Thane had dived left when he'd entered. Neither of the brothers had noticed Heath yet, so the Detective took his chance.

"Put your guns down now!"

Both siblings turned on him in a heartbeat; Frenzy didn't even take his finger off the trigger of his gun, Samuel didn't fire but it pulled his attention off Thane long enough, which is just what Heath had wanted. As Heath ducked back behind the door frame, praying the bullets didn't punch straight through the wall, Thane swung out from behind the pillar just enough to target Frenzy. The Detective heard the different sound of Thane's gun fire twice and the rapid staccato from the smaller brother's weapon stopped instantly. That snapped Samuel's attention back to Thane and his gun sounded again.

Heath knelt this time, swinging his gun back into the room. It didn't give him a clean shot of Samuel but he pinged the filing cabinet right next to him when he opened fire. It was enough that Samuel flinched, eyes going back to Heath and Thane nailed him in the centre of his chest, making him drop like a stone. Heath slowly lowered his gun, processing what had just happened. Thane was already checking the bodies, kicking the guns away.

"They're dead."

"If anyone asks, I shot them," Heath told him, gesturing at Thane to come over, holstering his own weapon. There was a tense moment when Heath touched Thane's gun but after a few seconds he gave it up. Heath wiped the butt on his shirt before covering the grip and trigger with his own prints.

"Are you going to give it back?"

"I shouldn't..." He hesitated.

"Just say you shot them in my defence, got wounded doing it and then gave me the gun," Thane held out his hand. "You need me watching your back in here." Heath couldn't argue with that and handed the weapon back. Thane took it in one hand before reaching for Heath again, this time his hip. "Let me see."

Heath glanced down, having forgotten the bullet wound in the adrenaline rush of the gunfight. It was still bleeding, the movement of his body not helping, but it was slowing down. He pulled at his khakis, grimacing at the way they stuck to him. "It's only a graze."

"We need to get back to the paramedics," the other man told him resolutely and Heath remembered his expression when Thane had realised he'd been shot.

"Alright. Let me lead though. If we find my lot first, I'll need to explain why you have a gun before they just shoot you."

Thane inclined his head in agreement, giving Heath a grimace of a smile, "I've been on the receiving end of a police 'shoot first, ask questions later' barrage. I've no desire to be again."

They found a few more goons but more than anything, they could hear when the tide turned in their favour and therefore Heath wasn't surprised when they ran into a team of nine officers, including people from the 84th precinct and Elita's squad. Their backup was here.

Most of the group tensed when they realized not only was one of Morgan's top men loose without cuffs but also armed. Heath talked them fairly quickly out of shooting Thane, with the help of Byron, but he and Thane both reluctantly agreed for the cuffs to be replaced before they were sent back to the cars. Thane would only hand his gun to Heath and let him put the cuffs back on, but he did that without fuss or remark, ignoring the others.

Before leaving Heath tersely informed them that both Frenzy and Samuel were dead, which got several raised eyebrows. Heath was one of the few men who barely had any deaths to his name as a police officer, disliking killing anyone, even if his own life hung in the balance. The only time he had done so was in defence of civilians or colleagues in a dire situation.

Raji didn't let them linger after that, pushing them both out the door with a soft warning to Heath to keep it professional and to take Thane straight to a police cruiser and secure him as a suspect and witness. Thane heard but Heath didn't comment on it so Thane kept quiet too. Heath sat Thane in a police cruiser next to where Spencer and White were but left the door open as he stood guard over them.

"Thane I can't ask you to do anything," Heath started quietly. "But when they question you, try to help yourself out, alright?"

Thane nodded but said, "You won't be doing it?"

"I doubt after my earlier outburst I'll be allowed anywhere near you," Heath glanced down at him before giving him a small, grim smile. "But I'm glad you're safe and not hurt. This could have gone far worse."

"You should be finding the paramedics," Thane returned, head turning to look to where he could see the ambulance lights flashing down the street.

"I'm not leaving until this is over," Heath shook his head. "It's not serious."

"I can see the blood patch has grown," Thane's gaze dropped down to Heath's hip.

"It's just from the moving. It's stopped again now."

Thane opened his mouth to respond when suddenly there was a swarm of activity from the surrounding buildings; the Twins came flying out of the building, a helicopter ambulance took off from down the road and landed on the roof, more EMTs went in and brought Jazz out on a stretcher, blood obvious even from a distance.

Heath resolutely stayed put where he was until Elita and Aimee appeared and the Commissioner for the 84th Precinct took one look at Heath before ordering him to an ambulance. He protested at first but she firmly reminded him she outranked him, even if she was from another precinct and that the paramedics were there for the injured, of which he was one. The Detective glanced down at Thane who nodded at him to go, which he did reluctantly.

For his part, Thane attempted to get out of the cruiser to follow him. It was an automatic process, to see Heath got the care he needed. Elita stopped him before he could do more than swing one leg out.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I…" Thane hesitated. Heath would already been in trouble for his relationship with Thane and he didn't want to make it worse, but on the other hand, he _needed_ to know Heath was being looked after. "I want to make sure he's ok. He got shot protecting me."

Elita regarded him carefully, then shook her head, "Interesting but you're still not getting out of the car. If you're still keen when you get to the station, then we'll see." She pushed his leg back into the car and then shut the door on him, locking him inside without another word.

Thane sat in silence for some time before he, and the squad car containing Spencer and Warren, were taken back to the precinct and then processed. He hated every minute of it. It seemed to take forever, he felt like _nothing_ when his life was reduced down to what was on that computer screen, especially when his recorded and suspected activity was brought up. Added to all of that was the fact that nobody would answer his questions about Heath at all, and just looked at him with suspicion when he asked.

A tall, redhead picked him up from processing and, Thane presumed, started taking him to lockup but they never made it. The man stopped them in a corridor without so many uniforms in it and turned to Thane who regarded him suspiciously.

"I hear you've been asking after Heath."

"So what?" Thane would have folded his arms had he not been handcuffed.

"Why?" Byron asked.

"He saved me from getting shot. I'm not… unappreciative of that," Thane returned, mouth tight.

"I know who you are," Byron shook his head. "I'm Heath's friend and I've seen the texts, how much time you two spent together so I'll ask again. Why do you care?"

"They were private," Thane gritted out.

"I don't know where you're from, but here, friends share things," Byron retorted.

"If you're Heath's friend then you know we're friends," Thane snapped, not liking to prodding. "And I care if my friends are hurt, so I want to know how he is! I don't want to be in this fucking place and not the hospital with him."

"You chose your life," the other man snorted, not caring.

"And Heath's is a better person for getting past that and getting to know me," Thane stepped into his personal space. "Are you going to tell me how he is or are you going to be a massive dick?"

"I don't know," Byron glared at him. "I was going to go to the hospital for an update on _everyone_."

"You let me see him now," Thane hissed, pushing at Byron with his cuffed hands.

"You're in no position to be demanding anything," Byron warned him, shoving the hands away. Thane snarled at him, temper on the verge of snapping. He had been in a foul mood since Heath had been taken to hospital and Thane had been dragged in the opposite direction to the precinct. "Will you tone it down?" Byron glared at him as a couple of uniforms walked past, glancing at them curiously. "I can't do anything if you don't help me out."

Thane stopped, expression muting slightly but he still hovered in Byron's personal space. The comms officer nodded, accepting that the man in front of him was at least capable of listening.

"I'm working on getting us over there. The station is in chaos right now and they won't notice you gone for a short amount of time but if I get caught doing this then-"

Thane snapped, interrupting, "Yeah, yeah it's your precious head on a platter."

"No. It's Heath's job and the chance for you two to ever see each other again," Byron watched in satisfaction as that actually made Thane step back from him. "Look I don't know what he sees in you, you seem like a bit of an asshole to me, but Heath's a good friend so I'll do this for him and him only. I know he'd want to see you too."

Thane nodded, his temper better under control and Byron could at least be thankful he seemed to be able to rein it in so effectively.

"But if you hurt him I'm going to fuck you over so badly that you'll still be limping when you go to trial," Byron told him, tone calm and unforgiving before he turned away and marched up the corridor, leaving Thane to blink at him for a moment. A moment later he hurried after the other man, willing to take the threat for a chance to see Heath.

xxx

Heath looked up when the door opened and offered Byron a small smile and a questioning look when he appeared. The red haired man gave him just a nod in response before stepping aside and letting someone else into the room. The injured detective smiled more when he saw Thane, propping himself up onto one elbow, grateful the nurse had already numbed his hip.

"You've got ten minutes," Byron said. "He's not even supposed to be here but he's one pushy slagger when he wants to be."

Thane nodded at the communications officer, easing past him into the room. Byron shut the door behind him as Thane pulled up a chair beside Heath's bed. He laid his hands on the bed in front of Heath, handcuffs clinking as he did so and the detective frowned down at them; understanding why but disliking the sight of them all the same. Thane's eyes were on the green cloth laid over Heath's hip and the hole cut in it showing the wound the nurse was cleaning, ready to stitch. The arrested man said softly, "I'm sorry."

"Thane, you don't have to apologise. It's just a graze," Heath shook his head, not wanting to talk about this when the nurse was here. "How are you?"

"Are the police always this slow?"

The olive haired detective smiled, "Paperwork."

Thane's gaze ticked up to the wound again before he steadied his gaze back on Heath's face. "Have you heard about the others?"

Heath shook his head, "No and I doubt I will either. All I know is that Alex and Jazz are in surgery and it's bad."

The handcuffed man frowned. He wasn't good at this emotional comfort crap. Thane pushed one hand back into Heath's, lacing their fingers together, just interlocking their first knuckles and some of the tension in his shoulders dissipated. Heath didn't pull away. In fact he squeezed his fingers together around Thane's.

"27th's tough. They'll pull through."

Heath smiled for him then. There was silence for a long while: Thane watching the nurse stitch Heath's hip up, Heath watching Thane. It was only a few stitches. The graze was only minor and Heath would barely be restricted by it but it was deep enough that it would probably scar in the future. All Heath could read on Thane's face as he followed the nurse's hands was a closed off concern. Anything deeper was beyond him.

"All done," the nurse said, gathering up the green cloth, leaving Heath partially dressed, which felt slightly awkward. His trousers were undone, pushed down off his hips to his thighs and his boxers were off the hip on his injured side. Both were still stained with blood and it seemed to be that the handcuffed man was staring at as opposed to the wirey hair curled above Heath's crotch.

The nurse covered the wound with one bandage, picked up her tray and left them alone. The Detective pulled up his boxers enough that they were more or less where they should be, noticing for the first time the hole that fix exactly over the bandage.

"Huh, I'll need to get new cargoes then," Heath commented absently.

Thane's fingers squeezed down abruptly on his and Heath looked back at Thane then and saw the deeper worry on his face but he didn't speak. Heath, having just broken their silence, however unintentional, felt he needed to say something. The only thing that came to mind though, was a little removed from their situation.

"Do you know who killed G?"

"What?" Thane frowned, clearly confused.

"She was a street kid, one of the ones that snitched for me," Heath sighed. "She was looking into stuff Morgan was doing at the docks, and what Rumble and Frenzy were doing at Broken Palm when she was killed. Someone beat her badly before dumping her body in the lake."

Thane shook his head, "I never dealt with that. The Palm was Samuel's front so he'd have sent his brothers in to deal with anyone, but they're dead so we'll never know now." The black haired man frowned briefly before quirking a smile. "I think we had a briefing on something to do with the Palm but I didn't listen. Samuel was going on about a…" Thane's dark eyes widened before he laughed softly. "Oh that will teach me not to listen."

"What? What did he say?" Heath asked.

"He was talking about a cop looking around the joint. He showed us a picture," Thane met Heath's eyes. "I didn't look but it must have been you. I would have known back then you were a cop…"

Heath had to admit he was surprised and a little concerned he had come to the organisation's attention that far back but at least it had only been Samuel, not Morgan.

"Maybe it's just as well you didn't," Heath replied quietly. "I don't think we'd be here if you'd known before."

"No," Thane agreed. "No I wouldn't." Heath deliberately didn't meet his gaze then and Thane had to say the next thing that came to his mind. "I'd probably be dead."

That got Heath's attention, his eyes snapping back up to Thane's and Thane could see the denial on his lips but he didn't say it, knowing it was probably true. There was a long moment where they stared at each other again, unsure what to say, the conversation lost again.

"I…" Heath started hesitantly but never got any further when the door opened up again and Byron stepped back through. Both men looked over at him and the redhead took in their linked fingers, the way Thane was leant forward a little bit towards Heath.

"Time's up. Sorry," Byron gave them a lopsided smile and ducked back out the room to give them a little bit of privacy. Thane rose to his feet, chair scraping back across the floor as he did so and their fingers pulled apart. Heath watched him go, unsure what to say right now.

The other man let out a small rush of breath and said quietly, "Stay safe." And then he bent down and pressed his lips to Heath's, catching the man on the bed by surprise. Thane's lips were soft, but the kiss was firm, deliberate. Heath was just leaning forward to respond when Thane pulled away and left without a backwards glance, missing the way Heath touched his mouth with the tips of his fingers.

Byron was silent all the way back to his car and they were halfway back to precinct before he said a word. Thane wasn't interested in conversation either, with his thoughts still churning over.

"You guys been sleeping together long then?"

"What?" Thane frowned, really not expecting that.

"Heath doesn't do casual relationships and I've seen him go through a couple of long term ones. He's loyal, caring, loving but I have _never_ seen him act that way around anyone else," Byron replied calmly, not even glancing over. "So my conclusion is that you two have finally upped the game somewhere along the line."

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but since Miles went undercover I haven't seen Heath. We're friends, that's it," Thane snapped.

"Since when do you kiss your friends?"

"So much for privacy," the handcuffed man glared at the redhead.

"Like I said before, you hurt him, I'll fuck you over, so yeah, I'm bypassing privacy for the sake of watching out for my friend," Byron replied.

"Heath won't like that."

Byron tilted his head to one side briefly in acceptance, "No, he wouldn't."

"But you don't need to worry, I'd never hurt him, not for anyone in the world, alright?" Thane gritted out, angry now and still conflicted over Heath. Byron's words were doing nothing to help.

The other man was silent again until they pulled into the underground parking for the precinct. When they were stopped he turned to Thane, expression serious, "For what it's worth, I believe you, that you wouldn't hurt him intentionally or let anyone else, but you are going to hurt him because this situation-" Byron waved his hand around in a general gesture. "-you can in no way control and honestly, can you say you'll come out of this trial without repercussions?"

Thane's lips thinned but he didn't answer. Byron didn't seem to want one either. Neither of them said anything again, even when Thane was handcuffed back to the bench in the waiting area. He just sat with his thoughts and mulled everything that had happened to them over and over in his head.

Kissing Heath had been… a spur of the moment decision, done without thought, from years of yearning to do just that. Thane had no idea _why_ he'd given in just then. Maybe it was seeing him hurt. Maybe it was to do with the more honest conversation they'd been having, but whatever the reason he had irrevocably changed their relationship. All the unsaid things were, well actually still unsaid, but Thane's actions had put them on the table to talk about, rather than leaving them out of sight.

The hours sped by without Thane realising. He was so absorbed in replaying all that had happened at the hospital that he missed other people from Morgan's organisation being processed and led to holding. Some of them even tried to get his attention, including cursing and spitting on him but luckily none of the police let them get close enough for physical confrontation. He knew he was considered a traitor, even more so than Spencer and Warren, for what he had done and that it didn't sit well with a lot of the old crew but really, it barely crossed his mind. It wasn't like he cared for any of them, or was bothered by what they thought of him. What did concern him now was his future. Heath had asked him to co-operate and honestly he didn't see a problem with that. It was both the best strategy for his safety and it would help Heath, prove to the others he was more than a murderer.

Thane sat handcuffed to his bench, watching the nonstop activity of the precinct pass him by. He'd briefly seen Warren and Spencer as they were led past to separate questioning rooms. Warren had given him a cheeky thumbs up, showing he was in reasonable spirits. Thane ignored the sour look on Spencer's face; that was all too common. He hadn't seen Morgan and guessed he was being kept where no one else could see him to prevent him inciting any more trouble.

Surprisingly a uniformed officer brought him a vaguely warm coffee and when he asked how those in hospital were doing he got an appreciative, if calculating, look. He learnt Jazz and Alex were still in surgery but they were hopeful.

"And Heath?"

There was a moment of silence where the other, darker skinned man stared at him. "Heath's finishing his paperwork at the hospital, then he should go home."

"Should… You mean he'll be back in work regardless," Thane returned.

"So you do know him then," Raji folded his arms over his chest.

"I'd hope so, after what he did in front of Morgan," Thane said, voice straying out of neutral into something he didn't want to examine.

"He put his ass on the line more than once for you today," Raji told Thane flatly. "He's got a lot of people confused as to where his loyalties lie now."

"He'd never leave or betray you," the handcuffed man replied firmly.

"Good to hear, but that wasn't what I meant," the officer stated before shaking his head. "I've got work to do."

"I'll be a witness,"

That made Raji pause, "What?"

"In the case against Morgan, I'll tell you anything you want to know," Thane said, without pause or doubt.

"You're not asking for immunity in return?" Raji queried, arms dropping to his sides.

Thane shrugged, "I'll get it anyway. If I testify against someone like Morgan Russell, I'll be put in protective custody. Look, regardless, you want him locked up and so do I. I'll be a hell of a lot safer, considering I'll be dead if he ever finds me…" There was a moment in which Thane nearly didn't want to finish his thought out loud, but felt he had to, just to make it seem more real. "And so will Heath."

That held Raji's attention and his normally passive features flickered slightly with emotion. Thane couldn't read him beyond that and knew he was risking fuelling the rumour mill at the precinct as to what was going on between Heath and him, but he knew how to play his cards in these sorts of situations.

"I'll tell the Commissioner."

"Spencer and Warren won't," Thane said bluntly. "Don't even ask them and if you want me to make this go smoothly, you'll leave them out of this and they get immunity too, along with new identities."

That did make Raji's emotions show and he was clearly displeased by that but Thane also knew it wasn't his place to debate the grounds to how Thane was to testify. Thane had been right about one thing though. He didn't stay sat on his bench long after Raji disappeared. He was moved into an interrogation room and someone came to take more personal details, which Thane could see had to do with him disappearing into obscurity to keep him safe. The man also told him that he wouldn't be questioned today, but taken away. The questions would come later when there was someone available to do it in a logical and processed way.

For once, the police seemed to move quickly and Thane was out of the precinct again within an hour, into the back of a black out car and to somewhere Thane didn't know. He knew vaguely how long they travelled for and in which direction, but beyond that, he had nothing to go on until they arrived and that only told him that he was in a built up area of Detroit, with blocks upon blocks of apartment buildings.

Thane was shown into an apartment; basic, small, drab and told to settle in. His guards were outside, keeping watch and suddenly, after endless hours of an endless sea of people and activity, he was alone. It took Thane a solid couple of minutes to move from where he stood in the middle of the main room. His feet took him into the tiny bedroom, just big enough for the double bed squeezed into it and edged past into the bathroom. In all reality, he didn't realise what he was doing until he was stripped naked and stepping into the shower.

Thane vaguely remembered there being towels and there was shampoo and soap in a rack on the wall. He mechanically washed himself down, getting rid of the grim from the day; elevator shafts, air vents, guns fights, blood… Heath…

"Shit," Thane murmured. "Shit, shit shit."

Thane pressed his hands into the side of his head, ignoring the water cascading down around him, stinging his eyes and plastering his hair to his face. He clenched his jaw, feeling the muscles in his temples tighten and cursed softly. If he just hadn't kissed Heath, he'd be able to do this, he'd be able to walk away and live this new life he'd been given.

A little voice in his head whispered 'Liar.'

But he hadn't and now all he could think about was the taste of Heath, the soft press of lips against his own and what it would be like to do it again, what it would be like to do more than kiss him.

Thane shoved his fingers through his wet hair, pushing it out of his eyes before he sighed. He couldn't though. He was a key witness to this damned trial and his protection was one of the highest priorities around. Morgan and most of his major lieutenants might have been caught, but he still had power and the police were taking no chances with him.  
That, in reality, meant little to Thane. What mattered was the fact that if he went to see Heath and someone saw them then the Detective could be a target himself, a way to get to the ex-criminal and there was no way on this earth Thane could do that to Heath. He had to stay here, in his nice safe house, guarded twenty-four-seven by undercover cops and made to feel like a prisoner.

An angry growl of frustration slipped past Thane's lips as he remembered how much he hated being caged up like this, but he'd take it, to keep Heath safe, no matter how much he couldn't stop thinking about kissing him again. Thane planted his head against the shower wall. He was going to go insane, he could just tell.


	10. Can't Get You Out Of My Head

Two weeks past Heath by in a blur. The precinct was working over time to process everything Morgan owned and anything connected to him, with the fallout from the whole fiasco sending ripples through every law agency operating not only out of Detroit but everywhere else that Morgan had had his dirty little fingers. The paperwork and evidence collation was slow and hard work all by themselves, but put together with the interviews, trial preparations, fielding other agencies who wanted to muscle in, legal obligations for the officers involved and operation justifications, life was just non-stop.

Heath had, as Raji predicted, come back into the precinct after being released from hospital but Elita soon sent him packing again, after she had debriefed him roughly. The rest could wait until he had taken a breather. She was standing in for Orion whilst he waited at the hospital for news of his men and could control both precincts for the time being. He had stayed home for about twenty four hours, getting a shower, something to eat and slept before he went back.

His hip ached and his trousers rubbed as he walked but Heath didn't let it him bother him. Alex and Jazz were far worse off and whilst they pulled through the surgery and would be fine, they would still be missing from their ranks for some time. Adam would be working, despite the heavy distraction, so Orion needed Heath to be in to take some of the strain of the work, which he would. Heath only had one other concern right now and that was Thane, whom was exactly he couldn't get any concrete answer on. No one would tell him where he had gone, though Heath could make an educated guess and knew no amount of pressure from a Detective would make anyone give up the whereabouts of a protected witness. At least Thane would be safe, wherever he was.

Heath understood why but his heart and mind were still in turmoil and he ached to see the other man. He needed to talk to him, needed to ask him _why_ he had kissed him, why now of all times he had chosen to follow through on something that Heath guessed they both had been after for some time. Heath could chalk it up to too many things to be sure; a goodbye, left over adrenaline from the fight, concern, desire…. _love_?

With no way to answer the single most pressing question in his mind, Heath threw himself into his work, staying long hours. He was there when both Jazz and Alex made their reappearance, far earlier than they should have, both skipping out on the doctors. Orion was furious with both of them, but after he realised Alex in particular, was ready to implode not being at work, he let them on strict terms of short hours and desk work only. Jazz fought the desk work aspect, and Alex ignored the short hours until Ben roped in Ivan Ferrow from the Fire Department to take him home when he was showing signs of being in pain. The Security Director didn't argue too long with Ivan, not when the big man brought him food and firmly offered to drive him home, listening to him stress about work.

The one thing that Heath was surprised hadn't happened during his thorough debrief with Orion was the questions over Thane and his behaviour towards the other man and he wondered if it had been 'forgotten' in the midst of the chaos of gathering evidence for the trial. It hadn't. It was just Orion was not going to be the first person to find the time to question Heath about it.

Alex actually sent Heath an appointment email, demanding he be in his office first thing at the start of his next shift. The Detective knew better than to ignore those emails from Alex. Plus he wouldn't feel right stressing the other man out more when he was still suppose to be resting.

Heath knocked on his office door and entered when told to, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat without being asked. Alex always kept his door shut. The other man had a neat line of files open on his desk, along with five computer screens lit alongside him and for a moment just studied Heath. Heath waited patiently. Whilst he found Alex to be too uptight most of the time, he was very good at his job and Heath could appreciate his methods got the work done.

"Detective Reynolds," Alex's voice was so unemotional it was almost cold and Heath straightened a little more in his seat. "I have filed your paperwork regarding your time off from being injured in the line of duty. You will need to see a nurse when the time has ended to sign you off for work again."

"I'm not taking any time off," Heath replied.

"You have been injured in the line of duty," Alex repeated, one eyebrow raising. "I can enforce leave."

"To what end?" Heath shook his head. "I can still do my job and frankly, sir, what the hell are you doing in work in that case?"

Alex scowled but seemed to realise that any argument he had for his own presence Heath could use as well. He put his pen down and focused his gaze back on the Detective.

"Very well. I will come to the same agreement with you as I came to with Commissioner Arkham. You are only to do desk work until you are signed back on as actively fit by a professional medic and as a ranking officer I reserve the right to send you home at any time if I think you are unfit to do your work."

Heath nodded, knowing not to push Alex too much, "That sounds perfectly reasonable."

"Good. At least you are willing to see sense, unlike Lieutenant Miles." An exasperated look slid across the Security Director's face then and Heath tried not to smile. Alex shifted papers on his desk until he pulled out another one. "Now, Detective Reynolds, regarding the reports for Operation Kaon. Your prior relationship with Mitchell, your outburst during negotiations and the fact that you both uncuffed him _and_ armed him during the following gunfight alarms me greatly. If it were up to me, I would have you, at the very least, demoted to rank and file, but the Commissioner refused to consider it, stating we had few enough Detectives as it was."

Heath carefully kept his expression blank. He'd known for some time this would be coming, though he had expected Orion to speak to him first. Despite how busy their commanding officer was, he always made time for his staff.

"I don't deny that I uncuffed and armed Thane," Heath started with the easiest item to explain. "He saved my life whilst he was still cuffed and I made the decision that he would be better armed and able to protect us both, than a liability and prisoner I had to protect."

"Why did you not just leave him in a cruiser the same as White and Skype?" Alex asked.

"I… He followed me when we pursued Morgan's gang into the building and I trust him. We were outnumbered, so there was no one spare to watch my back. Thane did as good a job as any officer here," Heath returned levelly, rationing his decision when in reality he hadn't given it a second thought.

"Do I have to list how many rules and codes of conduct you've broken?" Redding scowled deeply.

"No sir."

"Detective Reynolds, all this is made a great deal more shocking considering your clean record prior to this," Alex gestured at the file with one spread hand.

"If I can explain…" Heath waited for Alex to nod. "My initial contact and subsequent friendship with Thane was done without us having knowledge of what the other did. This lasted for nearly two years." Heath glanced down for a moment, trying to pull all his thoughts together. "When Thane found out I was a cop and told me who he was, our friendship should have ceased but it didn't. Apparently both of us held the other in too high a regard. We've only become better friends, despite all that." One look at Alex's face told Heath he didn't understand but since the Detective himself didn't know how to explain it, really, then there was little he could do about it. "I trust my instincts and I truly believe Thane Mitchell is a good man."

"His past record and suspected activities suggest otherwise Detective," Redding retorted.

"We all know good men can make bad choices," Heath said softly and that made Alex sigh.

"Yes we do. I don't pretend to understand your decision, given that nothing in your past history would indicate that you would choose to make this call. I am merely here to make sure that you are aware of the rules that you have broken and to see that their due accord is given. This cannot go unanswered Detective."

Heath nodded, understanding the other man's position. Just because he didn't want to see the consequences of his actions, didn't mean they wouldn't happen regardless.

"I know that the legal action that is being brought against Morgan Russell will take a long time and that it takes priority here in the precinct to it goes through without a hitch," Heath gestured at the locked cabinet in Alex's room that was solely for that case. "And I know that means I can't have contact with Thane as a protected witness. I haven't spoken to him since the day of Operation Kaon."

"If that's the case, how do you know he agreed to be a witness?" Alex frowned, suspicion still evident.

"I didn't, but I guessed he would be," Heath shrugged one shoulder. "He's a good man and he's not on the prisoner list. Plus the precinct talks."

Alex scowled. He _hated_ gossip, seeing it as a breach of confidence and protocol most of the time, even if it wasn't. "Fair enough Detective. For the time being, continue with your work, but be warned, I will be watching you. We cannot have any more slip-ups. Russell has already employed a small army of _lawyers_ and they will be searching for every weakness they can find, even if it is just for sentence reduction."

Heath nodded before taking a breath, deciding to risk just one question. "I know I'm not allowed contact with Thane, nor to know where he is, but is he… is he well?"

Alex clearly didn't appreciate the question from the way his expression narrowed and closed down, but he answered nevertheless. "He has cooperated at every turn and I am told is keeping to himself in his safe house. That is pleasing to hear, but at the same time, disconcerting. I expected… something from him."

"I asked him to help but I'm sure he will do what he needs to anyway," Heath replied, knowing that was all he was getting from Alex.

"So you say. Dismissed Detective."

Heath rose to his feet, leaving the office swiftly before letting out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Tension drained from his frame. He would have to thank Orion for letting him keep his job, from what Alex had said and at least now he knew Thane was doing alright. He still had unanswered questions and might always have them but knowing that Thane was safe helped, even if it was just a little.

xxx

Heath yawned loudly as he put his plate into the sink before glancing at the clock on the wall. He had been home about an hour and this was his first long break from work in more than two weeks. Instead of just getting a few hours here and there Heath now had over a day to relax, though in reality he didn't want it. Being home, being alone reminded him of who wasn't in his life anymore. He hadn't really realised how much time he'd spent with Thane until he couldn't spend any more time with him.

Heath had deliberately worked longer hours so he didn't think about it. He tried hard not to let his emotions show, throwing himself into any work he could but Heath was aware some people had noticed. Byron had tried to talk to him once but Heath had, politely, shot him down. Plainly, he couldn't ever see Thane again and whatever had happened between them would remain the way it was permanently now. Byron hadn't been able to argue with that and hadn't tried when he realised Heath hadn't wanted to talk about it either.

Heath turned towards his bedroom, ready to turn in. Because he worked so much, he slept like the dead and didn't dream, at all. When he hadn't, his nights were filled with Thane and wonderings of what they might have done together, fuelled by that kiss. Heath couldn't stand it.

There was a sudden knock on Heath's front door, making him startle slightly before frowning. It was the middle of the night and not exactly the time for someone to come calling. Heath picked up his gun from the counter and headed for the door. Since Morgan's capture, all prominent members of the precinct had to be armed at home as well, in case of retribution. Heath held his Beretta down by his leg as he cracked open the door and then forgot how to breathe for a moment before he opened the door all the way. Thane was standing in his hallway, looking just the same as he always had, except the nervous tension running through his body and written all over his face.

"Thane! What are you doing here?" Heath shot out, surprise very evident.

"I made a mistake. I shouldn't have... If I hadn't, everything would be alright now. I made of a mess of things and..."

"Not in the hallway!" Heath's hand flew out and grabbed the front of Thane's shirt, pulling him forward into his apartment. Thane carried on going when he was released, heading into the living area, hearing Heath shut the door behind him and he pulled at his hair, hating the whirl of emotions in his gut.

"Do you regret it?" Heath's voice was calm but when Thane turned to see him, he could see the emotions hidden just under the surface.

"No, no I'd never regret kissing you," Thane sighed, dropping his hands. "It's just that I picked now. Now when I'm not meant to see you or be anywhere near you or..."

"Like that's stopped you before," Heath murmured, voice soft.  
The man that should have been in witness protection studied Heath carefully, trying to find a clue to how he felt and what he should do now.

"I lied to myself," Thane's voice came out just as soft and it seemed to draw Heath towards him. "I told myself if I hadn't kissed you, I'd have been able to stay away, to do this properly. I'd be able to keep you safe."

"I don't need you to do that Thane," the reprimand didn't sting. "And it's far too late for that now. I volunteered our relationship to save Jazz and I have to face those consequences regardless of what happens between us."

"I'm sorry."

"That isn't needed and you know it," Heath was within touching distance now. "I don't regret anything either. I..."

"Tell me," Thane demanded, not breaking their hushed tones.

"I..." Heath took a breath. "I've wanted you to kiss me for a long time. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time."

"Before or after?"

"Before I knew I should be locking you up. After I knew," Heath smiled slightly. "For all my sins, it only grew after. It didn't make any difference."

Something like relief passed over Thane's face and Heath knew then that it made more than a little difference to Thane that this had been building before they knew the truth. That the attraction ran deeper and the trust just made it more concrete.

"You said you lied to yourself."

Thane nodded a little. "Even if I hadn't kissed you at the hospital, I could never have stayed away. It's like you're in everything. I don't necessarily want to do everything together, or show you things. I just want you to be there, all the time, so I can touch you if I need it, talk to you, even just look."

Heath looked like someone had just offered him the moon. There was so much hope there, so much joy, but Thane could still see the lingering doubts, born from their difficult situation and he had to get rid of them. He had to make them disappear. Thane reached out to cup Heath's cheek, fingers sliding over his skin until they disappeared into his hair, palm over the cut of his jaw, thumb tucked between cheekbone and ear. Both of them took that extra half a step forwards until they were close enough for Thane to dip his head, tilt Heath's up, and press another soft kiss to his lips. It was just as careful as before but it lingered long enough for Heath's hands to come to rest on both of Thane's hips.

When Thane pulled back just enough to see Heath's expression as he smiled up at him, Heath said, "I never thought our first kisses would be like that." His fingers tightened on Thane's clothes. "I want to see what others feel like." This time Heath pulled Thane down to him. The kiss was harder and when Heath pressed for more, Thane willingly open to his mouth to him. They both let out pleased noises as their tongues tangled and Thane's other hand came up to grab a handful of hair to hold Heath still.

The atmosphere went from hushed and calm to abruptly desperate and wanting. Months of suppressed feelings came bubbling to the surface in both men. Thane couldn't help himself taking control of the kiss, pushing into Heath and when Heath didn't resist for a moment he felt a surge of lust rip through him. He hadn't felt this since the evening when he'd palmed Heath through his jeans and he'd been asleep then. Now... now he was awake and responding to everything Thane was doing.

Thane broke the kiss to mouth along Heath's jawline, nipping at the day's worth of stubble and muttering, "Jesus Heath..."

The detective tilted his head back, eyes half shutting, "How did we wait so long?"

"I don't know," Thane came back to his mouth, unable to leave it for any length of time. Heath lost track of the time and how long they spent standing there. When Thane finally pulled back enough for them to make eye contact, both were breathing hard with reddened lips and Thane ached with wanting. He needed to show Heath that this was more than just physical attraction, so much recently had been driven by his desire to do things for the man in his arms.

"When we were in the hospital, they ran a full blood works check," Thane tugged a hand through his hair, mussing it. "It's not standard, but I wanted to prove I was clean, that I was helping under my own free will, that you weren't hanging out with a doped up..." He stopped himself, apparently unwilling to dig himself any deeper.

"I know I am," Heath replied softly. "But the hospital confirmed it. That's standard after getting injured in the line of duty."

"Why would you need to be..." Thane started, confused but stalled when Heath pushed his hips forward, pressing the outline of his erection into the ex-criminal. "Fuck."

"Exactly."

Thane dragged Heath back to him, kissing him again, hard and more than a little wet. He grabbed Heath's ass, revelling in how firm it was under his hands and pushed a thigh in between his legs. The smaller man's breathing hitched and Heath rolled his hips against Thane, dragging their erections over each other. Heath felt better like this, pressed against him, than he had under his hand before.

"Shit…" Thane muttered, pulling away slightly and Heath looked up at him in concern. "Shit, I should have told you before."

"Told me what?"

"When we were here and you fell asleep watching TV," Thane licked his lips, tasting Heath on them. "I wanted you so badly then, I couldn't stop myself touching you and feeling you react like that…"

The smaller man's eyes widened, and a faint blush darkened his cheeks, "I was always surprised you didn't notice I was hard. I was so glad you couldn't read my mind then. I was dreaming it was you touching me."

Thane's only answer was to smash his lips to Heath's and any of the holding back he'd been doing was gone. Both of them grabbed at the other, fingers digging in, trying to get closer even though it was physically impossible. Thane had dreamt of this, in a fleeting way; flashes of colour, sound and feelings. This was all of that and more, slowed down to a crawl, letting him enjoy every second of it and he revelled in the feeling. Heath abruptly pushed him away, making Thane growl slightly, not wanting to let go.

"God, don't do that," Heath groaned. "I just… I was going to say we should move this into the bedroom."

Thane wanted that more than anything right now but something made him ask, "You sure? With the way things are…"

"Right now, I want us both naked and in my bed," Heath returned, voice low. "I'm not going to change my mind on that. Are you?"

"No." Thane couldn't think of a single thing in this world that would stop him now. He didn't care this was all rushing past them, events travelling way too fast.

"So, bed…" Heath locked his fingers into the fabric of Thane's shirt over his chest and started walking backwards towards his bedroom. Thane followed willingly, expression heated. He meant to wait until they were done to start touching him again, but he found his fingers were already sliding up Heath's arm, finding skin and wanting more. Heath did nothing to dissuade him it was a bad idea with his own hand palming Thane's side, pushing up t-shirt to find skin of his own.

They hit the wall next to the door and Thane crowded into Heath's space, pushing a thigh between his legs again. Heath's breath hitched and his fingers dug into Thane's side when Thane started sucking a hickey into his neck. Thane didn't know why Heath tasted so good but he wanted to put his mouth on him everywhere. He couldn't remember a time where he had felt so desperate to be with someone.

Thane had been alone for weeks, with only the occasional guard for company but they kept their distance most of the time. There was nothing to distract him, to bury his thoughts with so he had spent hours upon hours thinking of Heath and the lone kiss they had shared. Shared might be an overstatement, considering Thane had kissed Heath without any warning and certainly no waiting to find out what it meant to him. Now he knew and he wanted a chance to see if Heath made all the noises he had dreamed he made.

"Thane... _Thane_ ," Heath said, voice wavering. "Bedroom. It's right there…"

Thane rolled his hips against him and Heath stopped talking, catching his mouth up again. Heath pulled at Thane's shirt, tugging it upwards before arching his hips as well, almost a perfect feeling through the demin and cargo.

"If you're going to fuck me against a wall," Heath pulled his mouth free, hips moving again. "At least get your shirt off."

"Goddamn it Heath," Thane swore lowly. "Keep talking like that and I'll…" Thane pulled back enough to tug his shirt over his head.

"You'll what?" Heath returned lowly. "Tell me what you want to do with me, _to_ me."

"Fuck," Thane's hips jerked up into Heath's. "I don't want to wait that long."

Heath's fingers were already on the newly revealed skin, gliding over everything new until he found the first of Thane's scars; on his upper left arm, thin and faded. He paused, frowning, fingers lingering on it. Thane caught his hand in one of his, expression more serious for a moment.

"I'll tell you about them afterwards alright, but right now, I want to concentrate on here and now."

"Them?" Heath studied Thane for a moment before shaking his head. "Later. You're right."

Thane smiled genuinely before it turned into something more devious, "Bedroom?"

Heath grinned then, expression lightening again before he abruptly pushed Thane away and freed himself from the wall. He pulled his own t-shirt off, laughing at the heated expression on Thane's face after he did so before he hooked his fingers into the top of Thane's jeans and dragged him into his bedroom at last.

Maybe they were rushing things too fast. They had not really talked about their feelings, what they were even doing, let alone what would happen later but the thought never crossed Heath's mind as they fell onto the bed. Time moved too fast and so slowly all at the same time and the last time Heath had made out like this with someone he'd been in high school. It felt just as new and out of control now as it had then. He could come in his khakis like this, with Thane's hands on him. Heath wasn't new to this but Thane seemed like he was touching him in ways he'd never felt before.

Heath managed to get Thane out of his jeans and boxer briefs first and would have gotten thoroughly distracted at that point, with the other man hard and flushed, if Thane hadn't simply brushed his reaching fingers away.

"Your turn."

Thane stripped Heath quickly and barely paused after Heath kicked his boxers off his foot. He was straight back to Heath, catching his mouth up in a hard and dirty, robbing him of breath and pushing him down onto the bed. Thane wasted no time in pressing his body into Heath, rolling his hips, grinding his erection down into Heath's hip.

Heath let out a muffled noise into the kiss, arching up into the contact. He brought his knees up to make a cradle for Thane's hips, lining up their erections unintentionally and grabbing at his ass. Thane bit at Heath's bottom lip in reaction, hips jerking down again as Heath's fingers dug in. It started off a chain reaction which had both men gasping and shuddering.

"God Heath…" Thane groaned. "I want you. I want to take you apart."

"So do I," Heath said, tipping his head back. "But you want to fuck me don't you?"

" _Yes_ ," Thane hissed emphatically.

"I've never bottomed before," Heath admitted, though his tone was frank and honest, rather than shy.

Thane shuddered slightly, nosing at the smaller man's neck, lips just brushing the skin, "Shit Heath and you want me to… fuck…" He sucked at the tender flesh just under the scout's jaw and Heath's fingers tightened in his hair as he let out a moan. Thane pulled back, freeing himself from Heath's grip, until he was sat back on his haunches, hands on thighs. Heath's blue eyes darkened as he ran them down Thane's body and he pushed himself up onto his elbows, mouth opening to speak, but the other man beat him to it.  
"Turn over."

Heath stared at him and Thane wondered if he was gauging his trust but he flipped over onto his belly without a word, propping himself up on his elbows. It made his back curve in wonderfully and Thane couldn't stop himself tracing the line of his spine from neck to between the rise of his ass and Heath let out a rush of breath. Thane leaned over him, laying a kiss on the nape of his neck, nose buried in his hair and he could taste the tang of salt on Heath's skin. His tongue flicked out to get a better taste and the scout made a noise of enjoyment, which Thane wanted to hear again, so he dipped his head a little lower and ran a wet stripe up Heath's spine from the middle of his shoulder blades to his neck.

Heath huffed out a little breath, head bowing forward onto the pillow and Thane did it again, starting lower, then again, lower. His eyes never left the back of Heath's head, so when his tongue ran between his ass cheeks he saw the way Heath threw his head up, a gasping moan escaping his mouth, his fingers digging into the bed covers.  
"Nobody's done this to you before have they?" Thane murmured, mouth barely above Heath's skin.

Olive coloured hair flew as Heath shook his head and Thane grinned wickedly. He then proceeded to undo the other man, making him fall to pieces, loosening up that tight ring of muscle until Heath was babbling into the pillow, pushing his ass back into Thane's face with every thrust of his tongue.

"God d-don't stop... please! Thane! I need... need..."

The bigger man pulled back, groaning at the pitiful sound of loss Heath made and biting his lip to fight the urge just to reach down and jerk himself off all over Heath's skin. Thane knelt up on his knees, fingers going out to stroke the healing scar over Heath's hip as he said, "Turn over, I want to see your face." Heath did as instructed, panting, skin damp and flushed and his erection leaving wet trails over his belly. "Fuck, I could come just looking at you right now," Thane leant over Heath to kiss him hard and messy. "Do you know how fucking edible you look right now?"

The scout's fingers dug into his shoulders, "Stop talking. I need you in me now Thane."

The other man swore, catching Heath's mouth up in another kiss as his fingers scrabbled over the bed covers until he found the bottle of lube Heath had managed to find before they'd fallen into bed. He pulled back, snapping open the top with hands that shook a little and coated his fingers in lube, probably more than he needed, but Thane was distracted by the sight of Heath in front of him. The smaller man had grabbed his own legs, pulling them apart for Thane to see everything and the ex-criminal sucked in a breath at how vulnerable and hot that made Heath look. Thane slid his hand up the back of one thigh, listening to the way Heath's breath hitched with arousal, until it was slotted under Heath's knee and pushed it back further. That forced Heath's ass off the bed so that Thane could slid his knees under him slightly.

"Put your legs over my shoulders."

"Thane..." Heath breathed, doing as he was asked. That left his hands free, fingers twitching as he watched the other man leave streaks of lube over his thighs, teasing him by not touching him where he wanted to be touched. Eventually, unable to wait any longer himself, Thane stroked a finger down Heath's perineum, that soft line of skin between his balls and opening before pushing it inside. Heath was relaxed from the rimming before, but he was still tight and he let out hiss. His fingers dug into Thane's knees and his heels pressed down on his back. Thane worked his finger in and out a few times before he added another, making Heath jerk, first away, then back towards him.

"Yeah, that's it," Thane murmured, crooking his fingers, searching. Heath cried out when he brushed his prostate, body tensing and bearing down hard. "God, look at you." The taller man thrust another finger in and bit down on his lip hard again when the smaller man cried out, pre-come splattering his belly. He wanted to ask if Heath was ready yet, because he desperately wanted to sink into that tight, grasping heat, but Thane wasn't going to rush this and ruin Heath's first time. Thane held back, working his fingers into a rhythm that had Heath thrusting back against him with little gasps.

"T-Thane if you d-don't... fuck... get on with i-it now I'm..."

He pulled his hand free to grab the bottle of lube and slicked himself up. Heath panted, watching Thane guide himself forward until he could feel the press of the head of his cock against him. His breath caught in his throat as Thane breached the ring of muscle, holding still just for a moment.

"Breathe," Thane instructed, reaching forward to stroke Heath's chest. "You feel so good, so perfect."

Heath sucked in a breath, trying to get his body to adjust to the strange feeling of being filled and moved his hips slightly, making them both moan. Thane rocked his hips gently, gradually working his way deeper until he was flush to Heath's skin before he pulled back out, almost to the tip and then pushed back in, making Heath stutter out a, "S-slow, please!", but he didn't ask Thane to stop, which was just as well because he wasn't sure he could have now. He was fighting the instinct to speed up and claim Heath, but being here, inside him felt was so good that Thane couldn't think why he hadn't done this before.

He leant forwards, bending Heath almost in half to claim a kiss, catching the little cries the movement of his body drove out of him. The scout bit his bottom lip as he pulled away, making Thane thrust a little harder in response and Heath's back arched upwards.

"Yes! God, do that again!"

Thane groaned, hips flexing faster, driving himself into Heath, feeling him push back, matching his thrusts. Heath was fisting the sheets in his hands, bunching them up as he sought purchase to try and push himself onto Thane harder. Sweat ran from his temples and his whole body was shining and flushed with effort and arousal. His eyes were squeezed shut, head thrown back and hair fanned out over the pillow and it took effort for him to open them when Thane called his name.

"Heath, look at me." Heath blinked rapidly, eyes focusing on Thane's face, tongue flashing out to lick his lips unconsciously. "Fuck, you're going to kill me," he groaned before he shifted slightly, reaching out to pull Heath's hand from the covers. He brought it down between them, letting Heath's fingers brush over where they were joined, his own skin stretched and taut as he took Thane's powerful movements. "Feel that. Feel how good you are and how well you take me. You were made to take me like this."

Heath couldn't breathe properly as lust robbed him of speech. The combination of the brush of Thane's cock past his own fingers as he buried himself into Heath over and over and the bigger man's rough words sent the scout spiralling out of control. With a startled cry Heath jerked and came, coating his own stomach and chest with his come, legs clamping down hard over Thane's shoulders.

"Shit... shit Heath," Thane thrust harder, hip movements erratic as he drove himself to completion in that tight grasping heat before he was coming as well. His arms shook as he fought not to collapse on top of the man spread underneath him but he moved a few more times, feeling his passage slicked with his own hot seed. The smaller man slid his legs off Thane's shoulders, whimpering at the movement of his body, but reaching for the other man, drawing him down for a kiss. Thane slumped down on top of Heath, letting him take his weight, feeling himself still buried within him. The kiss was slow and deep, but both had to pull back to catch their breath properly. The ex-criminal went to move, to pull out but Heath hooked his ankles over Thane's legs, holding him there, "Don't. Stay."

Thane regarded him for a moment before sliding his mouth against Heath's again, just a brush of lips and tongue. He felt Heath breathe out, a sigh as he relaxed more. "Let me look after you."

Heath blinked at that before dropping his legs and letting Thane sit back, withdrawing from him. He felt the loss of heat and then frowned a little at the empty feeling. Thane slid from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom before coming back with a damp flannel, which he ran over Heath's chest, stomach and then carefully down between his legs. The other man let out a short noise, unsure if he wanted to press into the touch or not.

"You ok?" Thane asked softly.

"Yeah, though I guess I'm going to feel it later," Heath nodded. He reached out to Thane, who discarded the flannel onto Heath's bedside table before coming to lay down beside Heath. Heath pressed a series of short kisses to his mouth, hands sliding over his shoulders, pulling them back together again.

"You should…" Heath began before shaking his head. "Stay the night."

Thane's next kiss was longer but still soft. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere," he murmured.


	11. Beautiful Disaster

Thane blinked awake, aware he was alone. Pushing himself up on his elbows so he could give the room a cursory glance told him Heath wasn't in the bedroom either. Occasional noise drifted through the closed door and Thane could abruptly smell coffee and cooking. He threw back the covers, sliding from the bed before he looked down at himself. At home he'd have no hesitation about wandering around naked, but this wasn't his apartment. Thane located his jeans and pulled them on, not bothering to button them up. There was little point, if he got his way. He was planning on dragging Heath back to bed after he'd murdered a cup of coffee.

Thane silently padded from the kitchen, down the short corridor towards the kitchen where he stopped in the doorway. Heath was standing in front of the stove, his back to Thane wearing a light green tank top vest and dark, worn track pants which hung low on his lips. The crackle of bacon cooking was joined by sound of the coffee machine whirring and bubbling. The ex-criminal came into the room, expecting to surprise Heath, but when he was about an arm's length away the smaller man greeted him.

"Morning," and turned to give him a relaxed grin over his shoulder.

"No chance to sneak up on you is there?"

"Not one."

As that idea hadn't worked, Thane pulled the spatula out of Heath's hand, putting it down to one side before turning him around. He threaded his hands through hair that was still sporting mussed patches from last night and dragged the smaller man into a kiss. Heath went willingly, his own palms sliding over Thane's bare sides until they rested on the small of his back, finger tips just sneaking under the waistband of his jeans. The kiss was open mouth, wet but gentle and languid. Heath eventually broke it to say, "The bacon will burn."

Thane let him go, albeit a little reluctantly, but pleased that Heath didn't seem to regret last night. The coffee machine beeped and Thane set about making two cups, already knowing how the machine worked as it was identical to his. He settled at the table and Heath slid a plate in front of him, bacon sandwich ready. It wasn't elegant, Heath wasn't that sort of cook, but he could cook.

They sat in easy silence as they ate, both hungry enough to forgo conversation for food, at least to start with. They did share something else though: They were both pleased that the other didn't seem to have any regrets as to the previous night. When Heath glanced up at Thane they shared a pleased smile, almost saying those very thoughts out loud without needing the words.

"Thank you for staying last night," Heath said as he finished his bacon sandwich. "It means a lot."

"I meant it when I said I didn't have plans to go anywhere," Thane picked up his coffee, but kept his eyes on Heath. "And I think we have things that we need to talk about."

"Ah, so we are going to talk about the elephant in the room then," Heath sighed.

"Should we not?" Thane raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't mean that," Heath replied. "I'm just not sure how or… which elephant to be honest. I mean, we both clearly want this… change, right?" Heath met Thane's gaze, who nodded at him but stayed silent. "And we should talk about that because we haven't seen each other in over a month and barely twice in the month before that, and now we're having breakfast together after what was frankly amazing sex."

Thane smiled widely at that, pleased and in complete agreement. "It was, wasn't it?" Heath shook his head, a smile pulling at his mouth as he looked away. "But, seriously Heath, what do you want me to say to that? I don't know why I kissed you in the hospital. It felt right just then and it's plagued me ever since. Those months without seeing you were… hard. It wasn't like when I found out you were a cop, when I realised you knew who I was, really this time. It was more like…" Thane paused for a moment, turning his coffee mug round in his fingers. "I wasn't angry. I was… _lonely_ ," he bit out. "You know that stupid saying: Don't know what you've got 'till it's gone."

Heath reached out and covered Thane's hand tentatively with his own. Thane stared at it. "No, you don't. The only thing I'd change is all the time we spent apart and…" Heath shut his eyes and sighed again, fingers tightening momentarily. "...and the fact that you're a witness in this case. I want you safe, but I want you here and I can't have that."

"I said I wasn't going anywhere," Thane began but Heath interrupted him.

"Don't lie right now. Neither of us really knows what's coming."

Thane frowned. It hadn't been a lie but Heath was also right, so he let it be. Whilst they did need to talk about how they had ended up here like this, Thane also wanted today to be a good day. They hadn't seen one of those in so long, they both needed it more than either one of them would say. "Alright, so what do you want to talk about? We can go back to the sex and what bits of last night you especially enjoyed."

Heath flushed slightly but the smile started creeping back. "Just what I enjoyed? What about you?"

"Couldn't you tell?" Thane grinned before rising to his feet, picking up his plate and mug to take them to the kitchen sink. He heard Heath murmur behind him.

"Yeah, yeah I could."

Thane turned around as Heath rose to his feet and followed him across the floor. He waited, that same teasing smile on his face, relaxing back against the kitchen worktop. Heath had a smile on his own face, though his was one of amused acceptance and claimed a kiss when he was close enough. Thane curled a hand around the back of Heath's neck when the kiss lingered. Something about it made Thane want to sigh and curl into the other man, to stay like this even longer. It wasn't a feeling he was used to but even so, even though it should have sent his hackles up in warning, it made him feel good and right now, this was all about feeling good.

Heath pulled back first, though he stayed within easy reach. There was something in eyes which Thane couldn't quite place but it didn't seem too bad, not something to worry about and ruin whatever this moment was between them

"So you told me you'd tell me later," Heath said, fingers reaching out to touch Thane left upper arm, tracing the thin horizontal scar. Thane smiled slightly and nodded.

"Warren, Spencer and I were young back then. Just starting out together, doing stuff we shouldn't. We were trying to set up a 'business' and I hadn't learnt to be so paranoid yet. It was just some other teenager with a knife. He cut me, Warren hit him with an iron bar and he went down," Thane shrugged. "I'm not sure if he got back up or not."

Heath's fingers went to the round dimple on Thane's right ribs, just below his shoulder blade, feeling it without having to see it.

"Morgan set us up. We were new to his gang and Spencer was pushing for too much, too soon. He put a hit on each of us but stupidly they weren't all at the same time. Some guy who was supposed to be watching my back on a transfer shot me. I killed him and managed to tell Warren and Spencer before they were hit. They took out theirs and saw me safe when I was in hospital."

"It's not a through and through," Heath murmured, fingers tracing the smooth skin under Thane's pectoral muscle.

"Doctor told me that saved my life. A few centimetres lower and it would have been my liver."

The other man glanced down at their bare feet and the long pale scar running the full length of the top of Thane's right foot and Thane laughed slightly.

"I was about six and I was running inside. I tripped and put my foot through a glass door."

Heath sniggered, "Graceful."

"I grew into that," Thane protested, barely.

"Mmm that you did," Heath smirked up at him, fingers running up Thane's sides, lightly, teasing making him suck in a small breath, watching Heath run his fingers over his skin in barely there touches. His mahogany eyes darkened as he just let Heath do what he wanted, letting this new thing happen. Last night, Thane had been as restrained as possible but they hadn't been able to wait for this sort of exploration.

Heath grinned at him before he suddenly dropped to his knees, fingers dragging down Thane's sides as he went. With the button already undone on his jeans it took Heath even less time to peel the denim off his hips and tug it down over his thighs. Thane's half hard cock came to full attention as soon as it was free from its constraints.

"Heath..."

"I may have had a virgin ass Thane, but I have been with guys before," he smirked. "I know how to do some things very well." And perhaps because he wanted to shock Thane more, to prove to him that he could be a more than a willing equal in this, Heath pulled the whole thing into his mouth. Thane moaned, twisting his hands into Heath's hair without thinking and arched against him, and Heath swallowed, taking him in deep.

"Fuck," the ex-criminal said, brokenly. "Oh, fuck." Heath gripped Thane's thighs and hummed, dragging himself up and along the length of his dick, tonguing him mercilessly. Thane's nails were digging into his scalp and his fingers were pulling at his hair. "Heath," Thane keened, jerking. "Heath, Heath."

The man on his knees wished he could see Thane's expression but would have to make do with the wonderful selection of sounds he was making as he buried his nose in the wirey hair at the base of his cock. There he stayed, pulling back only briefly to breathe, swallowing convulsively until Thane was coming in long, pulsing strokes, shuddering, gasping and groaning his name. He was barely able to get his mouth free before Thane hauled him up by his t-shirt and kissed him fiercely.

Heath had to pull his head back, gasping for air. It had been awhile since he'd been that enthusiastic with a blowjob, so he was a little out of practice and hadn't got his breathing right. The fact that Thane had tried to kiss what little remaining air out of him didn't help either but god he wouldn't change this for the world. As soon as he'd thrown his head back, Thane had started nipping down the column of this throat and right now was sucking a hickey into the right side of his neck. He was acting like he hadn't just reached orgasm and was still chasing the pleasure.

Thane dropped a hand to the bulge in the front of Heath's trousers and Heath let out a pleased noise, pushing into the hand. He'd been turned on by how much Thane had enjoyed himself moments before and was achingly hard. Thane's long fingers squeezed at Heath and Thane chuckled when Heath's hips jerked towards him. He did it once more before he pulled his hand away, listening to the disappointed noise that followed before he set about undoing Heath's pants and shoving them down his hips roughly.

Heath pushed Thane away a little to kick out of his track pants and Thane took the opportunity to free himself of the last of his jeans as well. As soon as Heath's hands were free again Thane was back on him, stripping him out of his t-shirt almost roughly, like he couldn't wait to get Heath naked. His fingers curled around Heath's upper arms and Thane dragged Heath into another deep, thorough kiss.

Thane made a noise deep in his chest and was suddenly grabbing at Heath, hands on his hips, his ass to haul him in closer. Heath's feet didn't quite leave the floor, but it was enough to force him onto his toes, driving out a surprised whine out of him. Thane reacted to that by biting at Heath's bottom lip and moving them back across the apartment to the bedroom.

"I'm going to wreck you," Thane growled out and Heath could do nothing but agree.

There was no tongue this time and Heath had a brief moment to miss it but that was soon washed away by Thane's fingers, wet with lube. He was careful enough not to hurt Heath but Thane didn't take his time either, like he was so desperate to be in Heath that he was barely holding himself back. Heath's fingers were buried in Thane's dark hair, holding on tight as he tried to communicate how much he wanted the other man with deep, bordering on sloppy, kisses.

Thane crooked his fingers up, pressing on that little bundle of nerves and Heath broke the kiss with a sharp cry, catching a glimpse of Thane's dark eyes, pleased expression and red lips. That alone did nearly as much for Heath as the physical pleasure. He couldn't recall ever seeing someone look at him like that before, like they needed him as much as the air they breathed. That he was beautiful.

" _Fu-_ " Heath's voice came out strangled when Thane didn't let up with the pressure. His spine arched up, trying to get to relief, even if all at the same time, Heath didn't want to lose the fingers.

Thane eventually relaxed, pulling his fingers free before urging Heath to turn over, hands on his hips to draw him up to his knees before he shuffled forward to line himself up.

Heath wasn't sure what made him spread his legs and drop to his elbows but from the noise Thane made behind him, it was the right choice. Thane tried to hold himself in check but he was already riding the border of his control and had been from the moment Heath had dropped to his knees. He knew that he should be careful with Heath, that he wanted him to enjoy this but Thane was only human.

There was lube all over Heath's ass and thighs, as well as Thane's cock. He hadn't been interested in neatness and for a moment he slid through it, running his length over Heath's ass, riding between his cheeks and teasing the both of them. The other man made a noise that was half way between begging and a moan and Thane couldn't wait another second.

He pushed forward, managing somehow to make that first thrust forward steady and controlled, hearing Heath's breath stutter even so. Heath was so new to this. He only had whatever Thane chose to show him as a guide to how this would feel. That thought snapped something in Thane and his hands curled around Heath's hips, pulling him in closer to his own body, pushing him deeper.

Thane had always wanted Heath like this, but until last night, hadn't ever really planned on having him. Last night had been a revelation in physical sensations and needs. Everything they had done had been perfect but right now Thane needed Heath in a much more primal feeling way. There was no thought behind it, no design, just desire.

Heath's toes curled when Thane started moving. This time he didn't give him a chance to adjust to the sensation of being filled and it felt overwhelming, almost like his skin was crawling with pinpricks of pleasure. Thane's fingers were tight on his hips and Heath loved it. He was at Thane's mercy like this but he could also feel how much the other man wanted him and it sent shudders through Heath.

"Thane… _please_ …" Heath didn't know what he was asking for, but Thane seemed to understand. He changed his angle, this time finding Heath's prostate, running across it with every deep push inside. Heath cried out, voice rough and gasping every time Thane drove himself in. His fingers clenched in the covers, needing to hold onto something so he could stop himself being driven across the mattress. He couldn't push back; the other man was gripping his hips too hard, forcing him to just take it.

"You're mine. Damnit Heath," Thane growled, voice low. "Mine and no one else can ever touch you now."

The other man couldn't voice any words past the way he felt, just uncontrollable noises. His orgasm was building fast and hard in time to the hips snapping against his ass. He wasn't a fan of rough sex, but this was… Sex had never felt this intense and desperate before. Heath didn't want to say no to anything Thane wanted to do with him and with anyone else he'd ever been in a relationship with, there had been some things Heath had firmly said no to.

"You feel so good," Thane told him, voice beginning to waver as he was rapidly losing control. "I've never…"

Time sped past them. Thane wasn't holding back or slowing his thrusts and both of them knew they wouldn't last. Heath was already riding on the edge, just needing a little something else to tip him over but he couldn't find the air to beg. One of Thane's hands slipped from Heath's hip, down and around to his heavy and aching cock. Heath made a strangled noise as Thane's long fingers tightened almost roughly around him and came hard after just one pull.

"You…" Thane managed to get out as Heath clenched around him before he followed Heath into orgasm, hips stuttering a few more times. Heath collapsed flat to the bed after that, arms and legs shaking from the effort of holding them both.

Thane dropped face first into the pillow beside Heath, panting hard but when he got his breath back he turned onto his side, fingers going out to touch Heath's back. He ran them down to his ass, watching the smaller man's face and the way he couldn't quite hide a wince.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok Thane," Heath awkwardly snagged his wrist so he could tangle their fingers together. "I really enjoyed that and I like being able to feel where you've been. I'll still be able to feel your cock in me tomorrow."

Thane murmured a string of expletives under his breath, feeling arousal curl through him at that, even though he was too tired physically for anything to happen. He freed his hand as he tugged Heath into him so he could press his chest to Heath's back, slotting them together. "You'd better be careful what you say. It might affect your work if I've fucked you hard enough you can't walk straight."

"I couldn't walk now," the smaller man teased.

"Just as well you're not going anywhere for the foreseeable future then isn't it?" Thane pressed his face into the soft hair on the nape of Heath's neck, relaxing, until there was a noise from Heath's bedside table and his phone lit up. A clapping beat filled the silence before a guitar started up and Thane frowned in its general direction. "Really, country?"

Heath smacked him lightly with one hand as he reached out with the other to grab his mobile. He frowned at the number and then answered it, trying to bring his still heavy breathing until control. "Hello?"

Thane couldn't hear the person on the other end clearly. He could make out it was a male voice with a strong accent, but not individual words so he lay still and waited.

"Oh, hey Jazz… Oh… How did you know… I didn't realise that… Alright, fine I did but that's not…"

The conversation didn't last long but Heath looked like he was bordering on upset and it took him a long moment to put his phone back on the side and then turn to Thane. He didn't say anything, waiting for Heath to speak. It was clear that the phone call had been important. "Thane, you shouldn't be here."

"You knew that already," the other man commented, dark eyes watching Heath carefully.

"I didn't know you'd slipped your guard to come here," Heath replied.

"You should have. They'd never have let me come here."

"Precisely. You're ruining all Jazz's hard work by being here."

"I don't care," Thane moved, rolling over until he was above the scout, half pinning him to the mattress. "I'm not giving you up, not for anyone."

"Thane..." Heath said, pained. "You're not safe here. That's the whole idea of a safe house, a new identity."

"I don't care if I have to wear body armour for the rest of my goddamn life Heath. You don't get it. I am not giving you up," he looked away for a moment before his gaze was back again. "I meant to come here to see you, to... I don't know. I never meant to stay. I didn't come here to have sex with you. I might have been able to walk away then, but now... now it's far too late. I meant what I said before, you're mine and nobody else's now."

Thane watched Heath's pupils dilate, as he clearly remembered what Thane had been doing when he'd said that. They hadn't cleaned up since the last round, since neither of them could be bothered to get out of bed and that meant Heath would still be slick from Thane's come. It would be so easy for the bigger man to just slide upwards, fitting his body against Heath in that perfect way that he knew it did and Thane knew Heath wouldn't argue, that he'd want it just as much as Thane did, but that would still leave them here in the end. This was a turning point and neither of them could ignore it any longer.

Heath lifted his hands, threading his fingers through Thane's soft hair. The gel was long gone now and Heath's grip was strong, pulling Thane's mouth down to his. The kiss was deep, but slow, like there was no hurry for any answer. Their tongues slid against one another like they'd been doing it all their lives, yet it was still so new and exciting. Stubble that was beginning to form caught and grazed their faces, but it was just another sensation that made all of this even more perfect.

The fingers in his hair pulled and kept at it until Thane let himself be dragged away. Heath tugged him far enough away to see his face clearly and then said, voice clear and certain, "I love you." Thane stared at him and after the silence had dragged on Heath dropped his hands, glancing away. "I didn't realise until recently, not until... well the hospital when you kissed me, but I think I've loved you since you told me that you'd rather spend time with me babysitting than not at all."

"I knew after our fight," Thane replied, watching Heath's eyes shoot back to his face. "I... moped and Warren dragged it out of me before I even knew what it was."

"He knew?" the smaller man asked. "That I was a cop? Did anyone else?"

Thane nodded, shifting so he could smooth fingers over Heath's lips and chin. Heath took the extra weight without complaint. "Spencer. They were more interested in ribbing me over liking someone than you being the law."

"Thane," his voice was barely there. "You can't stay."

"I don't care about being safe," Thane reiterated.

"It's not just that. If they find out you're with me, the whole trial could collapse. Morgan would get away with everything," Heath tried to explain. "I could lose my job." The other man pulled away sharply and Heath didn't know what he was reacting too. "I didn't mean that my job is more important… just Morgan has to go to jail. So many people wouldn't be safe if he walks. I can't have that hanging over us."

Thane was silent again before he turned over and sat up, giving Heath a clear view of his lean back, the bullet scar catching the bit of sunlight in the room, paler than the rest of his skin. Heath shifted upright as well, tentatively reaching out to lay a hand on the other man's back.

"Thane? I don't want… Please talk to me."

"Part of my job is to be aware of the possibilities and variables of what can happen, what can go wrong, how people might react, what they can do," Thane's voice was rough, almost empty of emotion. "I'm good at it. I think before I react. I'm the point of calm for my trine, but you..." Heath shuffled forward a little so he could see his face in profile. Thane tipped his head backwards to stare at the ceiling. "Being able to touch you… It was like none of that mattered. How could I forget? Of course it fragging well matters."

There wasn't an answer Heath could think of for that. He swallowed, licking at his lips, wondering if he should lie to make them both feel better. "I'll see you again. It's not… this isn't it."

Thane turned to look at him then, eyes searching his, "No, it's not."

"However long it is until I see you again, I wouldn't trade this time with you for anything. You know that right?" Heath felt certain of his feelings, but this situation didn't make him sure of Thane, even though he had said much the same as Heath.

Thane leaned forward then, catching Heath up in another kiss, answering him without words. It wasn't a lie and there were no more promises said that they couldn't keep but they never really answered what would happen either. Neither of them had the answers.

xxx

Heath hadn't been back in his room since Thane had left and he stopped when his eyes found the bed. The covers were rumpled and pushed back from where they had gotten up. He knew there would be stains on the sheets and if he went closer it would smell of sweat, sex and Thane. The bottle of lube was lying on the floor on Heath's side of the bed as another reminder, along with the unidentifiable feeling of having lost that part of his virginity not that long ago. Heath ached; physically and emotionally. However tired he was from his lack of sleep last night, the enthusiastic sex and the demanding day he'd deliberately put himself through to help bury what had happened, Heath wasn't looking forward to going to sleep.

He didn't know when, or if, Thane would ever be back here, back in his bed, back in his life. Up until right at that moment, it hadn't really hit Heath just _how_ lonely that made him feel. It was a draining emotion, like someone was sucking every good feeling in his body out, leaving him empty and hollow. It was so stupid. Thane had only been with him one night and already he missed him far too much. It had been far too easy to fall into bed with him, after all this time. The trust, friendship and _love_ was already there.

Love. Shit, Heath had told Thane he loved him. It had felt so right, just then, to say it, to tell him, to utter the words and open his heart. Thane had told him the same thing, just not in the same way. Now it felt worse, like maybe if he had kept quiet, it wouldn't feel like he was mourning someone's loss.

"That's a lie and you know it," Heath murmured to himself.

He pushed through eating a meal, taking a shower and changing the sheets on his bed, despite his exhaustion. The sheets smelled of Thane and Heath wavered for a moment, loneliness swimming through him again before he took them away and put them into his washing machine. Sleep was a long time coming as Heath's mind was suddenly running at a million miles an hour, whereas just before his head had hit the pillow he had been barely functioning.

Heath wasn't sure how long he slept that night, if he slept at all. Time seemed to alternatively crawl past, getting stuck on the same minute for hours, or to have jumped several hours in the space of a couple of minutes. Either way, it didn't feel like he had slept. He was more tired when his alarm blared into life the next morning than he had been before he'd gone to bed the previous night.

Making a strong, black coffee to force his brain to wake up made him feel lost, reminding him of Thane too much. Thane wouldn't have this coffee machine anymore. He would have had to give up everything when they moved him into the safe house and Heath had to shut his eyes for a moment as the feeling overwhelmed him. Heath fell back on his training to be able to shut up his emotions, just like he did at work with cases that were difficult to carry. He carefully packed them away and robotically finished getting ready for work, knowing it would be the only way he could make it through the day with everything so raw.

Heath wasn't sure, in the end, how well he did with other people. He knew he didn't smile as much as usual, that he was quieter, more buried in work, but when Raji, and Byron, asked, he just said he'd had a bad night's sleep and he wasn't sure whether he felt glad or upset when they took his word for it. Unless he said something more, he couldn't expect people to be telepathic and understand he was hurting, especially given that _no one_ knew what had happened between him and Thane, but all in the same breath, he wanted his friends to notice something more.

Work was both a welcome distraction and a hindrance, considering so much of his current work was about the Morgan case, and Operation Kaon. Heath saw Thane's name so often he couldn't steel himself against it. Every time there were flashes of Thane's face, the feel of his mouth on Heath's, the touch of his hands and Heath wanted to slam the folder shut and walk away from it all, but home would be no better. There was nothing there except memories and loneliness, so he took to walking the station, like he was heading somewhere, when it fact it was just to let the blank feeling settle back over him.

"Detective Reynolds, a moment of your time please," Commissioner Arkham called.

"Yes sir," Heath replied, frowning momentarily. He retraced his steps back up the corridor until he was at his commanding officer's door, which stood open slightly as an invitation to enter. Heath stepped inside as he took note of the occupants of the room. Besides Orion, Detective McCallen and Lieutenant Miles were present, and the latter gave him a small smile, making Heath even more apprehensive. He didn't have any doubt as to why he was here, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Shut the door please," Orion said calmly. Heath did as he was asked.

"Jazz has told me about Thane. He was lucky not to start a manhunt. Thankfully it was Jazz that worked out where he would have gone and that he was the first to realise," Orion cut to the chase.

"Sir I…"

"Let me finish Heath," the Commissioner forestalled Heath. "Whilst I appreciate your friendship is older than this current situation –" Orion's eyes ticked to Jazz. "- and that both of you wish to keep it, while the case is brought to trial, it jeopardises too many things to have Thane slip his guard to come visit you. Once the trial is over, Thane is to receive a new identity and a new life away from Detroit or any other sphere of Morgan's influence."

Heath has suspected as much but to hear it flatly said was like a vein of ice in his heart. "Yes sir."

"Will you stop Thane from visiting again?"

"I already explained to him what could happen if he did and he left straight away," Heath replied honestly.

Orion nodded. "I fully accept you cannot control his actions Heath and that is as good as I'm going to get." The big man regarded the detective for a long minute before dismissing Jasper and Adam. Heath was glad of the privacy when he was more than aware of what was coming next. Orion held up a brown file. "I read your report on Operation Kaon and whilst I value your simple way of writing these, as opposed to Redding's attention to every detail, I would have preferred your honesty."

Heath looked startled. "Sir, I didn't lie in my report."

"No, maybe not directly, but you also didn't include the whole truth," Orion steepled his fingers together on the desk. "I know Mr Mitchell was armed at some points during the operation and that he may well have killed Samuel as well as others, but that does not concern me as much as your outburst during the talks at the beginning." Heath looked down at his own hands, guilt sliding across his face. "We all know what you said, and did, and I know you were provoked but none of these explain your exact words."

"I just reacted, I don't know why I said what I said," Heath shook his head. "I guess because I'd just found out that he worked for Morgan, that had felt like the first time I'd lost him."

"Are you more than friends Heath?" Orion's voice was calm and nonjudgmental.

Heath's mind raced back to the hospital, to the kiss that started it all, to Thane arriving at his door. They had crossed a line by sleeping together, by Heath's own admittance of feelings they were more than just friends but their future was near impossible so there was nothing to gain by laying open his private actions. The Detective looked up and chewed on his lip, knowing he didn't want to lie to his commanding officer either.

"Nothing will jeopardise the trial and like you said, Thane will be given a new identity away from Detriot, so anything between us won't matter."

Orion said nothing for a long time and Heath knew that he had been seen through, with his omissions stark and badly hidden.

"So be it Heath. Dismissed."

He rose from his seat and hurriedly left the office, though Heath didn't get very far out of the room before Jazz's hand was closing on his elbow.

"Ya understand why I had t' tell him?"

Heath sighed, "Look, I don't hate you for it Jazz, I know why."

"Neither one of us will say anything about the… development in your relationship with Mr Mitchell either," Adam commented and Heath blinked at him in shock.

"You know?"

Jazz smiled slightly, "Ya ain't subtle, either o' ya 'n I talked t' Prowler 'bout it after I phoned ya. I wanted a second opinion."

Heath's gaze flicked between the pair for a second, "Thank you."


	12. Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

Thane paced in the safehouse, bored, tense and hating the confinement. It was worse now he had been to Heath's, been _with_ Heath, but after Heath's confession about what their relationship could mean to his job, Thane was torn. With all that had gone before, he couldn't jeopardise the trial because Morgan in jail would see them both a hell of a lot safer than it would be with him free. He made a promise to himself as he'd walked away not to go back until the trial was behind them and then he was never leaving Heath again.

Thane sighed, heading for the tiny kitchenette area, past the front door and where one of the two 'guards' sat. The other was outside, watching his last route of escape out the window and down the fire escape. The guard looked as bored as he did and actually perked up when there was a knock at the door. He headed to it, one hand on the gun at his hip and Thane watched with vague interest but not a great deal of care about who it was.

Jazz greeted the guard as he opened the door, and grinned slightly as the guard seemed to deflate that it wasn't anyone or anything exciting but still snapped off a brief salute.

"Sir."

Jazz waved a hand, "Both o' yeh, scram. Go grab a sandwich or sommat." He looked towards Thane. "We need t'talk."

"But sir-"

The saboteur cut the guard off with a look, and reluctantly he left the room to grab his partner.

"Give us half an hour," he called after them, receiving a "yessir" in response. Once he was gone Jazz locked the door behind him and then leaned against it, tossing the keys in one hand. "So…"

Thane eyed him for a minute before going back to what he had been doing before, making coffee. "I hope you don't care what this comes out like. It's not the best coffee ever."

Jazz raised an eyebrow, "Anythin's better than hospital coffee." He caught the keys in one hand in a rather dramatic gesture, but stayed at the door. "'M not here t' tell yeh off, though I think Orion would probably want that."

"Like I give a fuck if either of you want to do that," Thane gave Jazz a flat look, not impressed.

Jazz matched his unimpressed look, choosing that moment to stride forward and level himself with the assault specialist. Golden eyes narrowed. "Listen, Thane, 'm in charge o' yer protection while this whole thing's goin' on. I honestly don' care that yeh went t' see Heath, I'd've done th'same thing in yer shoes. What I don' like is yeh not recognizin' when yeh have an ally. Ya shoulda told meh where ya were goin' so I, at least, knew where yeh were." The African-American stepped back, folding his arms. "I know it ain't easy, but ya gotta trust meh a little more 'n that."

Thane stilled for a moment before carrying on making the drinks, almost robotically, "Did you really expect me to ask for help? I don't think you know me well enough to make that call and I went to see Heath… it's complicated and _private_."

"Yes," Jazz said simply. "I do." He placed a hand on the counter briefly and when it pulled away there was a small mobile phone. Nothing fancy and obviously a burner, but a phone nonetheless.

Thane stared at it for a long moment before sliding a mug of coffee towards Jazz. "I'm not going again. You don't need to worry about that now."

"Maybe not, but trust meh," Jazz tapped a finger to his temple, fingernails tapping the metal of his holder. "Yeh'll at least want t'talk t'him. Yeh can't do this without him."

The other man's fingers dug into his own mug, turning them white, "Don't remind me. It…" Thane's head turned to Jazz abruptly. "How do you know?"

The saboteur grinned at that, "Oh please, yer both 'bout as subtle as bein' bashed by a barn door. 'M observant, I see things." He tilted his head, dreads spilling over one shoulder. "Look, Thane, yeh gotta realize, 'm on yer side. Whatever yeh choose t' do, whatever yeh 'n Heath want, 'm behind ya. It'd b' real hypocritical o' meh not t', fer starters."

"Nothing had happened the last time you saw us so…" Thane shook his head. "It's not the same for you and McCallen and you know it. I could end Heath's career just by going anywhere near him and I'd never forgive myself if I did but at the same time…" He turned and walked away from the kitchenette, heading for a window and staring out of it without seeing, clutching his mug in both hands.

"I know," Jazz leaned against the counter. "Believe meh, I know. One toe outta line from either o' us, and one or both o' us lose our jobs. That follows us around so th'rest o' the career track's out." He shook his head. "Jus'... I understand, I know, 'n yeh gotta trust meh more. I trusted yeh gettin' us outta Morgan's hole, all 'm askin' is fer a little back." The saboteur pushed himself off the counter. "His number's th'only in the th'phone."

"Wouldn't need it anyway," a wry smile flashed briefly across Thane's face. "I'll use the phone and I won't slip out again." There was a moment of silence before Thane turned his head to see Jazz. "All I ask is that you watch out for him and you let me see Spencer and Warren before the trial. We have things we need to talk about."

The African-American inclined his head, visor dimming slightly. "Consider it done. Yer both under mah protection, I ain't lettin' anythin' happening t' either o' yeh. Yer trinemates have their new identities, but it won't b'hard t'arrange a meetin'."

"Good. Don't tell them. Warren can't keep a secret to save his ass," Thane nodded before sighing. "Thank you. I can't promise you my trust Jazz, not now. Maybe in the future but right now I'm too tired of all of this to try to break any habits of a lifetime."

Jazz snorted, "I hear that." He stretched his arms above his head, then wrapped both hands around his coffee mug. "At least lemme know next time yeh plan an excursion, yer lucky I managed t' avoid a manhunt last time." Taking a sip, he snickered slightly. "Though I guess it woulda broken th'monotony o' paperwork…"

"No more excursions. I won't be breaking up the paperwork," Thane smirked for a moment. "And I'm glad it didn't because I'm not ready to share Heath with the world yet."

Jazz chuckled with a noncommittal noise, settling onto one of the stools around the kitchen counter to wait for the guards to get back. "Th' world can wait, man. Yeh got sommat good, hang on t' it."

"I know," Thane shook his head. "He's mad, he shouldn't be with someone like me but he keeps letting me stay…" He shrugged, looking down at his coffee.

"So does Adam," Jazz looked at the assault specialist with a brightening visor. "Mayb' we jus' attract th'mad ones."

The other man snorted loudly into his coffee, nearly spraying it everywhere. "That would explain so much. Detectives Mad and Madder."

"God that sounds like a bad sitcom, or romcom," Jazz laughed. "Th' Madness Twins. That'll b' their new nicknames round th'precinct."

"I've met the Twins, we don't need anymore and I hate romcoms, so I say we'll be forced to keep them a little bit sane to save them from that fate."

"Oh, I think we might enjoy that," the saboteur remarked, hiding his smirk behind his coffee.

Thane didn't reply but his mood felt lighter than it had been since he'd walked away from Heath. It wouldn't stay like this, but it was nice to be able to joke around with someone who knew and didn't care, who wouldn't judge his bad life choices. Jazz had made more than enough of his own. Thane felt almost tempted to ask the Lieutenant to come back some time but he wouldn't. It felt too much like weakness and he knew he'd be caught up thinking to really be any good company. Jasper would see Heath was safe and that was all Thane wanted.

xxx

Heath's phone chirped as he received a new text message and it took him a long moment to fish it out of his cargo pants, really not that interested in who was texting him. He frowned when he didn't recognise the number but opened the text message anyway. The confusion only lasted for a second or two after Heath finished reading the message before his heart constricted in his chest.

'I promised I'd stay away but I can't do this without you.'

Heath rapidly typed out his response and waited with baited breath for a reply, praying he was right. 'Thane? How did you get a phone?'

'Miles gave me one. He was understanding.'

Heath smiled painfully at that, clutching at his phone. 'I miss you.' As soon as Heath had sent it, he panicked, wondering if that was ok to say that, whether it was too much like this. 'I'm sorry. Was that too much?'

'Don't. I know. Don't ever apologise for that.'

Heath felt relief at that, that he could feel this torn up inside and he wasn't alone. Thane's next text message appeared before he could reply.

'I want to be there. I want to be with you. I want to touch you.'

The detective was dialling the number before he could ever think about talking himself out of it or why it was such a bad idea. Thane picked up almost instantly and said in hushed tones, "Give me a minute." Heath listened to him shut a door, a radio come on and then a shower. "You shouldn't call."

"I know. I wasn't thinking. I just…" Heath sighed. "I wanted to hear your voice."

"We're so screwed, you know that?"

' _Yeah,'_ Heath thought. _'I'm in love with someone I will probably never see again.'_ But he didn't say that outloud. "We'll be alright."

"You're a shit liar," Thane commented lightly.

"Do you care?"

"Right now, no."

There was silence for a long time, both of them just listening to the other breathe.

"Can I… I want to talk to you again," Heath said, letting himself be honest.

"I'll let you know when I can but there is normally a guard in the apartment with me," Thane sounded tired at that and Heath knew the confinement grated at him.

"I'll always pick up for you."

Heath heard Thane let out a long, hard breath and when he spoke his voice was barely audible.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Heath. Not right now."

"It's one I intend to keep," the detective vowed. "I didn't say what I said to you in my bed lightly Thane. I don't know what you think that means, but to me-"

"I know. Shit, I _know_ alright? It's just… There are so many people standing between us right now. Before people might have killed us… now we could just ruin our lives and have to live with it."

"You make that sound worse," Heath couldn't hide the bite of hurt in his tone.

"You're safer without me either way," Thane admitted, voice bitter. "But I can't give you up."

"I don't want you to. I don't want to be safe," Heath buried his face in his free hand, feeling a little sick from the mix of emotions churning in his gut. "I want you."

"Stop." There was more than a hint of desperation in Thane's voice. "We shouldn't talk about this over the phone."

"I'm sorry, I'll go," Heath dropped his hand.

"Don't leave mad, Heath… I didn't mean…"

"I'm not mad Thane. I'm not. I just… You're right and I hate it… this… I shouldn't have called. I'll go back to texts." That also meant he could feel ill without Thane worrying about how sick this was all making him feel. Never before had Heath wanted to crawl into bed with his phone and do nothing else but feel miserable, and talk to Thane, which made him simultaneously better and worse.

"I'll call you soon instead, alright?" Thane sounded even more desperate now, as if this conversation was tearing him up the same way as it was Heath.

"Yeah alright…" Heath hesitated, wanting to say those three words again but hung up before he let himself. A text message from Thane came through almost straight away.

'I'm sorry. One day I'll make it up to you and that's not an empty promise.'

Heath did go to bed then, phone making its way under the covers as a lifeline to Thane that was saving him as much as drowning him. He fell asleep still texting Thane, mobile held in his hand and stress lines etched into his face.

xxx

Thane got to see Warren and Spencer one last time before the trial started. Each of them had a part to play but Thane was more deeply involved given his part in Jazz's escape and his relationship with Heath. Both of them were pleased to see him, though Spencer was more withdrawn than Warren and Thane guessed he wasn't enjoying being cooped up. The youngest member of their trine was still himself, though had clearly missed Thane, which had to mean that they had seen each other in their safe houses.

"They let you meet?"

"They put us together," Spencer replied, arms folded over his chest. "They wouldn't let us see you though or even answer any questions. I don't like being kept out of the loop like that Thundercracker."

"I'm a more material witness than you, _Starscream_ ," Thane hated their nicknames, them having come from their youth and immature times.

"I'm not stupid Thane. I know it's about your cop," the other man bit back.

Thane looked away, staying silent. Warren sighed, "That means we were right then doesn't it?" Thane looked at him, frowning slightly. "That you're not coming with us."

"None of our new identities will have contact," Thane replied.

"Like that would stop us," Warren snorted, waving a hand dismissively and Thane had to concede that point. "But regardless, you're not coming."

"No," Thane shook his head. "Find yourselves something good. Go some place warm and out of this stinking place. Get your pilot's license like you've always wanted and go fly."

Warren looked sad but not like he'd argue. Spencer just looked moody and pissed, which wasn't anything new. Thane knew they both deserved more of an answer than that, for all of their years spent together and the promises they'd made each other.

"You were right Warp," Thane scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I should have paid more attention to my feelings before now. I put it off and ignored them but now I can't."

"You fucked him didn't you?" Spencer sneered. "And now you won't leave him. All of the things we've done together, for each other, mean nothing when you can go fuck him."

"Spencer, don't test me on this," Thane warned. "I would do _anything_ for Heath but I will not leave, not now. Our trine was, for the longest time, the most and only important thing in my life and you know it, but Heath offers me more than I knew I wanted and I'm not so much of an idiot to let that go."

"Does he know this?" Warren asked, watching Thane and ignoring the animosity between him and Spencer with long practice ease.

Thane knew his face flickered with doubt before he could stop it but lied anyway. "Yes."

"Now you are being an idiot," Spencer commented, shaking his head. "If you're going to abandon us at least tell him what he's destroyed."

"Spence, don't be like that," Warren pushed at him. "You'll miss Thane as much as I will and you're only being a dick because of that."

"Shut up!" Spencer turned away from the pair of them and Warren shrugged at Thane helplessly.

Thane scowled, "I could tell you that this is your fault, that you pushing at Morgan for more got us into this situation where none of us were happy or safe, but unlike you I'm not that much of a bitch." Spencer snarled at him, expression tight and lip curled as he went to snap back. "But the truth is it wouldn't have mattered what the rest of my life was like, Heath made it better and will always do that because of who he _is_. I want that and I'm not giving it up."

"Fuck everything else," Spencer glared at him.

"If you want to be that petty, yes, fuck everything else."

"You know someone will come after you if you stay," Warren said quietly. "That Morgan won't take what you've done quietly."

"No, but he'd target Heath regardless of whether I was here or not, so I have to stay to watch his back," Thane shrugged. "You know it's something I'm good at Warp." The youngest man nodded, accepting, but still looking miserable around the edges. "But if I'm here, you know where I am."

Warren did brighten at that, "I'll send you a postcard!"

"You know you're not supposed to contact me," Thane said, but there was a small smile hovering on his lips.

"Like Warren said, like that would stop us," Spencer returned, tone less snappy than before.

"You wanted out. You've got it. They can do it far better than I can," Thane nodded at the door, indicating the wider presence of the 'good guys' beyond.

"You wanted out too," Warren replied, wary, like he wasn't so sure anymore.

"I've got it too," Thane sighed. "We're all compromising, which is not something _any_ of us likes doing."

Spencer scowled but didn't argue. Warren nodded, almost to himself. Jazz appeared through the door then, glancing between all of them, gauging the mood.

"Time's up. Transport's here."

Thane nodded. Warren and Spencer reluctantly walked towards the door, aware this could be their last time in each other's company. Warren made eye contact with Thane before he past Jazz, "See you around Thane."

"Yeah Warren, some time," Thane replied, keeping his voice easy and level.

Spencer stopped by Jasper instead, narrowing his eyes at the shorter man, "If anything ever happens to him, I'm holding you responsible."

"Spencer…" Thane warned but Jazz just inclined his head slightly.

"I've got his back."

Spencer snorted in disbelief but left nevertheless. Thane joined Jazz at the door for a moment before the Lieutenant left, "Don't make promises you can't keep. Spencer may be self absorbed but he remembers _that_ sort of thing."

"I ain't," Jazz replied briefly. Then he was gone, after the two men and to the transport for them.

xxx

Heath sighed, rubbing at his eyes. He was tired, at the end of a night shift on his last day on out of four, his eyes itched and he was in serious need of some coffee if he was going to finish the last bit of paperwork before he was off shift for three days. He pushed his chair back and climbed to his feet, picking up his mug and wandered down the corridor to the common room. In all fairness this was his own fault because he'd taken on extra shifts to stop himself being at home alone where all he thought about was Thane. At work he could miss him but he could also hide in his work.

As he waited for the kettle to boil Heath saw Adam walk past and raised a hand in greeting. The other Detective tended to work alternate shifts to him so there was at least one of them on duty at some point during the day. He frowned momentarily as he heard someone singing, coming down the corridor towards the common room and he would have pegged it as Byron, but that was not his friend's voice. Plus he was sitting in the room.

Heath looked up from pouring his coffee just as Jazz danced his way in, singing Whitney Houston and moving far too much for a man who had recently been shot through and through.

" _Oh I wanna dance with somebody_ ," sang Jazz, drawing Byron from his seat at one of the tables and making him stand up to dance with the saboteur. " _With somebody who loves me_."

Byron snickered, obliging his friend and starting to sway, "Pretty sure ya singin' that to the wrong person, dude."

"He's standin' at th'door. He knows who I'm singin' to,"Jazz came over to Heath, trying to get him to join in and Heath glanced over to see Adam standing there, arms folded. He clutched his coffee, laughing slightly as the Lieutenant gave him the biggest pair of puppy eyes.

"Are you sure you should be doing this? I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be on bedrest, not disco duty."

Jazz shrugged, spinning away with a mad grin as Raji rolled his eyes and got up to start moving with Byron from where he'd been sat at the same the table.

"'M goin' mad stuck in bed all day, man. I need t'do somethin' t'keep mehself entertained!"

"And this is restful entertainment for you, is it?" Adam finally spoke, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Nope," the dreadlocked man unhooked himself from his iPod and plugged it in instead to the speakers next to the kettle, letting Whitney properly loose in the common room. "This is what I call a cure fer sheer boredom." He pranced back up to Adam and tugged on a sleeve, "C'mon, Prowler, come dance with meh!"

"Thanks, no."

"Spoilsport." Jazz blew a raspberry at the older man, and Adam let out an exasperated sigh as he remembered just how immature his partner could be.

"Jazz, you're hardly in any condition to be-"

"Adam," Jazz interrupted, suddenly looking perfectly serious and, somehow, straight into Adam's eyes. "'m fine. Trust meh, I'd b' th'first t' stop mehself if it got too much. This ain't doin' anythin' but makin' meh feel a load better." Adam blinked, and Jazz was abruptly back to his mile wide grin, "Now, yeh sure yer not joinin' in?"

Adam stepped aside to allow Dana, Ben, Skylar and Simon through to join the dance-off that was now happening a few feet away between Byron and Raji, Heath laughingly caught in the middle. "No, thank you Jazz. I'm fine."

"Eh, yer loss."

Heath extracted himself from his mad colleagues, protecting his coffee and got himself out of the common room without scalding his hands, citing work and the end of his shift. Jazz's visor lifted to Adam, flicking over to Heath briefly, and shrugged slightly. Adam watched him go past with a slight frown, and made to leave himself shortly afterwards but was stopped when Byron ceased his shimmying to go stand next to the saboteur, leaning on his shoulder.

"That's the first time I've seen him smile in a while," he commented. "Nice work. I've been tryin' for ages."

"Really…" Jazz eyed his friend, then his gaze went back to Prowl. "Well, that's good." The saboteur hesitated a couple more seconds, then turned to face Byron fully, "Keep th'party goin', I'll b'back in a few."

"Roger," Byron nodded, lifting his arm off Jasper's shoulder and heading back into the fray. Jazz walked up to his partner. "Yeh heard that?"

"Yes," Adam's eyes followed the corridor down which Heath had vanished. "I heard."

"I can't go talk t'him. Yeh'll have t'do it."

"Why not?"

"'Cause this is all mah fault in th'firs' place," Jazz replied, unconsciously starting to rub at his wounds. "This wouldn't b'happening if it weren't fer meh. I ain't sure 'm th'best person fer Heath t'see right now."

There was another exasperated sigh. Jazz's self-recriminations had gotten worse as the trial got closer, and while he kept it pretty well hidden there were awkward times it decided to rear its ugly head. "You're an idiot," Prowl said firmly. "Why do I even bother sometimes…"

"Yeh love meh," was the glib answer, and they both knew Adam had no reply to that. Instead all the African-American got was a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed. Lord knows why. You and I are going to have to talk about these moronic assumptions of yours when we get home." The detective put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "But if you feel that way, I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, man," Jazz's smile was small but bright, and with that he was back amongst the dancers sliding around to Michael Jackson, putting forth an obvious challenge to Byron who had so far been wiping the floor with everyone else. The detective stepped back to allow a visiting Aimee and Frieda to join in on the fun before making his way to Heath's office.

Heath had one hand wrapped around the mug of coffee with a pen busy in the other as he filled out the filing sheet for the front of his folder, scribbling away. He didn't notice Adam appear in the doorway. Adam stayed for a moment, observing the other with a steady gaze before speaking quietly.

"He is rather good for that, isn't he? Jazz."

Heath jumped in his seat slightly, but managed to avoid jerking his coffee over his work, "Oh… Adam, I didn't see you there. Sorry, what did you say?"

The brunette simply raised an eyebrow, "Obviously. I said Jazz is good for making people smile. Byron says he has not seen you smile for some time now."

"Ah," Heath glanced back down at his work. "I guess not."

"Tell me," Adam said, coming further into Heath's office and settling by the Maidenhair.

Heath's eyes flicked to the plant before he put his pen down and sort of turned to face Adam, "I'm not sure what to say. I miss Thane but I know this is for his safety. I know he'll get a new life when the trial is over but I don't want him to. I know exactly what has to happen, what _will_ happen and I'm just supposed to… accept it."

"We're the police, Heath. Right and wrong, black and white." Adam kept his voice deliberately light and completely neutral, but sharp eyes never strayed from the other detective.

"I know and I've never…" Heath let out a chuckle that sounded so wrong; rough and wounded. "I've never once doubted what we do. Now, I'm doubting and considering doing things that would be wrong."

At that Prowl cracked a slight smile, "Allow me to remind you who my partner is, who he used to be."

"Allow me to remind you he was a police officer when you met him," Heath raised an eyebrow. "He already proved to a lot of people higher up the system that he's worth keeping around."

"There is no statute of limitations on murder, Heath. Our black and white world says he deserves to be behind bars, no matter what kind of life he has made himself."

"Lots of people make plea bargains all the time and never serve the time for their actual crime," Heath shook his head. "You know it never works out like that and I wasn't talking at Thane's past. I was talking about my future… or not."

"What makes you think your future here is anything but what it was before?" Adam questioned, tilting his head. "Have you done anything wrong?"

Heath laughed then, muffling it into his hand, "Section 4.9, lying to Orion, and whatever I'll probably end up doing in the future."

The brunette detective tutted, placing a hand on his hip. "Of course Lieutenant Miles and I have not at all broken other sections, and no one knows what the future holds. I don't see how that's a factor. It's… illogical."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Heath muttered before he sighed. "It's more because I'm even thinking about deliberately breaking the rules whereas I would never have before, that Thane could mean I'd-" He cut himself off abruptly.

"And now you class me as a rule-breaker," Adam smiled slightly. "Look, Heath, worrying about this will do you no good. We know you're a good cop, everyone does. We trust your judgement and after what we've pulled off here Orion is going to have quite a bit of sway. Do not think you are in any danger. Jazz would never allow it, for starters."

"I don't care about my life. I only care about what happens to Thane," Heath met Adam's gaze. "You know as well as I do he has to leave."

"That is his own choice," Prowl replied cryptically. "We cannot _force_ him to do anything. It's simply for his… protection."

"Precisely," Heath shook his head. "He has to leave, otherwise how will he ever be safe and I could never live with myself if he stayed for me and something happened."

"And exactly what will you do, if he stays? Thane is his own person, detective, with his own mind and his own decisions. You have no say in the matter, so why blame yourself? Also illogical."

Heath's voice was so low it was barely audible, "If he stays I'll be the happiest man alive." He put his face in his hand and leant forward slightly, shoulders hunching. "Nothing makes sense anymore."

"You're too clouded with emotions, Heath," Adam moved away from the fern to stand next to the desk instead, fixing the detective with a level gaze. "It does make sense, but only if you can distance yourself enough to see it, which is why we are here."

There was a choked off sort of a laugh from behind Heath's hand, "If I could turn them off, I would. God I would."

"That is why we are _here_ ," Adam repeated insistently. "We all know Force is, first and foremost, your family. We cannot help you if you just keep bottling this up, Heath." There was a light snort. "Oh the irony. It helps, believe me."

Heath looked up then, expression a mixture of desperation and sadness, "I can't talk to anyone about this. Byron knows but I know he doesn't like Thane. You and Jazz have had your own troubles and scares, it wouldn't have been fair to give you mine as well." Heath sat up more, smoothing out his features. "Just… the trial will be over soon and then it'll be done. I'll be fine. You know me, you know I bounce back." It was a lie but Heath could hope Adam would either miss it or be kind enough to ignore it, even if he seemed determined to get Heath to talk.

There was silence for a moment, Adam's eyes narrowing at the other detective. "Yes, I know you," Prowl eventually said. "You give your all in everything you do. Your relationships are no different." He leaned forward slightly, putting a hand on Heath's shoulder. "Understand this, Heath. Jazz and I are past our hard parts, we are now learning how to balance ourselves instead of trying to sort out our messes. We are open, Jazz especially. He has both you and Thane to think about, and if one of you is not happy as circumstances allow then he considers it all a failure. Talk. To. Him." The last words were punctuated by a slight squeeze. "He thinks you blame him for all this, which is why he is not here talking to you himself. I say you are both idiots."

Heath quirked a brief, small smile at that, "We probably are. I'll talk to him, if only to tell him that it's not his fault. Thane and I are adults, we can make our own messes without help. I don't blame anyone."

"I know that. He doesn't. Or rather, he needs help believing that. He doesn't like when his friends pull away, all he wants is to make you smile." The brunette folded his arms. "Apparently we don't do that enough around here."

"Get Orion to add it to his job description," Heath met Prowl's eyes and nodded. "I will tell him. It's the least I can do since he gave Thane the phone." He winced slightly. "I'm hoping you know about that before I go and drop Jazz in it."

"Oh, I'm aware. He thinks he's so sly." Adam smirked slightly. "I think he's finally working out I am not so easily got past." There was a slight pause. "He already outranks most of us here, do we really need to add another title?"

"It's not one he can pull rank on though," Heath replied. "Anyone here could have told him that or did he think the Prowl nickname was just for fun?"

"He heard it, he liked it. Simple as." Prowl shrugged slightly. "It never sounds so... accusatory coming from him."

Heath smiled a little more then, "No, I'll bet it didn't."

"Hush you," Adam returned blandly, but he looked pleased to see Heath at least marginally happier.

"Go on. I've got to finish this before I can go home and you're on duty right now," Heath gestured at the door. "I'll talk to Jazz and I'll be fine."

Prowl made a noncommittal humming noise, but inclined his head towards his fellow detective satisfied that Heath would do as he said. He then turned on his heel and left, waving briefly over one shoulder. "Take care, Heath."

Heath watched him leave and when he was out of earshot, sighed. He appreciated Adam's words and would keep his word about talking to Jazz, but the tension curled in his gut wouldn't leave until this was over. Heath would have to live with it and pray it didn't turn into heartache.


	13. Here And There And Back Again

The detective kept his promise. The next time Adam was called out of the station to a crime scene and Jazz was forced to stay behind on desk duty, something _everyone_ was aware he disliked intensely, Heath went to visit the Lieutenant. He stopped in the doorway for a moment before stating quietly, "It's not your fault Jasper. Adam told me you think that you're to blame for the situation Thane and I are in. You're not."

Jazz finished what he was writing and then stretched languidly, turning to face Heath with a slight smile. "Did he, now? 'N here I thought I was th'one who was meant t'b'good at readin' people." He tapped his pen on the desk in a quiet, steady rhythm. "See, yer wrong though. It is mah fault, 'm th'one who went undercover 'n blew this whole thing up. That's why I took over yer security, yers 'n Thane's. Ain't nowhere safer."

Heath folded his arms across his chest, "Ok, so imagine you'd never gone undercover. Thane and I would still have our history, still be friends. I find out he works for Morgan and what? We never speak again and lose something we didn't know we needed until it was too late. He becomes a snitch, Morgan finds out and kills him. He gets his new identity on his own and leaves Michigan. Which is a better option Jazz? You tell me because right now, all I can see is that Morgan is going to prison for a long time and Thane is as safe as he can ever be."

"Really?" Jazz raised an eyebrow then. "So why're yeh wanderin' round like I kicked yer puppy or sommat? Look, Heath, Thane ain't th'kind o' guy t'just up 'n leave, not even when he's told to or when he should. Yeh gotta believe things'll work out fer th'best, otherwise what else do we have? Yeh've constantly got this 'sad, little mouse' kinda expression on all th'time, what else'm I s'posed t'think other than it's mah fault yer unhappy?"

"I kicked my own puppy," Heath returned. "People are more than capable of making themselves miserable as I'm sure you understand. All I'm saying is your actions haven't led to Thane and I being any worse off. We've been heading here a long time and Thane will do what he has to, I know that."

Jazz studied the detective for a moment, then stood up, smile widening. "Well, then, as yer superior 'm tellin' yeh t'keep yer head up 'n smile. 'M blind 'n even I can see yeh look better with one."

Heath snorted, "Adam said you liked making people smile, like it's your job _and_ that you'd pull rank to do it."

"When yeh got it, use it," Jazz replied, chuckling. "Trust meh, it ain't worth bein' down in th'dumps. Smilin's what makes life worth livin'. Found that out th'fun way." He gestured to himself and tilted his head slightly. "'N hey, if no one else here's gonna b'th'morale officer…"

"Not specifically but we've got some pretty good team members around the precinct," Heath shook his head, a slight smile on his face.

"Aha!" Jazz laughed, pointing at Heath. "There it is! Made yeh smile!"

Heath smiled a little more at that, "Thanks Jazz." He paused for a moment. "WIll you believe when I say it's not your fault now?"

"Nope," the saboteur replied, shaking his head. "'N until all this is over I won't."

"You're making Adam worry you know."

"Eh, he worries too much. This from him who didn't want meh in th'firs' place," Jazz placed a hand over his stomach, visor dimming slightly. "But it's nice t'know he cares enough t'worry."

"So you think worrying him more is going to help?" Heath quirked a brief smile. "At least all Thane's ever done is pull a gun on me and threatened to kill me. Better than trying to worry me into an early grave."

Jazz snorted, "I bring adventure t'his life, he can't complain." He hopped up onto the desk, grin widening. "So… did that tension break out int' anythin' else?"

Heath flushed slightly, "No not that time."

The saboteur tutted lightly, "Aww, man, yeh missed yer chance. Don' suppose he'll do it again…"

"No, I doubt it," the Detective was still a little pink. "We don't need that sort of tension."

Jazz's visor flared brightly and he laughed, "I only got word fer yeh, detective. Roleplay."

That did make Heath flush harder and he cleared his throat, "I… We haven't… I mean we've only been together once, or well twice, but one day, so we haven't had the chance to-" Heath stopped and frowned slightly. "Why am I telling you this?"

"B'cause," the dreadlocked man said, leaning back slightly. "Gossip's good fer th'soul. B'sides, someone's gotta tell meh these things, 'n where better t'go than th'source?"

"Gossip might be good for your soul but I know what the station's like. Gossip travels quicker than sound round here," Heath gestured around vaguely. "Everyone will know by tomorrow."

"Scout's honor," Jazz held up three fingers in a solemn motion, then snickered. "We can trade, if yeh like."

" _No_ thank you," the scout shook his head hard. "I'm not a gossip and I don't want to have to look at either of you and try and _not_ imagine things like that."

"Yer loss," Jazz tilted his head slightly. "'N what makes yeh think 'm a gossip anyway? I mean, aside from th'obvious… I wouldn't spread personal things."

"You sort of implied it by saying gossip since, you know, gossip means to talk to other people about things you heard about people you both know," Heath raised an eyebrow.

"Yer talkin' t'meh 'bout Thane, a person we both know, I'd say that counts as gossip."

"Yes but you want details of things I've done with him which implies you're going to tell someone else about them for it to be gossip," Heath pointed out.

"'M lookin' fer ideas," returned Jazz with a cheeky grin. "Don' get meh wrong, Prowl's good, but there's always room fer new ideas."

Heath made a noise as he shut his eyes, "I don't want to know, really." He opened them again. "Because that would mean I'd know what you guys were into and you'd know what Thane and I were like."

"Yer such a prude," Jazz hopped off the desk in a graceful movement. "Well, at least with yer friends, anyway."

"Trust me, I'm not. I just…" Heath pulled a face as he thought of a way to explain it. "It's Thane, it's new and… I've never felt like this before."

"Kinda blows yeh away, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeh won't ever get used t' it," Jazz said with conviction. "It's too… amazin'."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing some days," Heath replied, shrugging one shoulder.

"Yeah?" The dreadlocked man rocked on his heels slightly. "Mayb' so, but all the other good days make up fer it."

"I guess you're right," Heath shook his head. "Enough of this. It's not your fault, you delight in making people smile _and_ uncomfortable and I'll be fine, ok?"

"Okay. Ya better! Otherwise I'll jus' come round t'embarrass yeh again."

"You make it sound like that you wouldn't anyway."

Jazz was silent for a brief moment, "Alright, embarrass yeh _more_ , then. Picky, picky."

"I'm the one being embarrassed, I'm allowed to be," Heath returned, turning and heading for the door.

"Yeh love meh really," the saboteur grinned, snapping off a two-fingered salute.

Heath smiled, shaking his head and left to Jazz to his paperwork. In some ways the other man was right; Thane would never do what someone told him to, even if it was designed to keep him safe but Heath also knew that Thane would never do anything to put Heath in danger and at the moment there were too many uncertainties floating around to say what would happen in the future. It hurt, that not knowing, more than knowing they could face retribution from Morgan.

xxx

The sun was setting low on the horizon, staining everything a deep russet colour. Detriot looked peaceful and beautiful from this distance but Heath had seen the view too many times to be paying it much attention this time. Even the rustle of leaves and evening chorus of birds wasn't enough to pull him from his thoughts.

Heath often came out here to just sit. When the rush and press of the city was too much the reserve offered him a chance to unwind, but now there was no peace from his thoughts. Everything drew him back to Thane. The fact that he was here now was testament enough. After Heath had uttered those words about his job Thane had left without further argument and without many more words either. Heath had been at a loss because Thane hadn't seemed angry at him and he had kissed him goodbye: A long, drawn out kiss that robbed Heath of coherence and speech long enough for Thane to make it into the corridor before he could find any words. The goodbye had sounded hollow and empty to the detective's own ears but Thane hadn't called him on it. He hadn't even said one of his own.

Heath's blue eyes ticked to his watch unconsciously and he chewed his bottom lip. Today, now, was the preliminary hearing for their case against Morgan Russell. No one from the department would be called to the stand for some time and Thane certainly wouldn't have to face Morgan for even longer but Heath still felt on edge. With such a big trial, so many things could happen and it would drag on for weeks, probably months before any verdict would be given.

The lone man picked up a dirt caked pebble from between his feet, scratching at the mud with his nails as he thought. Thane had sworn he wouldn't leave and Heath had already admitted to himself that as soon as he had said 'I love you', that he would be just as unwilling to let the ex-criminal go. One more thing Heath also knew though was that the legal system didn't work like that. Their relationship could still jeopardise Morgan's jail time, giving a clever enough lawyer room to argue bias or contaminated evidence.

Heath also hadn't been lying when he said he could lose his job. It was very against the rules to have a relationship with a known criminal, let alone someone who was directly involved in a high stakes case like this. There wasn't a way around what lay in their future. Thane would get a new identity and be moved away from Detroit, taking him firmly out of Heath's life, however reluctant Heath was to let him go.

The pebble flew a long way out from the cliff before it disappeared from sight among the trees. It felt like the ice in his heart was growing every time he tried to imagine his future without Thane. Heath wasn't new to serious relationships, nor to loving someone but this, this being in love was tearing him apart bit by bit.

He appreciated the Jasper and Adam's understanding about the change in their relationship because he was in no way looking forward to that conversation with the Commissioner. Orion was fair and probably more lenient than most other commanding officers would be in the circumstances but he also had rules to follow just like everyone else. He might value the people working under him and know about the difficult nature of their jobs but this might come as a step too far, a betrayal of sorts. To be fair, Heath was pretty sure he had guessed already but he didn't have proof and Orion would want the confirmation from Heath himself.

The longer apart the more time Heath had with his self destructive thoughts and the more he was convincing himself that nothing could come of what had happened. He hadn't spoken to anyone about his thoughts, not really. Whilst Adam and Jasper had tried, there were secrets he couldn't share with them, they simply weren't close enough and Heath couldn't bring himself to talk to his friends like Raji and Byron. He knew they wouldn't judge him but he also knew they wouldn't agree with what he'd done either and right now empty condolences wouldn't sit well with him.

His biggest concern, by far, was Thane's long term safety. After the trial was over, he would no longer be in the safe house, on permanent lock down as he would be transferred to his new long term witness protection life. His assets would be sold to help finance his future life and he would start over, hopefully in peace. Morgan had reach, power and sway, even now, so the witness protection services damn well better get it right.

Heath sighed, unaware that he did so. He wasn't one for introspection, for spiralling downwards in his emotions, with his positive and calm outlook on life, but right now, all he felt was hollow and tired. For one, he knew better than to give in to the feelings like this, he had seen it too many times in victims of crime, but he also knew it wasn't as easy as that.

The loneliness was eating him alive, swallowing every ounce of hope he had, bit by bit, leaving behind an empty shell of a person Heath had once been. He felt full of despair and memories he couldn't be rid of but couldn't seem to hold onto all at the same time. His heart felt like it was being squeezed by razor sharp claws, squeezing out every bit of life left in him and it didn't seem to matter what he did, it persisted. He could work so hard in a day that he didn't feel anything and something even his friends could make him smile and laugh but within minutes the feeling would be gone again, leaving him numb.

"Thane…" Heath said softly before saying it again, a little louder, a little more forcefully. "Thane… I miss you. I love you. I… need you here but I need you safe… I don't know what I want any more." Heath dropped his face to his hands, heaving a deep sigh. "I just want an answer."

xxx

Even if Thane hadn't been told what to expect from the defense lawyers, he would have still ignored their needling. They dragged out past wrongdoings, character flaws, in an attempt to rile him up and get him to blurt something damaging to the case against Morgan Russell. Thane had lived through worse in the past couple of years and ignored it. In any case, they could say what they liked about him and he wouldn't have cared. He was secure in himself in that regard.

The only time he slipped was when they tried to imply defamatory statements about Heath and his abilities as a Detective. The flare of emotions was obvious against the backdrop of calm indifference Thane had been presenting and it led the lawyer to press about their personal relationship. The prosecution stepped in quickly, somehow aware that this was a topic was one to keep Thane away from, but everyone in the courtroom saw the way the man in the witness box tensed, eyes narrowing and mouth pressing into a thin line.

Whilst the lawyers argued their points about the questioning to the judge Thane's eyes ticked up to the public section of the courtroom, noting a few of the precinct were there, the ones not being questioned during the trial. Maybe perhaps because Heath's name had just been brought up and maybe because Byron was watching him curiously, Thane suddenly, intensely, missed the Detective's company. He had stayed away from Heath from the moment he'd walked out of his apartment and planned to keep doing it until the trial was over. Neither of them had managed to avoid the text messages though and Thane would have to find a way to thank Jazz for slipping him the phone he distinctly wasn't supposed to have.

When a break was called, Thane was allowed out of the chambers to get a coffee and use the toilet, mostly because he was glaring daggers at his assigned guard and had been for the three days he'd already been in court. He was standing in a quiet corner of the corridor outside the courtroom, just trying to clear his head when Byron unexpectedly joined him. The redhead simply stood next to him without greeting and watched people come and go up and down the corridor. His police badge was firmly on show around his neck which is why the guard left him well enough alone.

"What are you doing?"

Thane frowned slightly but didn't look at the other man, "I'm testifying in a trial against my former employer. You know exactly what's going on."

"I should do," Byron agreed. "Heath's been a good friend since we went through training together, so I think it's a bit strange that he's refusing to talk to me about what's on his mind lately."

"I'm not Heath," Thane replied shortly, immediately understanding what Byron was on about. "I can't do anything about what he talks to you about."

"No, true enough," Byron nodded, voice still calm. It set Thane a little bit on edge. "But considering my job, it ain't that hard to put the facts together. Specifically you and him."

"I haven't seen him since-" he cut himself off.

"Since you caused a man hunt by slipping out of protective custody, yeah I know. Miles filled us in on _that_ ," Byron looked at Thane then, getting a glare right back. "All I want to know is whether you plan on that being it."

"It's not your fragging business."

"You told me you wouldn't hurt him and I said I wouldn't make you limp if that was the case," the comms officer returned.

It hadn't _quite_ been like that but Thane got what he was hinting at. "What the pit do you want James?"

"I want to know when a good friend won't be such a walking mess any more. I'm laying all this at your door, fair or not," Byron folded his arms across his chest. "Are you staying or running?"

Thane spun to face the other man in a furious heartbeat, leaning into his personal space. " _Fuck you_ ," Thane's voice was low and sibilant. "I'm giving up everything here, putting my ass on the line to see this stupid trial through. If you think I'd _leave_ after that… _fuck you_."

"You could have just said you were staying," Byron returned. His voice was the only thing that showed his emotions; tight and acidic.

Thane glared at him before turning away and heading back to the courtroom, guard trailing him in confusion. People cleared the way in front of him after one look at his incensed features. He headed for the prosecutors back room where he was allowed to go and was supposed to be when he was not on the stand. The guard didn't follow him in, but took up his post outside, which was just as well as Thane proceeded to take his anger out on one of the walls. He didn't care about the pain radiating from his knuckles as he landed punch after solid punch on the plaster.

Thane didn't know quite why he was _so_ enraged. It had always been clear he wouldn't be trusted by the majority Heath's colleagues, given his history, but there was something about the why Byron had flat out implied that he would hurt Heath _and_ leave him, like he would only think of himself. Even with his past, he had shown he was loyal and dedicated to whomever, or whatever cause he was following at the time and Heath was…

Thane snarled, fist cracking the plaster. When he pulled his hand back, red smeared over the magnolia paint work and that gave him pause. He sighed, dropping his hand, uncaring about the warmth blooming over it as blood started to trickle down his fingers. His temper and control had been growing shorter over the months the confinement and trial had dragged on. The outbursts, always done when he was alone, were getting more frequent and Thane hated it. He had always been the controlled one, even when things had been out of his control like they were now, but the lack of Heath in his life seemed to be robbing him of sense.

Thane considered hating Heath for that but in no way could summon any malice towards the other man. He would simply have to rage in silence against the system that kept them apart and at anyone else stupid enough to rile him right now. Byron had gotten off lightly, mostly due to the fact that he was Heath's friend and Thane needed them to get on, if he planned to be here for the long term. He would not make Heath choose between him and his friends.

xxx

Heath's phone rang and his calm, ordered world fled when he registered the unnamed number in his phone. Despite their need to hear each other's voices the calls had been few and far between, to keep Thane from being caught and, Heath had to admit, to keep himself sane from the the pain hearing, but not touching, Thane caused him.

"Thane," Heath answered, knowing he sounded pleased.

"Heath…" Thane's voice was similarly tinged with emotion. "I'm… I'm downstairs. I want to… Can I come up?"

"Jesus," Heath breathed out. "Yes. Why are you even asking?"

Heath could hear Thane move as he answered, "Because it's been so long and I couldn't presume that I could just pick up where we left off, even with the trial over." Heath heard the 'ding' of the elevator. "I'm going to lose you in here."

"I'll be waiting," Heath hung up and it wasn't another two minutes before Thane was knocking at the door.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Heath backed up and Thane followed him inside. To Thane, Heath looked tired and worn, but regardless, he still looked like heaven and felt like coming home.

"What happened to your hair?" Heath asked abruptly and Thane scowled, touching the short, shorn locks.

"New identity. They insisted my hair was too unique to let me keep it."

Tentatively the detective reached up and touched the almost but not quite buzz cut. It felt odd and Heath would miss being able to fist his hand into it to hold on but it was kind of nice too.

"It's so soft."

"Shut up," Thane scowled more and Heath smiled then.

"I was going to ask about the new identity and say you shouldn't be here, that you can't," Heath shook his head as Thane's expression fell. "But right now? I don't give a damn." Heath's fingers dropped from Thane's scalp to his neck and he pulled him down into a hard kiss. Thane wrapped his arms around Heath, hauling him in until there was no space between them and shut his eyes to savour the feeling of the other man's mouth and body against his.

The kiss was deep, messy and drawn out, leaving them both breathless when they finally parted, but it didn't stop Thane running kisses down the column of Heath's neck. He tugged at Heath's shirt, pulling it aside so he could get at more skin and proceeded to suck a vivid mark into the skin, making Heath groan.

"I've missed you," Heath said, eyes half closed. "Please tell me you're going to take me to bed right now."

The other man made a deep, rough noise before he lifted his head, "I'm going to make you come so much you're going to pass out on me and then when you wake up, I'm going to do it all over again."

"Promises," Heath's expression was full of want but that didn't stop him smirking slightly. "Who's to say I won't do that to you?"

Thane growled at that, catching Heath up in another kiss as he started him walking backwards towards his bedroom. Both sets of hands were busy trying to strip the other person and somehow they managed it without getting tangled up or separating for too long. Once they were both naked, Thane tumbled Heath onto the bed, legs still hanging off the end before he leant over him to lick into his mouth again. The smaller man tried to tug Thane down onto him but Thane braced himself so the only place he touched Heath was his mouth.

"Tease," Heath murmured against his lips, making Thane smile. He dipped his head, nipping along Heath's jaw and then down the column of his throat. The Detective's fingers slid up Thane's arms to his head, cradling it in his palms as he tilted his head back and arched into the contact.

Thane took his time relearning Heath's body, getting to know it better. Their times together had been blurred in a flurry of desperation, heat and newness. Now Thane planned to spend as long as it took to find every single spot on Heath's body that made him gasp and cry out for more. Every noise he made drove Thane closer to the edge of his own growing need and just seeing the other man react so openly to him made Thane feel almost drunk on positive emotions.

By the time Thane had licked every inch of skin he could, he was off the bed on his knees between Heath's spread legs. There was pre-cum on Heath's belly because he had been more than ready for the other man to do _something_ for some time. The fingers wrapped in the sheets were another indication as Heath lifted himself up onto his elbows to watch. The man spread out on the bed had already proved he was hell of a blowjob giver but Thane was determined to see what he tasted like this time.

He took the shaft in his hand, stroked a couple of times, slicking his fingers with the pre-cum, dragging it down the length of Heath's cock. The solid erection in Thane's hand throbbed, Heath was biting at his bottom lip just on the edge of Thane's vision but he wanted noises. Thane licked across the head, tasting Heath before he closed his lips around the tip, softly, barely there.

"Thane…" Heath's voice was thick with desire and it made Thane smile, lips tightening around Heath. The other man keened softly, one hand coming down to lock into this hair, or at least try to. It was too short so Heath was forced to wrap his hand around his nape instead.

Thane descended, slowly, teasing at Heath. He flicked his tongue, drawing along the skin, sliding in circles around the head, and Heath made inarticulate sounds, fingers tightening without realisation. Thane made his lips tight, allowing just the barest movement, and carefully pushed down past that resistance until finally the head of Heath's cock touched the back of his throat. There he stilled, every muscle tensed and he could feel Heath trembling around him, trying not to thrust, to beg for movement.

Then, lots of things happened at once. Thane pulled back, swiftly, holding just the tip of Heath's cock between his lips, and flickered at it with the tip of his tongue. His fingers came round and dug into his Heath's hips, pulling him forward and giving him permission to move. Heath's hips jerked up as his hand held Thane's head and the man on his knees went with the pressure. He welcomed him in, feeling Heath fuck into his mouth slowly and intently, with little gasping breaths turning into deeper noises and faster movements.

"Shit… Thane," Heath groaned out and Thane swallowed down around him as he came, holding him tightly. Heath collapsed backwards onto the bed, chest heaving and Thane rose to his feet, a grin on his lips as he swiped the last bit of come off his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

Whilst Heath was recovering the other man retrieved the lube from his bedside table and dropped it on the bed next to his hip. Thane dug his fingers into Heath's hips, enough to get his attention before flipping him over, making Heath whine as his over sensitive cock rubbed along the edge of the bed. He shifted, trying to get on the bed properly but Thane stopped him with a hand in the small of his back. Heath spread his legs to stay put as the bed was too high off the floor for him to rest on his knees.

"Thane?"

"I want you like this, just like this," Thane told him, kneeling back down between his legs. Heath opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a strangled noise as Thane licked his way up the cleft of his ass.

"I _can't_ … Thane!" Heath squirmed, trying to pull away, still too strung out after his orgasm.

"You can," Thane's hands clamped down on Heath's thighs, holding him still and open so he could attack his hole with vigour and listened to Heath cry out into the duvet.

Heath buried his face into the bed, trying to choke down the sounds he couldn't help making. His fists pushed backwards and forwards across the bed, fingers clinging to the sheets. Maybe it was just Thane that made him feel this hot, this out of his mind, since he was the only one who'd taken his mouth to Heath in quite this way, or maybe Heath really, really got off on having his ass eaten out because his dick was trying to get hard again already. He pushed his face off the bed, biting out,

"You get off… on that… don't you?"

Thane hummed in agreement, making Heath swear, before he lifted his head. He reached out for the lube and casually slicked up his fingers as he said, "You have no idea how good you taste." Thane pressed two fingers against Heath's hole. "How hard you get me, how much I want to be inside you."

Heath pushed back against Thane's fingers, hissing as they slipped inside and Thane gripped at his thigh, holding him still. "Come on… _please_ Thane."

"I thought you said you can't," Thane reminded him of his words, fingers curling to find his prostate. Heath jerked, shuddering.

"I…" he groaned again. "You're turning me into a teenager…"

Thane laughed and granted Heath what he wanted, sliding his fingers in and out, scissoring to get Heath ready for him. By concentrating on Heath, Thane was managing to ignore his own desperate, growing need but with every shift of muscle under his hands and every little noise Heath was making, he was rapidly losing grip on his control. He added another finger, feeling the give in Heath's body.

"You like this don't you?" Thane's voice was rough and low. "My fingers in your ass."

Heath nodded jerkily, not ashamed to admit it. "I tried with… with my own… when you weren't… _god_ … wasn't t-the same."

"Fuck Heath," Thane dropped his free hand to his own erection, squeezing the fingers around the base as he fought down the surge of lust from the images Heath's words produced. The other man twisted slightly to see him. There was sweat on his forehead, his bottom lip was bitten red and his eyes looked heavy with need.

"I want your cock in my ass Thane. I'm ready, please."

Thane swore again, rapidly pulling his fingers free and slicking himself up with more lube. He rose to his feet and leant down over Heath, hands going to either side of his shoulders and rubbing his erection between his ass cheeks. The smaller man reached back to wrap his fingers around Thane to stop him and guide him to where Heath really wanted him to be. He let go, groaning as Thane pushed forwards, steadily breaching him until he bottomed out and stilled. The only place they touched was where they were joined together.

Thane flexed his hips, rotating them against Heath's ass, watching the muscles in Heath's back ripple as he shifted under him. There was a long moment where Thane just stared, caught up in how he felt, both physically and emotionally before he started moving. In the position they were in, the angle Thane was using, it required a lot of strength and stamina from him but it felt too good to stop and he loved how Heath was spread out under him. He wanted to fuck in, hard and fast, but Thane held back, needing this to be slow and careful, even though he wasn't sure why.

Heath whined softly in his throat when Thane started languidly thrusting, unable to do anything but keep himself in place. The slow, deliberate pace meant Heath could feel every inch of Thane inside him and he was starting to get hard again now. He wanted to reach down and touch himself but his cock was trapped by the bed so Heath was forced to suffer the insufficient rubbing across the sheets when Thane moved.

"I've missed you," Thane breathed out, without meaning to. "God, I missed you so much…" Heath's heart skipped a beat and he fumbled around until he could link his fingers around Thane's wrist. He squeezed and Thane let out a hard exhale. "Every day. I don't want to leave again. Please don't make me."

This time it was like a wrench at Heath's heart. He'd never heard Thane sound so pained and suddenly he wanted nothing more in the world than to make it right, to make sure he never heard Thane's voice like that again.

"I won't… I won't," Heath vowed blindly, forgetting in that instant he couldn't make that promise. The other man made a wordless noise of relief, eyes falling shut and hips picking up a bit of speed. Heath hissed, trying to arch his back to push back into Thane's movements. " _Yes_ … yes. Like that…" He struggled for a moment, trying to find his balance but Heath managed to reach back up with his free hand to find Thane's head, twisting his own round a little. "Please Thane…"

Thane dropped down onto his elbows, driving himself in a bit deeper and catching the groan Heath made with a kiss. It was awkward and messy, but neither of them cared. Heath couldn't move at all now, bearing most of Thane's weight and Thane's thrusts were short and fast, pushing them rapidly towards their climax. The words of emotional release were almost more freeing than the physical pleasure.

Heath broke the kiss with a gasp, hands dropping to grab the sheets again as he got close. Thane dropped his mouth to his neck, finding the hickey he'd started before and setting his teeth into it. The sharp flare of pain/pleasure made Heath jerk and his body tensed as he came, his own erection still firmly trapped between his body and the bed.

" _Thane_ … love you... "

Thane swore lowly at that, hips pumping down a few more times before he followed Heath into orgasm. He buried his head into the cradle of Heath neck and shoulder, breathing hard and listening to Heath doing the same, uncaring about the sweat. The silence wasn't awkward with both of them enjoying each other and slowly coming down.

Eventually Thane had to pull back as his legs were shaking from holding one position for too long and he ran his palm down Heath's back as he pulled away, smoothing over the skin until his fingers reached his ass. Heath twitched under the touch, sensitive but still wanting it and he let Thane press his fingertips to his opening softly.

"Come to bed," Heath murmured. "Before I get tempted to tell you to put your mouth where your fingers are."

Thane smirked and helped the Detective slide further up the bed until they were at the pillows, curled under the sheets. Heath pulled Thane into him, tangling their legs and pressing their lips together in a series of slow, lazy kisses. Their hands stroked softly over each others skin until Thane's came to rest on the swell of Heath's ass and the other man broke the kiss.

"Mmm I thought you said you were going to make me come until I passed out."

"I got distracted," Thane replied, squeezing Heath's ass and making him shiver.

"What a tragedy," Heath returned, mock serious expression on his face until Thane kissed him again and kept kissing him for several long, slow minutes. The world fell away and neither of them remembered the untenable promise Heath had made earlier. Nothing mattered right then.


	14. Everybody Gets A Second Chance

Heath wasn't sure what awakened him. Something made a noise, enough to rouse him, but barely enough to register on his senses. He blinked at the pillow as he woke up a little more before his eyes focused on Thane and an unconscious smile crossed his face. The other man was lying on his side facing Heath, still asleep with one hand curled over Heath's upper arm, like he had to keep ahold of him, even when he was sleeping.

Heath yawned, beginning to realise he wasn't going to go back to sleep and rolled over from his stomach to his back, dislodging Thane's grip on him. He winced slightly as his body let him know that last night's several rounds of sex hadn't gone unnoticed, but Heath was fairly confident they would stretch out as he got moving. Pushing back the covers, Heath slid from the bed, leaving Thane asleep, and wandered into the bathroom to pee before pulling on some khakis and a worn t-shirt.

Eventually he picked up his phone, registering the unread text message on it and realising that was what had woken him up. When he opened it up, he revealed it was from Jazz.

'Ya got 10 minutes then I'm knockin' on ya door.'

Heath registered the time on the message, then glanced at his clock exactly two seconds before there was a sharp rapping on his front door. Thane shot up in bed, eyes wide as adrenaline surged through him.

"It's alright, it's just the door," Heath waved Thane back down. "I think Jazz has worked out where you went."

Thane snorted, "Yeah, that doesn't surprise me." He huffed out a breath, relaxing again. "Tell him to go away and then come back to bed."

Heath smiled at that, even as he headed out the bedroom. He gave himself as long as it took him to walk to the door to try and order his thoughts. In the end, Heath wasn't sure it worked because when he opened the door to Jazz's grinning face, he knew there would be questions he didn't have answers to.

"You really did mean ten minutes didn't you?"

"Yeh should know better than t' ask that kinda question," replied Jazz cheerily, giving Heath a quick once-over. "No visible bruises? 'M disappointed in yeh."

Heath flushed hard, unconsciously running a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it down. "I'd ask to what I owe the pleasure, but I already know the answer to that." Heath stepped back, gesturing Jazz inside.

"At least yer learning sommat," Jazz stepped past Heath and tipped his head towards the bedroom, grin widening slightly. "An' lemme guess, Sleepin' Beauty wants meh t' fuck off 'n leave yeh both alone."

"I can hear you Miles," Thane's voice sounded out from the bedroom. "And that's exactly what I want you to do, but I doubt you will." Thane appeared in the doorway, jeans on and arms folded over his chest.

"Nope," Jazz's hands settled into his pockets, and his smile faded slightly. "So, I really don' need t' say why I'm here, do I?"

"I told you I'd wait for the trial to be over, but you sure as hell aren't dumb enough to think I'd stay put now," Thane sneered slightly, more at the idea of witness protection than at Jazz.

"No, I figgered," he paused for a moment and looked between them, then pursed his lips slightly and motioned them into the kitchen. Once there he took a card and some documents out of his pockets and tossed them on the table. "Look, yeh know yeh'd b' a lot safer in witness protection, Morgan's got a long reach even in prison. I'm here t' bring yeh in." Jazz hesitated slightly, "Well, technically."

"I'm not going," Thane said bluntly, not even moving to look at the papers.

Heath had picked the card up from the table, curious but he already knew what was coming from Thane. He sighed lightly, "Even if I asked?"

"Are you going to?" Thane returned, tone not quite as short as it was before and they both knew they were flashing back to Thane asking Heath not to make him leave.

"No."

"I said, 'technically'," said Jazz serenely. "I don' think anythin' short o' actually druggin' yeh 'n shipping yeh somewhere off-continent is gonna get yeh t'go anywhere. Th'papers are for yeh regardless." He held out one of the documents, a fresh passport, and opened it to Thane's picture. "This is who yeh are now, whether yeh go int' witness protection or not. Thane Mitchell don' exist." He kept his gaze on Thane, visor darkening slightly, "Stay if yeh want, but if yeh do yer in danger. Yer puttin' yerself 'n Heath in danger, so long as yeh both understand that, I ain't gonna force yer hand."

"Heath would still be in danger if I wasn't here, so would you, so would anyone involved in this bullshit," Thane snorted. "And I wouldn't even be involved if it wasn't for Heath, so I'm not going to leave now." His features tightened before he muttered, "I'm not proving James right."

Heath frowned, "What the hell has Byron got to do with anything?"

"Nothing. He was just watching your back," Thane reached out and took the passport for something to do.

"Jazz, look… We both know what we should be doing, what's safer, what's right, but we… _I'm_ not capable of…" Heath put the card down and gestured at himself. "You saw what I was like before."

"'N that's why I ain't forcin' yer hand. I can tell th'courts I tried, but ultimately it's yer decision," Jazz looked away slightly. "Been wonderin' if I should do mehself too or not." He grinned a little, "Join yeh in th' "too stubborn fer this shit" camp."

"You're already the president," Thane muttered, still not a hundred percent happy.

"We can all look out for each other," Heath stated, though his eyes were mostly on Thane. "I guess it just leaves Thane trying to figure out what to do next."

"Well since the state decided to sell everything I own, I don't have anything to my name," Thane returned before he scowled again. "I liked my car. Cost me a small fortune and I bet they had no idea."

"You know I wouldn't ask you to leave, but I meant job wise. You'll go mad being stuck in here for too long," Heath couldn't help the smile then. "I didn't miss that when you were under guard."

"Not quite everythin'," Jazz took out a set of keys from his pocket and tossed them to Thane. "That was th' only thing I saved, put it in th' police impound. Turns out it goes pretty cheap durin' th' impound auctions." He took out his phone and shot off a quick text. "It's downstairs, new plates. Drove it here. Sweet ride."

Thane's fingers curled around the keys, "You shouldn't have saved it. There isn't another in the city. It's an obvious target." He shook his head. "And I doubt I could persuade you to pit your Porsche against it anyway."

"Not as obvious as yeh might think. B'sides, how many Porsche 935's are running around in Detroit right now? Or Fairlady Z's?" Jazz shrugged, looking up from his phone. "'N my baby could take on yers any day," he added with a smirk.

Thane snorted, "More 935s and Fairlady's were ever made than the Stingray ZL1 and consider how old my car is in comparison to yours, I can match your BHP, if not outstrip it."

"Car's nothin' if yeh ain't got a driver who knows how to ride," Jazz shot back good-naturedly. "We should test it out sometime."

"Save me from the testosterone," Heath muttered, amused. "You do that, but when you're ready from some proper driving, you can come out with me alright?"

"Hey, 'm good fer some off-roadin' too. Can't say mah Porsche'll like it much, so I won' drag her along…"

"Just as well I paid for the best Jeep on the market then isn't it?" Heath smiled.

"I like speed, you like getting dirty. It all works out well," Thane smirked, his good mood coming back again now. Heath shot him a look; part glare, part heat.

"Good combination if I ever heard one," Jazz laughed. He waved at the documents. "Do what yeh want with yer car, if yeh think it's too obvious, or keep it 'n enjoy th'ride. I don' care. Welcome t' yer new life, 'n now I can go back t'th'courts 'n say I tried, oh well. What a shame. C'est la vie 'n all that."

"Thank you, Jazz," Heath said, heartfelt. "I… This means a lot, but I think we have one more thing to talk about first."

Thane narrowed his eyes slightly before guessing what Heath was on about. "Exactly what will you tell anyone about where I am? My presence here alone causes problems."

"Well…" Jazz tucked a dread behind his ear. "There's a new apartment complex been built not too far from here. Bigger apartments, more parkin' space, sound-proofin' between th'walls so neighbours ain't disturbed… I figger y'all can afford one if yeh pooled yer resources, so far as anyone's concerned Heath Reynolds 'n Aaron Holt moved in together."

Heath was pink around the edges by the time Jazz stopped talking and Thane had a very contemplative look on his face. "It's a thought."

"But it's not built yet and it's now that the courts will care, either through pretence they care about Thane's well being or just to make sure their trial didn't go to waste," Heath sighed slightly. "Thane Mitchell might not exist but I sure as hell didn't have any contact with Aaron Holt before all of this, not enough for him to move in with me."

"Says who?" Jazz smirked. "'M pretty sure yeah know him pretty intimately by now. Aaron's been around fer a little while, 'n let's say yeah know him well enough t' offer him a couch t' crash on while he finds his feet in th'city."

The red that had been fading on Heath's face came back again and he shook his head. "You're enjoying this far too much."

Thane laid a hand on Heath's shoulder just long enough to squeeze once before it dropped away. "Alright Miles, you have the answers, from us and for us. Now, if you'd be so kind…"

" _Would_ I be so kind, though?" He snickered. "Mayb' I jus' like tormentin' yeh both too much." He raised a hand and started towards the door. "I see a lot o' untouched skin, Thane, yeh better rectify that."

"You either get out or I show how much sound proofing this apartment might or might not have," Thane retorted.

"Will you shut up!" Heath glared at Thane before following Jazz to the front door. "And that goes to you too, _sir_."

"Ah ah, watch yer tongue when speakin' t' a superior officer, Reynolds," Jazz replied smartly, but the teasing behind it was obvious. "Alright alright, I'll leave yeh lovebirds alone. I got mah own nest t' go back t' anyhow."

"I'm sure McCallen is thrilled by that," Thane said in a sarcastic tone from further down the corridor as Heath muttered under his breath about 'someone else already watching his tongue'.

"Oh he seems pretty happy t' meh," Jazz opened the front door and sidled out into the corridor. "Go on. I'll see yeh at work, Heath. Don'... stress yerself too much in th' meantime." The smaller man smirked, saluted and then sauntered off down the corridor, whistling a tune softly.

Heath shut the door before turning back to Thane. "You can't help yourself can you?"

Thane smiled slowly then, "This Aaron Holt knows a good thing when he sees it and Miles was right about one thing."

"Oh really?" Heath folded his arms over his chest, trying not to smile back as Thane stepped closer.

"Yeah, I think I missed a few spots last night."

"You going to rectify that then?"

"I think so."

Heath tilted his head up to receive Thane's kiss, which, despite the teasing, was slow and gentle. Jazz's intrusion may have not been completely welcome, but it had done a lot to ease some of the tension Heath had been carrying around. Thane didn't seem to be so bothered by it, at least outwardly, but Heath could read it in the way he reacted to some of the things Jazz had said. In one thing though, he'd been right. Now was the start of something new.

xxx

Heath wandered back out of the showers, towel around his hips, another over his head as he scrubbed at his hair. He really needed a damn haircut, but it had been so far down the list of priorities Heath had just resigned himself to being annoyed by it. When he reached his locker the detective pulled the towel from his head and slung it over the locker door before reaching inside for deodorant. A wolf whistle pierced the air from right next to Heath and he pulled back enough to see Byron leaning on his locker, three doors down.

"Man that is some hickey," Byron grinned. "You are definitely getting some."

Heath clamped his hand down on his trapezium muscle, flushing slightly. It had been hidden by his shirt before his shower but he'd forgotten about it in the meantime. Byron laughed.

"Heath, man, lighten up. It's cool," he turned slightly as Jazz came through the door from the main corridor. "Hey Jazz, Heath's sporting better hickeys than Prowl."

The dark skinned man walked over, a smile playing on his lips, "The ones ya've seen, mon ami."

Heath gave up trying to hide the bruise, going back into his locker as Byron laughed loudly. He could feel Jazz's gaze on him but chose to ignore it in the hope of avoiding more teasing.

"Don' ya have a radio t' be sittin' by?" Jazz said, glancing only briefly at Byron as he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going," Byron pushed himself off the locker and Jazz waited until he was gone before speaking again.

"Yer lucky he only saw th' bruise on yer neck."

Heath really flushed that time, looking down at the matching sets riding just above the line of his towel on his hips. "Jazz…"

"Yeh know what I think Heath. Thane better know what he's doin', cause I ain't repeatin' mah exploits again," Jazz shook his head and Heath remembered how he'd felt guilty at every flash of white bandage from under Jazz's clothes. "But that don' mean I wouldn't do exactly th' same if summat stood between meh 'n Prowler."

Heath blinked, staring at the other man. "You're not going to report us?"

Jazz shook his head, sniggering lightly. "Heath pretty much everyone knows how bad ya two have got it fer each other. Guys just wanna see a happy endin'." Jazz turned slightly, looking to leave. "'N 'nyway I would b' a massive hypocrite if I reported ya, since Prowler 'n I ain't exactly by th'book. The trial been 'n gone 'nyways, so Thane's a free man and Aaron Holt ain't a risk."

"Who's not meant to be here," Heath murmured, pulling on his t-shirt.

"Like ya said 'fore, Thane will do what he has t'," Jazz smiled slightly.

"There seems to be a difference of opinion as to what that is," Heath replied, tugging the t-shirt straight, covering all the bruises. He dug around inside his locker for a clean pair of boxers, glanced at Jazz before dropping the towel and stepping into his underwear. Jazz had called him a prude before but Heath wasn't shy either. Everyone had a body, there was nothing special there, nothing to be embarrassed about in that sense. He was aware of the other man glancing him over in mild curiosity but he made no comment.

"Ya trust 'im?" Jazz tilted his head slightly and that made Heath glance up at him.

"I think what I did in Operation Kaon shows that I do," the Detective said wryly.

"Then trust 'im," Jazz told him. "What he choses t' do is his own choice but he's streetwise. He knows how t' keep safe."

Heath took a deep breath and let it out before nodding, "I know." He half grinned at the other man. "Doesn't stop you worrying about them though does it?"

Jasper had to agree with that, "Yeh saw Prowler. He don't like meh bein' out on th'streets, but it's what I know. It's what Thane knows."

"And I know what it's like cleaning up afterwards. I couldn't take that with him," Heath ran a hand over his face before pushing back his errant hair again. "How do you put that aside and let them walk into all that danger, knowing that stopping them would only make them unhappy?"

"Because we know how much we can handle," Jazz replied simply. "'M a little easier, I been at this gig fer longer than Thane, but we got sommat t' come back t', so we will."

"I meant, how do you let Adam do his job? How do you let the other person go when you know how dangerous it is out there?" Heath shook his head, pulling out his cargoes and stuffing one foot after another inside.

"'Cause," Jazz said quietly, absently rubbing his arm. "A life caged is no way t' live."

Heath was silent at that. Everything in him agreed with that. The silence lasted long enough for Heath to get his boots on and was pulling his gun belt on as well before he said simply, "Thanks Jazz."

"Yer welcome," the Lieutenant straightened slightly and half smiled. "It's why we work t' make th'world safer, Heath."

The Detective inclined his head towards the Lieutenant at that, "No rest for the good guys."

"Or th'wicked," Jazz grinned lightly then. "Go on, back t'yer wicked person."

Heath did smile properly then, "People keep calling him that, but he's definitely a good guy."

"Same way I'm a good guy, sure," the saboteur sniggered, flapping his hands at Heath. "Go, take yer sexy self back t' yer man."

Heath snorted inelegantly, "And the same to you, except, you know, you _are_ good looking."

"Hey, so are you," Jazz tutted. "We need t' work on yer self esteem, man."

"My self esteem is fine," Heath swung a hand around them. "I'm just surrounded by good looking men. You haven't been here long enough to know this precinct normally gets voted in to do the fundraising calendar because of that. I'm not calendar material and I'm fine with it, really."

The Lieutenant's eyes brightened, and his grin turned decidedly devious. "Well, we'll have t' see if they'll do a couples one this year. Two hot men on every page? I think they'd sell twice as well."

Heath laughed, "Yeah they probably would, but then you'd be heading into direct competition with the DFD. They do group shots."

"Mmm, not couples though," Jazz shimmied his hips with a smirk. "'Sides, if they think they can top this, they're welcome t' try."

"Like I said, surrounded by good looking men," Heath returned. "Though Adam has never taken part either. He is always mysteriously absent."

"Oh don' worry, he's takin' part this time. So are yeh."

"You said couples right?" Heath stepped back from his locker, shutting it. "Good luck getting Thane involved." He paused then, staring at his shut locker for a moment before shaking himself slightly.

"Oh, I think he might," the Lieutenant smirked. "Consider it an order from yer superior t' get him onboard."

"I… right, yeah that'll work," Heath snorted. "I… er, yeah. You know, I've never called us that before. A couple? That… that threw me just then."

"Well," Jazz held up a hand and a finger. "Yeh wouldn' say yer available, Thane ain't lookin' at anyone else, yeh got what Adam 'n I do…" He added a finger for every point. "I'd say 'couple' right 'bout sums yeh up."

"Well, yeah, I guess, but before, it was… we barely spent any time together, like that and no one knew," Heath frowned slightly. "No one really knows now, but yeah… so-" The Detective shrugged. "-couple is a new one for us."

"Get used t' it." The saboteur leaned over and shoved the Detective lightly, " _Get_ , and make sure t' bring up th'calendar."

"I'll mention it, but I'm calling dibs on being around when you corner Adam about it," Heath pulled away from the lockers, heading for the door.

"Th'whole station will know," laughed Jazz, leaning against one of the lockers. "Trust meh, yeh won' miss it."

Heath smiled before pushing out the locker room door and letting it swing shut behind him.

xxx

"Evening Dana," Heath greeted the woman stood behind the precinct's entrance desk.

"Detective Reynolds," she nodded back before glancing at the man next to Heath. "Am I booking him in?"

Heath passed over the arrest forms as the man tugged at his handcuffs, pulling at Heath's grip on them, "Please. DUI and failure to stop. He'll need another breath test when you're done."

Dana took the paperwork and started logging the arrest into the system. The rather inebriated man decided that would be the moment he could turn into Superman and break free of Heath. He lurched to the side, pulling the Detective with him and turned to run. Heath had to step with him, caught momentarily unawares and braced backwards, fingers tightening on the cuffs.

"Sir, stop struggling," Heath warned him as the man continued to try to drag them both across the floor. "If you don't desist I will be forced to put you on the ground."

"Fuck you!" the man shouted back.

Heath opened his mouth to give him his final warning when a taller man intervened. Thane kicked one of the man's knees out from under him, dropping him to the floor and Heath followed him down, one of his own knees pinning him in the small of his back. The drunk cried out and wriggled around ineffectively but the Detective only had eyes for Thane.

"What the _hell_ are you doing Thane?"

"We need to talk," Thane replied, ignoring the fact that there were more and more people stopping and staring at them. Dana was already lifting the phone from its cradle on her desk.

" _Here_?" Heath asked incredulously. "You know you're not suppose to-"

Thane interrupted, expression dark, "I don't give a _frag_ what I'm _supposed_ to do Heath."

Heath stared at him and didn't even glance at Byron when his friend came over. He let the redhead take the drunk man off him, hauling him to his feet again and press him to the front desk. "I've got this Heath. Take Thane outside or something before-"

"Mr Holt, Detective Reynolds, please step into my office," Commissioner Arkham's voice silenced everyone else's.

Byron winced slightly and a few people shot Heath a look that read 'good luck' and few of 'well shit'. Their commanding officer stood just inside the main lobby, arms folded across his chest and a blank expression on his face. As soon as he had made eye contact with both of the men in question he stepped back towards the office area. Heath chose to ignore everyone else as he headed to Orion's office, Thane on his heels.

"Shut the door."

Heath did as he was instructed and then silently took a seat when Orion gestured to one. Thane didn't. He stood behind the other seat, arms folded, expression almost petulant. Orion clearly disregarded it as he laced his hands together over his lap.

"Mr Holt you were given clear instructions when your new identity came through. One of the most important things on that list was to have no contact with anyone from your previous life."

"I know what it said. I don't give a frag."

Orion narrowed his eyes slightly at Thane before turning his attention to Heath. "Detective Reynolds you are even more aware of the rules."

"Yes sir, I know. I asked Thane to stay away but I can't make him and…" Heath glanced at Thane, noting the hurt in his eyes. "… and I don't want him to."

"You both understand it negates Mr Holt… Thane's safety." Both men nodded and Orion sighed lightly.

"We don't want to undo all of Jazz's work with-"

Thane cut in on Heath, "As long as Heath does not lose his job, I don't care what I have to do to stay."

Orion regarded Thane speculatively. "I don't believe Lieutenant Miles will mind so much." Orion opened a brown file on his desk. "Since the final operation to bring Morgan in, with Heath's public display of loyalty-" Heath ducked his head slightly at that. "-I have been harbouring my doubts that either of you would see the new identity through even though neither of you said anything."

"At the time could you say it would have been appropriate?" Thane raised an eyebrow. "I already know Heath received a warning about his behaviour regarding our relationship, section 4.9 isn't it? And I wasn't going to jeopardise his job any more than I had to."

"Heath's warning had to do with his behaviour on the day of the operation, not his personal relationships, though thank you for confirming that when he wouldn't. I have the authority to judge that without needing to make it formal," Orion held up his hand when Thane opened his mouth. "I know others, Security Director Redding in particular, have expressed their concerns but both of your stories corroborated and Heath was never under any suspicion from previous activities. He has been a model Detective."

"Has been," Heath murmured, making Orion look at him.

"Heath, whilst I can't order you to tell me about your personal life, I would like to think you trust my decisions enough to talk to me before things like this happen." Heath nodded, just barely. "Back to the matter at hand though. If Thane is going to chose to persist in this blatant disregard of his own personal safety then I believe the next best course of action is the bring him into the precinct as a civilian advisor."

Thane and Heath both started at the Commissioner, nonplussed for a moment.

"You can do that?" Heath asked.

"Normally, with someone of Thane's dubious background, no, but the mayor was extremely grateful and a little bit…gleeful-" Orion curled one side of his mouth up in an expression of disgust. "-that Detroit PD had stopped Morgan when he was wanted all over the US."

"Grateful enough that he'd let you pull strings," Thane guessed.

Orion inclined his head, "Just so. Your skill set is impressive Thane and I would like you to be an advisor for our larger operations."

"Assault specialist," Heath murmured before turning his head up towards Thane. "That's what you did before right?"

The only standing man nodded, "I am not staying stuck behind a desk. If you want me to do this then I do field work as well."

Orion narrowed his eyes, "You'll have to undertake extensive training and vetting before you'll be deemed safe with a firearm."

Thane nodded curtly, "I thought as much."

"And if I see one example of your relationship with Heath causing a problem you will not work with each other in the field," Orion glanced between them, expression set. "Lieutenant Miles and Detective McCallen have already been subjected to this conversation considering what has happened, but as it is I believe your skill sets will compliment each other."

Heath nodded absently before abruptly smiling, "Does that mean I get to get rid of some of the boxes in my office?"

"Only if you get rid of some of those… other things as well," Orion smiled slightly. Thane frowned at the byplay, not understanding and Orion gestured at the door. "Show him and I'll see about the paperwork."

Heath nodded, before excusing them both and heading towards his office with Thane alongside. A few people eyed Thane suspiciously in passing but it was a brief walk so no one had time to comment. Once Heath had pushed the door open Thane could immediately understand the comment from both Orion and Heath about the state of his office.

"Yeah, so there's no desk space for you right now, but I'll get onto records about finally sorting this mess out," Heath wandered into the room further, waving at the stacks of cardboard boxes. Thane nodded absently, reaching out to touch the Maidenhair Fern sitting in pride of place right in the middle of the office.

"You still have it."

Heath smiled at the plant softly, "It's a beautiful plant." He made his way across the office to Thane's side and the other man turned to him slightly, fingers still lingering in the leaves. "Given to me by someone who I value very, very much." Heath pushed up onto his toes to press a soft kiss to Thane's mouth. As he went to leave Thane caught hold of him and pulled him back for another, deeper kiss.

"Detective Reynolds!" A shrill, angry voice broke them apart with a jolt and both turned to see Security Director Alex Redding standing in the doorway looking furious. "What on earth do you think you're doing? That is a criminal witness who should be in protective custody or his new life, not crassly making out with you in your office."

Thane opened his mouth to retort angrily but Heath beat him to it, "Thane is no longer a criminal and has a new identity. He's a civilian member of this precinct."

Alex spluttered, "He is no such thing."

"Commissioner Arkham just gave him the job," Heath replied steadily.

"We'll see about that," Alex snapped back. "And even if that's true, there is no need for such lewd behaviour in the workplace."

"Lewd?" Thane asked disbelievingly. "You have no idea what that means."

The Security Director sneered at him, "I don't trust you and mark my words, I plan to see you don't have a job in here. You would betray us at a moment's notice. We've all seen how you did it before."

Thane snarled angrily, lurching forward at Alex, only to be drawn up short by Heath's touch to his arm, "I will never do that to Heath or do anything that hurts him."

"So you say, but the fact that your actions have made him forget himself, repeatedly, and break the rules he has vowed to follow doesn't make me inclined to trust you," Alex turned away to leave. "And Detective Reynolds, I will be watching you just as closely."

Heath had to stop Thane going after Alex again, seeing the anger written over his face, "It's alright Thane. Alex can be a paranoid… He can be difficult to work with but all he wants is this precinct to be safe and after his close call in Operation Kaon, he's been more tense than usual."

"That still doesn't give him the right to talk to you like that," Thane hissed.

"Actually it does," Heath tugged on the other man's arm until he looked back at him. "Next to the Commissioner, Alex has some of the highest access and authority. People might mock him, but he is very good at his job. We'll prove him wrong and he'll settle down, ok?"

"No one has any right to talk to anyone like that," Thane muttered angrily and Heath smiled softly.

"You'll fit in well here." He frowned at him and Heath explained his statement, "That was very fair and honest. Trust me, you'll do just fine."

"I don't care what they think of me," Thane retorted.

"Not now maybe, but you care about what they think of me and when they come to see you're a good man, that'll change," the Detective tilted his head slightly and Thane shrugged awkwardly, both of them knowing it was true. Heath slid both arms around Thane's waist, leaving them low so they rode just above his hip bones. "Weren't we in the middle of something?"

Thane's irritation fade as a devious smile crossed his face. His hands ran up the back of Heath's arms, up his neck until they were cradling his skull. "Yes we were."

Both men reached for the other and the kiss was slow but deep and lingering. Heath's arms tightened around Thane's waist, pulling them closer together as their eyes fell shut and the other man's hands held Heath's head exactly where he wanted it. The fact that they were standing in Heath's office, with an open door so anyone could see them didn't matter, though they didn't forget either.

When they finally parted, barely doing so, Heath murmured, "I've wanted to do that for ages, to kiss you where anyone could see."

Thane smiled widely, nuzzling at the soft hair on the Detective's temples, "Me too. I'm going to wreck you tonight."

Heath shuddered lightly, but he didn't pull away. He merely turned his head a little to kiss Thane again, losing himself to the feeling.

"Where's a security camera when you need it?" Byron's voice asked and Heath jumped, turning to glare at his friend who was grinning at them from the doorway. Thane chuckled good naturedly and Byron disappeared from sight again. Heath pressed his face into Thane's shoulder to mutter, "Wonderful. The gossip is going to be _great_."

xxx

Heath unlocked his front door and a wave of smells hit him, tantalising, reminding him just how hungry he actually was. He locked up behind himself before making a beeline for the kitchen. Thane was standing over the stove, tongs in hand, steaks sizzling in front of him. Heath dropped his keys on the table, wrestled his boots off and then came to have a closer look at the cooking.

"That smells amazing."

"I was bored," Thane replied. "The TV gets old after awhile."

Heath ran a hand over the small of the other man's back, leaning into him slightly, "It won't be long until you can come into the precinct properly."

Thane shrugged dismissively, "Cops and paperwork."

"Well thank you for dinner," Heath said firmly, tugging on Thane's top a little as he lifted up higher onto the balls of his feet. Thane leant in to press a firm, thorough kiss to the other man's lips and both of them forgot about the meal until the meat spat at them. Heath pulled back a little ways, smiling at Thane before letting him turn his attention back to their dinner. Heath watched for a moment before grinning a little.

"Jazz was right." Thane lifted an eyebrow at him and waited for an explanation. "I called us a couple the other day, for the first time and it threw me a little. He pointed out that we weren't anything else and really it should have been obvious. You live here for Pete's sake."

Thane was silent for a long moment, taking his time to turn the steaks over. He could feel Heath's eyes on him, watching, not judging but perhaps slightly apprehensive. Honestly, Thane had never even thought about what to call them, in that sense.

"I guess he is," Thane returned, trying for unconcerned. "Some people might want to call it friends with benefits, say that we're just fucking…" He turned his dark eyes to the other man, seeing emotions flicker over his face. "But that would imply that we could go elsewhere, see other people. We won't," Thane's voice dropped a little. "Because I know you're mine."

Heath let out a noisy exhale, not even realising he'd done it. His body thrummed at the voice, the words and he _wanted_. Thane's gaze followed the tip of Heath's tongue as he wet his lips and that just made it all the harder to say something sensible over the desire.

"Some people-" Heath parroted. "-would call you controlling when you say that. This is meant to be an equal partnership."

Thane smirked then, "I know it turns you on when I do that and, anyway, I never said it didn't work the other way around."

Heath quirked an eyebrow upwards even as a slow smile crossed his face, "When you say that, do you mean I can say you're mine or me saying it turns you on?" Thane shrugged nonchalantly, like he didn't care and it didn't matter, but he was still smiling smugly. "Do you switch then?"

The other man licked at his bottom lip then, before turning his eyes back to the steaks, "Can't say I've tried."

"That wasn't a no," Heath returned, a little curious now.

"It wasn't was it?" There was a moment of contemplative silence between them before Thane spoke again. "The others, they're not giving you any grief are they? About us?" Thane asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"No, the Commissioner wouldn't let them. Redding has been... difficult but that's part of his job and he's good at what he does," Heath replied. "I just wish he could see how much you want this, to do the right thing."

Thane smiled slightly before shaking his head, "I didn't mean that." Heath looked up, a question on his face. "I meant that cops aren't always the most accepting of people when it comes to two guys fucking... being in a relationship." He added the last bit, partly out of curiosity to see how Heath would react and partly because he needed to test the waters himself.

"Oh," this time the other man looked away, guilt sliding across his face. "Most of them don't know. Redding won't gossip, Byron does, he knew before I did, but he also knows when to keep something to himself and Jazz and Prowl, from what they've said. I guess the Commissioner does too but he's always been good at reading past what you say and just waiting for someone to tell him the truth."

"Do you want to tell them?"

Heath hesitated before nodding, "I want them to see you like I do. You're a good man Thane and... and..." Heath looked across at Thane again. "You make me happy. Far more than I have been for a long time."

"Me too," Thane pressed a kiss to Heath's mouth briefly. "And I don't mind what you do, when, how. I'm not ashamed of us and I could never be but this is your life I'm coming into and I want you to choose how we do this." Thane grinned abruptly. "If I had my way I'd just make out with you on a desk in the precinct and there you go, problem solved."

Heath laughed, mood lighter, "We're not the only guys doing this you know, in the precinct. Jazz and Prowl have been for a while I think."

"I know that. Miles told me as much when he talked to me when I was under lockdown," Thane turned the steaks over. "He never hid the fact."

"No, but I haven't seen them being overly demonstrative either though…" Heath paused for a moment. "Adam has definitely been more relaxed when Jazz is around. For him, that's a big difference."

"Something about McCallen strikes me as not the sort to be anything but professional at work," Thane replied.

"Yeah, we were all pretty surprised when Jazz first turned up. The Commissioner had to have seen something the rest of us, Adam included, didn't because I'm sure he wasn't pleased with his new partner to begin with."

There was a moment of silence before Thane frowned briefly, "Why didn't you have a partner?"

"There wasn't enough to pair everyone up and there have been budget cuts across the city," Heath shrugged a shoulder, unbothered. "Plus I'm a relatively new Detective."

"You're career though aren't you?"

"From the moment I left school, yeah. I thought about signing up once," Heath moved away to get plates out of the cupboard. "But as much as I'd love to see the world, I wanted to be helping people closer to home." Thane made a noise that sounded much like agreement. Heath tilted his head slightly. "What did you want to do? When you were in school?"

Thane shook his head, "I didn't have any plans. I mean, I'd met Spencer and Warren by then. My path was kind of travelling itself."

"No you did," Heath came back to Thane's side. "Before you became friends with them."

"I… I wanted to write screenplays," Thane deliberately didn't make eye contact with Heath. He had told exactly no one about that old dream.

"Maybe you have a chance to now," Heath said softly and Thane's gaze snapped back to him. There was no ridicule, no pity, no second guessing, just acceptance and a chance at hope. It did something strange to Thane's heart and he had to look away again to rein his emotions back under control.

Ever since he had turned back up on Heath's doorstep after the trial finished he had been unsure of where his own path lay. He had never let one person be his sole direction in life, not even Spencer and Warren had done that as their decisions had been, on the whole, a group consensus. Thane would never admit it, but it was frightening to let one person have that much sway over him but at the same time he could not walk away from Heath. He had never meant to let Heath know quite how much his world was now revolving around him but since his blurt of words that first night, there was no denying it.

Heath hadn't pushed him over it, or used it against him. It wasn't like Thane expected him to and considering he had abruptly invaded his home, without asking, without it being right, Heath appeared, yet again, to just be able to accept him. He shouldn't. Thane would never have been able to do this, had it been the other way around. It was hard enough sharing his space all the time with Heath and Thane had fought against snapping at the other man sometimes. He'd hidden it, however badly, by turning it into sexual tension instead.

That was new enough between them that there were things they were still discovering: Heath had taken great joy in Thane's overly sensitive back and legs and Thane knew at least three separate ways he could get Heath off without touching his cock. Thane didn't want to brag, but sometimes he felt like it when he was with Heath. So little seemed to come between in those moments it made the rest of the day easier to bear.

In the end Heath was allowed to take Thane out with him on his rounds almost immediately, with Orion's sign off, despite Alex's protests. It was an odd experience for both of them: Heath was used to working alone and Thane spent most of the time trying to figure how Heath worked. He acted different when he was at work, on the street and then differently again depending on whether it was a victim or a suspect.

To start with Thane stayed out of the way, just watching Heath work, mostly because this was such a new experience, he didn't want to ruin his work but he was distinctly _not_ a police officer, as Alex frequently reminded him and some people didn't take to that at all. Heath though, told him, some people would find that more reassuring and two weeks into their partnership Heath took him to see some of them.

When Heath pulled up in an empty, litter filled car park Thane was a little confused to start with, not sure why they were here, especially when this wasn't a nice neighbour and Heath's Jeep would attract attention.

"Long time no see," drawled a rough voice and Thane walked around to the other side of the Jeep to see an old, scruffy homeless man sat in a little shelter between two dumpsters.

"Morning Ray," Heath greeted. "Been busy."

"So I heard."

"Got myself a partner out of deal though," Heath gestured at Thane who Ray looked up and down. "This is Thane."

"So we're going to see him around then?" Ray asked.

"For a long time," Heath nodded.

"That so?" Ray held up his hand and Heath gave him the usual twenty dollars. "You seeing your kids."

"That's the plan," the detective smiled then. "And of course the coffee shop."

Ray made a pleased grunting noise and Heath turned, heading across the car park away from his Jeep. Thane fell into step beside him and waited until they were clear of Ray before he spoke.

"Do people accuse you of being a bleeding heart?"

Heath gave a wry chuckle, "Not in those words."

"But near enough," Thane replied as they entered the alley. Once a bleeding heart would have been a liability to Thane, but it wasn't like he could ever see Heath as being anything but. He may have been tough, determined and reliable but he was also gentle, caring and giving.

"Since when do you bring other people?" Trey's voice asked from behind them, tone harsh. "He a cop?"

"No," Heath replied calmly, turning around. "I brought him because he's my new partner and you can trust him."

"Why the hell should we?" Trey said, coming out of the doorway.

"He killed the men who killed G," Heath returned. Thane shot him a curious look, knowing no one else knew about what had really happened to Samuel and Frenzy.

Trey was looking at Thane with renewed interest in her eyes. "That so?"

Thane thought she sounded remarkably calm. "Yeah." He nodded once.

"Good."

"You seem ok with that," Thane commented.

Trey's face smoothed out, "G looked out for all of us. He-" Trey gestured at Heath. "-told us what happened to her. Those fucks deserved to die."

Thane glanced at Heath, surprised that he would tell someone so young just what had happened.

"They're good kids. They deserve to understand," Heath said softly.

"How you his partner if you ain't a cop?" Trey asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm an advisor," Thane dropped the 'official' line he was supposed to give when someone asked. Trey just snorted, "Yeah right. Advisors don't kill people."

"I never said I didn't do something else before, something that makes me qualified to be an advisor."

"Yeah, we saw. You don't move like a civ," Trey replied, very matter-of-fact and Thane had to her credit for seeing that. "You move like him."

"That's why you asked if he was a cop," Heath guessed.

"You didn't seem please about that," Thane tilted his head.

"Cops are bad news," Trey glanced at Heath and then shrugged. "Normally."

Thane made a noise that could have almost been agreement and Trey's face lightened for a moment before she schooled it into its disagreeable expression.

"We'll see you around Trey," Heath told her and Thane didn't miss the money that went her way as well.

"How much are you out of pocket with all of this?" Thane asked as they stepped into the coffee shop on the other side of the street.

"To start with, I lost count, but then Orion found out and made me claim expenses for it," Heath returned, frowning slightly. "I feel bad about that still, but he wouldn't let me get away with it. He says the city owes them more than it realises."

"And you trust them not to spend it on drugs or whatever?" Thane and Heath joined the queue without looking at the menu.

Heath nodded, "Ray's a vet with PTSD. He can't handle civilian life, but has never been in trouble with the cops, or been into hospital because of drink or drugs. The kids… G kept them straight and was hard on them if they got caught up in the wrong end of things. Trey's trying to follow her example and the money helps to stop them having to do desperate things just to eat."

Thane didn't reply to that. He just stood and watched Heath order a coffee for himself, Ray and then after a glance in his direction, another for Thane. A need was curling through his gut: A need to turn Heath's face up to his and kiss him, slow and deep and in all honesty it scared Thane a little. He was used to that burn of desire but the urges Heath gave him were something else, something deeper that squeezed at his heart and pulled a smile from him without realisation. No one had ever done this to Thane before and it set him on edge at the same as it felt so damn good. It left him feeling like he wanted to pull whilst stepping closer to wrap himself up in the other man.

When Heath smiled at him, handing him his coffee, Thane just smiled at him, wondering if he'd ever understand how he felt enough to say it to Heath.


	15. Clearly Quite Absurd

Doctor Ryan Chester had been around the precinct more, ostensibly because Jazz was a patient but in reality, the Kihm twins were beginning to be around more and were evidently a large part of his life. That had surprised Thane, not that he knew much about Ryan, but he had met the brothers before and knew they could be difficult to get along with on the best of days.

He was in again today, claiming it had nothing to do with the fact that the twins were here with information on a drug dealer, but whilst he was here he may as make sure he came along in case anyone on the operation got themselves injured. The twins had dashed away from him as soon as they got to the precinct and headed straight for Jazz's office at a dash, throwing themselves through the door. Prowl looked startled at the intrusion, but once he realized who it was he rolled his eyes and snapped at them to be more careful. They brushed him off and instead sauntered up to Jazz's desk. The Lieutenant wasn't wearing his visor, instead reading through something in Braille, but he looked up when they approached with a smirk.

"Subtlety ain't yer strong point, is it?"

"Who needs subtle? What good is that?" Sidam perched himself on the edge of Jazz's desk. "Besides, we come bearing gifts."

"Yeah? What kind o' gifts?" Jazz leaned back in his chair, abandoning his reports.

"The kind that involves drama, intrigue, mystery, drug dealers, a den and a really good raid," replied Sidam with laughter. "You in?"

"Depends."

"It's your highest most wanted in the narco scene in Detroit right now," added Sunny irritably. "How about now?"

"Well in that case…" Jazz stood up and opened his drawer, taking out his visor and snapping it in place. He blinked as vision returned, then gestured to the twins to follow him. "Tell meh everythin'."

The twins summarized everything they knew in the short walk between Jazz's office and Heath's, alternating sentences and finishing thoughts the other started. The way they spoke would have given most people a headache, but Jazz was well used to it. Adam managed, somehow. He nodded when they finished and knocked on Heath's door a couple times, opening it afterwards. Both Heath and Thane looked up as Jazz entered with the twins, and Sidam nudged Sunny as soon as he realized who Heath's partner was. The younger man folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, while Sidam smirked slightly.

"Well, lookie who we have here. How's it going?"

"Hello Sidam, Sunny. What brings you here?" Heath asked, glancing at Jazz and ignoring the byplay.

"Information, what else?" Sunny shrugged. "What we do, ain't it?"

"Aww, be nice Sunshine," his elder brother's smirk widened slightly. "How about we go get your most wanted drug dealer off the streets, hmm?"

"He moved in when Morgan went. How did you get close enough to find out where he was now he'd got more lackeys?" Thane frowned.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Sunny scowled then.

"It involved a lot of blood, and syrup," added Sidam with a shit eating grin.

"No, you're right. I don't want to know," Thane shook his head before looking up at Jazz and Adam. "Meeting room?"

The Lieutenant nodded, "Meeting room. Chop chop!" He clapped hands together and his visor brightened. "We've got ourselves another baddie t' take down."

He disappeared out the room, followed by the twins. Heath, Thane and Adam quickly followed, picking up the other members of the force that they would need for the briefing on the way. Ryan inserted himself into the group without a word but gave the Twins a disapproving look when they tried to protest. Knowing better than to test the surgeon they subsided, but not before Jazz erupted into poorly muffled giggles at them. They both threw him the finger, and Ryan smacked them on the back of the head hissing at them to behave.

Adam ignored them opening the meeting room when they all got there and getting everyone inside and settled. Sunny and Sidam leaned against the wall right next to the door, keeping their exit near to hand, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Gentlemen," Adam started once everyone was inside, gesturing at the twins. "Let's just get straight into it and tell everyone here what you told Jazz."

The brothers exchanged looks.

"Okay," Sidam started. "So we found your most wanted drug dealer-"

"-hiding out the other side of Detroit-"

"-like the coward he is. He's pretty well guarded-"

"-obviously-"

"-but we know what he's keeping guarded and so-"

"-it should make getting to him much easier, though it won't be without incident."

"He picked up anyone from Morgan's side groups that survived the power shift after he left," Thane added. "Samuel always watched him. He was trouble."

"As far as we can tell, he's got about twelve of Morgan's lackeys working for him now," Sunny replied. "So have at."

Simon got out the maps, spreading them out across the table and then calling the Twins forward to point out the location of the dealer and any notable pockets of his forces. They worked on a larger scale first, planning their entrance without being seen before moving onto the building itself, which, luckily Simon had the plans for, thanks to the city regulations about buildings from that era.

"It's not an easy layout to take," Thane muttered. "There is no roof or basement access worth considering. We'll have to hit hard and fast, so there is more risk to everyone involved."

"Hard and fast is our speciality," shot back Sidam with a massive grin, and Sunny thumped him hard on the back of the head.

"You're not helping, shut the fuck up," he snapped. He turned back to the maps. "Your best bet is to go up through here." He indicated a set of stairs leading up to the floor below the den. "At least with your main strike. The idiots working for Wyatt ain't exactly the brightest crayons, you can funnel them easily enough. Support can come up through these. They're less heavily guarded."

"You're presuming they don't have something heavy stored upstairs," Thane returned. "I would bet my life they have cop killer ammo."

"Well, maybe a little bit, but their last two shipments have been duds, so they'll probably run out pretty damn quickly," Sidam rubbed the back of his head a little. "Send us up first then, if you're worried. We ain't cops."

"What? No," Ryan's protest was immediate and vehement. "You have no business being in a _police_ raid when you're not police."

"It's not about being worried," Heath held out a hand. "It's about taking risks. Some risks are acceptable, others aren't. You going in at all isn't. You think they don't have much in the way of armour piercing rounds, so we take that risk. We just plan this right."

Thane nodded once, "Who has shield training? Besides the Commissioner."

"How did you-" Orion started before shaking his head. "Now is not the time."

"I do," Adam said. "As does Skylar and Anthony. Though, Skylar really doesn't like it."

"The corridor will only take two," Thane replied. "Leave him out of it if he's not comfortable. He's better as sniper anyway and McCallen, you're too small for this. You'll make the others behind you vulnerable from upstairs."

"I see what you're doing," Orion drew a finger down the map from the stairs. "We fill the corridor, draw their fire, including their heavier guns and hold the stairs."

"You'll be hard pushed," Simon gestured at the other rooms. "You'll need to split the team to cover your backs."

"I'll take one team," Jazz said. "Ben could take th' other." Adam shot his partner a look, but Jazz simply arched an eyebrow and returned to the discussion. "We'd both b' able t' take out whoever we needed quick 'n silent."

"Silence won't be needed. I suspect there will be too much gunfire to hear much," Thane covered the floor with the den in it with one hand. "Once you're in and covered, the breakthrough will need the support Sunny mentioned. McCallen, you and Reynolds take those and bring them around as far as you can to give the group on the stairs a moment to push forward."

"They'll be vulnerable in the time it takes the main group to breach," Simon replied and Thane nodded.

"Can't help that," said Jazz. "It won' b' fer long though, Ben 'n I will take our teams round t' help too."

"Don't push forward too far," Thane shook his head. "There will be those that break and run. Anyone from Morgan's group won't be completely loyal yet. If they signed up they are more interested in being alive than with any one gang right now."

"They ain't our priority, if they ain't gonna stay loyal t' a single gang they'll b' easy enough t' weed out later."

"They also aren't above shooting you in the back on their way out," Thane raised an eyebrow at Jazz. "You're already behind the main force on the stairs. Just watch for the idiots who will run and shoot blindly."

"Ha. Shoot blindly," Jazz flashed a grin before dropping it again. "Don' worry, we got this."

"I know you'll do your jobs. Let me do mine. If I tell you everything I can think of, you are as forewarned as I can make you," Thane gestured at the map. "You're not idiots so I don't have to make this simple but I can cover everything. I know how to break people's holds on things."

"Alright, enough," Orion cut through the conversation. "We know how. Now, when. Sidam, Sunny, do you have a known schedule for anyone here?"

"Wyatt does his dealing roughly the same times every day; 2pm, 5pm and 10pm. He's usually out for about an hour. The best time to catch him would be morning, the earlier the better," Sidam leaned on his brother's shoulder.

"Wyatt and his goons aren't the brightest when they're awake, catch them when they're tired and sleepy…" Sunny trailed off, leaving his meaning clear.

"We meet here at 4am tomorrow morning then," Orion swept his gaze around the room. "And move in at first light."

"Dawn is at 5.37am tomorrow," Heath said and Simon made an unhappy noise from the corner.

"Oh joy," Jazz grumbled.

"Then that's when we go," Adam said, looking at Thane and tilting his head to confirm.

Thane nodded before glancing at Ryan, "I take it we can look to you for assistance if we need it. Without or without your bodyguards."

"Ha," Ryan looked thoroughly disgruntled. "You think they let me go anywhere without them? Good luck with not taking them if I'm going, and yes, I _am_ going."

"Then stay out of the building until it's called safe," Thane narrowed his eyes at the Twins. "I presume you can hold yourself in check that much."

"Not at all," Sidam answered cheerily. "That doesn't sound like us."

"Oh my _god_ ," Sunny mock strangled his twin. "Ignore this dipshit. As if we'd leave Ryan's side."

Ryan raised his hands exasperatedly, as if to say, 'See?'.

"And if Ryan decides that seeing to a patient is more important than waiting until it's safe?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Then the patient is where I'll be," said Ryan stubbornly.

"So everyone make a note that there might be three civilians playing with their lives right in the middle of an assault on a known violent drugs den," Adam sighed slightly. "Of course."

"As if it would happen any other way," Jazz added in amusement, and Orion pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

The rest of the meeting refined their plans, strategies and contingency plans, aiming to keep Ryan, Sidam and Sunny out of the fighting even if Ryan had to go in for a patient. By the end of it they were satisfied that it was as good a plan as they were going to get, and Orion dismissed them all early to go home and get some rest before the raid. After all, there was no point catching Wyatt when he was asleep if they were as well.

Thane was quieter than usual and Heath could see he was still thinking about his plan. He had only taken part in a few tasks before, since joining the precincts, but he had never led like he had that afternoon. Heath trusted Thane to be making the right decisions, both because Morgan's assaults had always been well planned and Heath could now see Thane behind them, and because of personal feelings. He silently reaffirmed his trust in Thane, holding him close as they slept.

xxx

The assault was as Thane predicted; loud, dangerous and messy, at least from the other side and however much he knew he would be an asset inside, he stayed put outside with Ryan and the Twins has he hadn't had his clearance for a weapon from the Commissioner yet. He had an earpiece and microphone set so he could listen for updates and give advice if needed, but in all honesty he hoped it wasn't. A change of plan was never a good idea. It would mean they were on the back foot and it opened them up to mistakes.

'Definitely armour piercing rounds,' Anthony commented over the comms as another round of bullets peppered him and Orion.

'Miles, Jones sitrep,' Orion stated.

'Nearly there, got one problem child,' Benjamin sent back almost immediately.

'Jus' took down our last one,' was Jazz's return. 'We'll b' there in two tics.'

'There's movement on the floor above you,' Skylar's voice suddenly cut across everyone. 'They're planning something.'

'Reynolds, McCallen, move now. Commissioner, push up as soon as Miles is with you,' Thane instructed. 'Whatever they are doing, we can't let them finish.'

At that point Thane ignored his own instructions and set foot in the building, though he only went as far as the lobby. He needed to hear what was going on better if things were changing.

''M here,' said Jazz automatically as he appeared behind Orion. Raji followed, grumbling something under his breath as he checked his guns.

'We're done here too,' added Ben. 'Where do you want us?'

'Hold the stairs. Commissioner, you know what to do,' Thane replied, eyes on the ceiling. The heavy gunfire had moved off the group in the stairwell and onto the other two groups.

'You got it.'

Benjamin came up behind Jazz, taking up position with Raji as Orion moved off with Jazz and Anthony in tow. Sunny frowned slightly as he looked up at the building, but a hand on his from Ryan made him look back down.

"No, Sunny, you can't join them."

"...I know that," was the waspish answer. "I'm wondering the best paths to take if things change and someone gets hurt."

'Don' jinx us,' was Jazz's faux-annoyed voice over the comm line. 'I'll haunt yeh so much.'

Upstairs was chaos. The criminals didn't know which was to turn as they were already caught between two groups, so when Orion and Anthony pushed into the room, shields fully deployed a good number of them turned their way and paid for that mistake dearly.

"Wyatt Flowers hand yourself over and this stops now!" Adam yelled over the noise. "No more men have to die!"

No one answered him, at least verbally.

'Anyone got eyes on him?' Heath asked. 'We've got nothing from this side.'

'Nothing,' Benjamin replied.

'Or here,' Jazz was next.

'He ain't come down here,' Sidam supplied. 'So he's still in there somewhere.'

'He can't leave. Just clear the room out,' Thane returned, eyes tracking the sounds of footfalls, keeping pace with which group was where.

'Here!' Adam called. 'Our side. Brown leather jacket. AK-47.'

'Keep your eyes on him,' Orion ordered before turning to Anthony who grimaced but nodded. "Jazz, we're going to push in again. Stay close. The angles are going to get tight before we breach the line."

"Yeh got it," Jazz replied before returning to the comms. 'Raji, keep the rear covered.'

'Got it.'

'Benji, can yeh push up a little further and still b' in cover?' Jazz asked, holding Orion for a second.

'Yeah, I think so.'

'Do it, keep us 'n th'stairs covered.'

'Sure thing.'

Orion counted everyone in, making them aware of what was about to happen and to their credit they performed flawlessly. Orion was proud of his men, yet again. The shield carriers broke the middle line, scattering the bad guys who either stood up into the crossfire, threw down their weapons or attempted to make a break for it. Those that made for the stairs caused the most problems as the guys had to make sure Wyatt Flowers wasn't among them. Heath moved his team to support Ben and Raji when the numbers started stacking up against them. Ben spared just enough time to send them a grateful glance before going back to work.

Orion set his team up after they had broken through, gradually linking them up with Adam, who spotted them and gestured towards Wyatt silently. Orion scanned the room and nodded, Jazz noting the Commissioner's gaze and putting Wyatt on his own radar. Wyatt fought them for some time, having given himself the best position in the room but in the end he was clipped by a bullet and his self preservation kicked in. He dropped his gun and flattened himself to the floor.

That didn't go over too well some of his lackeys who promptly split and ran, diving between the groups so they couldn't shoot for fear of hitting another member of the team.

"Stop!" Adam's voice was loud and clear.

Thane heard the sound of boots running across the floor upstairs, tracking the sound with his eyes. There was then a scuffle as someone tackled one of the runners before Raji's voice called out, "Ben, to your left!"

There was another thud, this time louder and closer. Thane took two steps forward before Heath came flying backwards down the stairs, tangled up with a suspect. They hit the stairs and wall hard on their way down the flight, Heath taking the brunt of it, though his flak jacket took a lot of the punch out of it. Heath landed back first on the floor, with the suspect on top who was already fighting to get away. Thane didn't think, just moved, catching the criminal in a headlock and hauling him backwards off Heath. Ryan was in right behind, keeping Heath on the floor even as he tried to get up. Sunny went to help hold the suspect while Sidam kept himself between the stairs and Ryan.

"Don't get up," said the medic bluntly. "You hit your head."

"Why would I do that?" Heath frowned at Ryan. "I was just sitting at my desk."

Thane heard Heath and wanted to let go of the man he was fighting with, but knew he was holding him better than Sunny was. "Go get Heath's cuffs," he snapped at Sunny.

"No, you weren't," Ryan tossed Sunny the handcuffs and pressed Heath's shoulder down as he tried to sit up again. He took a small penlight out of his belt and turned it on. "Follow the light."

Heath winced, trying to push the light away, "Don't do that… why are there two of you?"

Thane helped Sunny get the man's arms back enough to snap the cuffs in place and then left him to hold him. He was instantly at Heath's side, hiding the worry but trying to help. Heath smiled at him, distracted for a moment from the light. "There's two of you too. My lucky day."

"Oh shut up," Ryan said waspishly, shining his light at both of Heath's eyes once more before pocketing it again. "He's got a concussion, and not a mild one either. If you move until I say so, Heath, both of me are going to be very angry."

"Alright, alright," Heath waved a hand at him vaguely. "I won't move. Don't know why you're so grumpy. Pretty sure the Twins treat you right."

Thane tried not to smile, knowing a concussion could get worse and there was still action going on upstairs.

Ryan scowled and grabbed at Sidam, "Get your butt over here. I need you." The twin looked a little surprised, but complied. "Sit behind him and take his head. _Carefully_. And keep it still." Looking over at Thane the medic pointed at him. "You and I are going to get him upright. Be careful, he's not going to have good balance and you're going to have to keep him as still as possible. Last thing he needs is more head movement than necessary."

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Heath frowned at them. "Just my head aches a bit. Probably because there are too many people here right now."

"Just let us sit you up," Thane told him gently, taking one arm as Ryan took his other. Together with Sidam supporting his head they got him sat upright before manoeuvring him to sit against a wall. They stripped him of his body armour as well so Ryan had a better chance of checking him for injuries. Thane took over from Sidam by sliding his hand under the base of Heath's skull and letting him rest his weight into his body as well. "Ryan, this isn't from the wall or stairs. Look at the mark." Thane pointed to Heath's temple. "That's a gun butt." Thane's gaze went back to the man held down by Sunny and narrowed his eyes. "You better be grateful I'm over here right now."

"Fuck you, you fag," the man spat back.

"Hey, watch your mouth," Sunny growled, twisting the man's arms painfully and pushing them up.

Ryan came over to Thane and gently ran his fingers over the bruise, pushing ever so carefully into it. "Just a bruise, not a fracture," he concluded. "Good, saves me a 'what the fuck happened here' exam." With that he started down the rest of Heath's body, feeling and probing for any more potential injuries. "I'd feel better if I could x-ray him, make absolutely sure he hasn't cracked his skull or fractured a leg," Ryan muttered. "So far, I can't feel anything else."

"I'm fine!" Heath protested. "I can still hear just fine you know. I promise nothing else hurts."

"Heath!" Ben's voice abruptly yelled down the stairs before he appeared. "Shit, sorry, things got kind of mad for a minute. He ok?"

"It's fine Ben, just get upstairs sorted," Thane nodded at him and the younger man bobbed his head before disappearing upstairs. "If it's just a concussion, there's nothing you can do anyway right?" Thane asked, turning his eyes to Ryan.

"Assuming it's _just_ a concussion, no." Ryan glared at Heath, "You shut up, no talking allowed." Turning back to Thane he continued, "Like I said, though, I would much rather x-ray him fully to make doubly sure."

Thane glanced back down at Heath who was looking up at him already with a look that clearly said he didn't want to go to hospital. To be honest, Thane didn't want to either. He carefully took his hand out from Heath's skull, just to see if he could hold himself steady, which he did.

"I'm taking him home," Thane stated baldly.

Ryan looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm the doctor here, not you."

"You just told me he would be fine, that there was no fracture under the impact area," Thane folded his arms over his chest, ignoring that Heath was trying to interrupt him.

"He has a concussion and I want to monitor him for the next 72 hours," Ryan replied steadily.  
"I can do that." When Ryan went to complain, Thane continued. "I know what to do. Wake him up every 2 to 4 hours, make sure he gets plenty of rest and fluids, if his headache gets any worse and doesn't go away, take him to ER."

"You bring him to _me_ ," Ryan snapped back before sighing. "Fine. Bring him to me anyway first thing tomorrow morning, so I can actually perform the x-rays. If he has a skull fracture we can't leave it any longer."

"I don't have to go to hospital?" Heath asked, clearly pleased.

"Not today," Thane replied. "Tomorrow, just to please the grumpy doctor."

"Alright."

"Keep him quiet, make sure it's dark, and he may get more like me on a bad day. Enjoy that." Ryan gestured for someone to hold Heath's head steady again, which Thane did, and Sidam took Ryan's side this time as they got the scout upright completely and then leaning comfortably on Thane. "Also, he'll be a bit slow about everything, at least for the next 24 hours. Don't expect much from him if you ask him questions or whatnot."

"I'm right here!" Heath protested. "My head hurts. I'm not incapacitated."

"It's alright Heath," Thane tightened his hold a little more, just to reassure them both. "I'm not going anywhere, regardless alright?"

"Yeah, I know. All two of you," Heath smiled slightly.

"What part of 'quiet' are we having trouble understanding?" Ryan snapped. "What, you don't understand English now?"

Sidam sniggered even as he moved to take over Sunny's hold on their suspect. The younger man didn't move far, still watching the cuffed man like a hawk.

"Do any of your patients understand English?" Sidam questioned, to which Ryan just growled.

"Why did I become a doctor?" he muttered, moving to check the others as they were coming down the stairs.

"Because you care," Heath said brightly before wincing and shutting his eyes.

As the rest of the precinct came downstairs, they brought cuffed suspects with them, successful and pleased. Orion had his hands free and immediately came to check on Heath.

"I saw him take the hit meant for Ben. Is he alright?"

"I have a headache, I'm not deaf," Heath muttered, eyes still shut.

"He's got a concussion," Thane replied. "I'll take him home and watch him."

"I'm sure you will," Orion nodded, his hand landing on Thane's shoulder briefly. "Today went well, thank you Thane. Take him home."

Thane nodded before shifting a little to gain Heath's attention, "You ready?"

"Yeah…" Heath sighed, already sounding more tired than he had been a moment ago.

"You're not going to sleep on me in the car are you?" Thane asked, frowning.

"No…" Heath picked his head up a little more and partially opened his eyes.

"You do, and I will kick your ass concussion or not!" called Ryan from where he was examining Ben. Declaring him fine, he moved on to Raji, who was sporting a nice split lip.

"Definitely not," Heath muttered before turning into Thane more. "Home?"

"Home," Thane repeated before turning them towards the door.

" _And shut up_!" followed the both of them out courtesy of an enraged doctor.

Heath only walked slowly, struggling to keep his balance and Thane took a lot of his weight to make it easier on the both of them. It was a fair walk to Heath's Jeep, though it was parked closer than the squad cars as he'd done a drive past before they had gone in. Thane took it easy, occasionally getting Heath to answer questions so he wouldn't fall asleep and he continued that all the way home and into the flat.

"You get to bed, I'll get you a drink," Thane instructed.

Heath smiled slowly and reached up enough to press a slow kiss to Thane's cheek before letting go of him to wander down the hall, hand on the wall as a guide. Thane watched him for a moment before shaking his head and heading for the kitchen to dig out a glass, along with a fluid that didn't contain caffeine, or too much sugar. He'd barely got to the fridge before he heard Heath's phone start ringing and Thane didn't get there in time to stop Heath answering his phone so he settled for glaring at the other man as he talked.

"Katie, I can't, not now. I'm not... That's not fair, you know I love Cass to bits... It's not... No, I... Ok! Ok! Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can."

As soon as Heath hung up, Thane was talking, "You just agreed to go babysit Cassie didn't you?"  
Heath nodded wearily, scrunching up his face in pain at the movement.

"Katie's a bitch."

"Hey, don't say that. She's just finding it difficult to be a single mom," Heath protested in his cousin's defence.

"She blackmailed you with Cass because she knows you'll never say no to her," Thane growled, clearly angry but not wanting to push at Heath. The other man looked marginally guilty but shrugged.

"I've got to go now, regardless."

"I noticed," Thane disappeared out the room and came back before Heath had even managed to get off the bed, Jeep keys dangling in his hand.

"The parking..."

Thane interrupted, "I don't give a shit. I'll drop you off, find somewhere and come and join you. Katie is not to leave until I'm back."

"I can manage," Heath retorted.

"I am not leaving you concussed and in charge of a five year old."

Heath squinted up at the taller man, "Who are you and when did you replace Thane with a softie?"  
"Fuck off or I'm calling Katie back," Thane's tone didn't match his gesture as he held his hand out to help Heath off the bed. "And when we get there, you're going to bed."

"And you'll watch Cass?" Heath smiled slightly.

"I'll manage."

Heath's smile grew and Thane shifted uncomfortably. His words and his actions might look alien and the feelings driving them were new, but Thane hadn't even given them a second thought. He didn't give a shit he'd promised Ryan he'd look after Heath. Those words weren't needed to know that he would without any encouragement. Thane had looked out for Warren and Spencer before, but this, now, was taking him well beyond that. There would have been no way in hell Thane would have babysat a five year old before.  
Luckily Thane found a space right by Katie's place, or, rather, he turned across traffic to beat someone else into it, ignoring the blaring of numerous horns. Heath gave him a look that reminded him he was driving the car of an officer of the law but didn't argue because in all honesty his head felt like it was going to explode. When Katie opened her door, mouth already moving to talk, Heath was one hundred percent behind Thane's order.  
"Heath you're-"

"Katie, not now. Just let us in and go," Heath waved a hand at her as he stepped past her and headed into the house. Katie blinked at him, at a loss for words.

"He has a concussion and should be in bed resting," Thane closed the gap to Katie, so he could keep his voice low but mostly so he could be intimidating. He was still not the completely good man Heath seemed to think. "But he refused to let you down so we're here. Heath's going to bed and I'll be looking after Cassie. Next time, think about someone else for a change. Heath could have died an hour ago and you never even checked why he might try and say no to you."

Thane pushed past Katie and into the house. He found Heath in Katie's bed, shoes by its side, on top of the covers and Thane nodded in satisfaction, pulling the door to after he left. Katie met him on the stairs heading back down, a tight expression on her face,  
"I don't appreciate being spoken to like that in my own home. I'm sorry about Heath but I don't have a choice, not that I'd expect someone like you to understand that."

"And what do you mean by that?" Thane folded his arms, not impressed.

"I saw the news, I know what you've done and I know you're not just friends with Heath either," Katie sneered.

"But like you said, you don't have a choice," Thane carried on down the stairs past her. "Not that it matters, but I have changed a great deal, because of Heath and what we do in private is none of your business. You trust Heath to watch Cassie, so you should trust him with whom he decides to spend his time with."

With that Thane walked away, into the living room where the five year old was watching TV from where she was buried in the couch cushions. She looked up and smiled delightedly when she saw Thane, "Fane!"

"Hello Cassie."

"Is Heaf here too?" Katie popped up onto her knees to peer over the back of the sofa.

"He is but he's not very well, so he's gone to bed for a little while," Thane came and sat down next to Cassandra. Katie appeared in the doorway to say goodbye and Cassie dutifully promised to be good for her 'uncle'. There was deliberately no mention made of doing the same for Thane but he ignored it. After her mother had gone out the front door Cassie turned to Thane.

"What's the matter wif Heaf?"

"Do you know what he does for a job?"

The little girl nodded vigorously, "He's a policeman and he looks after people."

Thane smiled at that, "Yes he does but sometimes the bad people hurt cops when they are trying to arrest them to stop them hurting other people. Someone smacked Heath on the head earlier-" Thane gently poked Cassandra's head where Heath's impressive bump was. "-and now his head hurts, so we'll have to be quiet today. No shrieking and no loud TV, ok?"

Cassie nodded, much slower and a very serious expression on her face, "I hope he smacked them back and made their heads hurt!"

"He's not allowed to do that and he wouldn't because he's a good guy, remember?"

"And good guys don't hurt people!" she exclaimed.

Thane nodded and found the next words were out of his mouth before he'd thought about them, "I would have smacked them back if I'd been there."

Cassie regarded him quizzically for a moment, "Does that mean you're not a good guy then?"  
"I... It's complicated," he frowned when the five year continued to stare at him, obviously waiting for more of an answer than that. "When I first met Heath, I was doing bad things and I hurt people. Heath helped me stop doing that and I helped him put the bad people I worked with in jail." Cassie nodded, still frowning. "Now I work with the police to help stop bad guys."

"But you said you'd still hurt them," Cassie bit her lip, like she didn't want to get her answer wrong.  
Thane nodded, "I did. I spent a long time being a bad person and sometimes it's hard to forget I'm trying not to be now." The man glanced down at his hands, wondering, briefly, why he was trying to explain this to a five year old. "Heath helps me a lot and I want to do it for him. He means a lot to me and I want to make sure he's really happy."

"That's good. Heaf should be happy," Cassie said categorically. "Is he your bestest friend?"

"He..." Thane had never, ever been asked that question before in his life. "He's more than that."  
"More? How can you be more than your bestest ever friend?" Cassie spread her arms. "That's like the biggest fing ever!"

"Someone can be more when you love them."

"But you love your friends," the five year old nodded at her own words. "Mommy says that."  
"Yes, you do but it's like you love your Mom right? More than anyone else?" Cassie bobbed her head again. "Well it's sort of like that, but when you're both adults, it's a bit different."

"Oh! Heaf's your boyfriend. You should have just said that."

Thane hadn't realised it was possible to be embarrassed by a five year old until that moment. Words failed him. He felt too mature and tainted somehow to use the word boyfriend and so really had never thought about Heath like that. His head always said 'lover' or 'partner'.

"Well if Heaf loves you then you're a good person because Heaf's a policeman and he knows people," Cassie announced and Thane got that that was the end of that conversation. She settled back down into the cushions so she could go back to watching her TV show.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" Thane asked as he stood, strangely grateful to be able to escape for the minute.

"Juice please!"

When he stepped out into the hall he came face to face with Heath and he stopped dead. Heath was smiling widely, even though he was leaning against the wall and his eyes still looked tired.

"Thank you."

Thane carried on walking to the kitchen, taking Heath with him, "For what?"

"For talking to Cassie. I knew she'd ask eventually, especially now I'm spending more time with you," Heath headed to the kettle to fill it up but Thane bypassed him, forcing him into a seat. There wasn't much resistance from the injured man and Thane set about making himself a coffee. As the kettle boiled he got out the juice, pouring one out for Heath as well as Cassandra. "I wasn't planning on lying to her, but in all honesty, I wasn't looking forward to telling her."

"Because of Katie?"

Heath sighed, "She's a good person, mostly but her parents were strict Christians and some of that homophobia has stayed with her, even if the rest of it didn't." Heath nodded down the hall towards where Cassie was. "Child out of marriage and all that."

"I won't take shit, however much you care about her but..."

Heath looked back at Thane, who had his back to him, trying to gauge his mood, "But?"

"But I won't ruin it so you can't see Cassie."

Heath pulled himself out of his seat and went straight to Thane, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing himself tight up against his back. Softly he said, "Thank you."

Thane felt all sorts of awkward emotions run through his body at that, but he forced himself to carry on making the drinks. They had been intimate on so many occasions now, and it was by far the best sex of Thane's life, but Thane sometimes still struggled with being close in other ways. Heath was not an overly clingy person, but he did demonstrate his affection with caring gestures and touches, which was something Thane was entirely not used to. He might not have much experience with it, but despite the conflict of emotions, the ex-criminal wouldn't want to be without it. Thane often found it hard to reciprocate but Heath didn't seem to mind. If anything he understood and yet again Thane wondered how he deserved someone so good.

He turned around, drinks finished and answered Heath in a way he knew how. Gently he cradled Heath's skull in one hand, avoiding the lump and laid a kiss to his lips, soft and slow. The other man made a quiet noise, almost like he was being robbed of air, and his fingers tightened on Thane's sides.

The kiss didn't last long, Thane pulling away first. Heath breathed out, slowly opening his eyes, murmuring, "The things you do."

Thane smiled before reaching for a glass of juice and pressing it into Heath's hands, "Go back to bed. I'll come up to check on you in an hour."


	16. We Ain't Strangers Anymore

Sidam was trying so hard not to laugh, really he was, but Ryan was already in a bad mood when he arrived in the surgery that morning. His car had almost broken down on him halfway to work, he came in to find his receptionist had called in sick but not bothered to get her replacement to cover, the coffee machine in the kitchen had broken down so his morning brew was out of the question and then he discovered that Wade had taken some of his surgical tools without telling him. 'Bad mood' didn't begin to cover it, so instead of inviting the wrath of the Hatchet he simply watched the proverbial storm cloud go about his usual morning routine with no caffeine, trying not to giggle. Sunny was in the middle of trying to fix the coffee machine, and occasionally Sidam could hear a muffled snort from the kitchen every time there was an outburst from Ryan.

Such a monster they'd decided to crash with, Sidam decided, before heading to the front desk to try and at least get some of the admin work out of the way until the other receptionist could get in. The receptionist was much better than Sidam at all this organizing shit.

Sidam was still there when Heath and Thane came in the door, both looking around curiously as it was their first time here. Heath frowned at Sidam behind the desk before grinning slightly.

"I didn't know you moonlighted as a receptionist."

"Hey, it's relatively safe out here compared to in there," the younger replied, gesturing over his shoulder and raising an eyebrow. "Careful, you might end up with another concussion. Ryan's not in the best of moods."

"Note made," Heath said wryly. He glanced at Thane who shrugged before heading further into Ryan's domain together. Sunny met them halfway and frowned before motioning them to wait and sticking his head around into Ryan's exam room.

"Oi, Hatchet, coffee machine's working. Get some in you before you turn this place into the next Pompeii."

His only answer was the top of the suction machine being tossed at him, which he ducked instinctively and skedaddled to join his twin on the front desk. Ryan followed shortly afterwards, pausing only to tell Heath and Thane to wait inside before disappearing into the kitchen for some much-needed caffeine.

"I'm not sure I want to be here you know," Heath remarked, tone joking. "I think if I don't have anything else wrong, Ryan's going to make my headache come back by yelling and if there is he's going to hurt you for taking me home _and_ make my headache come back by yelling."

Thane snorted, "It's far too late to run. I can advise you on that."

It was another couple of minutes before Ryan came back with the biggest mug he could find filled with steaming hot coffee, looking ever so slightly less harried. He pointed at Heath and then one of the beds as he took another swig of his coffee, ignoring the scalding temperature.

Heath obediently hopped up onto the bed, toeing his boots off and waiting patiently, in silence. He had remembered Ryan's parting words after all. Putting down the coffee Ryan took out his pen torch again and turned it on, dimming the lights in the room before doing so. He shone it at Heath's eyes.

"Follow the light."

Heath did so, not wincing this time and not struggling to keep up. Thane sat watching him. Heath had taken the concussion in his stride relatively well once he'd gotten some rest and seemed to be bouncing back just fine, even if Thane still wasn't letting him drive or do anything strenuous. Ryan nodded approvingly, checking his pupil response time before turning off the light and examining the bruise. It had come up properly now, and was a dark purple. Pressing against it did make Heath wince, but Ryan didn't feel anything out of place.

"Alright, follow me. Let's get those x-rays."

Heath gave Thane mock thumbs up as they walked past, not overly bothered about being here but resigning himself to the barrage of tests. He followed Ryan into the radiation room as Thane remained the other side of the viewing glass.

"If there's nothing wrong, are you likely to sign me off after 72 hours?" Heath asked as he set about stripping anything metal off himself.

"That depends," Ryan said shortly. "If you managed not to actually do anything stressful. Otherwise it'll be another 24 hours."

Once Heath was set Ryan pushed him back onto the table and set up the equipment for the x-rays, positioning the camera above Heath's head.

"Ask Mr Protective out there if he's likely to let me," Heath quirked Ryan a grin before settling and staying still, with his head turned to the side so Ryan could centre the red laser over the bruise on his temple.

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Heath then, "What did you _do_?"

"I did nothing except sleep, get woken up, eat, drink, sleep and repeat. Thane, on the other hand, babysat my five year old cousin by himself," Heath smiled widely then before saying in a whisper. "And he enjoyed it."

Ryan studied him as though debating whether he was telling the truth or not, then snorted lightly, "Course he did. Now, stay still." The surgeon went to join Thane in the viewing room to take the x-rays, taking another long draught of coffee. He waited until Heath was still, then took the picture. He repeated the procedure several times to take x-rays of all Heath's body, then took the scout out of the room and back to the exam area to wait for the x-rays to develop.

"So did you learn babysitting while with Morgan?" asked Ryan, smirking at Thane behind his coffee mug.

Thane shot Heath a look, which Heath just grinned at. Thane contemplated not answering but it wouldn't gain him anything. "Actually, yes. The first time I met Cassie, I was still working under Morgan. In fact, Heath didn't know that's what I did."

"Hmm, interesting. Didn't know he was into the babysitting scene too." Ryan smirked wider. "He really did have fingers in a lot of pies, huh."

"He cornered the market," Thane replied deadpan.

"Good to know," the medic mused. There was a muffled giggle from Sidam as he rounded the corner into the room, holding a USB stick. He tossed it to Ryan.

"So that's why no one can ever find a babysitter, Morgan was hogging them all. Here, from Percy. He was afraid you'd rip his head off or something."

"I'll rip something," Ryan muttered. He plugged the USB into his laptop and brought up the files starting with the skull images, before proceeding to examine each of the x-rays intently, scouring them up and down for any kind of imperfections or fractures. As he worked Sidam seated himself next to Heath.

"I love watching him work," the brunette murmured. "He's so passionate about what he does, and good at it."

Heath glanced at Thane and then started smiling, "Yes he is."

Thane looked between the pair of them and then shrugged slightly. "So, since we're not allowed to talk to Ryan that leaves us with small talk. How long have you been trying to get him to notice you?"

"Since we laid eyes on him, really. At first we just thought he'd be a really fun lay, and then we got to know him, and now…" Sidam trailed off and shrugged. "Though to be honest, it's satisfying just watching him be himself."

"And what did Ryan think about you two just inserting yourself into his life?"

"Well, he didn't take too kindly to us hanging around so much after we were meant to have moved out from him looking after us, but when we tried to put a little distance between us he started yelling at us about where we were, didn't we know it was dangerous, tell him where we're going so he at least has some idea if something happened to us, et cetera et cetera…" Sidam snickered. "I think he got more attached to us than he cares to admit."

"It can take the best of us by surprise," Thane commented, without inflection but he could see the way Heath smiled softly out the corner of his eye.

"What's he trying to persuade you to do? You can't be police informants all your lives," Heath tilted his head slightly.

"Anything but," Sidam looked back at the medic, who was going through the last of the x-rays. "We were thinking of going into business for ourselves. I'm good at getting things I shouldn't, there's always a market for that, and Sunny's a really good artist, though you'd never tell by looking at him."

"Can't judge somebody by what they look like," Heath replied firmly, eyes definitely on Thane when he spoke. "Try it. It'll be good to see what you can do."

"Well, if it gets the fossil to stop worrying so much…" Sidam's smirk waned slightly as Ryan got up and walked over to them, stopping in front of Heath with a faint smile.

"Your x-rays show no breaks, fractures, or deformations, so that's an all clear. I want you on rest for another 24 hours, and then I will sign you off to go back to work. Understood?"

"Yes, perfectly. Thanks Ryan," Heath smiled and stood, offering his hand for the doctor to shake. "I think you might need a break too. Let the Twins treat you hmm?"

"Oh don't you start," grumbled the medic half-heartedly, taking Heath's hand. "They're already doing a spectacularly bad job of courting by themselves, your help isn't required."

"I don't know," Heath grinned. "We might know something about what not to do."

Thane snorted inelegantly beside him before muttering, "Yeah, that'll help."

"Would you prefer _Jazz_ to offer some advice?" Heath raised an eyebrow, answering Thane but still looking at Ryan.

"Been there, done that," the surgeon replied, dismissing the comment with a wave of his hand and going back to his desk. "Didn't help either."

"Just as long as you give yourself the chance to be happy," Heath glanced at Sidam. "There are worse situations to be in than being badly wooed."

"I dunno, they are pretty bad at it…" Ryan shot an amused expression at Sidam, who huffed and turned away with a faux pout.

"Some people just don't appreciate the effort," he muttered.

"At least no will try to kill you for trying," Thane snorted, rising to his feet. "Ryan is just threats."

"You try saying that again when he literally throws you out on your ass because you're being too 'stifling'," Sidam replied. "In any case, I better go make sure the Sunshine hasn't destroyed the front desk yet."

"Being thrown out isn't going to kill you," Thane retorted. "And we're going home to rest."

"Yeah, yeah," Heath rolled his eyes, even as he smiled.

"It may do one day," Sidam left the room and Ryan watched him go with an unreadable expression for a second, then settled for looking annoyed as he shooed Heath and Thane out the door.

"Get out, you useless people. Go home."

xxx

As the one of the most social people Heath had ever had the chance to meet, it didn't surprise him in the slightest when he and Thane came into work one day to find Jasper had the common room completely decked out, a large chocolate cake in the center table and a tiny DJ booth in the corner, presumably a combo effort of Byron and Jasper. Tables had been pushed away to make room for dancing, and most of the precinct was already there. The Lieutenant had pounced enthusiastically on the two men as soon as they entered the room.

"Well howdy folks!" He slung an arm around each of them, grinning widely. "Surprise!"

Heath had to smile, taking in the number of people already in here, most of them with drinks already in hand. Thane frowned, "What the hell?"

"Is this for us?" Heath smiled, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Well, more fer our newest ray o' sunshine," Jazz replied easily. "As a welcome kinda thing. Y'know, t'th'madhouse 'n all."

"Alex did not give you permission for this," Heath glanced at Jazz. "Does he even know yet?"

The dreadlocked man checked his watch, "I'm bettin' not fer another ten minutes. We've been partyin' fer 'bout fifteen yet, so it's a record right now."

"Byron's loving this," the detective looked around the room for his friend, finding him at the DJ booth.

"He's going to give you hell," Thane narrowed his eyes at Jazz. "I know you're in the same shit house as me with him. It's not a sensible choice." He glanced back at the room and shrugged. "Tell you have something stronger than punch here."

"Th'punch is spiked," replied Jazz, thumbing over his shoulder at it. "But don' tell Prowler." He smirked slightly. "Please, it ain't like a party is illegal, 'n I got Orion's permission so long as it ain't too rowdy. Alex'll jus' have t'deal."

Thane looked slightly mollified but Heath frowned, "I know you'll call me a party pooper or whatever, but there are guys on duty in here. It better not be really spiked."

"That one's not." Jazz pointed at a punchbowl the other side to the first he mentioned. "I managed t' move Prowl's shift around, so he ain't on duty and 'm makin' him drink th'spiked stuff. He needs t'loosen up a bit once in a while."

Heath held up his hands, "Alright, you know what you're doing. We're getting a drink."

"You know I don't… party," Thane commented, as he followed Heath to the punch.

"You socialise though," the other man nudged him and they disappeared out of earshot of Jazz.

People came and went as the party continued, going on shift and coming off. The party never wavered, Jazz and Byron made sure of that and it was all going to plan, right up until the Security Director arrived in the doorway. He stopped dead, staring, clearly trying to take it all in before his eyes narrowed in on the punch and some of the clearly intoxicated men.

"Who is responsible for this debacle?" Alex snapped at the nearest uniform who flinched, not having realised who was standing beside him.

"Lieutenant Miles sir," he pointed across the room and then fled. Alex dismissed his retreat and heading straight towards Jazz. "Miles!"

"Alex!" Jazz grinned as the red-haired man approached. "Finally decided t'join in th'fun?"

"You will stop this party immediately! It is a clear breach of Precinct rules and procedures," the Security Director glared at him.

"What rules? Everyone who's meant t'b' on duty is, anyone who ain't is havin' a good time 'n anyone who's workin' later or t'morrow ain't drinkin'. B'sides, Commish approved th'party," Jazz put his hands lightly on his hips. "C'mon, Redding, let loose fer a while."

"Did he?" Alex folded his arms across his chest. "I wasn't consulted and I would have made sure he was aware of my disapproval. You are breaking the City code on noise levels for one thing and there are rules against 'parties' of any sort within the precinct itself."

"That, m'man, was b'fore I joined. Yeh can go ask Orion if yeh want, there ain't nothin' unsanctified 'bout this party 'n yeh jus' don't like Michael Jackson, it ain't th'noise," Jazz shrugged lightly, tilting his head and gesturing towards the door.

"I may not like you Miles but I believe you wouldn't use the Commissioner's name as a lie," Alex narrowed his eyes. "That _music's volume_ is too loud. You were well aware of what I meant."

"Orion hasn't complained, nor have any o'th'other officers. If Orion can't hear in his office…"

The Security spun slightly to point to Adam and then Heath, "Two of the officers are _drinking_ and _you_ set this up. You're well aware that you make up most of the ranking members of this precinct."

"Yer more than welcome t'join in," Jazz pointed to the punch bowls. "That's th'spiked one 'n that's th'normal one. Have at."

" _Spiked_?" Alex's voice rose as his tension did.

"Oh relax. It's with rum 'n everyone who had some knew," Jazz thumbed over at Adam with a light snort. "Though, some can hold it better than others…"

The Security Director was beginning to flush, gradually matching the colour of his hair as his frustration at Jasper's lack of seriousness grew. Luckily for him, there were some members of the precinct who cared enough to come to his rescue before he had a melt down.  
"Hi Alex!" Benjamin joined the pair. "I didn't think you'd come but Ivan will be really pleased."

"Chief Ferrow is here?" Alex blinked, turning to the shorter man.

"Yeah. I mean he's a rep here, so we thought it'd be nice to invite him too," the blond haired man nodded.

"That was kind of you," Alex commented, eyes lifting to look around the room. Jazz held in his giggles, looking perfectly poker-faced as he pointed over to a corner where Raji was keeping the Fire Chief occupied and away from their slightly more drunk members.

"Over there, man."

"I… I suppose it would only be polite to go and talk to him," Alex glanced back at Jazz before heading over, straightening up a little and doing his best not to interrupt the conversation. Ivan greeted him warmly and enthusiastically and immediately included him in the conversation. Benjamin grinned, "You could have done that a lot sooner."

"Oh I know," Jasper interlinked his fingers behind his back and leaned back on his heels. "It's jus' fun t'see his apoplectic face."

"You're so mean to him," the younger man shook his head, smiling.

The Lieutenant sniggered, looping an arm over Ben's shoulders, "Well, if he'd stop makin' it so fun. Someone's gotta keep him on his toes."

"Generally, shouldn't that be the bad guys?" Ben asked, amused.

"What, yeh kiddin' meh right now? They all got scared int' their boltholes, the 27th jus' took down one o'th'greatest crime lords in th' US. What bad guys?" Jazz shrugged. "B'sides, I can test anythin' 'n everythin' he does, make sure it's as foolproof as he thinks."

"I know. You do a good job Jazz. We're all really grateful you came along," Ben nodded. "Some of us more than others, obviously." He gestured towards where Thane and Heath were standing talking, a little removed from the others.

"Obviously," Jazz glanced around the room at everyone else. "I think I found mah home here. Nothin' short o' physically depositin' meh in another country is gonna get meh t'leave."

Ben smiled widely at that, "Good. Prowl will be glad to hear that."

"Tell that t'him after he's worked out his hangover," the saboteur returned with a giggle.

"Considering you spiked the punch, I'll leave that to you," Ben snorted. "Plus, you'll see him before I will."

"He ain't th'first hungover partner I've dealt with, 'n I doubt this is th'last time he'll get drunk," Jazz eyed the security director. "Think he'll notice if I bring him a drink o' spiked punch?"

"Yes," Ben shook his head. "Let Ivan do it. You know he'll persuade him."

"Bah. That's no fun," Jazz waved a hand vaguely. "Now, if yeh'll excuse meh I wanna turn th'music up even more!"

Ben waved him goodbye and disappeared off to find someone else to chat to. Jazz sauntered over to Byron and the music deck, lifting the music volume and watching Redding to see if he noticed the change at all. When there didn't seem to be any indication of it Jazz stopped, pouted slightly then left with a pat on Byron's shoulder to go to his partner.

Thane knew most of the people here, if only by name and face and little else. Heath introduced him, almost playing the host role and by in large, most of the members of the precinct were welcoming and friendly, though Thane's cynicism put some of that down to the alcohol. Out of everyone, Anthony was someone Thane could see himself getting along with. The big, black man, almost as tall as Orion, was calm, well natured, ready with a smile, but behind that, serious and hard working. He was also a good friend to Heath, trusting him with his decisions, especially when it came to Thane, giving him a fresh start along with his new life.

Eventually Thane left Heath's side to take a seat in a quieter section of the room, but from where he could still see most people, and more importantly Heath. It let Thane observe everyone without feeling that he was staring and drawing attention to himself and most people didn't seem to notice him. But most people were not all and it wasn't long before Jazz singled him out and came bouncing over to him. Thane had to admit he looked and acted fully recovered from his wounds during Operation Kaon.

"So," Jazz said happily, flopping down next to Thane. "Welcome t'th'precinct."

"Thanks, I think," Thane replied steadily. "I'm not sure it's what I expected or wanted but… it'll do."

"Oh come on, man, yeh should know by now nothin' is ever expected round here," the dreadlocked man passed him another glass of punch. "Enjoying yerself?"

"This is really not my thing," Thane accepted the glass. "But it's good to see Heath enjoying himself. I know he's been a bit tense some days with some of the uniforms with me around."

"It's weird," Jazz mused, leaning back. "'M th'murderer, 'n it's ya they're wary o'. 'M tryin' t' make th' transition as seamless as I can, but there's only so much yeh can do when Alex is around. He's pretty good."

"We're both murderers," Thane reminded him. "But yours comes with a cop badge and that makes you one of their own. I know cops are loyal. I'm a civilian, I'm not ever going to be treated the same way and as for Alex…" He shrugged one shoulder. "He pisses me off but he's good at his job. If he left Heath alone, I'd be fine."

"I did it fer fun, because I wanted t'. There was nothin' stoppin' meh, 'n th'rush…" Jazz trailed off and shuddered slightly. "There's a big difference between bein' a thrill killer 'n killin' fer a job."

Thane silently agreed to that with a nod, "But you wouldn't do it now and that's all that matters to them. The badge blinds a lot of people for a lot of different reasons. What they want to see won't always be what there is there. Alex sees betrayal and disaster. Adam and Heath see… good men."

"Well, someday we might believe we are," Jazz raised his glass slightly towards Thane. "Regardless o' what anyone else thinks, _I_ want yeh here. Prowl does too."

Thane didn't reply for a long moment, eyes now watching Heath in the crowd but eventually he raised his glass to Jazz's and took a long drink. He turned his gaze to the glass afterwards, "I'd prefer straight vodka, but this isn't the worst thing ever."

"Tequila ain't a bad sub," the dreadlocked man's smile widened slightly. "Mayb' I'll come round sometime with a big bottle o'th'good stuff 'n we can see how much o' a lightweight he is 'n what he's like as a drunk. I bet he's a real flirt."

Thane raised an eyebrow, turning to Jazz then, "Oh he's not a lightweight. He can hold his drink." He paused then, glancing back at Heath. "So I wouldn't know what he's like drunk… He doesn't flirt much normally."

"Oh, good!" Jazz said cheerily. "So can I. We can have a contest. 'M sure between yeh 'n meh we can wheedle him int' it."

Thane seemed to debate it before shrugging, "Sure why not? Though both of us are pretty straight forward. I'm not sure what you want to see out of all this."

"If nothin' else," the Lieutenant said a little more quietly. "Jus' t'have a good time with friends 'n mayb' get t'know yeh a little better. I mean, I know _about_ yeh, 'n I understand yeh, but that don't mean I _know_ yeh."

"I… that would be good," Thane returned evenly. "I don't exactly have anyone else except Heath right now." He stretched his legs out in front of him. "You've got to get Adam drunk as well you know."

"Oh pshh," Jazz waved a vague hand towards his partner, who was happily chatting with Byron who looked surprised as the attention and the unusually bright smile the tactician wore but was more than amiable to the company. "Adam's easy t'get drunk, if yeh know how t'get him t'start. What's a good drinkin' game yeh know o'?"

"Most of the drinking games I have ever done involved money, betting and if Warren had his way, stripping," Thane smirked into his punch at a particular memory.

"Ooooo, now there's a thought…" Jazz's gaze went back to his partner with a decidedly evil cast to his smirk.

"I'd say if that's giving you ideas you don't see him naked often enough, but there _is_ something good about a slow strip," Thane's eyes did a slow drag up Heath's body.

"It's more a case o' never bein' able t'get enough," countered Jazz.

"You mean you haven't tied him to the bed yet?" Thane made a disapproving noise. "Lieutenant Miles, I'm disappointed in your lack of imagination."

"He ain't th'one who likes bein' tied, or, arrested, actually. I like th'handcuffs." Jazz held his wrists out in front of him, visor brightening slightly.

Thane snorted, "He's the same as me then. I'm not good with restrictions and I like… giving." Thane's voice dropped on the last word, ladened with meaning and he smiled slowly when Heath glanced over at him, like he knew he was talking about him. The Detective saw the smile and answered it with a small one of his own, even as he flushed a little pink across his cheekbones. Jazz's own one widened when he spotted Heath's smile. "Yeah, I can see why. Adam don't mind which way round it is, 'm just a sucker fer bein' tied up, I guess. Lock meh up 'n throw away th'key."

"As long as that prison is Adam's bed," Thane returned dryly. "I don't think Heath would mind either way, either but before, he'd only ever been a giver. I might have gotten greedy."

The Lieutenant made a noncommittal noise of agreement, watching Heath and tilting his head, "Yer scout always gets really embarrassed 'bout this kind o' thing. It's fun teasin' him."

"It is," Thane agreed before smirking. "But if _I_ push him far enough he gets past that and gives as good as he gets. He's not embarrassed by anything I've seen so far."

"That's not fair," Jazz mock complained. "He jus' throws meh out his office." He waved at Adam when the detective looked over at them both, and he waved happily back, swaying ever so slightly.

"You've got your own Detective to tease," Thane pointed out. "You can live with being disappointed with mine."

"I get much better reactions from yers, though," the saboteur settled a hand on Thane's shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout anythin' here. Alex will get over himself in time 'n the others are way too curious 'bout yeh t'cause much of a problem."

"I know he will. I don't intend to slip up. I'm not going anywhere, regardless of what he says," Thane replied. "I've already had Byron tell me what he'll do to me if I hurt Heath. The others… I don't know who knows. Not that many, otherwise I'd have heard that more."

"I'll jus' b' very disappointed in ya," Jazz replied. "After all th'work I did t'make sure yeh both could stay together…" He leant forwards. "Wanna dance?"

"Like I said to Byron, I wouldn't hurt Heath," Thane shook his head, leaning away from Jazz. He still wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with other people in his personal space, not after so long being so cautious. "And I don't dance."

"Aww, c'mon," the saboteur wheedled, leaning back again and gesturing out onto the floor. "I'm sure Heath'd b' up fer a dance if yeh asked. It's a great way t'relax."

Thane didn't reply straight away but he did go back to watching Heath again, eyes dark, "I don't think it'd be relaxing somehow… but I've never seen Heath dance either."

"Apparently he ain't bad," Jazz commented. "Yeh'll jus' have t'see fer yerself whether or not that's true."

Thane made a noncommittal noise into his punch before taking a swallow, "Maybe later. I have a feeling if he isn't bad that I'm going to want things that might be frowned upon in the middle of a police precinct."

"If it'll make yeh feel better, I'll drag Prowler in t'join yeh both so yeh ain't alone in the whole 'wrong in the precinct' thing…"

Thane raised an eyebrow at that, "By that are you talking about the fact that you two shouldn't be dating or the fact that if you start dancing with him you'll want to get off with him here and now?"

Jazz considered for a moment. "Both," he said eventually. "Definitely both."

"Maybe later," Thane repeated, but he was smiling now. "Get more alcohol in all four of us and then, maybe later."

"Deal," Jazz smirked, patting Thane's shoulder before standing up and stretching. "Now, if yeh'll excuse meh I think Adam's had enough o'th'punch, 'n I think yer beau might wanna say hi."

Thane watched Jazz leave, going to extract him from Byron, who was looking more bemused by the minute at a ranking officer gesturing around them wildly. Heath passed Jazz on the way to him, giving him a confused smile when the dark skinned man gave him a thumbs up. He sat himself down next to Thane.

"You alright?"

"Jazz was being entertaining. I might have agreed to some things that may or may not get me thrown out of this party," the other man replied.

"Do I want to know?" Heath asked, smiling. The punch was strong enough Heath felt warm but he wasn't drunk enough in any way to diminish his brain capabilities.

"Rumour has it you can dance pretty well," Thane looked Heath up and down.

He man licked across his bottom lip briefly, "I don't do it often but I'm alright, I guess." Thane made an agreeable sort of noise and the Detective considered him. "Is that what might get you thrown out? Dancing with me?"

Thane shifted on his seat, turning his body more into Heath's and leaning into him so he couldn't be overheard, "I don't think it would be so much dancing as us getting as close as we can to having sex with our clothes on."

Heath flushed but didn't move away, "I can see why that might get you thrown out."

"I guess it could work instead of fucking you on a desk for everyone to see," Thane murmured lowly, mouth getting close enough to Heath's face he could feel the puffs of air as he spoke. "At least this way, you keep your clothes on and I keep you to myself." Heath made a low noise. He shifted in his seat, a hand dropping to his crotch to adjust himself, which didn't go unnoticed by Thane. "I love that I can do that to you."

"Tease," Heath returned. "You want it as bad as I do." He turned his head then, putting barely a few centimetres apart. They hadn't stopped doing everything together at work, but they were professional about it so not so many of the people here were aware exactly of what their personal relationship was. Heath simultaneously suddenly didn't care that they might know now and _wanted_ them to know, so there could be no doubt. He tilted his head to one side and pressed his lips to Thane's.

Thane's hand was instantly on the back of his head, cradled and holding him in place as the kiss deepened. Both men made a pleased noise as their eyes fell shut. Thane tugged a bit harder, pulling Heath closer and slid his other palm over Heath's hip, possessive and obvious to everyone. The Detective curled his own fingers in the open front of Thane's shirt and up the column of his throat. Both men lost track of time for a little bit.

Jazz meanwhile had managed to pry his partner away from Byron and drag him into the others who were dancing, the Detective immediately grabbing Jazz around the waist as they started to move. Several minutes of dancing, teasing and insults later and the saboteur finally spotted Heath and Thane, and he sniggered. Adam followed his line of sight, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well…"

The dreadlocked man laughed, giving Adam a swift kiss of his own before turning back to the other couple and wolf-whistling loudly at them. "Go get int' yer office," he said, grinning madly.

They pulled apart, though barely and Thane raised a single finger in Jazz's direction before he said loudly enough for the dancing pair to hear, "After the dancing. We agreed that first."

"I have yet t' see any kind o' dancin' from either o' yehs. Looks t'meh like yeh were tryin' t'skip that part out completely, and that just ain't fair, now is it?"

"I consider it warm up," Thane retorted as Heath shook his head with a smile. "If you don't want to do that…"

"Unlike yeh, I apparently have some self control," Jazz retorted happily, tucking his hand into one of Adam's pockets. "'Sides, ain't nothin' better than dancin' with th'right partner."

Thane turned to look at Jazz then, one eyebrow raised, "We're being _very_ good."

"Oh my god, will you shut up?" Heath rolled his eyes, rising to his feet. He walked away, leaving Thane sitting before he got up and followed him when he realised he was headed for the dancefloor. Heath let him turn him around, wrapping his arms around Thane's waist as the other man did the same to him, though Thane's hands settled lower over Heath's ass rather than the small of his back. They found the pace of the music together before Thane turned his eyes back to Jazz and Prowl.

"Satisfied?"

The saboteur grinned, winked and then looked back up at Prowl with slightly darkened gold eyes. "Mmm, very much so."

Thane let out a quiet snort and then kissed Heath again, picking up where they were so rudely interrupted before. Byron feigned disgust before turning the music up a little louder, and Jazz and Prowl simply sniggered with each other before going back to their dance. No one else seemed to mind or care what was happening on the dance floor.

xxx

Thane shivered, pushing his hands deeper into the trench coat's pockets, pulling his coat tighter around himself and trying to bury his face deeper into the upturned collar. He hated Detroit's winter and every year he wondered why he stayed. Before Morgan would have never let any of have a 'holiday' so he'd been stuck in Michigan. Now, well, he could have escaped the snow and driving rain as he got just as much leave as the rest of the department but Heath was here and Thane wasn't sure if they were in a place where he could suggest they go away together. He grimaced and continued to stare across the barrier as the team did their job. The hostages were out so now it was time to implement Thane's half of the plan. All he could do was stand here and wait in case quick decision changes were needed. At least Heath was keeping him company. He was standing by in case backup was needed as this wasn't his speciality. Thane had kept his word about being fair to Heath when it came to his planning and the ex-criminal trusted the detective to do his job.  
Heath glanced at Thane when the other man shivered again, seeing how the tops of his ears were bright red. He pulled the khaki green woollen beanie from his head and held it out.

"Here."  
Thane scowled at it, "I'm fine."

Heath quirked a small smile, "Since your haircut-" Thane unconsciously touched the shorn, soft black hair. "-you've got to be colder."

"What about you?"

Heath shrugged, "I really don't feel the cold. I'll be fine."

Thane stuffed his hand back in his pocket, refusing to take the hat. Heath stepped around in front of the other man before reaching up and smoothly pulling the beanie down over Thane's head in a practiced move. The detective expected and accepted the bigger scowl at his actions but didn't take the hat back. Thane didn't take it off either. Heath went back to standing at Thane's side and it was a long five minutes before Thane shifted on his feet.

"Thanks."  
Heath stepped closer until their arms pressed up against each other, smiling, and neither of them spoke again. The Detective made a mental note to buy Thane his own winter gear, though they were getting to a stage that there was precious little room in Heath's apartment for anything else. Jazz's suggestion of a newer larger place was appealing and needed but so far, Heath hadn't found anywhere he liked, and, in all honesty, he hadn't broached the subject with Thane. It seemed a big step, somehow, even though they were living together now. That had been thrust upon them due to circumstance. To move into a bigger place, that was a decision.

"Nice hat Holt," Bryon commented as he strode past, listening device headphones still around his neck.

Thane scowled at him but said nothing. Heath hid a smile. The guys at the precinct were, on the whole, taking Thane's addition to their department well. Redding was someone the ex-criminal tried to stay away from, for everyone's sanity, but he only took so much 'observation' before he pushed back. He'd been proving himself every day since he'd been brought on as a civilian advisor and did not appreciate the Security Director triple checking every move he made. Commissioner Arkham had given Alex work co-ordinating with their partner fire station rep and everyone knew that Fire Chief Ivan 'Inferno' Ferrow had a soft spot for Redding, with Alex seemingly returning the sentiment. It had helped distract and somehow, de-stress, Alex somewhat.

Thane worked better without the scrutiny, proving he could work to deadlines, even if they were unfairly dropped on his lap. He could accept criticism and adjusted his work accordingly, taking into account different people's abilities. Heath thought what he did was amazing and yet was sure that Thane couldn't see how easily he did work that was so difficult. It was as if he had no concept of how hard he was working, with so much pressure on his shoulders. Thane had once said that this work was simple in comparison to working under Morgan for the simple fact that no one would kill him here if he got it wrong. It shouldn't have surprised Heath that Thane could have accepted, and lived under, something so precarious.

He still acted like he expected to be stabbed in the back sometimes, though Heath knew he could see it easier because of all the time spent in the other man's company, learning to read his body and eyes. Thane had very few physical tells, with most of them being centred on how straight his back was and how tense his shoulders were, so it could be hard to read the tall man when you didn't know him well.

Heath knew it irked others. Jasper could see past it all, but that was another story. Heath didn't know if it would ever change but he found he didn't mind because it was part of what made Thane the man he was. That and Heath loved that he was one of the few who could read him and that Thane let in so close. Thane might not be good with his words, but his actions towards Heath told him enough most days.


	17. Bad Reputation

Notes: Silly alternative title – Fruitcake In Distress

xxx

With their usual gym undergoing maintenance Heath and Thane were using the precinct gym instead. They had done their warm up before Thane had persuaded Heath to spar with him. It wasn't their first time. Thane had long since talked Heath into their 'fight' in the back room and many of the regulars asked them to do it time and time again. Heath hadn't been so keen at work but it had been awhile and they both gained something more than a work out from it.

It wasn't long before they had drawn a few watchers, mostly offering slightly comedic advice or wolf-whistling, as neither men were truly trying, but merely teasing each other. It didn't take long for the gossip to wind its way through the precinct and more people started filing in to watch.

Heath threw up his left arm to block a punch Thane threw and then tested his reflexes by aiming a foot at Thane's right knee. The taller man grinned and hooked the leg he shifted out the way over Heath's, tugging at his balance, putting them closer than he needed to and Heath laughed briefly before pushing him away. They started circling again, stances ready but relaxed.

There was a quick laugh from one of the sides, and Jazz's voice piped up from the watchers. "Yeh losers dancin' or fightin'? I ain't seein' a difference. Waltzin' fun 'n all, but c'mon, take it more seriously." In contrast to his words a light smirk played at his lips, and Adam nudged him gently.

"Behave," he said blandly.

"Ah, yer no fun."

"Nobody said we can't do both," Thane replied. "You saying you can't do both then?"

"There's a time 'n a place fer it." As Jazz came closer his smirk widened, "What'd yeh do if I jus' happened t' cut in?"

"I'd step out in an instant," Heath replied. "I know where I rank in the scheme of things."

Jazz tutted then, "What, jus' lemme steal yer man? Honestly, Heath, 'm disappointed."

"I know who's going home with who," Heath grinned, letting Thane land a hit on his shoulder before trading him off with a palm strike to his chest, though it only just connected and Heath certainly didn't try to take his hand away afterwards.

"Oh I dunno. What do yeh think, Prowler?"

"I think," Adam said sounding highly amused. "You just enjoy getting yourself into trouble. You never fail at that."

"Aww, 'm hurt," Jazz pressed a kiss to his partner's cheek and then hopped into the circle. "Alright, 'm feelin' a little restless. Ya feel like yeh can take meh two on one?"

Thane traded a look with Heath who bowed out with a sweeping gesture and then turned to Jazz, straightening and tilting his head slightly. "I can take you one on one Miles."

"Alright, Holt, yer on." He tipped his head back to Heath, "Don' worry, he'll b' back in one piece."

"Oh, I know," Heath shook his head before stepping back out of the way.

"Does anyone else want a go after I finish with Miles here?" Thane asked the room at large.

"Oh ho, newbie thinks he can jus' _waltz_ in on mah turf. I see how it is," Jazz put his hands on his hips. "C'mon, show meh yeh can back it up man."

Thane aimed high, bringing his fist in towards the other man's face in a deliberately hard hitting move but dropped it at the last second towards his chest. Jazz made no move to block the move, instead rolling around it and throwing a couple of deliberate shots himself, testing Thane. The assault specialist caught them easily, so Jazz aimed for the backs of his knees instead.

Thane back stepped out of reach, dropping down as he did so, sweeping one leg out towards Jazz, expecting to miss because he followed up it up with his other foot for where he anticipated the other man to move to. Jazz dodged the first foot, letting the other one hit and using the motion to bring his own legs up towards Thane in a backwards somersault. Thane grunted when it connected but followed Jazz enough to keep within his reach but just beyond Jazz's comfortable range. He gave Jazz a volley of punches, carefully testing his defenses but never opening himself up either, beginning to settle into the fight. The saboteur grinned, rolling with a couple of the punches to throw some of his own back. A high kick followed, easily blocked, a palm strike to the side following.

"Not bad, Holt. Yer cautious."

"You do remember where I come from?" Thane returned before falling silent again, concentrating on the fight. Despite his words beforehand he was wary of Jazz and knew this wasn't a foregone conclusion.

Heath had taken up position next to Adam to watch. "Would you bet on either of them?"

"Ha," Adam snorted lightly as the two men exchanged more blows before Jazz caught one in the lower chest. "As Jazz will tell you I'm 'no fun' and don't gamble." The older man crossed his arms. "They're evenly matched so far, but I think I may stick with my partner." Jazz repaid the blow with one of his own to Thane's lower side with his foot.

"And I'll stick with mine," Heath replied with a smile. "Would you bet on yourself?"

"Myself? No," Prowl shook his head, smile quirking his lips. "I can barely last two minutes against Jazz right now, though I am slowly getting better. He fights dirty." That was emphasized when Jazz slipped past one of Thane's attempts to headlock him and pushed him gently in the butt with one foot, laughing slightly.

Thane lifted a lip at the tap and next time he got close enough to Jazz's face he huffed a hard breath out making him blink and jerk his head back unconsciously. Thane took advantage enough to dump Jazz on the floor backwards, trying to follow it with a knee to the gut. Jazz instinctively rolled out the way, twisting his legs behind him to lock around Thane's ankles to bring them onto equal footing.

"Oh, 'n he fights dirty too," huffed Jazz from the floor. "'M likin' yeh more 'n more."

"You didn't set any rules," Thane bit out, disliking being on the floor as well as it lessened his advantage of reach.

"Sorry," Heath called. "Didn't I warn you?"

Thane grinned at that and then bodily heaved Jazz, actually lifting him clear off the floor with the grip he had on Thane's legs, before dumping him back down again hard enough to wind the smaller man slightly. It was enough that Thane could break free and get clear again. Jazz let out an 'oof' as he hit the floor, but didn't lay still. He came up with a punch aimed right at Thane's gut and a follow kick around to the same side he'd hit earlier. Adam sighed as he watched his partner's face become more gleeful at the fact he had an even partner to spar with.

"Sometimes I even wonder why I bother sparring with him," the brunette mused. "Maybe I should just let him and Thane have at and lie back to watch with a good book and a lemonade."

"The added benefit to that is you get to… kiss it all better afterwards," Heath grinned widely. "I know Thane would say he's welcome to spar anytime."

Adam twitched as Jazz connected with Thane's jaw using his elbow. "Are you sure?" He sighed. "I suppose there are some benefits, yes. You and I can relax watch the entertainment. Sounds like a good day to me."

"I know him. If he wins, loses or they call it a draw, either way, he'll want a rematch," Heath replied as he watched Thane swipe at his face in a moment's break, smearing blood from his nose over his cheek. "If Jazz had called first blood, he would have won there."

"Bah, he's having too much fun," Adam waved a hand dismissively. "Watch his eyes, even blind everything's there." The Detective then abruptly scowled, "If anyone mentions taking the visor off to Jazz, he's going to do it. Why is that idiot my partner again?"

"Thane would still fight him," Heath replied. "He doesn't back down from any sort of challenge if he thinks it's winnable. Jazz is actually sort of lucky Thane hasn't broken the visor at all. He still might."

"Ryan will have his hide if he does. They aren't cheap to replace since they're so specialized." Adam raised his voice as Thane returned the earlier favor with a solid blow to the solar plexus, "You hear that, Jazz? You keep that visor out of the way."

"Yes mother," Jazz got out as he tried to get his breath back, managing a wink at Adam before turning around and starting another series of kicks at his opponent.

"Men," Adam grumbled.

Heath snorted at that and was about to reply when a loud voice cut across everything.

"Alright, that's enough. I would prefer it if my men didn't beat each other senseless."

Everyone glanced across the room to find their Commissioner was with them and had apparently been watching for some time. Thane had taken two steps back from Jazz but hadn't dropped his guard or taken his eyes off him either.

"Aww, Commish, we're jus' gettin' t'th'good part," Jazz protested, touching at a bruise forming on his side with a grin. "'M pretty sure Simon's got a bet goin'. Can't disappoint him, can we?"

"Simon knows better than to run a bet where I can see it," Orion replied. "No more Jazz, or I will have to wait my turn for longer to make it a fair match won't I?

Thane did take his eyes off Jazz then, swinging his head round to stare at the Commissioner intently. Jazz pouted, straightening up and taking the band out of his dreads to let them loose.

"Man," he complained. "That's no fair." He sighed and patted Thane on the shoulder. "Looks like we'll have t' settle this some other time, man. Nice fight."

"Anytime Miles," Thane finally relaxed. "And the same to you Commissioner." Thane nodded at the big man before a slow smile crossed his face. "It'll be interesting."

"Interesting," Heath murmured. "Sure, that's on way to describe it."

"And how would you describe it?" asked Adam. "I find the idea intriguing. It is an unusual match up." He accepted a hug from his partner as Jazz hopped out the ring into his arms. The African-American grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh he jus' wants t' ruin all mah fun. Clearly he don' want his best people all worn out."

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't mind that," Thane replied, accepting a towel from Heath to wipe his face with. "That's why he wants a turn with me and he's saving the second best as back up."

"So yeh mean yer his warm-up act. Well, that explains everythin'," Jazz tipped his head as his smirk widened.

"I don't think the Commissioner needs a warm up, do you?" Thane raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't strike me as a man who needs to start out slow."

Jazz tutted then, "Everyone needs a warm up, or yeh might pull a muscle. Yeh'll do him a solid couple o' minutes, I reckon."

"And then what, he's all warmed up so he wipes the floor with you in under a minute then?" Thane smirked into the towel.

"Knock it off the pair of you," Heath told them, even though he was smiling. "I think we can leave that for our boss to decide don't you?"

"Maybe you should be Jazz's warm up then," Thane grinned at Heath. "See if he has the patience."

"I don'," Jazz waved a hand dismissively. "Heath keeps leavin' his pressure points open, 'n 'm a lot quicker than he is." He leaned on Heath's shoulder slightly. "No offense, _Hound_."

"None taken," Heath shrugged. "Everyone is faster than I am so I'd never be able to cover everything, so I learned to take a hit instead."

"Y'know Bryon couldn't seem t' come up with anythin' better than 'Jazz' fer meh? Which ain't fair 'couse that's mah name anyway." He paused, "Havin' said that he kept Adam's name as Prowl too, so…"

Adam rolled his eyes, tugging lightly on a dreadlock, "Shut up you. Stop making a scene out of everything, you drama queen."

Jazz mock pouted, then sighed loudly, "Alright alright, I can take a hint." He got off Heath's shoulder. "Have fun, Thane."

"I think it was more he couldn't beat 'Foxtrot'," Heath replied before glancing across to the Commissioner who gave him a wry look.

"I'm not starting now," Orion replied. "I'm pretty sure I'd never hear the end of it if Thane didn't come into the spar at hundred percent."

"I'll be fine," Thane replied, slightly short in his tone.

"I know a competitive man when I see them," Orion shook his head. "Another day Thane, and you can hold me to that." He turned to Jazz. "And if you really want to beat each other senseless, do it when your are both off duty the next day."

"Why?" Jazz needled, and was then promptly shoved by Adam.

"Because I have to listen to you whine about it all day afterwards," he retorted. "And I will, as always, remind you it was your own stupid fault."

"...touche."

Thane smiled slightly before nodding his head at Orion. He turned back to Jazz, "Miles, really, whine? I thought you were better with defeat than that."

Heath glanced skywards like he was looking for an intervention. "You stop that. Everyone knows you can take him on and hold your own now. Don't make me threaten to withhold something."

Thane smirked but graciously bowed out, "Another time Miles."

"I only do it 'cause I know how much it winds this one up," Jazz thumbed over his shoulder at Adam with a smirk, then dipped his head so his dreads fell over his shoulders. "'M lookin' forward t' it."

Prowl scowled, grabbing some of his partner's dreadlocks and tugging him gently away. The Lieutenant followed simultaneously laughing his ass off and protesting treatment of a superior officer. Heath and Thane disappeared off towards the locker and shower rooms to get changed before they headed home. The rest of crowd dispersed, chattering away amongst themselves about what they had seen. Simon's betting pool was bound to grow.

xxx

"I'll see you at the precinct in a bit," Heath said as he stepped through the revolving door. "I just need to go to the bank first."

"Alright," Thane replied. "See you later."

Thane hung up first and Heath had a moment to wonder when they'd both be comfortable saying 'I love you' as a goodbye. Heath would happily say it, but he always felt hesitant because Thane had yet to say it back. Deep down he knew the other man felt the same way and just found it difficult to talk about his emotions like that.

There wasn't a lot of people in the bank so Heath pocketed his phone and joined a queue. Behind him five men filed into the bank and Heath would have paid them no heed except for the way they spread out around the room, not joining a queue or heading to an ATM. Heath frowned, watching them out the corner of his eye, careful to make sure it didn't look like he was staring. His hand slid up to his belt where his badge was hooked over it and that's when he saw the first flash of a gun. In Michigan you required a permit to carry concealed and it was something that instantly set Heath's instincts on edge.

He tapped on the lady's shoulder in front of him and when she turned around, face annoyed he carefully showed her his badge before saying quietly, "Please evacuate the building. Do so quietly and calmly and say nothing."

She stared at him for a long moment and he had tap his badge again before she made a frustrated noise and marched out the door. Heath screwed up his face a little, wishing she'd been a little more subtle. He managed two more in the queue before all hell broke loose. The men pulled out automatics and started shouting, ordering people to the floor and aiming at the bank tellers.

Heath tried to put himself between the civilians and the armed men, grabbing panicking people and pushing them towards the front doors. He knew he had seconds to react, to get them out before the robbers shut the place down and Heath was aware that if he drew his gun that more people than just him would die. No one was dying on his watch. It was chaos but Heath found the last person to usher out the door. He would have followed but the feel of the cold metal barrel of a gun making contact with the back of his neck stopped him dead. Heath raised his hands out to his sides.

"Now what have you gone and done?" a calm voice asked.

Heath watched the door swing shut in front of him, "Made sure you couldn't hurt anyone."

"So it would seem," the gun left his neck. "Back up. Don't turn around until I say."

Heath did as he was instructed. They came right back into the bank, out of sight from the window and door and back to the main, curved counter.

"Turn."  
Heath did it steadily, keeping his expression neutral. The man that he'd knocked to the floor first was smiling at him as he put his gun away. Heath could see it in the way his eyes crinkled at the corners, since his mouth was hidden under the balaclava. A second man was covering him from where he stood out of reach.

"You move, he shoots you," the man Heath was guessing was in charge stated.

"You won't kill me. I'm your only hostage now."

"I never said he'd kill you…" He reached out and pulled Heath's badge from off his belt. "… Detective. Well now that is a lovely surprise." Heath frowned slightly at that, watching him flip the holder round. "Detective Heath Reynolds, 27th Precinct." He chuckled. "Boys, would you look at that. We have someone famous with us."

Heath ignored that as the man set the badge down on the counter. He was mentally compiling a list of features, habits or any other little detail he could that might be useful later. Whether it was to facilitate his escape or to aid his colleagues, who he was positive would be arriving in the next five minutes. The leader was average height, with a stocky build. His face was hidden by the balaclava but the scout in him sensed it was thin.  
The next thing to be taken off him was his handcuffs. When the robber studied them with intent Heath felt a growing sense of dread but the man just held them for now. He pulled Heath's gun from its holster as well but didn't comment as he laid it on the counter out of reach.

"Now then, one last thing before I can get back to business," the man pulled out a long, thin knife and held it easily in one hand. The cop eyed it warily. "You lost me something; I think it's only fair you lose something in return." The knife lifted to Heath's face, making him tense. "Strip."

That took a moment to process, "What? No."

"Testing me? Testing my commitment?" the man's voice had changed from calm, almost amused, to cold and hard. "Don't mistake me Detective. I have no qualms in doing what needs to be done," Heath met his gaze. "If you don't do as instructed, I will take body parts." His eyes flicked down to Heath's still raised hands. "I think, with you, I'd start with your trigger finger." Heath's fingers unconsciously curled into fists and he could tell the smile that crossed the man's face was satisfied, even beneath the cloth. "Good. Now strip."

Heath grimaced but his hands rose to his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders so it slid down to his hands. He laid it over the counter, followed by his t-shirt. His simple leather boots were toed off and Heath put his socks into them. There was a moment's hesitation before Heath started undoing his belt and trousers. He wasn't shy or that self conscious but there was a difference in stripping off in the locker room and in the middle of a bank with a man holding a knife to his face. He stopped at his boxers long enough to make the robber flick the knife downwards in a meaningful gesture. Heath clenched his jaw hard enough to make his teeth ache but his underwear joined the rest of his clothes on the counter before his folded his arms across his chest and said nothing.

"Over to the counter, hands behind your back."

Heath really didn't want to comply but there wasn't much of a choice in current circumstance. When the cuffs were closed around his wrists, they were shut hard enough to dig into his skin. The chain was looped over the bar that ran the entire length of the counter, leaving Heath cuffed to it. Once he was secured the other man stopped training his gun on Heath and the leader's knife disappeared as well. The other men who had been watching went back to whatever their roles in this 'job' were. The leader started going through Heath's pockets; his jacket, then his jeans until he found his phone. Heath clenched his hands into fists, wanting to tear it from his hands, watching him scroll through names and texts. Whether it was just luck or not, there were not many texts or calls from Thane since they spent so much time together, there was no point, but if he looked closely enough there was no doubt of their relationship.

"So who would want to know you were cuffed naked to a bank counter first?"

Heath refused to answer that but his eyes watched every move those fingers made across the phone's screen.

"I'll bet it'll be the same person who gave you that hickey and those bruises."  
Heath flushed slightly. He'd banned Thane from giving him visible marks to help keep an air of professionalism but the colourful bruise across an inner thigh was impossible to hide now.  
"Hmm you talk to Byron and Raji a lot but there's nothing here that screams lover." The man wandered around as he spoke and tapped before he stopped abruptly. "'Can't wait for tonight. I hope you slept well last night. You won't get any tonight.'" Heath looked away as a text message from Thane was read out loud. "Thane it is."

Heath's expression dropped and his head whipped back round when he faintly heard the sound of ringing. The phone was held up between them, Thane's name and number lit up on the screen.

"Now, you don't say a word until I say or I'm going to take your trigger finger," the knife flashed in the robber's other hand. The call connected.

"Heath," Thane's voice was warm and pleased.

"Heath's a little tied up right now. It was me that wanted to talk to you."

"Who is this and where is Heath?" Thane's voice was instantly hard.

"Oh Heath's right here but I think you should answer a few questions first."

"Why should I?" Heath could hear the tight anger but he knew to anyone else, Thane would sound unbothered. Being with Heath hadn't taken away the years of having to hide his emotions. He was still remarkably good at it.

"Because if you don't I'll take my blade to him and start taking little bits of him," the knife in question flicked backwards and forwards.

"If you touch him…" Thane swallowed the threat which had escaped him on instinct. "Let me talk to him to prove he's there and you haven't just stolen his phone."

"As if a Detective would let me steal his phone, but you make a reasonable point," the robber held out the phone some more towards Heath. "Speak."

"Thane, I'm here. I'm fine. Take him seriously. They're professionals," Heath maintained eye contact with the man holding his phone.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Thane said sharply.

"Now, now I'm asking the questions," the phone went back to the robber. "But it is interesting that you didn't even attempt to reassure him. So my first question is 'What do you do Thane?'"

"I'm an advisor, a strategy advisor," Thane replied, voice heading back to flat and uninterested.

"Do you want to know where we are?"

"Yes."  
The man cocked his head slightly, "Just follow the sirens." Heath could hear them now and knew Thane would be heading somewhere to demand in on this. "What would you do to me if I hurt him?"

"Kill you," Thane stated without hesitation or emotion.

"Now that I believed," the robber flicked a switch on the phone and put it up to his ear. "If you call this number, I will hurt him. Don't worry lover boy, I'll ring you to keep you up to date." With that he hung up.

Heath had been right about his assumption that Thane was making a beeline for someone to make sure he could get to the scene as quickly as possible. He had turned, striding towards the main break room, as soon the threat against Heath had been laid down.

"Miles!"

Jazz looked up from making his coffee, "How many times? Jazz, man, call meh Jazz."

"Whatever. Do you know about the latest call?" Thane still had his phone clenched tight in his fingers.

"Summat t' do with a bank heist, I think," Jazz replied with a frown. "Not ya remit."

"Get your car, you're taking me there, _now_ ," Thane grabbed Jazz elbow hard.

"Thane, what th' hell has gotten int' ya?"

"They have a hostage. It's _Heath_ ," Thane watched the other man's eyes widen. "Now stop fucking delaying me or I'll find someone else."

Jazz left his coffee alone, pulling his elbow free, "How do ya know that?"

"They just called me to threaten me," Thane's grip on his phone made it creak under the pressure. "Now are we doing twenty fucking questions or are we moving?"

Jazz nodded, "Alright man. Lemme grab ma keys 'n piece 'n Prowler. Yeh've got t' tell th'Commissioner though." Thane glared at Jazz who was unrelenting. "Ya know he'll stop yeh goin' altogether if yeh don't. Which is worse?"

Thane hated accepting that but spun on his heel without another word, heading for the one man with even the remotest chance of stopping him going to Heath. He might have to pin Thane to the floor and handcuff him, but he was big enough to just about manage it.

Without stopping at the door Thane went straight into the Commissioner's office. Alex was in there, in a meeting and was instantaneously furious at the interruption, not that Thane cared one iota about him.

"This is a _private_ meeting! How dare you just storm in here and-"

Thane cut him off. "Shut the fuck up Redding. Arkham, I'm going to the bank. They have Heath," Thane pointed at Orion with his phone. "They have already threatened him and I'm not staying here."

Orion didn't argue. "Fine but you are to be a bystander Holt and make no mistake about it. If I find out you've done anything to jeopardise Heath's safety…" Orion rose from his own seat, opening the desk drawer to pull out his own weapon. Thane snarled at that, disappearing back out of the office to find Jazz. The Commissioner didn't miss a beat. "Alex, get Byron down there. If they are talking, I want to know about it. I don't like that they bypassed us straight to Thane like that."

"It's designed to aggravate us, as well as him," Alex replied, settling again now he had a priority. "It smacks of malicious intent."

"Find out about the bank security and layout Alex," Orion headed for the door.

"I'll get more officers down there to set up a perimeter," the Security Director followed him, tablet already in hand. They were in time to see Adam and Jasper hurry past, trailing behind Thane who looked ready to murder anyone who got in his way.


	18. Caught In The Moment

**Notes:** And here we are, last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone that has read this fic. I know it isn't popular but it has a special place in my heart, so it means a lot to me that anyone would take the time to get here. My beta, as always, has all my love... even if it is her fault I'm even here.

xxx

Heath shifted slightly on his feet, trying not to draw attention to himself, but his toes were freezing on the cold stone floor. It wasn't too bad in the bank, but without a scrap of clothing on him, the Detective was beginning to feel the fact that it was winter outside. He wiggled his fingers, trying to keep limber so that he would be able to move if he needed to, to be able to hold a gun steady.

"They've set the perimeter up," a voice called from somewhere to Heath's right.

"They'll be needing proof then," the leader replied and turned his gaze back to the handcuffed man. "Walk to the centre of the counter."

Heath's glanced right and then towards the doors. Everyone outside would be able to see him and it would guarantee that the police would know Heath was the hostage without risking any of the robbers lives.

"And let's hope there are _lots_ and _lots_ of camera crews out there," the leader voice had glee laced through it. "I wonder how quickly you'll appear online, without the blurring."

Heath gritted his teeth and sidestepped right, handcuffs clinking down the rail. It was as much to get away from him as it was doing what he was instructed. He set his gaze on the windows, watching more of the street come into view and with it police cars, uniforms, and further back, the public and cameras he knew would be there. Heath tried to ignore their reactions, though he moved slowly to give them time to react to him, rather than the movement, and sought out just one face out of them all. It eased something in his chest when his gaze met Thane's even though he could see the anger sliding over his face. Concentrating on Thane meant Heath could try to ignore everyone staring at him and the fact that he was very, very naked but he wished more than anything he could do something to tell Thane he was alright. He knew his partner, he knew Thane could be possessive over him and that everyone else seeing him naked and held a prisoner would be dragging out harder to control instincts.

Heath was right, though that wasn't the line of thoughts crossing Thane's own mind at that moment. There was concentrated anger, better understanding of the level of threat and a fear for Heath that he'd never really felt before. When Heath had been shot by Samuel the intensity of his fury had led him to make a rash decision in pursuing Samuel into the room but he hadn't been scared for Heath. The detective had been armed and wearing body armour. Now he was naked, handcuffed and alone. Thane knew, rationally, that being at his side wouldn't make Heath's situation any safer but it would take away some of his fear. He couldn't _touch_ here, he couldn't fight back, couldn't do _anything_.

Distantly he was aware of movement around him, of voices, but Thane didn't take them in as he stared at Heath, fingers itching at his sides to do something. He didn't realise he'd taken three steps forward before Adam appeared in front of him, face carefully neutral, breaking his line of sight. That made Thane sidestep slightly to be able to see Heath but it brought him back enough that he stopped walking.

"We'll get him back," Adam's voice was calm but determined. "No one takes one of ours."

Thane let himself nod at the words and then at Heath who repeated the gesture. He breathed in slowly, taking control of his emotions again and let himself look at the Detective in front of him.

"I will kill him if he hurts Heath." There was no argument in his voice, nothing but flat, inescapable fact.

Adam nodded, "Can you think clearly enough to come look at the bank plans?"

Thane nodded once and Prowl left him. He looked back up in time to watch Heath look back to his left and slowly inch back that way. The captive man lifted his head one last time before he disappeared from view to meet Thane's gaze and both took whatever comfort they could from it.

Thane took a deep, fortifying breath and turned back to the others who were gathered around a map spread out on the hood of a car. It took Thane a moment but then he recognised Heath's Jeep with a wrench to the heart and he had to stop walking for a moment to rein everything back in again. Adam had left him a spot to see the map from when he'd rejoined the small group and the assault specialist slotted in without a word.

Simon was busy explaining the layout of the bank and what security they had, pointing at the map and referring back to his tablet. Occasionally Adam was asking questions to clarify a point but Jazz and Orion were remaining silent for now. Thane got himself caught up to speed as his mind looked for options. He cut in without a care when he had a question.

"They don't do the money shipment through the front door do they?"

Simon frowned briefly at the interruption, "No, they have a separate security door at the back of the building."

"Is it hackable?" Thane turned to Jazz.

The saboteur studied the plans for a moment, thinking, thumb next to his lips, "I ain't sure. Should b', but I can honestly say I've never tried it b'fore." He tilted his head and gave Thane a grin that relished the idea of a challenge. "I'll give it a go 'n we'll see."

Thane looked back at Simon, "Is there access to the back without the cameras inside seeing him?"

"We think there are a few blind spots," Simon pointed at the map. "Luckily for us, Jazz is… small and flexible. He should fit."

"Good things come in small packages," Jazz quipped, leaning over the map a bit more. "Well, if sneakin's what yeh need, 'm yer man. Show meh where t'go."

"Getting you in might work," Orion held up a hand. "But the inside of the bank is well covered with cameras and we're assuming they have control of them. The back entrance is too far from the lobby for you to get to Heath if they see you coming."

"Here," Thane flipped a few layers of the maps up to show the utilities. "They have a good interconnecting system to keep the vaults and safes at a constant temperature. Morgan built his own safes the same way." Thane frowned at the map. "That's even smaller than the last vents we were in. Can you manage that?"

"Oh good, th'cliché's back," Jazz commented wryly, but nodded anyway. "I can fit int' much smaller things, that ain't gonna b' a problem." He pursed his lips slightly as he eyed the map. "Might have t'take some directions with meh though, they look like they go everywhere."

"Talk to Byron," Orion nodded down to their surveillance van parked up behind the barricade. "He can give you an earpiece and Adam will talk you through it. I suspect keeping your hands free will be something that you'd prefer." The big man sighed. "It's a plan, but I don't like sending you in alone Jazz. I remember what happened last time I did that."

"'M pretty sure Adam don' either." He put a hand on Orion's arm before he set off towards Byron, "Remember what we promised in yer office. Work comes first. I'll b' fine, sir."

Orion glanced briefly at Thane, who was too busy with the maps to notice, "I'm not the one who will hold you to that Miles. You don't take them all on yourself, is that clear? You kill the cameras and signal us. We move quickly and quietly and Thane won't be facing jail time for actions I won't be able to control."

Jazz snorted. "Sir, yeh've got a murderer workin' fer yeh who'd b' arrested in any other State. Pretty sure yer already breakin' a few laws right there." The saboteur waved over a shoulder. "No takin' 'em all on by mehself, got it."

Orion rubbed at his eyes, muttering, "I've got _two_ thank you, both of whom I specifically asked for." He turned back to the team at the Jeep. "Adam, get a team together and get them kitted up. Tell them to stay out of sight of the bank. I don't want anyone getting wind of it, including the reporters."

Adam nodded and headed off. Thane made to follow him but Orion forestalled him.

"You're staying here. I need you on the radio with Adam to help Jazz and the team when they go in."

"No," Thane shook his head hard. "I refuse to stand out here when _Heath_ 's inside."

"Your job is to advise Holt, not wield a gun in the line of fire."

Thane met his gaze and Orion watched the anger settle over him.

"Fuck you." Thane snapped. "If you think you can just-"

Thane's phone started ringing from his pocket, cutting him off. A sense of dread filled the already tense man as he pulled it out. Heath's number illuminated the screen and Orion bellowed for Byron before putting a hand on Thane's shoulder.

"Try and keep him talking. I want to record as much of it as possible."

Thane nodded, answering and putting the phone to his ear, "What do you want?"

"Oh come on now, that's not very polite. After all I did let you know your beloved detective was with us," the smooth voice replied.

Byron skidded to a halt in front of them, equipment held in his hands and hurriedly set up a recording device, hovering at Thane's side.

"You did. The question still stands."

"Straight to the point. I do like that about you. You're not what I expected you know. Taller certainly."

Orion's gaze snapped to the bank doors as he murmured, "He can see us."

"And you lied to me. You didn't tell me you worked with the police. I don't take kindly to that."

"I didn't lie. I told you the truth. You're the one that didn't ask me to clarify what I advised for," Thane replied, voice tight.

"And just what do you tell all these trained police officers to do?"

"How to kill people in the most quick and efficient way possible. I'm _very_ good at my job."

Orion and Byron shot Thane worried looks. Byron mouthed that he shouldn't antagonise the bad guy and Orion shushed him.

"Is that so? I'm very good at mine too," the voice replied calmly, seemingly not bothered by the threat. "Do you know what else I'm good at?" Thane didn't answer, voice caught in his throat when he heard Heath's voice in the background.

"There is no need for that. It doesn't prove anything to Thane and I believe you."

"I'm good with my knives. I think your Detective believes me. Do you?"

"I trust Heath's judgement."

"Oh very good. I like that."

"Did you phone just to attempt to make me do something stupid?" Thane snapped.

"Oh I know you will. Just watch."

The phone went dead and all eyes went back up to the bank when Heath reappeared. He looked unsure, probably due to the red dot centered on his chest as he sidestepped back into the middle of the lobby. When the world slipped away this time, it wasn't deliberate, not like it had been all those years ago outside the pub. This time when his focus narrowed, it drew into Heath and the target on his chest; it drew into the man who was threatening Heath and how much he would suffer before he died. Thane was walking without realisation but with straight and obvious purpose.

Thane jerked to a halt. Orion's fingers were curled in the back of his trench coat, stopping him easily.

"Let go of me," Thane warned, voice low and sibilant.

"You're not going anywhere Holt," the commissioner replied. "You know what the rules are and right now, you're not thinking straight."

"Heath needs me."

"And that's exactly why you're staying here," the bigger man let go. "Your role is to advise and right now you're not thinking with a level head. All you're seeing is the person you love in danger." Thane blinked, thrown off by Orion's personal touch to his warning. "I won't let you kill or injure yourself in his rescue. Heath would never forgive me and you are under my command out here Holt. You do as I say or you can go home." Orion raised an eyebrow, waiting for Thane's response.

The assault specialist turned away and, with a snarl, put his fist straight through the nearest car window There was a moment of silence as everyone heard the glass shatter before Thane stormed off, ignoring the pain radiating from his knuckles. Orion let him go since he was walking away from the front line, not into the line of fire from the bank.

Byron folded away his equipment slowly, "Sir, you know Heath's a close friend and that I'd do anything for him but Thane's going to do something stupid if that guy keeps that up."

"I know," Orion nodded. "I'll try to watch him but when this goes down, I have a feeling it won't matter." The big man made eye contact with Byron. "He is _not_ to get hold of anyone's gun. Do that for Heath's sake, if not his own."

Byron glanced back to where he could just about make out Thane's still retreating figure and bit back a sigh, just nodding at his superior in acceptance. Byron was not a small man, nearly matching Thane in height and perhaps slightly broader across the chest but he doubted he could win a fight with the other man one on one. Thane had used the precinct gym once or twice and the rumours of what he was capable of had spread quickly. Byron hadn't been there for Thane and Jazz's first spar, but he had seen others and he had damn well recorded the one time the Commissioner had sparred with Thane. Orion didn't use the gym often and certainly not to spar with his subordinates. Thane did not concede defeat well, but he knew when he was beaten. The spars with Jazz were often too close to call, but Thane had stepped back from Orion when the bigger man won without a fuss.

Byron could admit he didn't much like Thane but Heath had returned to his cheerful self since Thane's return and, if anything, seemed even more alive now. Anyone could see how much he loved Thane by the way he looked at him. Byron had more trouble reading Thane but at times like this he had little doubt what Thane would do for Heath and right now, Byron could understand the conflict. Heath was a good friend and he hated seeing him in danger like this, so Thane's reaction and whatever he might just do, Byron almost wanted to let him do it.

xxx

Jazz paused as he came to a fork in the vent systems, then took the left one as Adam's voice sounded in one ear. He slid himself forwards, for once glad he _was_ very small and very flexible. Thane wasn't kidding; the vents in this bank were a lot smaller than the ones they'd gone crawling through. No way the assault specialist could have turned around in these. Jazz wasn't even sure the man would fit but he had asked for Thane's trust some time ago and Thane was clearly giving it to him if he wasn't trying this himself.

He carried on under his partner's instructions until he reached the bank's main room where Heath was still cuffed to the central counter. From there he settled for a moment, switching his visor into infrared and studying the room. There were four men in the room, including Heath, but there was no way a crew of three men had pulled all this off. There had to be others so he turned his visor back to normal and carried on a bit further to try and find the missing men, mentally mapping his route back.

He found one of them in the bathroom, whistling to himself rather loudly and rather badly, but Jazz knew there was no time to take the vent cover off and take the guy down before he finished and left, so further on he went. Adam started to question him quietly where he was heading, but realized pretty quickly and instead sent more instructions.

Eventually the saboteur reached the security room, where the cameras were controlled and guards usually watched. Now though, both guards were unconscious and another man was sitting in the chair keeping an eye on the cameras. He seemed more interested in the external cameras, covering the police who were still amassed outside rather than the internal ones. Jazz grinned: Man, they couldn't have made this any easier. Silently he worked the vent cover off, and before the camera guard knew what was happening dropped both the vent cover and himself on top of the guy. A swift punch to head conked him out nicely, and the African-American set about turning the cameras off.

He knew he should have radioed Adam then to signal the other team's entrance, but he still didn't know where the last man was, or where the man in the bathroom had disappeared to. Jazz needed to know both as he wasn't going to send the team in half blind. Instead he cuffed the bad guy to one of the table legs, twisting the chain in the middle round so there was no room for manoeuvre, and grabbed the tape off the guard's' desk for a makeshift gag. A quick check of the actual guards confirmed they were unconscious as opposed to dead, perhaps for insurance purposes or hostages, and he slipped out of the room with security's cuffs.

He had the layout of the bank itself mapped perfectly in his head, so the saboteur knew exactly where he was going from the security room to any given point inside. A few minutes of searching found the last guy of the heist team inside the vault area, trying to get into the vault itself. Jazz had fun scaring the man half to death by leaning over his shoulder silently to watch him work for a moment and then commenting idly that it was never going to work, were all bank robbers this useless, before knocking that one out as well.

Two down, four to go.

Jazz wasn't sure where Bathroom Guy had vanished to, but he suspected it was back into the main lobby with the rest of his pals, so he headed back in that direction. A couple minutes later proved him right; four men now patrolled the lobby, one of them on the phone and Heath in view of the window. He surveyed the room; it was open, but there were lots of places he could hide and sneak around. The three men wandering around the room looked almost bored, and frankly their leader looked like he could really use his face bashing in.

"Hey, where's the toilet?" one of them men asked suddenly, turning towards the guy Jazz presumed was the one he'd seen earlier. He shrank back into one of the small private offices as the original Bathroom Guy gave directions just long enough for the new Bathroom Guy to pass him, and then followed him silently all the way back to the men's room.

The saboteur literally chose the man's most vulnerable state to pop out at him, fly down and just about ready to relieve himself. Propped up against the door Jazz commented,

"That's really stupid, y'know. DNA everywhere, man. Yer buddies weren't exactly smart either."

The guy spun around in shock, opened his mouth to yell but it was silenced before any noise came out from a knee to the gut and an elbow to the back of the head. The final pair of cuffs snapped closed around his wrists, essentially tying him face first to one of the urinals.

Adam's voice suddenly came back across the comm, irritation clear but laced with concern.

' _Jazz, are you doing what I think you're doing?_ '

"Hey, I ain't takin' 'em _all_ out," Jazz huffed in reply, straightening up. "I never said nothin' 'bout not clearin' th'way fer the team. Cameras are off, only three guys left in th'lobby."

' _You are so-_ ' Adam cut himself off with a growl. ' _Fine. They're on their way in._ '

"Good luck," Jazz grinned. "I got one by th'vault, one in security 'n one in th'head. Th'rest are yers."

' _Understood._ '

Jazz made his way back to the lobby from his side and settled down to wait for the assault team to get there. They were outside, geared up and ready to move in, settled outside the back of the bank in what had been a blind spot but which was now redundant due to Jazz's actions. Thane had given his input as he usually would, seemingly able to put his feelings aside for the task at hand but he had withdrawn from everyone now.

"Thane," Byron called and then frowned when the other man ignored him entirely. "Thane!"

"What?" Thane snapped back, eyes never coming off the bank doors.

"The Commissioner asked me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid or end up with a gun," Byron folded his arms over his chest and watched Thane tense in anger. "I get that you want to do something, that you _need_ to. You're not an inactive person and we can all see how much he means to you."

"Then stay out of my way," Thane glared at Byron.

"No. Look, I've never make a secret of not liking you," the comms officer shrugged. "But Heath's a friend and I'm pretty sure he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, so I'm going to everything within my power to make sure that happens. If that means pissing you off to keep you alive, then I'm going to do that."

Thane had wanted to punch Byron the instant he had come over to him, but now he didn't know what to say. Byron had proved, yet again, to be perceptive and had sort of punched his heart oit of his chest by saying what he just had. It wasn't like he didn't know Heath loved him or that he didn't return the feeling, but there was still an idea floating around that he shouldn't be with the other man either.

Byron watched Thane fight with himself, showing more emotions than he'd seen him do before and it helped Byron sympathise with Thane a little more. If it had been Heath, he'd have laid a hand on his arm, but he knew that would only get hostility from Thane.

"As soon as the last bullet has been fired, I'll… lose track of you," Byron said, voice deceptively laid back. "Or if, say… your plan fails."

Thane nodded once, sharply and Byron thought that would be it, that Thane would only begrudgingly accept this olive branch of sorts. He turned to leave but was halted by Thane talking.

"Thank you for putting Heath first."

"Huh…" Byron tilted his head slightly, not expecting that response. "Any time Holt."

Thane watched Byron walk away before letting out a big breath and rolling his shoulders, settling himself back into a frame of mind to see this through with some level of professionalism. Even if everything inside was screaming at him to do something and he hadn't been adverse to just shooting every bad guy dead on sight. That had been vetoed by Orion very swiftly. The team had their orders to take as many alive as they could, without endangering anyone. Heath would be extremely vulnerable where he was, without the ability to duck.

Where Jazz was crouched he could see Heath and was well aware that everyone else had a line of sight on him. There was always on red laser dot on Heath at some point and it was always from someone who wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. They at least knew how to handle guns.

' _Entering building now,'_ Simon voice stated in Jazz's ear and he knew they'd approach the lobby silently, trying to spread themselves out to cover as many men as possible. They had all learned the layout before coming into the bank, so exactly where to go was dealt with. Jazz slid his gun out of his holster and inched his way towards the bank's main entrance so he could be exactly opposite the team coming in. He'd never get to the main doors, it was too risky, but it would in all likelihood give him the robbers backs once they turned on the team.

It was less than two minutes later when Jazz caught a flash of movement from one doorway and then Simon's voice was yelling, "Everyone get down on the floor! You're under arrest! We have you all covered."

Most of the men swung their guns automatically to point at the new threat but the leader moved straight at Heath, knife drawn. Heath back pedalled down the rail as fast as he could but Jazz beat him to it, taking a risk. He fired one bullet into the floor at the man's feet shouting, "Hold it right there!"

Luckily the man froze and no one had a twitchy trigger finger when Jazz fired.

"Everyone put down your weapons and put your hands on your head," Simon ordered as the team spread out across the floor, each picking a man to approach and make sure was safe. Jazz kept his gun trained on the leader who seemed reluctant to give up his knife, so Ben and Raji double teamed him to take it away and handcuff him. Heath relaxed as soon as the knife wasn't in his hands, leaning back against the rail again.

Jazz sauntered over to Heath, grinning as he holstered his gun, "Seem t' b' in a spot o' bother there."

"My keys are in my cargoes," the detective replied, cuffs clinking against the rail as he shifted sideways towards his clothes. Jazz started going through his pockets until he found the keys and Heath leant forward a little to give the other man room to reach his wrists. The still naked man waited patiently but as he looked around, watching the other officers drag the robbers away he spotted Thane marching through the front doors, seething anger on his face.

"Jazz, move."

"Just gimme a mo' 'n I'll-"

" _Jazz_ ," Heath interrupted and the dreadlocked man glanced up.

"Gotcha," Jazz saw Thane, instantly understanding Heath's warning and hurriedly snapped the handcuffs free of the rail and Heath's wrists before backing up so he was nowhere near Heath by the time Thane made it to him.

Heath held out his newly freed hands to show Thane he was fine but his partner couldn't seem to understand and brushed them aside to run his hands over Heath's shoulders. The Detective covered Thane's forearms with his own hands, meeting his gaze and smiled reassuringly. Thane seemed to come back into a focus a little more and realise that Heath was actually naked in front of him. The anger shone a little more brightly then as he pulled Heath towards him and the doors.

"Whoa, whoa, pants first," Heath held back, breaking free to grab his cargoes, tugging them on, pulling his jacket over his shoulders and toeing on his boots. Thane vibrated beside him, barely holding himself in check from just grabbing him and hustling him outside and away from the bank. He did pick up the rest of Heath's stuff so he couldn't delay any longer and did take hold of his wrist to drag Heath along quicker. Thane ignored everyone else around them, be they cops, public or TV crews and packed Heath into his own Jeep before forcefully pushing the truck through everyone to make his way onto empty roads.

Heath let himself relax and breathe as Thane drove them home, though if he'd concentrated on that he wouldn't have relaxed at all, because the other man was not taking the corners safely. They nearly ran umpteen red lights and cut off other vehicles, Thane was so hell bent on getting them away from the bank.

Heath had been in stand offs, gun battles and the like before, but never as a hostage and he knew it would take some time to settle in what had happened. He knew he'd be required to see a therapist about it through work. The Detective clenched his fingers into fists over and over, watching them move, being grateful for it without even realising it and it took him some time to realise neither of them were speaking. Thane was pulling into the car park for their apartment by the time Heath opened his mouth to talk.

"Thane, I-"

"Not here," Thane cut in. "Just…" He got out of the car, pulling the stuff he'd grab at the bank with him, leaving Heath little choice but to follow. The ride upstairs was just as silent.

Thane didn't say a word as he bundled Heath through the front door and into the living area. He stripped Heath of the few clothes he had on and ran his fingers over his skin, checking for injuries in a way he hadn't let himself at the bank. His touch lingered on the angry red circles on Heath's wrists and his expression was angry, hurt and desperate. It was a little too much for Heath.

"Hey, hey, hey," the smaller man tugged a hand free so he could pull Thane's face to his. "Come on Thane, I'm ok." Thane met his gaze and Heath's heart constricted. He wrapped his arms around Thane, holding him tight and feeling the other man instantly grab him back, burying his face into his shoulder. "I'm alright."

"I could have lost you," Thane's voice was muffled into his shoulder and Heath could feel his words on his skin. "I can't lose you. I broke a cruiser's window. I've never lost my control like that. I wanted to tear him apart." Heath's fingers tightened in Thane's hair and he shut his eyes. He didn't know what to say because Thane never spoke about his emotions like this. When he did, it was statements of fact that made him appear strong, not wrecked. "I love you."

Heath stilled and everything stood on its head for a moment, "I know. I love you too."

Thane lifted his head then, "But I don't say it. I've never said it and I'm sorry, I should."

Heath smiled then, "I'll admit it is very nice to hear but you do things that say it as much as words do."

Thane kissed him then, quiet and gentle turning to something more desperate until Heath stopped him. He pulled him towards his bedroom and in silence stripped Thane before pushing him into the bed, under the covers. Heath wrapped himself around Thane, getting him as close as possible.

"I love you and I'm right here."

Thane let out a deep breath, relaxing into Heath. He pressed his lips to Heath's, once, softly, before settling down, eyes locked on his face. Heath smiled softly, content and letting go of the day's events as Thane's warmth seeped into him.

The End


End file.
